Wonderful World
by momentary-ecstasy
Summary: An anonymous person buys the Cooper-Nichol mansion and saves Julie and Marissa from moving. And Alex returns. MALEX later on.
1. Chapter 1

One sunny morning, the doorbell rang awaking Sandy and Kirsten from their sleep. Sandy rolled out of bed and put on his robe. "I'll get it."

Kirsten smiled up at him, "I'll be right there."

Sandy padded down the hallway and opened the front door to find Julie standing on the porch with a large envelope in her hand. "Did I wake you up?" she asked half-heartedly.

"Well yeah," Sandy answered.

Julie handed Sandy the envelope, "I need you to read over this."

"What is it?" Sandy asked.

"Someone bought my house and wants to give it back to me," Julie took a deep breath, "I want to make sure it's legit before I tell Marissa."

"Who bought it?" Kirsten asked from behind them.

"It doesn't say," Julie walked with them to the kitchen table.

Soon the paper's were spread out on the table.

"This says that your anonymous benefactor has offered you a job at the new High Tide Fashion Corp as Creative Director," Sandy said, completely baffled.

"And it doesn't say anywhere who this person is," Kirsten added.

"But there's an attorney listed here," Julie handed a piece of paper to Sandy.

"Travis Buchannan," Sandy nodded, "I know him."

"I wanna know who his good Samaritan is," Kirsten stated.

Sandy left and returned with his phone to his ear, "Yes can I talk to Mr. Buchannan please…Sandy Cohen." There was a pause. He put the phone on speaker and set it in the middle of the table.

"Hey Sandy," a man's voice came over the line, "I've been expecting your call."

"You have?" Sandy asked.

"I assume Ms. Cooper-Nichol got the paperwork," Travis replied.

"Yes," Sandy stated, "You're on speaker right now and she's here, along with my wife Kirsten."

"Oh good this will have me a phone call," Travis said, "Ms. Cooper-Nichol, my client wishes to remain completely anonymous. If you accept the job offered, you're expected to report first thing Monday to the Newport office. My client has also pulled some strings and you should be getting a call later today about Miss Marissa Cooper's readmission to Newport Harbor."

"So there's not catches or stipulations?" Julie asked.

"Only that one tenth of your income go into a savings account for Miss Cooper's college tuition and expenses," Travis replied, "When you sign the last page of the paper I sent you, take it with you to High Tide Fashion Corp when you report to your job."

"I'll be there," Julie added.

"Good," Travis replied, "my client will be pleased."

"Um…we'll call you if we have any more questions," Sandy finished.

"Have a good one Sandy. It was nice to have heard from you Kirsten, maybe we can meet in person next time," Travis added, "And thank you for your time Ms. Cooper-Nichol."

Sandy hung up and looked at Julie, "Are you really going to take that job?"

"What choice do I have?" Julie asked.

"She's right," Kirsten nodded, "Let me go down there with you in the morning. We'll scope it out."

Julie nodded and stood gathering the papers, "I have to go tell Marissa and stop her from packing."

"Marissa!" Julie called trotting up the stairs, "Marissa!"

Julie found Marissa throwing things out of her closet, onto the bed.

"Marissa," Julie said and walked toward the closet door.

Marissa stepped out and looked at her.

"Stop packing," Julie smiled, "We're keeping the house."

"What?" Marissa asked, confused.

"It's a long story, but someone bought it and gave it back," Julie explained.

"Who?" Marissa asked, sitting on her bed.

"Someone who doesn't want us to know who they are," Julie added, sitting next to Marissa on her bed.

Marissa raised an eyebrow, "So no matter what, the house is ours?"

"The deed is downstairs," Julie stated, "With my name on it. I also got a job."

"That's great mom," Marissa smiled and hugged her mom in a rare moment of mother-daughter affection, "Where?"

"High Tide Fashion Corp," Julie replied.

"At the new Newport office?" Marissa asked beaming, "That's awesome."

"You've heard of it?" Julie asked.

Marissa nodded, "It's like the most up and coming clothing line. Do you think the owner bought our house?"

Julie shrugged, "I have no idea, but it's someone who cares about your wellbeing because my contract stipulated that one tenth of my income go into a college fund for you."

Julie and Kirsten walked into the office on the tenth floor of an office building a few blocks from the beach.

They both walked in and were met by a tall man with dark brown hair and a five o'clock shadow. He had a charming smile and spoke to them as he stood from behind his reception desk, "You must be Julie Cooper-Nichol and…"

"Kirsten Cohen," Kirsten nodded.

"Well, our intern is supposed to show you around," he said, looking around the office behind her, "I'm Will."

"Will!" a woman's voice said from behind him. Julie and Kirsten saw none other than Alex Kelly walked over and hand him a folder, "Tori wants this done by three."

He nodded and sat behind his desk. Alex turned to the other two women, "Okay, I'm Alex Kelly, the intern. I'll show you to your office."

"I didn't know you were back in town," Kirsten smiled warmly at her.

"I'm not here for long," Alex replied, "I work in the LA office, I'm just here to help get this office off the ground."

"You should come to dinner tonight," Kirsten replied, "I'm sure Seth would love to see you."

Alex mulled it over in her head and nodded, "Okay."

"We'll eat at seven," Kirsten stated.

"I'll be there," Alex smiled.

"I think this all checks out," Kirsten told Julie, "I'm going to go." She turned back to Alex, "See you at seven."

"Bye," Alex waved after her. When Kirsten was gone she looked at Julie, "Okay, so you're office is this way." Alex took off walking and Julie followed her.

"You wouldn't happen to know who owns this company would you?" Julie asked.

"No," Alex replied, "I'm not sure anyone does. I've been told he likes to keep to himself." Alex stopped at a large wooden door. She swung it open to reveal and massive office with a floor to ceiling view of the beach.

Julie stepped in, "Wow. This is beautiful."

Alex nodded, "The laptop on the desk has the quarterlies downloaded on it, along with the new summer line. You're company Blackberry is in the drawer. I'm sort of your assistant for the time being so my phone number is programmed in there. I also put your appointments for the next week in your Blackberry. I'll come back to get you for the board meeting at ten." Alex walked over to the window wall and pointed to a switch, "Flipping this switch will frost your window in case it gets too bright." She flipped the switch and the clear window frosted and a soft blue light flooded the office. She flipped it back and the window was clear again.

"Impressive," Julie nodded.

Alex nodded, "Lunch will be delivered around noon, if you're going to stick around for lunch. If you need anything, call me."

"Thank you," Julie replied.

Alex smiled, "No problem." And she left.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex knocked on the front door of the Cohen house a few minutes before seven. Kirsten answered the door with a smile. "Hey Alex."

"Hi Mrs. Cohen," Alex smiled and offered her a bottle of wine. "I grabbed this from the suck up gift pile at the office. I don't know if it's any good."

Kirsten took the bottle and swung the door open wider, "Thank you. Um…dinner's not ready yet and the boys aren't home yet, so you can make yourself at home."

Alex followed Kirsten to the kitchen, shedding her jacket along the way, "Is there anything I can help with? I'm not the best cook, but I can do what I'm told."

Kirsten smiled at Alex's comment, "Sure. Can you chop tomatoes?" Kirsten slid a cutting board with tomatoes and a knife to Alex.

"Oh yeah," Alex smiled, "I've been the tomatoes cutting champion of my apartment for two out of three years."

Kirsten laughed, "Who won the other year?"

"No one. I got disqualified for throwing the tomato after I cut myself," Alex chuckled.

Kirsten was starting to see why Seth liked Alex so much. Kirsten opened the wine to let it breathe and resumed cooking the shrimp.

"Did Julie already ask you if you knew the owner of High Tide?" Kirsten asked getting a wine glass down and pouring herself some of the wine Alex brought.

Alex nodded, "Yeah."

"Do you?" Kirsten carefully watched Alex.

Alex avoided Kirsten's eyes. It felt like her own mother was looking at her and her own mother could always catch her in a lie. "No."

Kirsten smiled, "Eighteen years of motherhood, tells me otherwise."

"Well…" Alex started, but the front door opening saved her.

"Who's car is that outside?" Seth asked from the door, "It's awesome."

Seth was the first guy in the kitchen and immediately spotted Alex cooking with his mom. "Alex!" He wrapped her in a warm hug, "You're back?"

"Only for a little while," Alex smiled, happily accepting the hug.

"Apparently, Alex works for the company Julie just got a job with," Kirsten explained, "And I ran into her when I went with Julie to check it out. So invited her to dinner."

Alex looked cautiously at Ryan who finally smiled, "It's good to see you again."

"You too," Alex replied.

"She just got back to town and you're putting the poor girl to work?" Sandy smirked to his wife.

"She volunteered," Kirsten stated and rubbed Alex's back, "You two boys could learn from her."

Alex smiled. She felt more like a part of a family here with the Cohens then she ever felt with her own family.

"So that's your car outside?" Seth asked, sitting on a barstool across from Alex.

"It's a company car," Alex replied.

Ryan sat next to Seth to join into the conversation, "The company you work for has Ferrari Spiders as company cars."

Alex shrugged, "Only two and I'm probably going to be running stuck back and forth between here and LA."

Sandy got down some plates, "C'mon you two, make yourselves useful and set the table."

Dinner went exceptionally well that night and everyone had a good time. Right after dinner, Alex started to help clean the table, but Kirsten stopped her. "Sandy and I will clear the table. You go have fun."

"Thanks Mrs. Cohen," Alex smiled and let the boys sweep her away to the pool house for after dinner video games.

"Does anyone else know you're back in town?" Seth asked, staring at the TV.

"No," Alex replied rapidly hitting a button.

"How long are you going to be here?" Ryan asked.

"As long is it takes to get the Newport office up and running," Alex answered.

The game was over and Alex threw up her arm triumphantly. "Yes!"

Seth fell back on the bed, "No fair."

"Where are you staying?" Ryan asked.

"Do you know that dinky little hotel down the street from Newport Union?" Alex asked.

"Ew, gross you're staying there?" Seth asked.

Alex shook her head, "I'm staying at the smellier one next to it."

"You could always stay here," Ryan offered, "In the pool house I mean. We could move the bed over and pull out the couch."

"I couldn't impose…" Alex started.

"C'mon Alex," Seth sat up, "Ryan doesn't stink half as bad as that hotel."

Alex laughed, "One problem. I brought my dog with me."

"I don't mind," Ryan shrugged, "As long as it's not one of those lap dogs that barks all the time."

"Lexi's definitely not a lap dog," Alex replied.

"We could take my car and go get your stuff," Seth suggested.

"Okay," Alex nodded.

They walked through the house and told Kirsten and Sandy the plan.

"They give you a Ferrari and tell you to stay in a fleabag motel?" Sandy asked.

Alex shrugged and smiled.

"I'll go get some clean sheets for you," Kirsten got up.

"Thank you," Alex smiled and left with Seth and Ryan.

They returned an hour later with Alex's clothes, her dog, and her surf board. Lexi, Alex's beautiful German Sheppard, kept in step with Alex the whole way through the main house, never straying.

Alex and Ryan moved Ryan's bed over and then moved the couch to where it was facing the same direction as Ryan's bed, while Seth petted Lexi.

"You can have half of the closet," Ryan offered.

Alex shook her head and kicked her suitcase under the couch, "No, I don't need it. Thanks though." Alex pulled her laptop out of a bag and plugged it in, "After we're finished, I'm going to work a little, but let me know if I'm being too loud. It's something I can finish it tomorrow."

Ryan nodded, "Okay."

Lexi jumped up on Alex's bed and laid down. "Hey are you guys up for a walk on the beach?"

"Yeah," Seth nodded.

"Sure," Ryan added.

"C'mon Lexi," Alex said and led the group out the door and down to the beach.

Lexi brought Alex a stick and she threw it. Lexi chased after it. Seth started playing with Lexi and Ryan and Alex walked together.

"You should stay here," Ryan suggested, "Go to school with us. It'd be fun."

Alex smiled, "Me and school don't get a long very well. At the last school function I attended, I almost had a nice guy beat up by two ex-cons."

"I thought only one of them was an ex-con," Ryan chuckled.

"Now they're both ex-cons," Alex smirked.

Ryan chuckled and watched Seth run around with Lexi. "Maybe we should get him a dog for his next birthday."

"Yeah," Alex agreed, "Oh, I'm warning you now that there's going to be a launching party for High Tide this Friday so make plans now to keep from going."

"You're going?" Ryan asked.

Alex sighed, "I have to. It's a work thing. I should have known the first thing Julie Cooper would want to do is throw a party."

"Where's it going to be?" Ryan asked.

"The Nichol mansion," Alex answered, "Or I guess it's the Cooper mansion now."

"Kirsten said the owner of the company you work for bought it and gave it to them," Ryan kicked some sand.

"Yeah," Alex replied.

There was a huge splash and Alex and Ryan looked over to see Seth and Lexi playing in the ocean. "Seth!" Alex and Ryan yelled together.

Seth stopped splashing and smiled, "What?"

When they got back, Alex sat next to the pool, blow drying her dog, while the boys were off doing with homework in the main house.

"That's a beautiful dog," Kirsten said walking over to her the patio table and setting down her mug, "Full bred?"

"Yup," Alex ruffled Lexi's hair and turned off the blow dryer. She petted her dog a few times, then let her inside the pool house.

"How was your first day working with Julie?" Kirsten asked.

Alex chuckled, "It was interesting. Two hours into the day and she's already planning a party."

"She wouldn't be Julie Cooper if she didn't," Kirsten smiled, "When is it?"

"Friday at her house," Alex replied.

"Do you want something to drink?" Kirsten offered.

Alex shook her head, " I shoulder get to work."

"Work?" Kirsten asked.

Alex nodded, "I have to get an estimated budget together for Julie by lunch tomorrow."

"Don't work too hard," Sandy walked up the stairs, "All work and no play makes Alex a dull girl."

Alex smiled, "After I finish this budget tomorrow I'm taking lunch to go surfing."

"You surf?" Sandy asked.

Alex nodded, "I brought by board with me. Seth told me you surf too."

"He has on office on the beach so he can surf during the day," Kirsten smiled as Sandy put his hands on her shoulders.

"What are you doing for lunch tomorrow?" Alex asked, "I'd love to get some pointers from a champion."

"I like her," Sandy told Kirsten, then looked at Alex, "What time is your lunch?"

"Whenever," Alex shrugged.

Sandy reached in his pocket and took out his wallet. He opened it and took out a business card, handing it to Alex, "Here's my office address and phone number. Just call me when you're on your way."

"Alright," Alex looked over the card. "Well, goodnight."

"Goodnight," Kirsten said.

""Night," Sandy smiled.

Alex walked into the pool house and closed the door. Ryan was turning down his covers to get ready for bed.

"Do you need the light on?" Ryan asked.

Alex shook her head and sat on her bed next to Lexi. Alex worked late into the night and finally fell asleep around one in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Ryan rolled over when he woke up and saw that Alex was still sleeping. He smiled and started getting ready.

When he walked out of the bathroom with his shirt in his hand, Alex was sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"What time did you get to sleep last night?" Ryan asked.

"I think around one," Alex answered as she stretched.

"C'mon, you'll miss breakfast," Ryan slid his shirt on.

Alex got out of bed and pulled on some lounge pants over her boy shorts.

Ryan and Alex walked into the main house where Seth was practically asleep at the table and Sandy was drinking his morning coffee.

Kirsten walked in fully dressed. She cut up some bagels while Ryan poured some coffee.

"Hey Alex, coffee?" Ryan asked.

"Please," Alex asked.

"Did you get your budget done?" Kirsten asked.

"Yeah," Alex nodded. She smiled up at Ryan who was handing her coffee. "Thanks."

"Apple, orange, or banana?" Seth asked looking at the bowl of fruit in front of him.

"Apple," Alex answered.

Seth tossed an apple to Alex who caught it.

Alex took a bite and followed Ryan to the table.

"What are everyone's plans after school slash work today?" Sandy asked the group.

"Nothing," Seth answered.

Ryan shrugged, "Home?"

Sandy looked at Alex, who looked surprised he was talking to her, "More work."

"You can't be a workaholic before you're legal to drink," Sandy told her.

Alex chuckled.

"We were looking for something to do as a family," Sandy went on, "And we'd like you to join us."

Alex's eyes lit up, "Really?"

"Yeah," Kirsten sat down next to Sandy.

"My family never did stuff together," Alex admitted.

"We're going to Fashion Island," Kirsten told her.

The boys groaned.

"Then we're going to stop by the comic book store on the way home," Sandy added.

The boys high-fived each other.

"Sounds fun," Alex smiled.

Ryan stood up as he finished his orange, "C'mon Seth, we're gonna be late."

Seth got up and followed Ryan, "See you after school Alex. Maybe you could," he snapped and pointed at her, "Pick me up in the Ferrari."

"Okay," Alex smiled, "Call me."

"Thanks Alex," Seth smiled.

"Bye Alex," Ryan called over his shoulder.

"Bye Ryan," Alex called back.

Sandy looked at his watch and kissed Kirsten's head as he stood, "I gotta go. I'll see you girls later." Sandy looked at Alex, "You and me at lunch."

"I'll be there," Alex smiled.

Sandy walked out in a whirl of sport coat and tie.

Alex tapped her fingers on the table before speaking, "You're the CEO of the Newport Group right?"

Kirsten nodded.

"The CEO of ABK Industries e-mailed me last night and wants to meet with you and Julie concerning a charity fashion show hosted by the Newport Group, showcasing High Tides designs," Alex explained, "Do you think that's something the Newport Group would be interested in?"  
"ABK is the parent company?" Kirsten asked.

Alex nodded.

"I think that's just the jolt that the Newport Group needs to get out of this slump," Kirsten told her, "Tell your CEO to call me."

"Alright," Alex rose from her seat, "Do you surf?"

Kirsten shook her head.

"Too bad," Alex smiled, "I was going to ask you to join me and Sandy for lunch."

"How about I pick up lunch and meet you two there?" Kirsten asked, "Because both of you will be too busy surfing to remember to eat."

"You don't have to…" Alex trailed off seeing Kirsten raise her hand.

"I'm going to," Kirsten stated standing up.

Alex smiled, "Thank you so much. For everything."

"Do you want to call Alex and see if she wants to go to lunch?" Ryan asked Seth.

"No, she's going surfing with my dad," Seth replied as they walked long the courtyard, "I already called."

"It's kind of weird how she just showed up and fit right in huh?" Ryan asked.

Seth shrugged, "My mom always liked her and my dad has a tendency to take in stray children. It seems normal to me."

Marissa and Summer walked up to them, "Who are you talking about?"

Ryan paused, but Seth blurted it out, "Alex."

"Blonde hair with purple streak Alex?" Summer asked.

"Yeah," Ryan nodded.

"She's back?" Marissa asked, curiously.

"She's an intern at High Tide Design and they're opening an office down here. She's only staying until everything's set up then she's going back to LA," Seth explained.

"Huh," Summer paused then looked at Marissa who seemed to be thinking a whole lot more than usual.

After, school Seth called Alex.

"Hey," Alex smiled into her phone.

"Hey Alex," Seth said. Marissa was walking by and stopped hearing Seth say Alex's name. She stealthily followed him out the doors and into the courtyard. "Are you here?"

"Yeah," Alex answered, "I'm in the parking lot."

"Okay," he looked around, "Oh I see you." He hung up and trotted down the stairs. Marissa just stood at the top of the stairs looking at Alex. The top was down on the Ferrari she was driving and her hair was pulled back. She looked exactly like Marissa remembered.

"Hey," Seth tossed his stuff behind the seats next to Alex's surfboard, "How was lunch?"

"You're dad is one of the best surfers I've ever met," Alex told him, "How was school?"

"I know why you quit," Seth replied.

Alex chuckled, "Is Ryan okay with you ditching him?"

"Yeah, he's staying in the library for a while to work on some paper about something," Seth answered.

"Cool," Alex nodded, "Well, are you up for a smoothie?"

"Always," Seth smiled.

Alex pulled out of the school parking lot and took off toward the nearest smoothie place.

Marissa got in her car and took off in the same direction as Alex, not that she was following her. It was just on her way home. "Yeah keep telling yourself that Marissa."

Seth and Alex stopped briefly to grab some smoothies before taking off for the Cohen house. Marissa drove past the driveway and saw Alex get out with Seth. She took off and pulled into her own driveway.

Seth opened the front door and held it open for Alex. "Are you up for a little first person shooter?"

Alex smiled, "Always."

When Ryan got home, Alex and Seth were still sitting in front of the TV, playing video games.

"Hey Ryan," Alex said.

"Hey," Ryan replied and sat on the couch behind them, "When are we leaving?"

"When mom and dad get here," Seth answered.

As if on cue, the front door opened, "Children, we're home!" Sandy called.

"And we're leaving now," Kirsten called.

Alex and Seth put down the controllers and walked with Ryan to the front door.


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone piled into Kirsten's car and Kirsten took off.

"Ow!" Seth whined, "Mom, Alex hit me."

"You hit me first," Alex defended herself.

"Because you stuck your tongue out at me," Seth retorted.

"Do I need to pull over?" Kirsten chuckled.

Seth's phone rang before anyone could answer.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey Cohen," Summer said, "Is there anyway you can give me Alex's phone number?"

Seth looked at Alex, "Um, she's sitting right next to me."

"What are you going?" Summer asked.

By this time Ryan and Alex were looking at Seth and Sand and Kirsten were listening.

"We're on our way to Fashion Island," Seth answered, "It's a family thing."

"And Alex is with you?" Summer asked.

Seth smirked, "Well yeah, you know how the Cohens like to collect stray, rebellious children."

Sandy chuckled and Alex and Ryan rolled their eyes.

"Let me talk to Alex," Summer instructed.

Seth handed the phone to Alex who looked confused, but answered, "Hello?"

"Hey Alex," Summer greeted her, "Can you get my number from Cohen and call me when you're alone?"

"Uh, sure," Alex replied.

"Thanks," Summer said, "Bye."

Alex handed the phone back to Seth, looking utterly confused.

"What did she want?" Seth asked.

"She wants me to call her when I'm alone," Alex shrugged.

Seth raised an eyebrow and a sly smile spread across his lips.

Alex slugged him in the arm, "I know what you're thinking about you little perv."

After hours of shopping, they all grabbed burgers and ate in the car on the way to the comic book store.

Alex and Seth headed straight to the back issues and Ryan perused the new arrivals.

"You should join our comic book club at school," Seth offered.

"I don't go to your school remember?" Alex asked.

"But you can still come," Seth replied, "We don't discriminate."

Alex raised an eyebrow, "I don't see how you can considering there's only five people in it."

"But you'd give other people hope that you can like comic books and still be badass," Seth smiled.

Alex and Seth made their way to the cash register with armfuls of comic books.

"How'd I miss all five issues of _Crime Bible_?" Alex asked, looking at one of them.

"You also missed half of _52,_" Seth replied.

"Shut up Mr. I didn't even know _Countdown_ existed," Alex smirked.

Seth smiled, "You know you'd fit right in at the comic book club. We meet three times a week during lunch."

"I'll think about it," Alex replied, paying for her comic books.

The cashier put Alex's comics in a box and handed them back. "Thanks," she smiled.

Once they got home, Alex got Summer's number from Seth and walked with Lexi down to the beach.

"Hello?" Summer answered.

"Hey it's Alex," Alex replied.

"Oh good," Summer sounded relieved, "I'm actually calling about Marissa." She paused and when Alex didn't say anything she went on, "Do you remember how much she was drinking before you left?"

"Yeah," Alex nodded, taking a seat in the sand.

"Multiply that times ten and that's how much she's drinking now," Summer explained, "I've tried talking to her, Ryan's tried talking to her, even Seth tried. She won't listen to any of us. When she heard you were back in town she looking sort of excited so I was hoping that you'd talk to her."

"Uh sure," Alex stated.

"Thank you so much," Summer sounded genuinely appreciative, "I'm getting really worried."

"I'll definitely talk to her," Alex assured Summer.

"Thanks again," Summer replied.

Alex hung up and put her phone in her pocket.

Lexi was watching her.

Alex stroked Lexi's fur and stood up. She picked up some nearby driftwood and threw it. Lexi ran after it.

When Lexi came back she dropped the stick and her ears perked up. She was looking behind Alex.

"What is it?" Alex asked Lexi and turned around to find Marissa walked towards her. Alex immediately smile, "Hey stranger."

Marissa smiled, "Didn't your mom ever teach you not to talk to strangers?"

Alex opened her arms and Marissa stepped in, "No not really."

After their short hug, Marissa looked at Lexi. "She's beautiful."

"Thanks," Alex looked down at her dog.

"So you're back in town for business?" Marissa asked.

Alex nodded, "Only for a little while."

"Where are you staying?" Marissa shifted her weight from one foot to another.

"With the Cohens," Alex replied.

Marissa raised an eyebrow.

Alex smirked, "Don't look so shocked. I _am_ loveable…sometimes."

"What about Ryan?" Marissa asked, "You get along with him?"

"Surprisingly yeah," Alex replied, "After bonding over after dinner video games it all kinda worked out well."

Lexi brought back a stick for Alex to throw and after she did, she took a seat in the sand. Marissa followed suit.

"So how have you been?" Alex asked quietly.

"I got kicked out of school, I almost go kicked out of my house, I can't have a stable relationship with anyone," Marissa replied, "So I'm bored, confused and lonely."

"That good huh?" Alex smiled.

Marissa couldn't help, but smile back.

They sat on the beach talking for a while. Marissa couldn't remember laughing that much. But of course, Alex had always been able to make her smile.

Alex finally yawned, "I should go. I have to get to work early."

"Well," Marissa paused, "What are you doing for lunch tomorrow?"

"I told Seth I'd check out his comic book club," Alex replied.

"What about after five?" Marissa asked.

Alex shrugged, "Nothing I think."

"Do you wanna go see a movie or something?" Marissa asked, looking at her hands.

"Sure," Alex stood up and offered her hands to Marissa.

Marissa took them and Alex immediately pulled her up. Marissa used to momentum to propel herself into an impromptu hug with Alex.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Alex said as they parted ways.

Marissa stood on the beach watching Alex and Lexi disappear onto the Cohen property. She walked back to her own house with a million questions floating around in her head. She crossed her arms around herself and wandered up to her room. Tomorrow after school wouldn't come fast enough.


	5. Chapter 5

At the breakfast table, Seth was again barely awake and Ryan and Alex walked in together.

"Good morning," Kirsten smiled.

"Good morning," Ryan and Alex said together.

"The CEO of ABK industries called me yesterday," Kirsten told Alex.

"Trevor Ortiz?" Alex asked.

Kirsten nodded, "We're having a meeting today with Julie and the Creative Director of ABK."

"Good," Alex smiled accepting coffee from Ryan, "Thanks."

While she walking out to her car to go to work, Alex's phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey Alex," Julie stated, "Can you meet me at my house? I want to go over decorations and catering."

"Sure," Alex replied tossing her back into the passenger's seat.

"I assume you still know where it is," Julie stated.

"Yeah," Alex started her car and pulled out of the driveway, "I'll be there in two minutes."

"Okay, bye," Julie hung up.

Alex walked to the front door two minutes later. The door was already open and there were people inside moving and measuring things. She stepped in and looked around, "Julie!"

"Marissa!" Julie called as she started descending the stairs, "You're going to be late!" She looked down and saw Alex, "Oh good you're here. The party planners are here and I loved your idea of a martini luge. It's going to be six feat tall and shaped like a martini glass."

Alex nodded, jotting things down on her Blackberry. "Okay.."

"Did you have any more ideas?" Julie asked.

Alex took a folder from her bag, "Actually I was thinking that everyone from the company should wear something designed by High Tide. I brought some sketches that you might like."

Julie looked at them, "These are beautiful. Who did these?"

"I think Adele did the first two and Tori did the last three," Alex replied.

"They're the girls who's offices are down the hall from mine?" Julie asked.

"Yeah," Alex stated, "They'll take your measurement and make the dress when you're ready."

"Good," Julie nodded.

"Do you need anything else?" Alex asked.

"Um," Julie paused, "Go wake up Marissa."

Alex raised an eyebrow, but complied. She trotted up the stairs to Marissa's room. The curtains were all pulled shut and Marissa was a sleep in a lump on her bed with her head under the covers.

Alex walked in and spotted the empty bottle of vodka on the floor. She sighed and picked it up. Before trying to rouse Marissa, Alex went to all the places she'd known Marissa to hide alcohol and went to the bathroom to dump out the bottles.

When she returned, she threw open the curtains, eliciting a screech from Marissa, "What the hell mom!"

Alex turned her back to the windows and crossed her arms, "I'm not your mom."

Marissa peeked out from under the covers, "Alex? What are you doing here?"

"Your mom called me so we could talk about decorations for the party," Alex explained, "Then she sent me in here to wake you up." Alex reached for the nearest pair of sunglasses and tossed them to Marissa, "Hang over's a bitch, huh?"

"How did you know?" Marissa asked putting on the sunglasses.

"The smell of vodka and empty bottles," Alex sat on the edge of the bed, "Riss, that's not good. Drinking that much, by yourself is not good."

"You drink," Marissa curled into a ball.

Alex shook her head, "Not like that. I have a few beers with friends. I have a martini at a business dinner." She reached over and stroked Marissa's hair, "Why are you drinking like that?"

Marissa looked like a child caught in a lie, "I…It just hurt so much."

"What did?" Alex asked softly.

"It started when you left," Marissa explained, trying to keep the tone of her voice neutral, "Ryan's brother came to town and caused a whole bunch of shit to happen. Then the whole train wreck with Ryan that I should have seen coming."

"You could have called me," Alex told her, "I would have listened."

"I felt bad for what I did to you," Marissa sat up, "I treated you horribly."

"Well I'm here now," Alex took her hand and reassuringly squeezed it, "I have to go, but call me if you need me and I'll see you after school? You could stop by comic book club at lunch today. It might ruin your reputation, but it'd be funny."

Marissa smiled, "I'll think about it."

Alex slowly stroked Marissa's hair, "I better go before your mom makes one of the party planners cry." She stood up. "See ya."

"Bye," Marissa watched Alex walk out of the room.

"Alex!" Seth smiled when he saw the blonde walk into the room they used for comic book club. The rest of the group stared as she strutted her surfer body to the table and sat down.

"Hey Seth," Alex smiled, "I brought _Crime Bible_ like you asked." She pulled out all five issues and set them on the table.

"These are the trade paperbacks," Seth told her.

"Duh," Alex smirked, "I wasn't going to bring in the real thing so you could get your grubby little fingerprints on them."

"We are going to start this weeks discussion with a debate about the hottest comic book character," Seth told everyone.

"Elektra," Ryan stated.

Someone mentioned, "Wonder Woman."

Alex shook her head, "No it's all about Batwoman."

"Golden Age or Silver Age?" Ryan asked.

"Modern Age," Alex answered, "She's sexy and she kicks ass."

'"Oh the gay one?" Seth said opening up one of the comics Alex brought.

"Yeah," Alex smirked.

The door slowly opened and Marissa stuck her head in, "Comic book club?"

"Yeah," Ryan answered.

Marissa walked in and took the last empty seat between Alex and some other guy.

"Quick," Seth said, "Hottest comic book character."

"Oracle," Marissa answered.

Alex, Seth, and Ryan did a double take and stared at her wide eyed.

"You know who Oracle is?" Seth asked.

Marissa nodded.

Ryan tilted his head, "Seriously?"

"Yes," Marissa chuckled.

"Wow you just scored major cool points in my book," Seth put up his hand and Marissa high fived him.

Alex's phone rang in the middle of the meeting. She grabbed it out of her pocket, stood walking away from the table, "Hello?…Hey Julie…"

That got the attention of the entire group.

"Yeah, sure…um, okay…bye."

"What was that about?" Marissa asked as Alex came back and picked up her stuff.

"Your mom wants me back at your house to finish with the planners while she goes to tan," Alex smiled, "I'll see you guys later." She looked at Marissa, "I'll probably be at your house when you get home."

Marissa nodded.

Sure enough, when Marissa walked in the door of her house, she heard Alex giving orders. "No! That goes by the pool."

Marissa wandered in and found Alex standing in the kitchen with a clipboard under her arm. She smiled when Marissa walked over, "Hey."

"Hey," Marissa said back, "Are we still on?"

Alex nodded, "Just give me half an hour to wrap things up."

"Okay," Marissa grabbed a bottle of water out of the refrigerator, "I'm going to go take a shower to get the school smell off."

"Okay," Alex smiled, "I should be done by then."

With one last, smile Marissa took off to her room.


	6. Chapter 6

"What movie are we going to see?" Marissa asked as they walked out her front door.

"You better pick one or we'll end up at the Cohens' watching Spider-Man 3," Alex smiled.

Marissa laughed, "Okay." Marissa found it weird that she felt so comfortable around Alex despite what had happened between the two.

"Okay you'll pick a movie or okay we can watch Spider-Man 3?" Alex asked.

"I'm picking the movie," Marissa replied.

Alex nodded, "Okay."

When they arrived at the movie theatre, Marissa picked out the movie and Alex paid, despite Marissa's initial refusal.

As the movie played, Marissa was reminded of the first movie she watched with the blonde. The first time she'd been entranced by Alex's beauty. The first time she felt butterflies in her stomach when she looked into the crystal blue eyes.

Marissa heard the distinctive sound of a phone vibrating and checked hers. Then she turned to Alex and saw that she was looking at her phone. The way her fingers moved over the keys told Marissa she was texting someone.

When Alex was done she put the phone back in her pocket and glanced over at Marissa who was already looking at her. Alex leaned over and whispered, "That was your mom."

"Work stuff?" Marissa whispered back.

Alex nodded. 

They turned their attention back to the movie.

When it was over, they got back in Alex's car. "You always pick sappy chick flicks."

"That was not a sappy chick flick," Marissa defended herself.

Alex pulled out of the parking lot, "It had the tears and the scene where the guy chased her to the airport to stop her from going back to wherever she was going and tell her that he loves her."

Marissa shrugged, "Okay, you got me."

Alex smiled, "So, are you ready to go home or what?"

"Do you want to go to the beach?" Marissa asked.

"Always," Alex replied.

Alex drove them back to the Cohens' house, then parked and walked with Marissa down to the beach. They walked along the beach side by side for a few minutes. 

Marissa kicked at the sand, "How long do you think you'll be here?"

"I'm not sure," Alex replied, "It depends on a lot of things."

"Like what?" Marissa asked.

"Well how good the new line goes," Alex explained, "And my bosses, and a whole lot of other things."

"Your bosses?" Marissa raised an eyebrow.

"One of them being your mom," Alex smiled, "But Will and the designers. I may just be an intern, but they pay me so I still have to impress the higher ups."

"Is this what you want to do?" Marissa asked, "For the rest of your life?"

"I really want to open up a club," Alex told Marissa, "So I can play _my_ music and serve _my_ drinks and do things _my_ way."

Marissa smiled, "That sounds like something you'd do."

"What about you?" Alex probed, "Any aspirations?"

Marissa let out a long breath, "Well, fashion has always been an option. Like designing or promoting. Or party planning."

Alex chuckled, "You have Julie Cooper's DNA, party planning would be a breeze. But of course so would fashion."

Marissa smiled. She seriously couldn't remember smiling this much in the past three months combined.

After about half an hour, Alex's phone rang and when she hung up she looked at Marissa, "I have to get home and got over some designs."

"That's cool," Marissa nodded, trying to hide her disappointment. She looked up to see the steps up to her house a few yards away, "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Sure," Alex smiled, "Call me."

Marissa impulsively pulled Alex into a hug. She a relieved when the hug was reciprocated. When Alex pulled away, she smiled and said, "Bye." Before walking off toward the Cohen house.

When she was dragging herself down the stairs to go to school the next morning, Marissa saw her mother directing two men carrying a gigantic tiki head.

Julie spotted her daughter when the tiki head was out by the pool. "Oh Marissa, honey, there are internship openings at my office. It's a great opportunity for you."

"Really?" Marissa asked, slinging her purse over her shoulder.

"Yes," Julie stated, "Interviews are today after school. Just come by my office."

"Cool," Marissa stated, "I'll be there." She grabbed her keys and walked out the front door. An internship for a clothing line my just be the direction she needed, plus she got to work with Alex. The only downside was working with her mom.

When she walked into the High Tide Fashion Corp office after school, Marissa saw a group of girls sitting in the waiting area. Will walked over to greet her, "Are you here for the interviews?"

Marissa nodded.

"What's your name?" Will asked poised to write on a clipboard.

"Marissa Cooper," she answered.

Will smiled, "Okay, have a seat Miss Cooper and someone will call you when we're ready."

"Thank you," Marissa nodded and walked over to the waiting room, taking the last seat which was farthest away from the reception desk.

"Okay," she heard a familiar voice call over the crowd, "I'm Alex. Ms. Cooper and myself will be handling the interviews. We will call you into our offices one at a time. First is," Alex paused to scan the sheet, "Nikki Daniels and Marissa Cooper."

Marissa moved to the front. Alex tried to hide her smile, "Ms. Daniels, Ms. Cooper, follow me."

Alex led them down a hallway and stopped in front of the door label Julie Cooper, Creative Director. "Ms. Daniels, you'll be interviewed by Mrs. Cooper." Alex opened the door and let Nikki in before closing it behind her.

Alex turned to Marissa smiling, "Ms. Cooper, follow me please."

They walked into Alex's small office. It had the same floor to ceiling windows with a view of the ocean, the view was just smaller.

"Wow," Marissa looked out the window.

Alex closed the door, "I have no idea you wanted to intern here."

"Seemed like a good opportunity," Marissa shrugged.

"Well, have a seat and I'll tell you what you're duties will be with you start," Alex walked behind her desk and sat down.

"When I start?" Marissa asked.

"I know your work ethic and organization skills," Alex stated, "Plus, your mom is kinda my boss."

Marissa smiled.

"However," Alex smirked, "_You_ will definitely _not_ be doing any laundry."

"Hey!" Marissa chuckled, "I'll have you know that the whole month I was poor, I did my own laundry."

"How much of it is pink?" Alex asked.

"Only the tings that were bought that way," Marissa smiled.

"Good," Alex scribbled something down, "Well, starting Monday, you'll be making copies, running errands, taking swatches to the dealer and picking up orders, as well as sitting in on meetings and talking to the designers on occasion. But the big reason we're taking on interns now and on such short notice is because we need gofers for the party tomorrow night to assist the executives and help make sure things are running smoothly."

Marissa nodded, "Okay."

Alex lifted a sheet of paper and pulled one out from under it, "We've made arrangement with all the high schools in the area and two of your electives will be dropped so you can come here earlier. Here's your contract," Alex handed Marissa a piece of paper, "It basically says that you won't take any of our designs and give or sell them to another company. If you want, you can come over tonight and have your attorney go over it."

Marissa giggled and picked up the paper, "I might just do that."

Alex stood, "I think that's it. Someone will call your school counselor and let them know you were chosen to intern, so you need to be at your house by two thirty with your signed contract and something acceptable to wear."

Marissa smiled, "I think I can handle that."

"Any questions?" Alex asked.

"How many other interns are there?" Marissa asked.

"Two," Alex answered, "And all three of you will be sharing an office down the hall."

Marissa nodded, "Okay." 

Alex opened the door.

"Thank you very much Miss Kelly," Marissa beamed.

Alex stifled a laugh, "Thank _you_ Miss Cooper."

Marissa walked down the hall with a huge grin. Things were definitely looking up.


	7. Chapter 7

Alex sighed when she saw Julie's name on her caller ID. She was finally on her way home after interviewing girl all day because Julie skipped out halfway through the process leaving Alex to finish by herself.

"Hello?" Alex finally answered.

"Hey Alex," Julie replied cheerfully, "Can you come over so we can go over some things?"

"Are you at home?" Alex asked with a yawn.

"Yeah," Julie answered.

"Okay," Alex answered, "Bye." She hung up before Julie could answer and drove to the Cooper household.

She parked behind Marissa's car and got out, half-heartedly walking to the front door. She rang the doorbell and stood outside.

Julie opened the door and smiled, "You don't have to ring the doorbell anymore. Just come in."

Alex nodded and followed Julie inside.

"Would you like something to drink?" Julie asked hospitably.

"Do you have any coffee?" Alex asked setting the binder in her arms on the kitchen counter.

Julie turned on the coffee maker, "We will in two minutes."

"Thanks," Alex replied.

"While that's brewing, why don't we go outside and see the decorations?" Julie asked.

Alex nodded and followed Julie outside to the pool area. It was lavishly decorated with tables and lights, "Wow."

"And tomorrow the martini luge will be here and there will be tea lights floating in the pool," Julie explained.

"How's the budget?" Alex asked looking around.

"We're a little over," Julie replied.

"How much is a little?" Alex rubbed her temples fighting a headache.

"A couple thousand," Julie stated, nonchalantly.

Alex followed Julie down the stairs, "A couple like two or a couple like ten?"

"Five," Julie replied.

Alex let out a breath, "Okay, I can work with that. Did you pick out your dress?"

"Yes," Julie nodded, "Yvette is making sure it's ready by tomorrow."

They talked about the party schedule and everyone's job during the party. They went back to the kitchen to drink coffee and discuss the post-party business plans.

Alex's phone ran as she picked up her stuff to leave. She answered it quickly as Julie was walking upstairs. "Hello?"

"Someone's Porsche is blocking me in," Marissa's voice came over the line.

Alex smiled, "I'll be out in a sec."

"Okay," Marissa replied and hung up.

When Alex walked out the front door she found Marissa sitting on the trunk of her car with her feet on the front of Alex's car. "Don't you have like a bedtime or something?"

Marissa smiled, "Nope. Don't you have a like time when you stop working or something?"

Alex shrugged and tossed her stuff in the passenger's seat before walking over to Marissa, "Sometimes. I'm kinda hopped up on caffeine right now and was gonna take a drive."

"Do you want some company?" Marissa smiled sweetly.

Alex paused and smiled, "Sure."

They took off into the night and somehow ended up at the Bait Shop. Alex looked at the place she used to work and took a deep breath. Those days seemed like so long ago.

"Are you okay?" Marissa asked, noticing the change in Alex's demeanor.

Alex looked over at Marissa and smiled, "Yeah, just thinking."

Marissa nodded and looked at the club in front of them. She leaned forward and squinted, "What does that sign say?"

Alex put the car in park and they walked to the front door together to read the bright orange sign on the door, "For Sale."

"Why would they sell it?" Marissa asked, "It's like the only cool place to hang out here."

Alex opened the door and walked in with Marissa scrambling to follow. Alex walked right to her old office and knocked.

A man opened the door, "Can I help you?"

'Why are you selling this place?" Alex asked.

"The owner gambled away the money," he shrugged, "There's nothing else for us to do to cover the debts."

"How much?" Alex asked.

"For this place?" he asked with a smirk, "I think it my be a little out of your price range."

"Try me," Alex crossed her arms.

"One point seven million," he replied.

"As is? With everything in it?" Alex asked.

"All the booze," he stated, "The lineup that was supposed to be coming through, the suppliers, and the glasses."

"I'll give you one point five," Alex stated.

Marissa's jaw nearly hit the ground. She was trying to figure out what exactly Alex was doing and where all this money was coming from.

"I'll have to talk to Steve," the manager stated, "But I'm pretty sure he'll take it."

Alex pulled a card out of her pocket and handed it to the manager, "Call me tomorrow after you talk to him. If he'll take it, I'll put in an official bit tomorrow afternoon."

"You're _the_ Alex Kelly?" the manager asked.

Alex nodded, "Yeah why?"

"Didn't you used to manage here then went off to LA and made millions?" he asked.

Alex paused and shrugged.

"Millions?" Marissa asked, stunned.

Alex looked at Marissa, "Let's go for a drive."

They walked out to the car together and were silent for a few miles. Alex was gathering her thoughts and Marissa was still wondering what the hell was going on.

"I'm beat," Alex said.

"Why did that guy back there think you went to LA and made millions?" Marissa asked bluntly.

Alex pulled to a stop in Marissa's driveway and turned off the car. She looked at Marissa and into her eyes. There was no way she could lie to Marissa, "Here's what happened…."


	8. Chapter 8

"When I left here, I was…upset," Alex shrugged, "When I got back to LA, I shacked up with Jodi and got a job at a bar. The owner was a really nice old guy. A couple months after I started working for him, he had a heart attack and died. Right after his funeral, I found out that he didn't have any family so he left the bar to me," Alex paused, letting Marissa process what she said before going on, "The bar was making a decent amount of money. I also had a friend who was an incredible singer, so I opened up a recording studio in the back of the bar so he and his band could record their songs. They got signed to a bigger label and gave me five percent of the record sales. So I opened a bigger studio is a different building. Then other bands started coming to me and I hired an engineer and producer so I have that making money."

Marissa nodded trying to let this all sink in.

"And Jodi is a bitch, but she's a great clothing designer so I opened High Tide Fashions," Alex relied, "And that took off. So I bought a house and a car and started ABK Industries to run everything."

"ABK," Marissa said to herself then looked t Alex, "Alex Brooke Kelly."

Alex nodded.

"So why are you interning for my mom?" Marissa asked.

"I still don't know the best way to run a business," Alex replied, "I wanted to learn from the best. Your mom may be insane, but she can turned a small business into a million dollar one."

"Were you the one that bought our house?" Marissa bit her lip.

Alex paused and nodded, "Yeah. I just didn't want you to know."

"Why not?" Marissa asked.

"Because I didn't want you to think I was trying to buy you back," Alex replied.

Marissa was quiet for a second, "I…Thank you."

"It was nothing," Alex smirked.

"It was really sweet what you did," Marissa smiled softly, "But how did you know what happened?"

"The receptionist at the LA High Tide subscribes to Newport Living and brings them into the waiting room," Alex shrugged, "I ready Caleb's obit and had some people come check on you and your mom to make sure you were okay. When I found out you weren't I had to do something."

Tears built up in Marissa's eyes, "And you did this for us…me, even after I treated you horribly?"

Alex took a deep breath, "It never stopped me from caring what happened to you."

The tears finally fell down Marissa's cheeks.

Alex pulled her into a hug, "Don't cry. You'll make me cry."

Marissa laughed through her tears and clung to Alex. When they tears subsided, Marissa pulled away and wiped her eyes. "I don't know how to thank you."

"You don't have to," Alex smiled and wiped the stray tear on Marissa's cheek with her thumb.

The just stared at each other until Alex's phone rang.

Alex grabbed it out of the cup holder in her car and answered, "Yeah?…Oh Seth…yeah I'll be there in a few…sorry I completely forgot…two minutes…bye." Alex hung up, "I totally forgot that I promised to go to dinner with the Cohens. I have to go."

Marissa nodded, "Okay."

"Please don't tell anyone," Alex asked.

Marissa smiled, "Your secret is safe with me."

They hugged one last time and Marissa got out of the car.

Alex watched Marissa walked inside her house and then drove to the Cohen's to have dinner.

When the Cohens and Alex got home from a fun family dinner, she and Ryan went to the pool house where Lexi was laying on Alex's bed.

"She usually jumps up when I get home," Alex mentioned.

Ryan smiled, "She's probably just tired after Seth took her out to play."

"I seriously need to get him is own dog," Alex fell back on her bed. Lexi scooted over and rested her head on Alex's stomach.

"I think I saw Kirsten playing with her too," Ryan sat on his bed and took his shoes off.

"Why don't they have a dog yet?" Alex asked, "It's the only thing missing from the postcard family."

Ryan laughed, "I don't know. I guess they thought they'd all be too busy to take care of it."

"Little did they know that their son would grow up to be a comic book geek with no life," Alex smirked.

"You only said that because I was standing here didn't you?" Seth asked from the doorway.

"Yeah," Alex smiled.

Seth sat on the edge of Alex's bed and stroked Lexi's fur, "How much longer do you think you two will be here? Cause it'll be weird if you leave."

"_If _ I leave?" Alex raised an eyebrow.

"Well, we were all talking," Ryan added, "Sandy, Kirsten, Seth, and I and we were hoping we could talk you into staying."

"Really?" Alex sat up, surprised.

Seth nodded, "You're like part of the family now even though it's only been a few days. My parents love you. I'd missed you a lot and I'm sure Ryan would too."

Alex was getting choked up be held back the tears, "Are you serious?"

Ryan nodded, "Yeah."

Alex let out a long breath, "Well, ABK Industries just bought the Bait Shop so I guess…yeah, I'll stay."

Seth hugged Alex, "Alright!"

"I didn't know the Bait Shop was for sale," Ryan added unbuttoning his shirt.

"Neither did I," Alex replied, "But ABK owns it now and I'm pretty sure I can persuade a few people to let me run it."

"Great," Ryan smiled.

"Did you hear that?" Seth asked Lexi, "You get to stay."

"I see how it is," Alex laughed, "You only wanted me to stay because of my dog."

"I'd miss you both," Seth gave Alex a cheeky smile.


	9. Chapter 9

This is kinda long, but there's a few things I had to work out to get to the next chapter. Thanks for reading.

Okay I fixed the repetition thing. It was weird.

* * *

"I guess that means I have to find somewhere else to live huh?" Alex asked.

Ryan laid back and looked over at Alex, "Why can't you just stay here?"

"I have to have somewhere to put my stuff from LA," Alex added, "Besides, at some point you'll get sick of me."

"Well just put up a curtain in the middle of the room," Seth suggested.

"No," Alex and Ryan answered at the same time.

"Well if you do actually move out," Seth stated turning the page of his sketch book, "Take me with you."

"I _will_ have to move out eventually cause at some point one of us is going to want to bring a girl home," Alex added, stroking her dog's fur.

"That's easy," Seth said as he drew, "Sock on the door handle."

Alex looked over at Ryan and raised an eyebrow.

Ryan shrugged, "It could work."

"I don't know," Alex thought.

"Give it a month," Seth stated, "If we're all sick of each other by then, then you move out."

"That sounds like a good idea," Ryan shrugged.

"Okay," Alex nodded. Alex peered over and looked at what Seth was drawing. "Are you drawing Lexi?"

Seth nodded.

"Why does she have a cape?" Alex asked.

"Because she's Lexi, super loyal super sidekick dog," Seth explained.

"Who's sidekick is she?" Alex moved to sit next to Seth.

Seth turned a few pages and stopped, "Alex, whip wielding, warrior princess. Breaker of hearts and bones."

Alex laughed, "That's me? You're really good. Have you ever thought about doing your own comic?"

"Yeah," Seth nodded, "But when we pitched to Wildstorm I was hopped up on coffee and no sleep so I blew it."

"You should do your own," Alex offered, "I mean make a few printings and send them out to all the comic book companies you can think of."

"You really think I should?" Seth asked.

Alex nodded, "These are really good." Alex turned the page. "Captain Oats?"

"My sidekick," Seth smiled.

Alex glanced over at Ryan, "Is Atwood in this?"

Seth flipped a few pages, "Bryan Gatwood, AKA Kid Chino. Special power is fists of fury."

Alex laughed, "You are seriously really good. I'll call a printer tomorrow if you want me to."

"That would be awesome," Seth smiled.

"Of course now you need someone to ink those and to come up with a storyline," Alex opened up her laptop and set it on the bed.

"Maybe we need two issues," Seth added.

"Like an issue one half and issue one?" Ryan asked.

Seth nodded, "We can introduce all the characters in the half and started the storyline in one."

"So what's the story line? "Alex asked from her computer.

"We need a villain," Ryan walked over and sat on Alex's bed next to her.

"The Newport Group," Seth stated, "In the story known as The OC Company."

Alex smiled while she typed, "Alright. But you do know your mom runs them right."

"Not in the story," Seth said getting really excited, "The OC Company is run by the vampire like creature known as Julia Hooper."

Ryan and Alex laughed.

"She needs minions," Ryan added.

"Razor sharp briefcase wielding attorneys," Seth stated drawing, "And her army of demon water polo players that throw flaming water polo balls with deadly accuracy."

"Are the good guys on a team?" Alex asked, "Like the Justice League or the X-Men?"

Seth shrugged, "Any names?"

They all thought for a minute before Ryan spoke, "Maybe they should be nameless for now."

After an hour of writing, drawing and talking there was a knock on the door.

"C'min," Ryan called, not moving to get up.

The door opened and Marissa stepped in. She raised an eyebrow at the sight in front of her. Seth was laying on his stomach facing Alex and Ryan who were leaned over a computer.

Lexi hopped over Seth and greeted Marissa at the door.

Marissa patted Lexi's head and held up a folder, "Uh, Alex you left this at my house."

Alex got up and walked over, "Thanks."

"What are you guys doing?" Marissa asked.

"We're making a comic book," Seth answered. He tilted his head at Marissa, "You need a mask." He went back to drawing.

Marissa smiled, "Again."

"Oh yeah," Seth nodded, "It's going to be awesome. I'm drawing it and Ryan and Alex are writing the storyline."

Marissa bent down to look at Seth's latest drawing, "Nice."

"Input from Cosmo Lass is always welcome," Seth replied and patted the bed.

Alex crawled back to her seat in front of her computer, next to Ryan and Marissa sat down by Seth on the end of the bed. Lexi hopped back up on the bed and laid between Alex and Marissa.

"Okay first issue," Alex read off her computer, "The Fab Four, Kid Chino, Cosmo Lass, Little Miss Vixen, and The Ironist are hanging out at one of Atomic County's hotspots, the Sandbox. "

"When," Ryan went on, "A demon water polo player attacks and kidnaps Little Miss Vixen, stealing all of her weapon credit cards."

"And that's as far as we got," Alex stated.

Seth looked at Marissa, "Can you call Summer and get her over here?"

Marissa nodded and dialed her phone.

"Okay," Seth gestured with his pencil, "I like it except that you left out The Axe."

"Who's The Axe?" Ryan asked.

Seth flipped over his sketch pad and showed a newly drawn picture of Alex, looking like a warrior princess with an axe. The Axe was writing in the bottom corner.

Alex took it and looked closely at it. "I can see where you wrote Battle Axe then erased it."

"I don't like the name," Ryan added, "And she looks like of like Buffy."

Marissa put her phone down, "Summer's on her way."

Alex handed the sketch book back to Seth and Seth handed it to Marissa, "The Axe. What do you think?"

Marissa looked over the picture for a minute, "Does she have any powers?"

"The ability to throw flaming beer cans?" Ryan smiled.

Alex punched him in the arm, "Shut up."

"Okay what about this," Seth quickly started sketching, "Tidal Wave. Sort of like Gambit crossed with Aquaman, but a girl. Pro surfer by day, ass-kicking, tough-talking, water princess superhero at night. Official player of Atomic County."

"I like it," Ryan nodded.

"Player?" Alex asked.

"C'mon Alex," Seth rolled his eyes, "In the short time you were here, you broke three maybe four hearts and had most people I saw around you drooling. You're a player."

Alex scrunched up her nose, "No I'm not. And who are these three hearts your thinking of. I only remember you saying you were heartbroken."

Seth counted on his fingers, "Me, Marissa, Jodi, and possibly Homer the beer guy."

Alex looked over at Marissa who was suddenly very interested in her fingernails.

An awkward silence rested over the group until Summer walked in, "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Comic book," Seth smiled.

Summer turned around to walk out, but Seth stopped her, "Hey, C'mon. I promise I won't screw this one up."

Summer walked in and sat next to Marissa, "Who's dog?"

"Mine," Alex offered and started typing again.

"Okay, let's talk group dynamic," Seth stated, sketching again, "I was thinking that Kid Chino and Tidal Wave are long lost siblings from the wrong side of the tracks."

They continued to talk into the wee hours of the morning before all finally falling asleep on Alex's bed.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks to everyone who let me know my last chapter was messed up. I fixed it.

* * *

A phone call woke them all the next morning. Everyone sleepily check their phones, but Summer was the only one who had to answer. "Hello?…yeah I just fell asleep at a friend's. Sorry…okay…bye." She laid her head back down where it was, which was on Marissa's leg.

"What time is it?" Seth asked, not opening his eyes.

Summer looked at her phone, "We missed first period."

Alex put a pillow over her head and mumbled, "I'm hungry."

"Your stomach has been growling since seven," Marissa murmured with her head on Alex's stomach.

Alex raised the pillow up to see Marissa laying with her eyes closed and head resting on Alex' stomach. Her abs tightened and goose bumps appeared on her skin at the sight of Marissa laying on her. She looked further down and noticed Seth still sleeping on her leg.

"Let's go get breakfast," Alex said, now fully awake. Alex moved the leg Seth was on and he got up.

Everyone got up and stretched before straightening out their clothes and gathering their things.

"I had a dream about Atomic County last night," Seth said as they walked to the driveway.

"Me too," Alex yawned.

"Did you beat the crap out of a demon water polo player too?" Seth asked.

Alex shrugged, "Something like that."

"I'll be right back," Seth stated and took off into the house.

He returned with a clean shirt and a video camera while the others were getting to Ryan's car.

"What's with the camera?" Alex asked.

"I'm making a video essay for my Sociology class about the human behavior," Seth stated and got in the back seat, "And I figured since you guys are almost human it would get me an almost A."

"Ha ha," Summer quipped, "Very funny Cohen. Just no video before breakfast."

"I want pancakes," Seth said from the backseat while they were trying to decide where to go.

Ryan looked over at Alex who was in the front passenger's seat, "Any requests?"

"The closest place you can find before my stomach eats itself?" Alex asked.

Ryan stopped at the closest diner and they all crowded into a booth.

"Since we don't seem to be going anywhere important today," Seth said, "Maybe we should go see a movie or go to the beach or something."

"I have until two thirty," Summer added, "Then I have to be at Marissa's house."

"You're an intern?" Marissa looked at the girl next to her.

Summer nodded, "You too?"

Marissa smiled, "Yeah." Marissa turned to Alex, "Who's the other intern?"

"Um," Alex looked at her phone and pressed a few buttons, "Veronica Evans."

"Captain of the cheerleaders?" Summer's mouth dropped open.

Alex looked at her, "What's wrong with her?"

"She's the captain of the cheerleaders," Summer replied, "She's dumb, bitchy, and mean."

Alex smiled, "Well we know who will be making copies all day huh?"

A smiled graced Summer's face, "I always knew I liked you."  
"Are you two going to the party tonight?" Marissa asked the boys.

Seth shrugged, "I guess."

"Yeah," Ryan added, "There's not really much to do without you guys."

Marissa looked over at Alex who was typing on her phone and chewing on a straw.

"Who are you texting?" Marissa asked.

Alex kept looking at the screen, "Your mom. She's having a cow."

Marissa took the phone out of Alex's hand and put it on the far end of the table where Alex couldn't reach.

"Hey," Alex looked at Marissa in disbelief.

"My mom has a cow everyday," Marissa smiled, "You can wait until after breakfast to calm her down."

Alex opened her mouth to speak, but closed it again. She held the green eyes of the girl next to her as was finally able to articulate a response. "Okay."

The waitress walked over and Alex ripped her eyes away from Marissa's to order.

Alex's phone vibrated in front of Marissa and Alex peered over to see what it was.

"It's a text message," Marissa told her and moved the phone farther away, "Eat first. Work later."

"Since when did you become my mom?" Alex asked.

Before Marissa could answer the food arrived. They ate in relative silence and when they finished Ryan got out his wallet.

"I got it," Alex picked up the check, "Two of my interns were here. We'll call it a business breakfast and charge it to the company card."

"Good idea," Seth smiled and got up.

Alex grabbed her phone and checked the messages. "Oh good."

"What?" Summer asked, as they walked out to Ryan's car.

"The four piece orchestra canceled," Alex smiled. She dialed and number on her phone and put it to her ear.

"Let's go to the beach," Summer suggested and pointed to the beach across the street.

"I'm gonna grab my camera," Seth stopped by the car on the way to the beach.

They all nodded and Alex lingered behind a little to talk on the phone.

"Hey Coop," Summer said, "What are you wearing tonight?"

"Probably that green dress in the back of my closet," Marissa shrugged, "What about you?"

Summer shrugged, "I'll just throw something on."

"So Ryan," Seth smiled turning the video camera on Ryan, "What are you wearing?"

Ryan shrugged, "Pants and a shirt."

"Really? Me too," Seth turned the camera on himself.

Summer rolled her eyes, "If you keep making fun of me you'll be eating sand."

"Can you say that again?" Seth asked and pointed the camera at Summer, "I didn't get it."

Summer slugged him in the arm.

"Ow," he turned off the camera and rubbed his arm.

Marissa glanced behind them to see Alex stopped and looking out over the ocean. She laughed at something the person on the phone said and looked down at the sand. She nodded then hung up. Marissa quickly turned back around hoping Alex hadn't caught her watching.

Summer bit her lip and spotted an ice cream vender close to the road. She grabbed Marissa's arm, "C'mon Coop let's go get some ice cream."

"Get me one!" Seth called.

Summer ignored him and dragged Marissa away.

Alex trotted up to the guys. "I got a great band to play tonight so it might not totally suck." She looked up the beach to see Marissa and Summer walking away, "Where are they going?"

"To get ice cream," Seth added.

"Which is code for?" Alex asked.

"Talk in private," Ryan answered.

"I see," Alex nodded, "What did you two do to scare them away?"

"We didn't do anything," Ryan stated.

"Sure…" Alex added and stopped walking.

Marissa stood facing the water while Summer faced her as they waited for the ice cream, "So, what's up with you?"

Marissa raised an eyebrow, "Nothing."

"There is something up…." Summer started, but Marissa didn't hear the rest. She saw Alex smiled and say something to Ryan before he threw her over his shoulder and ran into the ocean with her. After throwing her into waist deep water, Alex emerged soaking wet and tackled Ryan, while Seth caught the whole thing on video.

Summer followed Marissa's eyes, "Who are you jealous of?"

"What?" Marissa asked, not taking her eyes off of the two wrestling in the water.

"Are you jealous that Alex is wrestling with Ryan or that Ryan is wrestling with Alex?" Summer asked taking her ice cream from the vendor and paying for it.

Marissa took her ice cream, "Does it matter?"

"Apparently," Summer added. She knew that was all she was going to get from her best friend right then.

As they started to walk over, Ryan and Alex walked calmly out of the water to Seth before grabbing him, ripping the camera out of his hands and throwing it into the sand before carrying him into the water.

"Alex! Ryan! Can't we talk about this?" he asked before they heaved him into the deeper water.

When he got up he was smiling, "Both of you should expect to wake up in the middle of the ocean tomorrow."

Alex just rolled her eyes and caught sight of Marissa. She smiled slyly. Alex held out her arms, "Hug?"

Marissa smiled and took a step back, "No way."

Alex took a step forward, "C'mon."

Marissa took off running down the beach and Alex took off after her. "Aaaallleeexx!" she squealed.

The blonde caught up with Marissa and tackled her to the sand. A wave crashed onto the beach and ran into Marissa whose back was in the sand.

Alex had her arms wrapped around Marissa, "I got you."

Marissa just smiled.

When Alex got up, Marissa was disappointed at the loss of contact even though it was cold and wet. Alex held her hand out and helped Marissa up.

Alex grabbed her phone which was next to Ryan's in the sand where he'd stashed them before dragging Alex into the blue water.

After a few more minutes of walking, they could see the Bait Shop on the boardwalk.

"Hey," Alex told them, "Do you guys mind if I stop here to pick up the keys?"

"No," Seth shook his head.

They were all pretty dry from the sunlight beating down on them as they trudged up the stairs.

"Hey," Ryan told them, "Why don't I run back and get the car? I can pick you guys up here."

They all agreed and Ryan took off in the opposite direction.

Alex led the way into the Bait Shop were a guy was carrying a box up the stairs. He smiled at her, "Can I help you?"

"I'm Alex Kelly. I'm supposed to pick up the keys," Alex told him.

He set the box down on a nearby chair and took a set of keys out of his pocket, "It's all yours."

She took the keys and smiled, "Thanks."

He picked up a piece of paper off the top of the box, "Here's the list of bands that are coming through. If you want to change anything or cancel, their managers' numbers are on there." He handed her the paper then went on, "The list of suppliers is in the desk in the manager's office."

"Great," Alex looked around, "Thanks."

"Good luck," he nodded and walked out.

"So you get to run this place now?" Summer asked.

Alex nodded and descended the stairs, "I get to run it my way now."

The other three followed her and Seth kept the camera rolling. "Who's the next band coming?"

Alex looked at the paper, "The Daylights."

"Cool," Marissa nodded, "I love them." She walked over to the bar and stepped behind it.

Seth swung the camera around, "This is the Bait Shop. It is now run by," he stopped the camera on Alex, "Alex who is the new…"

"Manager," Alex told him.

Seth put the camera down, "So guess you have your old office back."

Alex nodded and walked over to her old office. She looked in and took a deep breath, "Wow. I've really missed this place."

Alex's phone rang and she pulled it out of her pocket. "Hello?…of course…I'll be right there." She hung up and looked at Seth, "The cops just called your mom. Someone tried to break in."

They all took off up the stairs and ran into the parking lot just as Ryan pulled in. Everyone hopped in and Alex told Ryan what was going on.

When they pulled to a stop, they saw Sandy and Kirsten just getting out of his car. There was a police car in the driveway and a cop standing in the open doorway of their house. They could hear a dog barking in the background.

"What's going on?" Sandy asked as he, Kirsten, and all the kids walked up to him.

The cop smiled at him, "Two guys picked the lock on your front door and got inside. Your dog must have heard it because they're locked in the bathroom, trying to stay away from it."

Everyone walked into the house, to the front bathroom to see Lexi barking at the bathroom door, while another cop stood a few yards behind her. He looked at Sandy and Kirsten, "We can't get her to let us past."

"Lexi!" Alex called. Her dog immediately stopped barking and walked over to her.

The cop opened the door to the bathroom and he and his partner handcuffed the two men cowering in the bathroom.

Alex bent down and stroked her dog, "Good girl."

Sandy went outside to talk to the police and Kirsten looked around, "Looks like Lexi got to them before they could get anything." Kirsten patted Lexi on the head, "I'm glad she was here." Kirsten looked at the other four, "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at school."

"Me and Coop actually have like a work release thing," Summer explained, "We're interning at High Tide."

Kirsten nodded and crossed her arms at the boys, "What about you two?"

"It's my fault," Alex stood up.

"How?" Kirsten asked.

Alex thought quickly, "I asked them to come with me to move some things around for the party and we were running a little late. And I'm sure you know how a little late turning into a lot late really fast. I'm sorry."

Kirsten nodded and looked at Seth and Ryan, "Next time call me and tell me where you are."

They both nodded.

Sandy walked in and closed the door behind him, "We have got to get ourselves a dog like that."

"No need," Seth smiled, "We talked Alex into stay for at least another month."

Sandy smiled at Alex, "I'm glad to hear it." He pulled Alex into a fatherly hug.

"Thanks," Alex beamed.

Kirsten rubbed Alex's back, "You're welcome to stay for as long as you like. Seth always wanted a sister."

"Ew," Seth stated, "I used to date her so can we not refer to her as my sister."

"Hey," Ryan smiled, "Luke kissed Leia before he knew she was his sister."

Alex laughed, "C'mon. Let's go finish decorating for the party." She turned back to Sandy and Kirsten, "Thank you."

The both nodded and the group walked back out to the car on their way to the Cooper mansion to help get the party set up.


	11. Chapter 11

They'd gotten everything set up and Ryan, Seth, and Summer left to get ready.

Alex picked up her dress from the railing of the stair where she'd left it.

"Wow," Marissa said from behind Alex, "Nice dress."

Alex turned around, "Thanks." Alex smoothed out the soft blue fabric.

Marissa started to ascend the stairs, "You're welcome to change in my room if you'd like."

"Okay," Alex watched her walk up the stairs, "I'll be up in a minute."

Marissa walked the rest of the way to her room and stripped herself of her outer layer of clothing. After dumping her dirty clothes in the pile, she walked to her closet and stepped inside.

There was a knock on the door.

"C'min," Marissa said from the closet.

Alex opened the door, dress and shoes in hand. She looked around the room and didn't see Marissa, "Where are you?" She set her dress on the bed and let the shoes drop to the floor.

Marissa stepped out of the closet, "I'm right here."

Alex looked over and her breath caught in her throat. Marissa stood in the doorway of the closet clad in only some lacey underwear and bra. Alex shook out of it and looked down at her dress, "So, um, what are you wearing?"

Marissa scanned her clothes and grabbed what she was looking for. "This."

Alex looked at Marissa's dress while pulling her shirt over her head. It was then Marissa's turn to gawk. Alex's lean, tan surfer muscles were just as sexy as ever and Marissa was having a hard time keeping her eyes in check. And she knew if she stared any longer, she'd have a hard time keeping her hands in check.

She ripped her eyes off of the blonde and pulled her dress on, then went to the closet to get some shoes.

When she came back, Alex was in her dress. The dress had an open back, no sleeves, and tapered off to one side near her right calf. Alex was pulling on her shoes with Marissa sat on the bed to put her own on.

Alex turned around to look at herself in the mirror, "I don't know if I like this."

"You look great," Marissa added.

Alex smiled, "Thanks, so do you." Alex quickly added, "Especially those shoes."

Marissa forced a smile, disappointed that Alex's favorite part of her ensemble was the shoes and not to person wearing them, "Thanks."

Alex straightened out her hair and then looked at her phone, "I have five minutes and Dave isn't here yet."

"Dave?" Marissa asked.

"My friend in the band," Alex stated. She started dialing on her phone.

Marissa took the phone from Alex, "I'll talk to him. You go make sure everyone else is here."

Alex nodded, "Thanks." She walked out in a whirl of blue fabric and blonde hair.

Marissa called Dave and sat on her bed.

About half an hour later, the party was in full swing. There were more people there than Marissa thought there would be. She wandered around the crowd and found Summer talking with Dave.

"Hey," Marissa smiled and walked over to them.

Dave and Summer smiled back.

Dave straightened his jacket, "Hey Marissa." He moved his neck around, "Alex said I have to wear this button up shirt and jacket if we got to do this. I had to go buy one."

Marissa chuckled, "That sucks."

"Hey Dave," a guy on the stage with drumsticks said, "Come on."

Dave smiled at the girls, "Nice to see you again Marissa. Nice to meet Summer."

The girls waved as Dave hopped back up on the stage.

A song started the Marissa vaguely recognized. She spotted Alex across the pool with Ryan. They were laughing. When Alex heard the song start she stopped and looked at Ryan. Marissa could see Alex say _I love this song_. Then Ryan said something and they started dancing close to each other.

_We watch the season  
Pull up it's own stakes  
And catch the last weekend  
Of the last week  
Before the gold and the glimmer have been replaced  
Another sun soaked season fades away_

Marissa felt like she was going to be sick. She watched Alex smiled at Ryan as they swayed together.

_You have stolen my heart  
You have stolen my heart_

Ryan twirled Alex and she laughed. Her blue eyes sparkled in the soft lights coming out of the trees. Marissa had to get away. And get something to drink.

_Watch you spin around  
In your highest heels  
You are the best one  
Of the best ones_

"Marissa?" Summer asked as Marissa started walking away, "Marissa?"

Marissa just ignored her and kept walking.

Summer started to go after her, but someone caught her arm, "Summer." Julie said, "I need you to go check with the bartenders and see if they have enough cognac."

Summer nodded, "Okay." She glanced one last time at Marissa, who was walking into the house.

When the song finished, Alex hugged Ryan, "Thanks for dancing with me."

"No problem," Ryan smiled.

"Hey Ryan," Seth called, "There you are."

"What's up?" Ryan asked.

"Nothing," Seth answered, "I just got lost in a sea of boring people."

Alex chuckled, "I think I have to go mingled with the boring people."

"Nice band by the way," Seth told Alex.

"Thanks," Alex smiled.

Summer walked up to Marissa's room and opened the door. It was empty except for Alex's folded clothes on the bed with her phone resting on top and a half empty bottle of vodka. "Damn it!" Summer slammed the door shut.

She ran down the stairs and found Alex talking to a group of older men. She apparently just finished a joke because the whole group laughed.

Summer leaned over and whispered into Alex's ear, "We have a huge problem."

Alex nodded and smiled to the group, "Excuse me." She left Summer pull her to the side and got close to her.

"Marissa's gone and there's half empty bottle of vodka on her bed," Summer whispered.

Alex sighed and rubbed her eyes, "Okay. You go look in every room of the house and make sure her car is still here. I'm going to go walk down the beach to see if I can find her."

Summer nodded and walked back into the house.

"Marissa?" Alex called. She kept looking down the beach and didn't see anyone.

She thought she saw something move in the nearby lifeguard station. She ran over looked up the ramp, only to find Marissa passed out in the station. Alex ran up the ramp and knelt next to Marissa. She checked for a pulse and sighed. She ran a hand through her hair before picking the silver flask laying next to Marissa's limp hand and angrily hurling it into the dark ocean.

Alex picked Marissa up and carried her back to the Cohens'. She carefully opened the pool house door and laid Marissa down on her bed. She grabbed a bottle of water and some Tylenol from the bag under her bed and sat Marissa up, maneuvering herself behind the passed out beauty.

"C'mon," Alex unscrewed the water, "Wake up."

"Huh?" Marissa slurred.

Alex took Marissa's hand and put two pills in it, "Take these."

Marissa did as she was told without protest and sipped the water.

Alex slid back out from behind Marissa, "I'm going back to the party. Go to sleep."

Marissa rolled over and cuddled with a pillow.

Alex smiled and kissed Marissa's cheek before walking out. She decided to take her car back instead of trudging back in the sand.

After the part was over, Alex went to Marissa' room to get her things.

"Hey Coop," Summer walked in, but stopped when she saw Alex.

"Where's Marissa?" Julie asked from behind Summer.

"She…wasn't feeling well so I sent to sleep it off at the Cohens'," Alex answered.

Julie nodded, "Okay." She paused before walking away, "Bye the way, good job tonight."

Alex smiled, "Thanks."

Julie smiled back, "Goodnight." She walked off.

Summer walked over to the bed and sat by Alex, "Does not feeling well mean drunk?"

Alex sighed and nodded, "I don't know why she started drinking again. She was doing so well."

"Well she looked upset when she saw you and Ryan dancing together," Summer stated.

Alex looked at Summer, "She thinks Ryan's interested in me? We're just friends. We were just messing around."

"She wasn't upset over Ryan. She saw him dance with a lot of other girls and didn't say anything. How many people did you dance with?"

"Just Ryan," Alex answered. Her eyebrows furrowed, "But…you mean?"

"I don't know for sure, but I have a strong hunch," Summer told Alex, "And I know Marissa better than anyone."

Alex nodded and stood, "Do you need a ride home?"

Summer stood with her, "Yeah. Marissa was supposed to be my ride."

While they walked to Alex's car Summer added, "You know what's weird?"

"What?" Alex asked opening the door for Summer.

"Julie Cooper likes you," Summer smiled.

Alex laughed and closed the door.

When Alex stopped in front of Summer's house, Summer looked over at her, "Hey, do you…um…do you want to go shopping tomorrow?"

Alex looked surprised, but nodded, "Sure. Call me in the morning."

Summer nodded and smiled, "I will. Take care of Marissa okay?"

"Of course," Alex stated.

Summer got out and closed the door before starting the ascent to her door.

When Alex got into the pool house she found Lexi laying in her bed next to Marissa. Alex rolled her eyes and asked her dog, "So now I have to sleep on the floor."

Lexi just looked at her.

Ryan stepped out of the bathroom, toweling off his hair, "You can sleep in my bed with me."

Alex shrugged and peeled off her dress, "Okay. I'm gonna take a shower first."

"Good," Ryan smiled, "I wouldn't want you stinking up my bed."

Alex rolled her eyes and walked into the bathroom closing the door behind her. She took a long relaxing shower. When she got out she found, Ryan asleep on one side of the bed facing the outside. Alex pulled on a cami and some boxers before sliding into bed and drifting off to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Marissa woke up with horrible headache to the ringing of the cell phone. She rolled over to see Alex reaching around for the ringing phone and finding it on the ground. "Hello?…Hey Summer…yeah I'll be there in twenty minutes…bye." Alex rolled out of bed and ran a hand through her hair on the way to the bathroom.

"Who was it?" A groggy Ryan asked.

The sick feeling in her stomach was back accompanied by a whirling in her ears. She threw the blanket over her off and searched for her shoes.

Ryan got out of bed and stretched, "What are you looking for?"

Marissa just glared at him.

"What?" Ryan asked.

Alex walked out of the bathroom, "Hey. How do you feel?"

"Where's my shoes and my…" She trailed off.

"Your shoes are under the bed," Alex answered walking over to Marissa, "And your flask is in the middle of the ocean."

"Where do you get off throwing my shit into the ocean!" Marissa yelled.

Alex was taken aback, "You need help Marissa," Alex took Marissa's hands, "Let me help you."

Marissa narrowed her eyes at Alex and yanked her hands away. She hissed, "Go to hell." And stormed out of the pool house.

Alex's mouth fell open and she fell back onto her bed. She held her head in her hands.

Ryan walked over to her and put his arm around her, "She's just lashing out. You're doing all you can."

Marissa turned back around for one last glance and saw Ryan with his arm around Alex. Tears started streaming down her face and she ran down the street to her house.

Alex got on her phone and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hey Alex," Summer answered cheerfully.

"Hey," Alex answered, pulling on some jeans, "Can we postpone the shopping for a little while? We have a huge problem."

"Marissa?" was all Summer asked.

"Yeah," Alex stated.

"I'll be right over," Summer replied.

Ryan went to wake up Seth and they all converged next to the pool, waiting for Summer. When she got there the first words out of her mouth were, "What happened?"

Alex shrugged, "You called then I went to brush my teeth. When I came out, Marissa was looking for her stuff. Then she yelled at me and stormed out." Lexi trotted out of the pool house and laid down next to Alex.

"You slept in the same bed as Marissa?" Summer asked.

Ryan shook his head, "Lexi was in bed with Marissa so Alex slept with me."

Summer hit Alex's arm.

"Ow!" Alex rubbed her arm, "What was that for?"

"She just does that sometimes…" Seth started to say, but stop when Summer hit him.

"How would _you_ react if you woke up and found Marissa in bed with Ryan?" Summer asked Alex.

"Oh my God," Alex breathed and covered her face with her hands, "I'm so stupid."

"Let me go talk to her," Summer offered.

They all agreed and Summer was off to the Cooper house. She knocked and Julie answered the door. She smiled, "Hi Summer."

"Hi," Summer said, "Is Marissa here?"

Julie nodded, "She looked upset. Is she okay?"

Summer shrugged, "That's what I'm here to find out."

Julie let Summer in and Summer ran up the stairs straight to Marissa's room. She knocked on the door and when she heard Marissa call, "Go away." She walked in.

"I said go away," Marissa pulled the covers over her head.

"Coop," Summer sat on the foot of the bed, "What's wrong?"

"You probably already know," Marissa stated not coming out of the protection of her blanket.

"I know you freaked out when you saw Alex and Ryan dancing together and really freaked when you saw them in bed together," Summer stated.

Marissa pushed the blanket down, "You know what happened. So why are you here?"

"To tell you that it's all a big misunderstanding," Summer stated.

"Yeah right," Marissa pulled the covers back over her head. She blindly grabbed her iPod off the nightstand and Summer could hear the muted music coming from the headphones in Marissa's ears.

Summer huffed and walked out. She called Alex on the way out.

"Hey," Alex answered, "What happened?"

Summer sighed, "It's your turn now."

Alex stood from her seat next to the pool and ran a hand through her hair, "Thanks for trying."

Seth and Ryan watched Alex walk away.

"This is bad," Seth stated.

Ryan nodded, "I've never seen her this upset."

Seth stroked Lexi's fur, "So you're cool with Alex and Marissa?"

"Yeah," Ryan nodded, "Me and Marissa were a total train wreck every time. And you said it yourself, Alex is like the sister I never wanted, but got anyway. I want them to be happy."

"Ah the tangled webs we weave," Seth looked over the ocean.

Ryan raised an eyebrow.

Seth shrugged, "It seemed appropriate."

Alex saw Summer leaning on her car as she walked up the driveway.

"No car?" Summer asked.

"Seemed like a waste," Alex replied.

Summer crossed her arms, "I'll wait for you."

Alex nodded and ran inside. She took the stairs two at a time and soon found herself face to face with Marissa's door.

She knocked and was answered with a, "Go away. It's locked."

"Marissa," Alex called through the door, "Look. I know you might hate me right now and you might have the wrong idea about me and Ryan, but I want you to know I'd never do anything to hurt you." She paused waiting for a response. When none came she added, "I'm sure there's a million ways to avoid me so I'm not gonna try to talk to you if you don't want to and I'll give you your space, but the new opening of the Bait Shop is Monday night. I'd mean a lot to me for you to be there." Alex pressed her palm against the door and rested her forehead on it. She counted thirty seconds in her head and sighed. "Bye Marissa."

Alex walked down the stairs and back out to Summer.

"No luck?" Summer asked.

Alex shook her head.

"She'll come around," Summer stated getting in the driver's seat.

"I hope so," Alex added getting into Summer's car.


	13. Chapter 13

Alex hadn't seen or heard from Marissa since she walked away from Marissa closed door two days ago. It was now the opening day of the _new_ Bait Shop. There wasn't really much newness to it. A few more posters, a few less chairs. Alex had hoped that the opening would keep her mind off worrying about Marissa like she'd been doing for the past forty eight hours, but it didn't. Every spare second her mind was on the brunette wondering if she was okay.

Marissa looked at the latest text message from Summer. _We're all going to the Bait Shop tonight to support Alex. I hope you come. Miss you. Sum._

Marissa sighed as she made her way to her next and last class of the day before dragging herself to High Tide where she'd definitely have to talk to Summer.

Marissa sunk into a desk in the back when the teacher walked in.

"Hello class," her teacher stood at the front, "Today you'll be presenting your projects on human behavior. First up is Mr. Cohen."

Marissa watched Seth hand the teacher a disk. The teacher put the disk in the computer and hooked up the projector. Someone turned off the lights as the video started playing.

The first part was of the group, Summer, Alex, Marissa, and Ryan walking on the beach together. They were smiling and happy. Seth's voice come over the speakers. "I read somewhere that someone said _Truly great friends are hard to find, difficult to leave, and impossible to forget_. I also read that _A friend is someone who helps you up when you're down, and if they can't, then lay down beside you and listen._ Well, these are the people I'd lay down next to and listen."

Summer's voice came over the speakers, "I don't know…I guess a friend is someone who cares no matter what." There were a few shots of Summer smiling and sitting at a booth in a diner, laughing.

Then there were clips of Ryan. One of him walking down the beach. Then one that made Marissa's stomach drop. It was a new angle of the dance to took place between Ryan and Alex. Ryan's voice appeared, "I guess a friend is someone who wants to see you happy and they'll do whatever they can to make you happy."

Then Alex's voice answered, "Aw, you're just a big sap." At this point the voices just kept coming.

Then Marissa saw herself walking next to Alex by the water's edge. They both seemed to be enjoying themselves.

"Well what about you Miss Alex," Seth asked, "What is a friend to you?"

The video showed Alex answering his question. She was holding her knees to her chest and it was dark outside, "A friend, to me, is someone who will take you in when you've got nowhere else to go. A friend will open their homes and pool houses to you whenever you need it. A friend is someone who accepts you even if you never really talked before because of some weird bonding experience."

Summer stuck her head in the picture, "Hey that's me."

Alex laughed, "A friend's someone you can trust to do what you need them to do whenever you need them to do it."

Then a clip that brought a smile to Marissa's face. It was when Alex had wrestled her to the ground at the beach. Another clip of Alex appeared and showed her talking on her phone while she sat on the stage at the Bait Shop.

Seth's voice spoke again, "These are my friends. Sure we fight. We hook up. We break up. But we always come back together. We laugh. We smile. We joke. It's just us. And I wouldn't have had it any other way."

The screen went blank and the students clapped.

"That was very good Mr. Cohen," the teacher smiled at him.

Seth nodded his head, "Thank you, but Marissa did most of the editing and some of the shooting so this is kind of her project too."

The teacher nodded, "Okay. Next is…Ms. Davis."

Marissa took out her phone and started texting under desk she asked Seth. _Why did you do that?_

Seth replied _There's been a lot going on. I figured you forgot to do it._

Marissa added _I did forget. Thanks._

Marissa smiled at Seth's last reply, _That's what friends are for._

After class Marissa spotted Summer walking to her car. She trotted over and called Summer.

Summer looked over at her and smiled, "Hey, look who's back."

Marissa hugged Summer, "I'm sorry about this weekend and you were right all long."

"Well, that's always good to hear," Summer smiled, "Does that mean you're coming with us tonight?"

"Definitely," Marissa nodded.

The work at the office was fun and excited. They mostly hung out with the designers and picked out colors for the designers to work with.

When they were done, Marissa and Summer went to change and met the guys at the Cohens'.

"Where's Alex?" Summer asked, looking around the pool house.

"She's at the Bait Shop," Seth explained, "Last minute emergency."

Ryan drove them to the Bait Shop. The parking lot was packed and the line to get in was longer than any of them had ever seen.

"Wow," Marissa looked around as they got out of the car, "This is great."

Ryan led them to the back door where a bouncer let them in after Ryan told him who they were. They walked down a long hallway and ended up coming out the side stage door. The snuck around the curtain and hopped down onto the floor.

"There's like a million people in here," Summer looked around.

"This is insane," Seth added.

They grabbed some drink and a spot by the stairs to stand together. A few minutes later a band walked out of the side door and picked up their instruments. The massive crowd cheered as one of the singers stepped up to the microphone. He smiled, "Hey Newport. We're The Daylights." There was a cheer before he went on, "This first song's called I Guess I Missed You."

They started playing and Marissa started surveying the crowd.

_A crush turns to love in a rush  
Maybe you were too much to be with or without  
And all the roads lead to the very same dead end street  
I swear I've tried everything think I'd come around_

She spotted Alex making her way to the bar through the sea of people. Marissa set her drink down and b-lined for the blonde.

_You can always run but you cant always get away  
the setting sun just comes another day  
Well I don't know what I came back for  
I'd see your face once more  
Guess I missed you  
Guess I miss you_

"Hey!" Marissa called over the music.

Alex turned around and smiled, "Hey! You came!"

Marissa wrapped her arms around Alex, "I'm sorry."

Alex closed her eyes and lost herself in the hug. She took a second to breath Marissa in before replying, "It's okay."

_The prettiest things sometimes are the dangerous things  
Whether clip on wings  
oh cross my heart hope to live just one more day  
Don't want to miss a second even a second without you  
You can always run but you cant always get away_

_I guess I missed you_

"Hey Alex!" a guy called from the bar, "We're out of Kaluha."

Alex quickly hugged Marissa again, "Thanks for coming. I'll find you guys in a few minutes and you're welcome to go in my office if you want. See ya." With that Alex was off.

Marissa was disappointed, but walked back to Summer, Seth, and Ryan.

"How'd it go?" Summer asked.

"I apologized," Marissa explained, "She said it was okay, then had to leave."

"Ryan!" a girl called from the crowd.

Ryan looked for where the familiar voice came from and spotted who it was. "Lindsey?"

Lindsey smiled and walked over, "Hey."

"You're back?" Ryan asked.

Lindsey shrugged, "For a little while."

"That's great," Ryan smiled.

Marissa started to feel like the fifth wheel when Ryan and Lindsey were lost in conversation and Seth had his arms wrapped around Summer while they both watched the band. She sighed and went to Alex's office. She closed the door behind her and sat on the couch.

It looked pretty much the same as it did when she was last in there, the last time she helped Alex around the Bait Shop.

She felt horrible for what she did to Alex and felt even worse when she saw the empty apartment after Alex left. She found her own things packed in a box outside the door.

Before she knew it, tears were falling down her face. Even if she did get up the courage to tell Alex how she really felt, she was pretty sure Alex never wanted to go there again. The look in Alex's eyes at the bonfire that night haunted Marissa. They looked so heartbroken.

Her tears started to fall faster and harder. The Marissa thought of all the good time they had together. The walks on the beach. The surfing lessons. Pretty much all the time was good except for when Marissa was doing laundry or trying to sabotage probably the best and most healthy relationship she'd ever been in. Did she really want to subject Alex to that all over again? Well, her laundry skills have significantly improved and knowing you try to blow up everything good in your life is half the battle.

The door opened and Marissa wiped her tears streaked face. Alex face immediately grew with concern, "What's wrong?"

Marissa shook her head, "It's nothing."

"Nothing doesn't usually make you cry," Alex stated and closed the door behind her. She moved to sit on the couch next to Marissa.

Marissa shrugged, "I think it's just me being over emotional again."

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Alex asked, softly.

Marissa shook her head, "No."

"Okay," Alex nodded, "Well do you wanna go meet the band?"

Marissa smiled and nodded.

Alex took her backstage where there was a lounge room. The guy were sitting around laughing and drinking. "Hey guys this is Marissa. Marissa this is Ricky, Randy, and Adam."

"Hey," the guys waved.

"Great show tonight," Marissa replied.

Adam smiled, "Thanks."

After a few minutes of talking with the band, Marissa and Alex went out in search of the rest of the group.

"There you guys are," Seth smiled when they walked over. The club was emptying out so there were a lot less people.

"I'm starving," Alex stated, "I didn't get to eat all day."

"Let's go down to the Sandbox," Ryan offered.

They all agreed and walked out to the parking lot.

"Lindsey right?" Alex asked when they got to Ryan's car.

"Yeah," Lindsey smiled, "And you're Alex."

Alex nodded, "That'd be me."

"We're not all going to fit in Ryan's car," Seth stated.

"That's cool," Alex offered, "I have my car."

"Can I go with you?" Seth pleaded, "Please?"

"Fine," Alex chuckled.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you," Seth smiled and hugged Alex.

Alex looked at the rest of the group, "We'll see you guys there."

They trotted off to Alex's car.

Before they could get everyone into Ryan's car, Alex and Seth whirled past them with music blaring and peeled out of the parking lot.

When Ryan got there, Alex and Seth were sitting on the trunk, waiting.

"It's about time," Seth slid off the trunk.

"It's not our fault Alex refuses to go less than eighty," Summer smiled as she got out.

"Hey," Alex looked at Summer, "I go less than eighty. We were only going fifty on the turns."

Summer chuckled.

Alex looped her arms around Summer's shoulders, "Alright. You got me, but you're driving is not any better."

"Hey!" Summer laughed.

Marissa walked behind them, getting insanely jealous.

"So what are we having?" the guy behind the counter asked.

"I want a bacon cheeseburger," Alex said, "With extra bacon."

"Are you planning on eating a whole pig by yourself?" Summer asked Alex.

"Ha ha," Alex mocked.

"Boca burger," Lindsey added.

"Me too," Summer agreed.

"Jalapeño cheeseburger," Ryan answered, "With bacon."

"Alright," Alex high fived him.

"I want chili cheese fries," Seth stated.

"Yeah, same for me," Marissa nodded.

"High five!" Seth said and put his hand up. Marissa raised an eyebrow. Seth put his hand down, "Or not."

They ordered drinks and Alex paid with her corporate card.

"You really didn't have to do that," Lindsey added.

Alex shrugged, "It's a business dinner."

"Really?" Lindsey asked, following the group to a circular booth in the back.

Alex nodded, "What's your favorite color?"

"Green," Lindsey looked confused.

"Great," Alex smiled, "Business done. Tomorrow night we're using the green cups at the Bait Shop."

Lindsey laughed.

"Who's going to be at the Bait Shop tomorrow?" Seth asked Alex who was sitting between him and Ryan.

"Some local guy," Alex answered, "But The Walkmen are coming next week."

"No way!" Summer said.

Alex nodded, "I can get you backstage to meet them if you want."

"Really?" Summer beamed.

"Of course," Alex nodded taking a sip of her drink.

Summer leaned over Seth and hugged Alex.

"Hey if you wanna do anything else while I'm leaned back to show your appreciation…" Seth started, but got hit in both arms. "Ow."

"You're such a perv," Summer rolled her eyes.

"A cute perv?" Seth asked, doing his best puppy dog eyes.

"So what are you doing here?" Ryan asked Lindsey, "Coming back to school?"

Lindsey shook her head, "I actually took summer classes and graduated already. I'm taking a year off to figure stuff out."

"What stuff?" Seth asked.

"What I want to do with my life?" Lindsey shrugged.

"So you're just here to…" Ryan asked.

Lindsey shrugged, "I started driving and ended up at the airport. The first flight out was to LA. I rented a car and got lost on my way to my hotel. This is where I ended up. I figured it was some kind of sign or something."

"I thought you were like, a good girl," Alex added taking a bite of her fries, "What are you doing flying, then driving around LA alone?"

"I don't really know," Lindsey answered, "I guess I was sick of being the _good girl_ and having my life dictated to me. So I'm here to find my self I guess."

"Where are you staying?" Summer asked.

"I rented an apartment down by the beach," Lindsey answered, "It's small and furnished. Plus it's month to month just in case I get the urge to leave again."

"And this money's coming from?" Alex asked.

"Trust fund," Lindsey stated.

"Makes sense," Alex nodded.

They ate and stood around in the parking lot at about one in the morning.

"I guess you guys should get home," Alex told the group, "Since you all have school tomorrow."

"Yeah," Seth nodded.

"But we should all do lunch," Summer added.

"I was actually thinking I'd drive to LA tomorrow to get some of my stuff," Alex told them.

"Take me with you," Seth pleaded.

"I should probably go to LA too and drop off my rental car and buy one," Lindsey added.

Alex looked at her, "Well if you're not staying here permanently then you can use my car. I was planning on bringing my Jeep back anyway."

"I have a better idea," Marissa interrupted, "How about we all go to LA tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Summer nodded, "I haven't been shopping there in forever."

"I don't think I should facilitate you guys skipping again," Alex told them.

"Who says your facilitating?" Seth asked, "We just happened to get lost on the way to school and run into you at your old apartment in LA."

"So saying no at this point would be useless?" Alex asked with a smile.

Marissa nodded, "Pretty much."

"Fine," Alex crossed her arms, "But I'm not covering for you this time."

"We're not asking you to," Ryan replied.

"C'mon we run off all the time," Seth told Alex, "To places that are usually farther than Las Angeles."

Alex shrugged, "It's your funeral."

"I need a ride home," Marissa added hopefully and quietly to Alex.

Alex smiled, "Okay. Hop in."

"Hey!" Seth said when Marissa got into the passenger's seat of Alex's car.

"I have to take her home," Alex told him, hopping over the door and sliding into the seat, "And you guys have to take Summer home."

Seth sulked back to the car and Alex took off. The music blared as Alex sped toward Marissa's house. A few minutes later they pulled to a stop in the driveway.

"Thanks," Marissa smiled shyly and got out.

"Anytime," Alex nodded.

Marissa started to walk away, but turned back around, "Is it took early to call shotgun in your car?"

Alex chucked, "I don't think so."

"Well I call shotgun," Marissa replied with a bright smile.

"Okay," Alex nodded, "I'll pick you up tomorrow morning."

"I'll be waiting," Marissa told Alex, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Alex smiled sweetly.

With that, Marissa walked into her house and Alex left for the Cohens'. She understandably got there before the boys did because they had to take Summer home and Lindsey back to her car which was still at the Bait Shop.

She walked into the main house and into the kitchen where she grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator.

"Hey," Sandy said walking in with a smile and Kirsten, "How was opening night?"

"It went great," Alex smiled back.

"Good," Kirsten added.

"Do you want to go surfing during lunch tomorrow?" Sandy asked Alex.

"Sorry," Alex apologized, "I can't. I'm going to LA tomorrow to get some of my stuff and put the rest in storage."

"Well why don't you take the boys with you?" Kirsten asked.

Alex raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Yeah," Sandy nodded, "It's easier to move, the more people you have."

"Thanks," Alex smiled.

The boys walked in right on cue.

"You boys are going to miss school tomorrow and help Alex move," Kirsten told them as she sorted through the mail.

Seth stopped, "Really?"

Kirsten looked at him, "Yes and I don't want to hear any complaints."

"No problem," Ryan smiled.

"Goodnight," Alex told Sandy and Kirsten.

"Goodnight," they said back.

Seth and Ryan said their goodnights and followed Alex out to the pool house.

"That worked out rather nicely," Seth stated.

"Yeah," Ryan said pulling off his shirt.

Alex took her hair out of the pony tail, "At least you two won't get in trouble."

"Yeah," Seth smiled and laid on Alex's bed. Lexi jumped up and licked him in the face, "You're not going to make me do any heavy lifting are you?"

Alex smirked, "Even if I wanted you to, I don't think you could. I'm pretty sure Summer can lift more than you."

"She does have a tendency to beat me up," Seth added.

"Maybe it's because you lay on people's bed when they're tired and want to go to sleep," Alex crossed her arms.

Seth smiled, "Fine, but I wanna ride with you tomorrow."

"You can't," Alex replied, "Marissa already called it."

"What's going on with you two anyway?" Ryan asked.

Alex shrugged, "I have no idea."

"On that note," Seth stood up, "I wish you both goodnight."

"Goodnight," Alex fell into bed and pulled the covers over herself.

"Don't worry," Ryan told Alex as he turned out the lights and got into his own bed, "You'll figure it out."

"I sure hope so," Alex replied before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

I don't particularly like the Lindsey character per se, nor am I a huge Ryan fan, but I felt kind of bad that Seth and Summer were together and Marissa and Alex are dancing around being together, leaving Ryan alone and a fifth wheel. So I brought back Lindsey because I really hated the Taylor character circa season 2 and Lindsey was decent enough.

The song at the party is "Stolen" by Dashboard Confessional

And the song in the Bait Shop is "I Guess I Missed You" by The Daylights.


	14. Chapter 14

Alex rolled out of bed in the morning. She shook out her hair and jumped up on Ryan's bed. "Wake up, long lost brother. It's time to get up."

There was a knock on the door before it opened. Lindsey stuck her head in and saw Alex standing on Ryan's bed in some boy shorts and a muscle shirt.

"Oh I'm sorry," Lindsey started to walk out.

"No," Alex jumped down, "I was just trying to wake him up, but you can take over if you want to. It'll take a few minutes."

"Yeah," Lindsey smiled, "He's not really a morning person." She looked over at Alex's bed, "So you're staying here?"

Alex nodded, "Yeah. I actually come back for work, but it looks like I'll be staying for awhile now."

"Cool," Lindsey shifted her weight from one foot to another.

"Alright," Alex nodded, "I'm gonna go change. Then I'll wake up Seth and we can go get the other girls."

Lindsey agreed and Alex disappeared into the bathroom.

When they woke the boys up, Lindsey took Seth and Ryan to the parking lot of the Bait Shop where they were supposed to meet Summer and Alex, who was on her way to get Marissa.

Alex trotted to the front door and rang the doorbell of the Cooper mansion.

Julie answered it, "Alex? I'm not missing a meeting or anything am I?"

Alex shook her head, "I'm here to pick up Marissa."

Julie raised an eyebrow, "To take her to school?"

"Actually we're going to breakfast first," Alex covered. She looked at the file in her hand, "I did bring you some designs though."

Marissa ran down the stairs and brushed past her mom to get to Alex, "Hey."

"Hey," Alex smiled.

"Bye mom," Marissa said and made her way out to the car.

"Let me know if you like any of those," Alex told Julie and walked away. She walked to her car and got in.

"Good morning," Marissa smiled as Alex drove to meet the others.

"Good morning," Alex replied.

They pulled to a stop outside the Bait Shop. Seth was sitting on the hood of Summer's car and Summer was talking to Ryan and Lindsey.

Alex and Marissa got out.

Seth walked over to Marissa, "Can I please ride with Alex? I need the cool points for being in a Porsche with a hot blonde. You're cool already."

Marisa raised an eyebrow.

"Shut up Cohen," Summer grabbed his arm and pulled him away from Marissa.

"Are we taking all three cars?" Ryan asked.

Lindsey added, "Summer can ride with us, so she doesn't have to take her car. And if I buy a car that's only two seats, two people can ride back with Alex and Marissa in her Jeep."

"Sounds like a plan," Alex nodded, "Are we going to wait to eat until we get there or eat here?"

"It's only about an hour drive," Lindsey shrugged.

"We can wait," Summer said, "I know a great place to eat right on Santa Monica."

"Cool," Marissa nodded.

"Please?" Seth looked at Marissa.

Summer grabbed his arm and whispered something in his ear.

He smiled from ear to ear, "Oh okay, well you two have fun…lots of fun."

Alex raised an eyebrow, "Um…okay."

Soon they were off again. Alex dug through her CD collection and popped a CD into the player.

_The first time you looked  
At her curves you were hooked  
And the glances you took  
Took hold of you  
And demanded that you stay_

"I love this song," Marissa smiled.

Alex glanced over at her and saw Marissa's long brown hair wave in the wind. She let out a long breath and tried to squash her feelings for the girl sitting next to her.

_She just might get you lost  
And she just might leave you torn  
But she just might save your soul  
If she gets you and she, gets you any closer_

Marissa bit her lip trying to think of something coherent to say without sounding like a little girl with a crush, who stuttered her way through every sentence.

Alex picked up her phone and dialed. While Marissa watched in curiosity.

"Jodi?" Alex asked, "I thought you said you were only going to be there for a few days….well, yeah…Something came up…Yeah…No!…just…Jodi? Jodi?" Alex looked at her phone and sighed, throwing it in the backseat.

"Jodi?" Marissa asked.

Alex nodded, "She's staying at my apartment while I'm gone. I'm not sure why."

"So are you two…together again?" Marissa asked.

"No," Alex shook her head, "Never again. That ship has sailed, caught fire, and sank."

Marissa chuckled, "So you're not dating anyone?"

"Nah," Alex shrugged, "I haven't had time."

Marissa jumped up and down in her mind. Alex was single. Now she hoped that her ship with Alex hadn't sailed, caught fire and sunk.

Alex continued to drive was Marissa kept trying desperately to muster up the courage to ask Alex is there was a chance for them again, but apparently she didn't have as much as a backbone as she thought. She'd never been scared of Alex before, but now she was scared of rejection for the beautiful blonde.

Marissa spent the rest of the car ride sulking and trying to figure out a way to get Alex to fall in love with her.

* * *

Is it obvious that I just got the Dusk and Summer CD? I know it's late, but it's awesome. Anyway, I have sort of a weird question. Has anyone heard, written, or read an OC/House crossover? I was just catching up on Season 4 of House and realized that a crossover with The OC is totally do-able because they tell you almost nothing about Thirteen. Thanks for reading!


	15. Chapter 15

They all met at a restaurant on Santa Monica that Summer suggested. It was sort of an upscale version of a Waffle House. They were seated at a large booth in the back.

"So," Seth looked at Alex, "How was the drive?"

She raised an eyebrow, "Fine. Why?"

"Oh no reason," Seth smiled slyly.

Alex looked over at Summer, "Why is he smiling like that?"

"Because he's Seth and he's completely clueless," Summer replied, then glared at Seth, "You better shut up before I put a shock collar on you."

After a hearty breakfast of chocolate chip pancakes, eggs, and sausage they convened in the parking lot.

"I guess I'm off to get a car," Lindsey said.

"Are you sure you just don't want to take this one?" Alex asked leaning on her hood of her car.

"As much fun as that look," Lindsey smiled, "I think I need something bigger."

Alex nodded, "I have to go pack."

"You're taking me shopping," Summer told Seth.

Alex tossed Seth her keys, "Take my car."

Seth looked at the keys in his hand smiling like a little kid.

"How are we going to get to your apartment?" Marissa asked.

"It's only a few blocks from here," Alex answered.

Ryan and Lindsey went to buy a car, Seth and Summer went to buy whatever she wanted, and Alex and Marissa took off walking down the street.

Alex led the way into a nice looking building and into the elevator. She pressed the button for the tenth floor and they stood in silence all the way up. The doors opened and they walked to one of the only two doors on the floor. Alex took a key out and opened the door to a massive apartment that was nicely furnished with a contemporary theme.

"Wow, nice place," Marissa looked around.

"Thanks," Alex smiled and closed the door. She picked up the mail that was on the counter and sorted through it.

As Marissa was looking around she saw an open door and peeked her head inside. It looked to be Alex's bedroom, but there was somebody in her bed.

"Um, there's a naked girl in your bed," Marissa told Alex.

Alex dropped the mail and sighed. She walked over and looked inside. Once she saw who was inside she rolled her eyes again. She walked into the room, grabbed a guitar off the rack on the wall and plugged it into the amplifier on the ground by the rack. She turned the volume all the way up and played a chord that resounded through the room.

Jodi jumped, then groaned and pulled a pillow over her head.

Alex played another chord, then went into a solo. Marissa had heard Alex play the guitar before, but this was amazing.

"Shit Alex!" Jodi yelled, "Turn it down!"

Alex kept playing, "I told you not to sleep naked in my bed!"

"I didn't start that way!" Jodi curled into a ball under the covers.

"I told you not to have sex in my bed!" Alex yelled back and kept her solo going while kicking Jodi's shirt to her.

"It's the only bed here!" Jodi narrowed her eyes at Alex.

"Go home!" Alex said and halted her solo. She switched off the amp and put the guitar back.

Jodi put her shirt on and grabbed her underwear off the floor. "Why?"

"Because it's my apartment!" Alex screeched.

"Fine, whatever," Jodi shrugged her off, "After I shower and eat. Scratch that. After I eat and shower." She walked toward the door and saw Marissa, "You again?"

"Yeah so?" Marissa raised an eyebrow.

Jodi turned to Alex as she walked out, "The bed's all yours. Have fun with Newport Barbie."

"Shut the hell up," Alex called to Jodi as she started peeling she sheets off the bed and grumbled, "I'm changing the locks."

"Why are you still talking to her?" Marissa asked.

Alex threw the sheets on the ground, "I have no idea. I guess cause we're both needy. She needs someone to mooch off of and treat like shit and I need someone to yell at me and be a complete bitch in general."

"Didn't working with my mom give you that?" Marissa asked with a smile.

Alex laughed, "It sorta did."

"Since you two are back together, I assumer you're moving back to Newport," Jodi walked back in with a bowl of cereal.

"We're not back together and I might moved back to Newport to get away from you," Alex huffed and grabbed a bag out of the top of her closet.

Marissa couldn't keep the disappointment from showing on her face. As much as she wanted to be together with Alex, she just couldn't get up the courage to say something.

A sly smile crept across Jodi's face when she saw Marissa's reaction. "Aw is Barbie sad?"

"Go to hell, Marissa told her.

"You can't say you were aren't disappointed that you're not with Alex," Jodi smirked, "I saw your face."

"Even if I do," Marissa stated, "It's none of your business."

Alex fully expected Marissa to deny it, but when she didn't Alex froze and watched the banter between her two exes.

"You gonna do a number on her like you did last time?" Jodi asked, taking a bite of her cereal, "Cause you know, it shows you care."

Marissa glared at Jodi. Alex was sure she was going to hit Jodi so she jumped in between them, "Okay, okay. That's enough. Jodi finish eating, take your shower and go. Riss, you can help me in here."

With one last stare down, Jodi walked off and Alex shut the door.

Alex smiled, amused, "You looked like you were getting ready to hit her."

"I was," Marissa smiled back.

"Well, once you hit her, she'd hit back and then I'd have to kick her ass," Alex stated, opening her drawer and dumping her clothes into the bag.

"You don't think I could take her?" Marissa asked.

Alex tried to hide her snicker, "No offense, but no."

"Can you take her?" Marissa tilted her head to the side.

Alex nodded, replacing the drawer.

Marissa put her hands on her hips, "I could take you."

"Whatever," Alex rolled her eyes, "You couldn't even hold your own at the beach."

"I wasn't actually trying," Marissa pointed out.

"Sure," Alex smirked.

Suddenly, Marissa tackled Alex onto the bed.

"Hey no fair," Alex giggled and wrestled with Marissa, "I wasn't ready."

"I wasn't ready when we were at the beach," Marissa grabbed hold of Alex's wrists and pinned her down, "I got you."

Alex raised an eyebrow and flipped Marissa over, pinning her arms to her sides. "Not really."

Marissa wiggled her arms free and grabbed the blonde's shoulders, flipping them over and off of the bed. They broke into a fit of giggles as Alex pinned Marissa again on the floor.

The laughter subsided and Marissa took a deep breath. It was not or never. And the fact that Alex's body was pressed against her own helped a lot.

Marissa moved her head up and captured Alex's lips. Marissa freed her hands and placed one on each side of Alex's neck. Alex finally responded by moving her lips in synch with Marissa's.

When Alex finally pulled away she was gasping for air. She studied Marissa's face a for a few seconds before asking, "What was that?"

* * *

Another author, Marinara Lore, picked up where I left off at the end of this chapter because I was being a slacker and not updating regularly. It's a good read so I recommened it. You'll have to search for it though cause it won't let me post a link on here. If you just go to the search and put "wonderful world" as the keywords and O.C. as the category both of our stories will come up. Hers is called A Wonderful Life in a Wonderful World.

If you wanna keep reading my version just press the little forward arrow thing, but make sure to go back and read Marinara Lore's ending. Have a nice day.


	16. Chapter 16

It felt so good to kiss those lips again. She was looking into Alex's eyes when she asked the question. "What was that?"

Marissa took a minute to gather her thoughts. All she could manage to say was, "Is it too late to ask you out on a date?"

Alex looked confused. She got off of Marissa and sat on the floor looking at her.

"Look, if you never want to be with me again," Marissa started babbling, "Just tell me now and we can forget this ever happened. I just…I missed you and I made a mistake. It's just that Ryan was…safe. My feelings for you were overwhelming. I didn't know what to do. I'd never felt like that about anyone, especially a girl. Um…feel free to interrupt me anytime."

Alex was still silent, but she was not looking at her hands in her lap.

"I'll just leave," Marissa got up and started to walk out the door, but Alex stood and grabbed her arm.

"Wait," Alex said, "I'm sorry. I guess I'm just surprised."

"I shouldn't have…" Marissa started, but found herself unable to speak from Alex's lips on her own.

When Alex broke the kiss, Marissa just sort of stood there, stunned.

Alex smiled, "Sorry, I thought you were going to start babbling again."

Marissa opened her mouth, but someone else's voice filled the room, "I'm leaving." Alex turned to see Jodi. Jodi walked over and placed her hands on Alex's hips, "Just once for old time's sake? We can even include Barbie if you want."

Alex took Jodi's hands off of her and dropped them, "No."

Jodi shrugged and started to walk out, "There's some girl passed out in the bathtub."

"Jodi," Alex called stopping her from leaving, "When you leave, take all your tramps with you."

Jodi rolled her eyes and walked to the bathroom. They heard the water turn on and a girl's scream, "Jodi! What the hell!"

"We gotta go," Jodi replied.

Jodi walked out of the apartment with a dripping girl in tow.

Alex fell back onto the bed and pulled a pillow over her face.

"Do I need to leave?" Marissa asked.

Alex pulled the pillow away and smiled, "No, that's just the customary thing to do when Jodie leaves. In one motion I can smell for drugs, scream as loud as possible without disturbing the neighbors and tell how many people have been in my bed."

"You can tell how many people have been in your bed?" Marissa raised an eyebrow and sat down.

Alex nodded, "Jodi had the bathtub chick in here. There's two different fruity smells on the pillow. I know what Jodi wears so I rule that one out. I know what I wear so I rule that one out and how many different perfumes there are left tells me how many girls Jodi's had on my bed."

"That's disturbing," Marissa said.

Alex sat up, "Yup."

"So we're…okay?" Marissa asked timidly.

Alex held open her arms waiting for Marissa to crawl into them. When Marissa did, Alex wrapped Marissa in her arms and held her close. "Yeah, we're good." She kissed the top of Marissa's hair and smiled.

Marissa sighed in relief and smiled against Alex's neck. This was the first time she felt like everything was right. She wrapped her own arms around Alex's waist and snuggled further into the blonde. She placed a small chaste kiss on the curve of Alex's neck.

Alex pulled away a little to capture Marissa's lips in her own. Marissa poured all the emotion she could into the kiss and slowly stroked Alex's cheek. Marissa had never felt so right kissing anyone. Everything seemed to be falling in place. She had Alex back and as far as she was concerned it was the best thing that had ever happened to her.


	17. Chapter 17

Alex and Marissa walked up to the group hand in hand.

"Awesome," Seth smiled, "Everyone's back together again." He put his arm around Summer, "Just like it should be."

Alex and Marissa were beaming and blushing at the same time.

Ryan was the only one who didn't look too thrilled about it. "C'mon," he leaned on Lindsey's new Prius.

"Alright," Alex took out her keys, "Let's go."

Seth and Summer road back with Marissa and Alex in Alex's Jeep.

There were cars all over the place when they got back to the Cohen house. Alex got out of her Jeep and looked around, "Looks like someone's throwing a party."

Summer started to crawl out and Alex offered Summer her hand. Summer took it and jumped out. "There better be food."

"This is the last time I try to break in new shoes when I'm helping someone move," Marissa took off her shoes.

Alex turned her back to Marissa, "Hop on."

"Are you sure?" Marissa asked.

"Definitely," Alex nodded.

Marissa hopped on Alex's back and Alex followed the rest of the group to the front door. Seth opened it and everyone walked in to see a huge banner hanging over the windows in the living room. _Welcome Home Alex._

Tears jumped to Alex's eyes and Marissa slid off her back.

Kirsten and Sandy appeared from the sea of people in the house. Kirsten wrapped her arms around Alex, "Welcome home sweetheart."

Tears fell down Alex's face, "Um," she sniffled, "Thank you."

Sandy smiled and took his turned to hug her, "We're happy that your staying here. You're part of the family now."

When Sandy let go, Alex immediately wiped her eyes.

Seth hugged Alex, "I guess you're my little sister now huh?"

"Little sister than can kick your ass," Alex smiled.

Ryan walked over to Alex and pulled her into his arms, "It's great to have you sticking around."

"Thanks," Alex beamed.

The group made their way into the party and started mingling. At some point Alex went to go get Marissa a drink and left Marissa standing alone in the middle of the patio.

"Hey sweetheart," Jimmy put a hand on Marissa's shoulder.

"Hey," Marissa smiled.

"Wow, you're in a good mood," he said.

Marissa shrugged, "I had a good day."

"I was thinking about floating around a for a while this weekend," Jimmy smiled, "You wanna come?"

"Can I bring a friend?" Marissa asked brightly.

"Sure," Jimmy nodded, "Are you bringing Summer?"

"Nope," Marissa beamed when Alex walked up with her drink. "Dad, this is Alex Kelly. Alex, this is my dad, Jimmy Cooper."

They shook hands. Alex smiled, "Nice to meet you."

"Are you the same Alex Kelly that was here last year?" Jimmy raised an eyebrow.

Alex nervously nodded, "Yeah."

Jimmy smiled, "It's nice to have finally met you. Kirsten won't stop talking about you."

"Jimmy!" a man called from inside.

"If you two will excuse me," Jimmy smiled charmingly. He kissed the side of Marissa's head, "I'll see you two this weekend." With that he walked off.

"This weekend?" Alex asked Marissa.

"Well, I didn't ask you yet, but I was hoping that you'd come with me and my dad this weekend," Marissa offered, "We're going out on his boat."

"Really?" Alex asked.

Marissa nodded.

"Sure," Alex smiled.

A few minutes later, Ryan walked up to Marissa and Alex.

"Can I talk to you?" Ryan asked Marissa.

Marissa looked over at Alex who shrugged. Marissa nodded and followed Ryan into the relatively quieter kitchen.

Ryan put his hands in his pockets, "So you and Alex?"

Marissa nodded, "Yeah."

"So you care about her?" Ryan asked.

"Why?" Marissa asked back, crossing her arms.

"I don't want to see her get hurt," Ryan stated.

Marisa was at a loss for words. She expected his talk from Summer and probably Seth, but definitely not from Ryan.

"I don't want to see her hurt either," Marissa stated, "I really care about her."

Ryan nodded, "Good."

After the party settled down and eventually stopped, the gang was sitting around the pool just hanging out. Sandy and Kirsten had already come outside and announced the intentions of going straight to bed.

Alex sat in a patio chair while Marissa sat on the ground between her feet. Summer and Seth were both asleep on a lounger and Ryan and Lindsey were sitting by the pool.

"I'm beat," Alex leaned her head back.

"Me too," Ryan added.

Marissa stood up and helped Alex up, "C'mon."

Ryan looked at Lindsey who shrugged. They followed Alex and Marissa into the pool house.

There were rapid knocks on the door a few hours later.

Marissa rolled out a bed and opened the door.

When she saw a pissed off looking Jodi standing there, she remembered that she wasn't at her house.

"What are you doing here?" Marissa asked.

"I came to save Alex from you," Jodi crossed her arms, keys in hand.

Marissa glanced back at the sleeping blonde. She stepped outside and closed the door behind her.

"Whatever you think," Marissa told Jodi, "You're wrong."

"Don't give me that," Jodi fumed, "I did a little research and found out a few things. Like your mother is the world's worst gold digger and I'm pretty sure that the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

"I'm nothing like my mother!" Marissa raised her voice.

The door opened and Ryan stepped out, "What's going on?"

"When you hurt her, I'm coming back to kick your ass," Jodi warned and walked off.

Marissa sighed and sat next to the pool, "Why does everyone think I'm going to hurt her?"

"It's just that you don't have the best track record," Ryan sat next to Marissa, "Especially with her. And personally, Alex has become like a little sister to me. I feel like I need to protect her."

"Protect her from me?" Marissa asked flatly.

"Not just you," Ryan said, "And it's not like she needs me to protect her. Everyone's just come to think of Alex as part of the group and part of our family."

Marissa paused, "What if I do hurt her?"

"I'm sure you won't," Ryan answered reassuringly. Marissa didn't quite believe that Ryan believed the words coming out of his mouth.

They went back inside to their girlfriends they left in bed. Marissa crawled in next to Alex and Alex slid an arms around Marissa's waist. "Who was that?"

"No one important," Marissa answered.

"Okay," Alex snuggled into Marissa.

Marissa wrapped her arms around Alex and closed her eyes, but she couldn't get the warnings out of her head. More than anything, she wanted Alex to be happy and getting hurt does not fall under the 'Makes Alex Happy' category. What if Ryan and Jodi were right?

No. Marissa pushed those thoughts out of her head and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and smelled a hint of the shampoo Alex uses and a waft of her perfume. She smiled and let the smells bring back good memories as she fell asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Alex's phone went off. She groaned and blindly grabbed for it on the nightstand. She picked it up and squinted. Alex fell back onto the bed and Marissa snuggled into her.

"Who is it?" Marissa's muffled voice asked.

"It was my alarm," Alex answered, "I have a sound check at four." Alex stroked Marissa's hair before kissing Marissa's head.

Alex's phone went off again and Ryan's rang across the room.

Alex checked her phone and smiled, "Breakfast is ready."

"I guess that means I have to go huh?" Marissa asked.

Alex smiled, "Uh, I have an idea."

Ryan, Alex, and Seth walked in the back door. There were two boxes of donuts on the table with six cups of coffee on the table.

Sandy and Kirsten were sitting at the table with the news paper between them sipping their coffee.

"You can go get the girls now," Sandy told them, "We got enough donuts and coffee for everyone."

Seth looked down, "I guess that means we're in trouble."

"I'll let it slide this time because the party went late," Kirsten looked at the three, "But next time you have a sleep over it's in the living room."

"Yes ma'am," Alex nodded.

"Yes ma'am," Ryan echoed.

Seth just nodded.

"Who's going to go get the girls?" Sandy asked.

"Hold on," Seth opened the box of donuts, "I have go get a chocolate one with sprinkles before Summer comes in and eats them all."

"I'll get 'em," Alex offered and trotted to the front door. She opened the door just as Summer, Marissa, and Lindsey were walking up the steps.

"I thought we were supposed to knock first," Lindsey whispered.

"They know," Alex said, "And we're not in trouble. It just can't happen again." She opened the door wider, "They bought donuts and coffee for everyone."

"Oh good," Summer walked in, "I hope they have chocolate sprinkles."

Alex started to walk back in, but Marissa grabbed her wrist and spun her around. She pulled Alex to her and their lips crashed together.

Alex smiled when the kiss was over. "What was that for?"

"I forgot to tell you good morning," Marissa smiled.

"Oh well forget as much as you want to," Alex smirked and took Marissa's hand.

They walked into the kitchen together. Alex sat next to Kirsten and Marissa sat between Alex and Ryan.

"Good morning girls," Kirsten smiled to the three girls that just walked in.

"Good morning," they all said back.

"Thank you for the coffee and donuts," Lindsey was the first to speak up.

"Thanks," Summer and Marissa added.

"You're welcome," Sandy smiled.

"Did you get all your stuff?" Kirsten asked Alex.

"I got all that I wanted," Alex answered, "Some friends of mine are going to take over the lease."

"Good," Kirsten smiled.

"What are everyone's plans for today?" Sandy asked.

"I was thinking about going surfing," Alex mentioned.

"Mind if I tag along?" Sandy asked.

"Never," Alex smiled.

The whole group including Sandy and Kirsten went to the beach after breakfast. Sandy brought his three surf boards and Alex brought hers.

"Tell me again why we have to start in the sand," Marissa asked Alex as she laid on the surfboard in the sand.

"You have to crawl before you can walk," Alex stated with a smile. She walked over to Ryan who was on one of Sandy's boards next to Marissa.

"Why are you being a party pooper Cohen?" Summer asked Seth.

"Dad's already tried to teach me how to surf," Seth said as he laid in the sand next to Kirsten, "I'm unteachable."

"I wouldn't say that," Sandy added.

"You _did _say that," Seth countered. He turned the page of his comic book.

Marissa motioned for Ryan to get closer and she whispered something to him. He smiled and nodded.

"Hey Alex," Marissa called.

Alex walked over and looked at Marissa. "Hmm?"

"You look hot," Marissa mentioned.

Alex smiled.

"Maybe you should cool off," Marissa smirked.

Without warning Ryan grabbed Alex and ran into the water with her. Alex yelled, "Ryan! Ryan! I know where you sleep!" all the way into the water until she was thrown in .

When she surfaced, she trudged back up to the beach after Ryan.

"It wasn't my idea," Ryan put his hands up.

"I know," Alex smiled. She grabbed Marissa's knees and stood up, stringing Marissa over her shoulder. She started trotting off toward the water.

"Alex!" Marissa squealed right before Alex fell into the water, taking Marissa with her.

When they surfaced, Alex had a huge grin on her face.

"You're in so much trouble," Marissa pretended to pout.

"Hey I wasn't the only one looking really hot out there," Alex winked and took Marissa's hand.

After the beach everyone went back to the Cohen house. Lindsey was in the pool house updating her mother, Sandy and Kirsten were in the house doing something, and the rest of the gang was sitting around the pool.

Seth threw a tennis ball that Lexi ran after. "I hate school."

"Me too," Alex laid out on the lounger with Marissa sitting upright by her feet. Her sunglasses covered her eyes and she pulled her hair back out of her face.

"You don't go," Marissa rubbed Alex's shin.

"That's how much I don't like it," Alex smiled.

"I hate dances," Seth grumbled.

"Oh yeah," Summer sat up from her laying position on a lounger, "The homecoming dance is this weekend."

"I'm not going," Seth moaned.

"Yes you are," Summer told him. She looked over at Marissa and Alex, "What about you two?"

"We're going boating with my dad this weekend," Marissa answered.

"It's Friday night," Summer said, "You don't leave until Saturday morning. C'mon, we can go dance for a while, then change and hit the bonfire."

"Bonfire?" Alex asked quietly.

"Um, I think we better rest up for the boat trip," Marissa quickly added, "We'll need a lot of energy to help out."

Alex bit her lip, "We can go."

"Really?" Marissa asked looking back at Alex.

Alex smiled reassuringly, "Yeah and I'll even pretend to like it."

"Thanks," Marissa laid back next to Alex and kissed her.

"You're welcome," Alex smiled.

"So two for you," Summer said and looked at Ryan, "What about you? Are you and Lindsey coming?"

"Coming to what?" Lindsey walked out of the pool house.

"Homecoming," Ryan answered, "Do you wanna go?"

Lindsey raised an eyebrow, "Are you serious?"

"I know it's stupid," Ryan scratched his shoulder.

"No, I'll go," Lindsey offered.

"Great," Summer beamed, "The whole gang is going to Homecoming together."

"Gang?" Seth asked.

"You know like on Scooby Doo," Summer explained, "They're Scooby and the gang."

"I wanna be Daphne," Marissa said.

"You would wear a solid purple outfit with a green scarf," Alex smirked. The comment earned her a smack on the arm.

"What about like the Scoobies?" Seth asked.

"What like Buffy?" Alex pushed her sunglasses to the top of her head.

"Yeah," Seth nodded.

"Oh!" Alex got up off of the lounger, "I almost forgot." She trotted into the pool house and came out with a small comic book box. She pulled off the lid and handed Seth one of the comics inside. Then she passed the rest out.

"No way!" Seth flipped a few pages, "This is our comic."

"Yup," Alex sat down next to Marissa and looked over it.

"This is great Cohen," Summer smiled and kissed him.

"It's a lot easier to pitch to the big companies when you have something to show them," Alex looked through the comic in her lap. "This is just the half issue where you introduced everyone. The first issue should be here by Friday. And I got enough to take to the comic book store where I persuaded the manager to have them sell it."

"No way!" Seth looked over at Alex. He got up and hugged her, "Thank you."

Alex smiled, "No problem. You can go pick up the first checks on Monday."

"Wait," Seth looked at Alex, "Checks?"

"Yeah," Alex nodded, "We all get twenty percent of the sixty percent we get to keep. So, if there's a hundred copies that's like fifty bucks each."

Seth hugged Alex again, "This is so awesome."

"What's so awesome?" Kirsten asked walking out of the house.

Seth walked over and handed the comic to Kirsten. She looked over the cover, "Atomic County?"

"Look at who made it," Seth pointed to the list of names at the bottom.

"Atwood, Cohen, Cooper, Kelly, and Roberts," Kirsten smiled, "Congratulations." She flipped it over. The back was an ad for High Tide designs.

"I couldn't help it," Alex shrugged.

Kirsten chuckled, "Well that's great." She hugged Seth, "I'm proud of you."

Alex's phone rang. She walked off and answered it, "Hello?"

When Alex came back she seemed distracted.

"What's wrong?" Marissa asked quietly.

Alex shrugged, "Is your mom home?"

"I think so," Marissa nodded, "Why?"

"I need to talk to her," Alex stood, "You can stay here if you want."

Marissa shook her head, "I'll go."

When they walked in, Alex found Julie sitting at the kitchen table with paperwork all around her, while Marissa went up to her room to change.

"Alex," Julie turned in her chair, "What are you doing here?"

Alex sat in the chair next to Julie, "What are the pros and cons of going public?"

"Well the biggest pro is that there's more money, but the biggest con is that someone else controls the company," Julie answered, "Why?"

"David wants to go public and I don't think it's a good idea," Alex tapped her phone against her palm, "What do you think?"

"I think if the owner still wants to maintain control it's a bad idea, but if he's looking to cash in it's a wonderful idea," Julie answered.

Alex got up and walked out by the pool.

Marissa walked in all changed. She stood behind her mother and watched Alex pace back and forth on the phone through the windows.

"What's she doing?" Marissa asked.

Julie shrugged, "I have a feeling she's not just an intern. Maybe she's sleeping with the owner."

"She's _not_ sleeping with the owner," Marissa walked over to the refrigerator and got out a soda.

"How do you know?" Julie asked.

They were interrupted by a loud outburst on the patio. Alex shouted in to her phone, "Go to hell!" there was a short pause before she yelled, "You're fired! Get your shit out of my building by tomorrow morning or it'll be throw out the window!" She hung up the phone and took a deep breath.

She walked inside and saw the stunned look on Julie and Marissa's faces. "Oh, I um…sorry."

Marissa went back to digging through the refrigerator.

"I couldn't help, but overhear," Julie told Alex, "Who were you talking to?"

"David," Alex sighed and sat on a stool in the kitchen. She laid her forehead on the counter and took deep breath.

"The CEO?" Julie asked.

"Yeah," Alex answered, "Do you want his job?"

"Seriously?" Julie asked.

"Yeah," Alex sat up and looked at Julie.

"How much does it pay?" Julie stood up and walked over to Alex.

"It's negotiable," Alex shrugged.

"You own ABK Industries don't you?" Julie asked.

Alex paused, then nodded, "But if you take the CEO job you're signing a non-disclosure. I don't want anyone else to know."

Julie looked over at Marissa, "You don't seem shocked."

"She already told me," Marissa answered.

Julie looked from Marissa to Alex then back, "Oh."

"And I think that's my cue to leave," Alex stood up. She looked to Julie, "Your new contract will be here tomorrow." She looked at Marissa, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Alex scampered out the door.

"You're dating my boss," Julie stated, "Who is also loaded."

"That's not why I'm dating her," Marissa picked up her soda.

"Really?" Julie asked, "Then why are you dating her?"

"She's smart, sweet, and caring. I care about her. I'm attracted to her," Marissa went on.

"She's also very powerful," Julie crossed her arms.

"I don't care," Marissa shook her head.

Julie looked Marissa up and down, "Did you dump her last year?"

"It was a mistake," Marissa answered.

"Because a few months later she was rolling in money?" Julie asked.

"No!" Marissa yelled, "I'm not with her because she's rich!" Marissa stormed up to her room and called Alex.

"Hey," Alex answered, "Sorry I bailed."

"It's okay," Marissa laid on her bed, "We just had a fight again."

"About what?" Alex asked.

"Why we're dating," Marissa stated, "She thinks it's because you own this huge company and all the money and power that goes with it."

"Oh," Alex let out a long audible breath.

"You don't think that's why I'm with you is it?" Marissa asked.

Alex said, "It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does," Marissa defended herself with tears in her eyes, "I'm with you because I care about you and I'm so attracted to you. I can't believe you'd think I was with you because of money!" Marissa slammed her phone shut and crawled under her covers as the tears started to fall.

A few minutes later, the faint sound of music could be heard through her window. She recognized the song immediately.

_Mostly I lie and maybe its because I don't want to know who i am  
But you with your angel face take me to a place I've never been  
Oh and you with your innocence  
You break through my defense  
I'm only good with you  
I'm only good with you _

Marissa got up and slowly walked to her window, listening to the music get louder with each step.

_I've done so many things wrong  
I've sung a thousand songs  
What did you see in me  
Is it a mystery?  
Thought that I was through  
You made me someone new  
and I'm only good with you_

Marissa pulled back the curtains and saw Alex standing outside with a CD player blaring on the ground next to her. Alex had her hands in her pockets and she was kicking at the ground.

Marissa opened her windows and the music rushed in. She leaned out the window and waited for Alex to look up at her.

When Alex did, she immediately turned down the music. She took a second to gather her words before managing only to get out an "I'm sorry."

"Come inside and we'll talk," Marissa told her.

Alex nodded and walked to the back door. She sprinted through the house and up the stairs. She waited patiently for Marissa to open the door. When she did, Marissa let Alex in and closed the door behind her.

"I'm so so sorry," Alex told Marissa.

Marissa looked into Alex's eyes and knew that Marissa couldn't make her beg for forgiveness anymore. Marissa nodded, "I understand how you could have thought that."

Alex let out a long sigh, "It was stupid. I was just…I wanted to be with you so bad I didn't think it matter why you wanted to be with me."

"It does matter," Marissa sat on her bed, "It matters a lot. I don't want you thinking I'm with you because you've made some money. I want you to _know_ I'm with you because I really care about you."

Alex sat on the bed next to Marissa and pressed her forehead against Marissa's, "I know that now."

Marissa softly kissed Alex who deepened the kiss.

Between kissed Marissa uttered, "My mom's here."

Alex smiled, "She's gone. She had to go to the office."

"Well then," Marissa kissed Alex and without taking her lips off of Alex's she pushed Alex onto her back on the bed.

* * *

The song is "Good With You" by L.P.


	19. Chapter 19

Thanks for the comments.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Marissa asked Alex as she dropped her bag into the backseat of her car.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Alex put her bag in the back and plopped down in the passenger's seat.

"The waves aren't supposed to be bad," Marissa added getting in and starting the car, "I'm sure you won't get seasick."

"It's not getting seasick that I'm worried about," Alex stated.

Marissa smiled, "You're scared of my dad?"

"Yeah a little," Alex answered, "I haven't had the best luck with dads."

"My dad's cool," Marissa assured her, "He'll love you."

"How do you know?" Alex asked.

"He invited you to go out on his boat," Marissa said, pulling into the harbor parking lot, "He's never invited anyone I've dated to do that."

"Really?" Alex asked opening her door.

Marissa smiled and nodded. She leaned over and kissed Alex.

Alex insisted on carrying both bags up the dock. "Jesus, did you pack rocks in here?"

"I can carry it if you're not strong enough," Marissa smirked.

Alex raised an eyebrow, "Ouch, my ego."

Marissa chuckled

When they got to the boat, Jimmy was walking around checking everything. He looked up when Marissa walked on board.

"Hey," he smiled and hugged Marissa. He looked at Alex who was getting on, "Here let me take those.

Jimmy relieved Alex of the bags and took them below deck.

Alex looked around the boat, "Wow. When you said boat I was thinking houseboat, not a yacht."

Marissa smiled and threaded her fingers through Alex's.

Jimmy returned. "Did you girls already eat breakfast? I have some left over breakfast tacos."

"I'm starving," Marissa smiled, "I'll bring you one too." She added to Alex before walking down the stairs.

"She won't be back for a while," Jimmy smiled to Alex, "She doesn't really like to help with the shoving off."

"Can I do anything?" Alex offered.

Jimmy and Alex got the boat untied and shoved off from the dock. As they were motoring along the harbor, Marissa reappeared with two plates.

"Aw you just missed helping to get out of the harbor," Jimmy smiled at this daughter.

"I had to warm these up," Marissa smiled back, "They were cold." She handed one to Alex.

"Thanks," Alex smiled. She joined Marissa who sat on a bench close to the front.

"Where are we going?" Marissa asked.

Jimmy pushed a few buttons on the panel next to the steering wheel and hopped down the few steps to join the girls, "Channel Island Park."

Marissa nodded, but Alex looked confused.

"Have you ever been there?" Jimmy asked Alex.

Alex shook her head.

"You'll love it," Marissa assured Alex.

A few hours later, after some light work, Marissa and Alex laid out on the front of the boat.

Alex suddenly sat up and looked out at the water.

"What?" Marissa asked.

"There's a dolphin," Alex pointed, smiling.

Marissa smiled more at Alex's eagerness than the dolphin.

"I've never seen a dolphin outside of Sea World," Alex added.

"Really?" Marissa asked taking Alex's hand.

"Mean I might have seen one when I was surfing, but it could have been a shark and I wasn't going to stick around to find out," Alex smiled.

Marissa laid her head on Alex's shoulder and Alex snaked her arms around Marissa's waist. Marissa kissed Alex's cheek, "I'm going to go grab something to drink. Do you want something?"

"Water please," Alex answered.

Marissa walked off and disappeared down into the cabin.

"So," Jimmy walked up to Alex and stood next to her, "Marissa tells me that you like to surf."

"When I'm not working," Alex answered politely, leaning on the rail.

"What is it you do again?" Jimmy asked.

"I run the Bait Shop," Alex replied.

Jimmy looked surprised, "Really?"

Alex nodded, "The company I work for acquired it and gave me the opportunity to run it alone."

"How's business?" Jimmy asked.

"Great," Alex smiled, "Revenue has gone up in the past month because of the lack of school event to go to."

"You don't go to school?" Jimmy asked leaning back against the railing.

Alex shook her head, "Not since my parents kicked me out."

"If you don't mind me asking…" Jimmy trailed off.

"They found out about my girlfriend," Alex let out a long breath, "After that I had three days to get my stuff out of the house and find somewhere else to live."

Jimmy put his hand on Alex's shoulder, "They don't know what they're missing."

Alex solemnly nodded. It always hurt to talk about it, but it hurt more now that the anniversary of her emancipation was drawing near. She blinked away tears and took a deep breath.

Jimmy saw the tears and slid his arm around Alex's shoulders. She leaned into him and sighed.

Marissa had been standing in the shadows of the cabin steps for a while, watching the interaction between Alex and her dad. When her dad hugged Alex, she leaned against the wall and smiled.

She decided it was time to reemerge and stepped out of the cabin. Jimmy put his arm down as Marissa moved to her spot next to Alex.

She handed Alex the water bottle.

"Thanks," Alex smiled.

"Hey there it is," Jimmy called out from the steering wheel.

Alex and Marissa turned to the other side of the boat to see the Channel Islands.

"Wow," Alex looked at the cliffs and grassy flats of the islands.

Marissa wrapped her arms around Alex and just enjoyed the view with Alex.

They spent the next twenty-four hours running around the islands, going to little shops and buying mementos of their weekend trip.

When they docked back in the Newport harbor the next day, Alex and Marissa left with hugs from Jimmy and their bags in hand.

"See?" Marissa smiled, "That was easy."

"You're dad's great," Alex added.

"And he loves you," Marissa replied tossing her bag into her car.

A few short minutes later, Marissa was dropping Alex off.

"Thanks for this weekend," Alex smiled.

"Thanks for coming," Marissa replied.

Alex opened her door and started to get out, but Marissa grabbed her arm, "Hold on I forgot something."

Alex sat back down and watched Marissa dig through her bag. Marissa finally pulled out a small velvet bag. She handed it to Alex.

Alex opened the bag and pulled out a silver ring that had a blue stone set in it, completing the simple, yet elegant circle.

Alex was speechless. She looked over at Marissa and finally asked, "When did you get this?"

"When you went into that bar to go to the bathroom," Marissa answered. She took the ring out of Alex's hand and slipped it on the middle finger on Alex's left hand. "The blue reminded me of your eyes…"

The blonde took Marissa's face in her hands and brought their lips together. "You're so sweet."

Marissa smiled, "I try."

Alex kissed her one last time before getting out of the car. She watched Marissa drive away before walking to the front door of the Cohen house. She tried to open it, but found it locked. So she took out the spare key Kirsten gave her and unlocked the door.

Before she got the door closed, Seth jumped down the stairs and landed in front of her. "You'll never guess what happened."

"What?" Alex asked locking the door.

"I just got back from the comic book store," Seth started.

"Oh yeah, I don't believe _that_," Alex smirked and walked to the kitchen with Seth on her heels.

"Let me finish," Seth answered, "They sold out of Atomic County."

"In two days?" Alex asked, surprised.

Seth nodded. He took a piece of paper out of his pocket and unfolded it. It was his check for fifty-three seventy six. "The owner wants us to make more. He wants to carry Atomic County full time."

"No way!" Alex beamed. She threw her arms around Seth's shoulder's, "That's great!"

"Do you think we could get two hundred copies by next month?" Seth asked.

Alex nodded, "Definitely."

"Awesome," Seth smiled, "I'm going to go work on some more sketches. Come up to my room if you think of any ideas."

"Okay," Alex nodded grabbing a water bottle out of the refrigerator.

Ryan walked into the kitchen from the pool house. "Hey. How was it with Jimmy?"

"Great," Alex smiled, "He's so nice."

Ryan grabbed an apple, "Did Seth already tell you what happened?"

Alex nodded.

"He's really excited," Ryan added.

"I got that from my rib crushing hug at the front door," Alex smirked, "Where's Lindsey?"

Ryan answered, "She said she was seeing some old friends today. Where's Marissa?"

"She has a whole lot of catching up to do on her homework because of all the days she skipped," Alex answered.

"You wanna go somewhere?" Ryan asked.

"I could go for a latte right about now," Alex checked her watch and saw it was almost four.

"Sounds good," Ryan picked up his keys.

"Where's the 'rents?" Alex asked.

"I'm not sure," Ryan answered.

Alex put her keys back in her pocket and was about to walk out of the kitchen when she saw Kirsten and Sandy walking up to the back door.

They slid the door open and stepped in. Kirsten smiled when she saw Alex, "Hey, how was sailing with Jimmy?"

"It was fun," Alex smiled back.

"Where are you two going?" Sandy asked.

"To get a latte," Ryan answered.

"Is Seth going with you?" Sandy took out a water bottle.

"I don't think so," Alex said.

"The comics Alex took to the comic book shop sold out and the owner wants to carry Atomic County," Ryan explained.

"Well," Kirsten smiled, "I think that calls for a celebration. How about dinner at Chez Roma?"

"Chez Roma?" Seth asked walking into the kitchen.

"To celebrate the success of Atomic County," Sandy put his arm around Seth.

"Cool," Seth smiled, "What time?"

"Seven?" Kirsten asked looking at the group.

Everyone nodded.

"Okay," Kirsten smiled, "I'm going to go take a shower." She hugged all three children. "I'm so proud of you."

Kirsten walked out and Sandy excused himself to go make a phone call.

Seth went with Alex and Ryan to get coffee cited that he needed a break and his hand was cramping.

Ryan noticed that Alex was unusually quiet. "Hey, are you alright?"

Alex nodded, "I was just thinking how great your parents have been to me. I wanna do something for them."

"Like what?" Ryan asked.

"I don't know," Alex shrugged, "I'll think of something."

When they got to the coffee shop, Ryan was ordering, "Cappuccino."

"Mocha," Seth added, "With a shot of espresso."

"I need a vanilla latte and a half calf iced mocha," Alex said.

The cashier rang up their total and Alex paid.

"Are you really thirsty?" Seth asked Alex.

"I was hoping we could stop by Marissa's house," Alex answered, "She said she's probably going to be up late finishing her homework."

"If you keep doing things like that you'll make the rest of us look bad," Seth smiled.

Alex picked up two of the drinks leaving the guys to get their own. "It's not hard."

Ryan chuckled and opened the door for Alex, then opened the car door for her to get in.

"See?" Alex turned to Seth, "Ryan just made you look bad."

Seth huffed in the backseat.

Ryan pulled to a stop outside Marissa's house. He parked the car and looked at Alex, "Do you want us to wait?"

Alex nodded, "I'm just going to drop this off." Alex opened the door and grabbed Marissa's coffee. "She needs to study."

"So call you in five minutes?" Seth asked.

"Yeah," Alex smiled and closed the door. She walked up to the door and knocked. There was no answer. Alex didn't see Julie's car so she opened the door and walked in. She trotted up the stairs and went to Marissa's room where the door was open.

She peeked in and saw Marissa on her bed with her laptop facing the door. She had headphones in her ears and Alex saw what she was watching in the mirror next to her bed.

Alex knocked on the doorframe and Marissa's head shot up. She pulled out her headphone and closed the window.

"You're supposed to be studying," Alex smirked.

"I was," Marissa replied as innocently as possible.

Alex walked over to the bed and handed Marissa the drink, "You were doing a report on Brunch with Bridget?"

Marissa sipped her drink, "How did you know what I was watching?"

"Mirror," Alex pointed to the mirror.

"I was doing a report on South of Nowhere five minutes ago," Marissa smiled.

"You need to work," Alex leaned on the bedpost.

"Did you come to help me work?" Marissa asked seductively.

"You're just trying to get out of trouble," Alex smiled.

Marissa couldn't stop a smile, "Is it working?"

"No," Alex swung around the corner on the bedpost.

Marissa's eyes lit up, "I know something that will make me focus."

"What's that?" Alex leaned back on the bedpost.

"A striptease from the hottest girl in the world," Marissa wagged her eyebrows.

Alex raised an eyebrow, "Wouldn't that distract you more?"

"I mean after I finish," Marissa took another sip of her drink.

Alex bit her lips, "I'll think about it."

Marissa stood up and grabbed Alex's hips. She pulled Alex close enough that they were breathing the same air, "Yes."

"Maybe," Alex smiled.

"Please?" Marissa stuck her bottom lip out.

Alex ran her hands up Marissa's neck and threaded her fingers together behind Marissa's neck. "Mmm, maybe."

"Yes." Marissa persisted.

"Call me when you're done," Alex said.

Marissa kissed Alex, "Yay."

"I didn't say yes," Alex added.

"You're going to," Marissa smirked.

Alex kissed Marissa again before being interrupted by her phone ringing in her back pocket. "I gotta go."

"Okay," Marissa kissed Alex, "I'll call you."

"Alright," Alex smiled.

"Thanks for the coffee by the way," Marissa said as Alex was walking out.

"You're welcome," Alex called over her shoulder.

Ryan, Seth, and Alex walked into the house coffees in hand. They heard the TV going and walked to the living room to see who was watching it.

Sandy was sitting in the middle of the couch with the remote in his hand. "Hey," he said to the kids.

"Hey," Ryan answered and looked at the TV, "Is that Goldfinger?"

Sandy nodded.

"Awesome," Seth and Alex plopped down on either side of Sandy and Ryan occupied the armchair.

"Sean Connery was the best James Bond," Seth mentioned.

"I liked Pierce Brosnan," Ryan replied.

"Me too," Alex agreed.

Kirsten walked out a few minutes later in a bathrobe. "Don't you think you should start getting ready?"

Alex was the only one that was listening. She checked her watch, "Oh yeah." As she passed Ryan on the way to the kitchen she hit Ryan's leg, "C'mon."

Ryan woke up from his James Bond daze and followed Alex.

Alex and Ryan returned from the pool house fully dressed and ready to go eat.

At the restaurant, they were immediately seated and their drink orders were taken. While they were in the middle of a conversation, someone walked up to their table. They all looked over and saw Julie Cooper.

Alex gulped. Sure, Alex was Julie's boss. Sure, she could fire Julie at any moment, but Julie could still strike fear into Alex. Especially since she was dating Julie's daughter.

"Julie," Sandy said politely, "What are you doing here?"

"I was just coming to pick something up on the way home," Julie answered, "I was going to meet Marissa here, but she said she's studying. She's been studying really hard all day. I don't know what's gotten into her."

Alex tried to squash a smile, but was afraid it would come out so she took a sip of her water.

"Anyway," Julie went on, "Family dinner?" She looked around the table and her eyes stopped on Alex, "Or not."

"Yes," Kirsten corrected her, "It's a family dinner."

Julie narrowed her eyes in the way she did when she thought something was fishy. "O-kay." Julie raised an eyebrow, "Well I have to get going."

"Bye Julie," Sandy said as Julie left.

"That was nice," Seth quipped.

Right before the main course was brought out, Alex excused herself to go to the bathroom, but instead when to the maitre'd and paid for the meal in advance plus tips and a possible desert.

She returned to the table as the food arrived and everyone enjoyed their meal.

When the waiter handed them the check, paid was written across the front of it.

"I didn't pay," Sandy looked confused and turned to the waiter.

"It's been taken care of," he smiled politely and walked off.

"Cool," Seth smiled, "Free food."

Everyone got up and walked to the parking lot. Kirsten whispered something to Sandy. When Kirsten finished Sandy looked at the two boys, "How about we go for a walk down the pier?"

The boys nodded, "Knowing by the tone of Sandy's voice it wasn't up for discussion.

"I wanted to talk to you," Kirsten told Alex as they meandered a lot slower than the guys down the pier.

"Uh oh," Alex tried to hide her apprehension with a joke.

Kirsten smiled, "It's not bad." She paused and her smile faded, "I know that I've been referring to you a lot as family and I really do think of you that way. I just don't want to make you uncomfortable. So if you want me to stop I will."

Alex let out a sigh of relief, "To tell the truth I'd be disappointed if you stopped. This is the best family I've ever had. I really do think of Seth and Ryan as my brothers and you…" Alex took a deep breath, "You and Sandy are more my parents than anyone else has ever tried to be."

Kirsten smiled through tears. The tears were of sadness for Alex's lack of good parents and of joy that Alex loved being part of their family.

They stopped walking and Kirsten wrapped Alex in her arms. "I'm glad you're part of our family."

A few tears slid down Alex's face as she clung to Kirsten. "Thank you for letting me be part of your family."

Kirsten finally pulled away and saw Alex was cry. She wiped away the tears and kissed Alex's forehead. "Welcome to the family."


	20. Chapter 20

Alex's phone rang in the middle of the night. She blindly grabbed for it and looked at the screen. Marissa's smiling face was looking back at her and she answered it, "You do realize that it's three in the morning don't you?"

"Yes," Marissa answered, "But I believe you owe me something."

"Now?" Alex asked.

"Yeah now," Marissa replied.

Alex smiled, "But you're mom's home."

"Her room is across the house from mine," Marissa answered, "She can't hear anything."

"What if she goes somewhere else and hears?" Alex asked.

"That's what the ladder's for," Marissa replied.

"Ladder?" Alex sat up, completely awake.

"Yeah," Marissa said with a smile in her voice, "Since the alarm is on, if you open the front door it'll go off. So I bought a ladder last year to sneak out. My door will be locked which, if she does hear, means you have some time to climb down before I open the door."

"Okay," Alex smiled, "Fine. I'll be there in five minutes."

"Great," Marissa finished, "Bye."

Alex hung up and tossed her phone onto her bed. She looked over at Ryan who was sound asleep and Lexi was watching, but was on the verge of going back to sleep.

Alex quickly changed, then pulled on her running shoes, a track suit and sweatpants. She jogged down to Marissa's house and walked around the house to Marissa's window. A rope fire escape ladder was hanging from Marissa's window. After checking to make sure it was sturdy, Alex climbed up. She peeked into Marissa's room before going all the way in. Marissa was sitting on her bed with a magazine in her hands.

Alex swiftly got in the window and took off her running shoes. "Thanks for the help."

Marissa smirked, "Hey I worked my ass off all day long so this could happen. I'm tired." She put the magazine down and reached over to her iPod dock, turning it on. Alex smiled when she recognized the song. Alex didn't particularly care for the song, she just really loved the beat. As the song went on for a few seconds, Alex realized that Marissa had looped her favorite part of the "There's No Fucking Rules, Dude" by !! so it was one continuous fantastic beat.

Marissa leaned back against her headboard and waited for Alex to start. Alex walked over to Marissa's closet and stepped in. When she came out she had the extra sheet Marissa kept in her closet for laundry day. Alex took the light blue sheet and draped it over a lamp. She turned on the lamp and then turned off the overhead light. The whole room was bathed in a cool blue.

"You're going to set fire to the house," Marissa smirked.

Alex stood directly in front of Marissa's bed, "It'll be off before it catches fire." She walked over and took Marissa's hand, "C'mon this will work better over here." She sat Marissa in her chair in the middle of the room.

Alex hopped up on the bed and held onto the bedpost. She stretched her arms as high as they would go and grazed her fingertips on the ceiling. Then she moved her hands down her body until they were at the waist of her pants. She briefly paused before pushing off her sweatpants and kicking them to the ground.

Marissa gulped as her breathing got shallow. Alex was now in her track jacket and a really mini skirt.

Alex grabbed onto one of the posts of Marissa's bed and swung around once, dismounting into the floor. She seductively walked over to Marissa and put her hands on the arms of the chair being careful not to touch Marissa. She got close to Marissa's face and smirked when she felt Marissa's labored breathing.

Marissa was sure if this went on much longer she'd pass out. She'd never seen Alex move like that and it was the sexiest thing she'd ever seen.

Alex slowly unzipped the jacket and tossed it onto Marissa's head. When she moved the jacket Marissa saw Alex wasn't wearing a shirt under the jacket. Just red lingerie. That teamed with a black mini skirt made Marissa's heart race.

Marissa watched at Alex walked behind her. She felt Alex's breath on the back of her neck and then felt Alex's hands lightly run up and down her arms. Then Alex moved to the front and leaned over Marissa placing her hands on Marissa's upper thighs for support. She slowly blew a steam of air down Marissa's neck sending shivers down the brunette's spine. Alex slowly pulled off her skirt and revealed matching red lace underwear.

Marissa couldn't resist anymore. She pulled Alex into her lap so that the blonde was straddling her. Her lips found Alex's and Alex was eager to deepen the kiss.

When Alex pulled away, she was smiling, "You're not supposed to touch the strippers."

"What are you gonna do to me?" Marissa asked.

Alex opened her mouth, but the sound that filled the room was not her voice, but a knocking on the door.

"Marissa?" Julie called through the door.

Alex jumped off of Marissa and quickly grabbed her pants.

"What?!" Marissa yelled over the music.

"What are you doing awake this late?" Julie called.

Marissa walked over and turned the music down while Alex hurriedly pulled her pants and jacket back on.

"Studying," Marissa answered.

"Well can you take a break?" Julie asked, "I want to talk to you."

Alex walked over to the window and looked down. Marissa walked over to her and whispered, "You can stay and hide in my closet. We'll finish when she leaves."

Alex smiled and shook her head, "You have school tomorrow and I have to work. Plus all you wanted was a strip_tease_."

Marissa winkled her nose, "No fair."

Alex kissed her, "I'll see you tomorrow." She swung her leg over the side and started climbing down.

"Marissa?" Julie called.

"I'm coming," Marissa answered. As soon as Alex was down she just unhooked the ladder and let it fall to the ground. She looked down at Alex who was smiling up at her. Alex blew her a kiss before running off into the night.

Marissa trotted over to the door and let her mother in.

Julie walked in and looked around, "What's with the sheet?"

"The light was hurting my eyes," Marissa answered. She pulled the sheet off of the lamp and tossed it over by the closet. "Why are you up so late?"

"I just finished reading my contract," Julie answered. She bent down and picked up something off of the floor, "Cute skirt. Where did you get it?"

Marissa looked at what her mother was holding and saw Alex's skirt, "Uh, I don't remember."

"I've never seen you wear it," Julie commented.

Marissa just shrugged, "You wanted to talk to me about something."

"Oh yeah," Julie sat on Marissa's bed, "Your school called today. It seems you skipped three days last week."

"Oh yeah," Marissa nodded, "Alex needed some help setting up the Bait Shop."

"Oh, Alex," Julie let out a long breath.

"Why did you say her name like that?" Marissa asked.

"Nothing," Julie shook her head, "I just don't want you skipping again. Not that I can do anything to stop you."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Marissa crossed her arms.

"I mean you're dating my boss so you can pretty much blackmail me into anything," Julie answered.

Marissa was getting angry, "I would never use Alex like that."

"So this isn't part of a master plan to gain the upper hand," Julie asked.

"Why does it have to be a plan?" Marissa asked, "Why can't I just be in love with her?" After she realized what she said Marissa grew quiet.

Julie's mouth dropped open. Then she regained her composure, "There's no plan? No form of revenge?"

Marissa shook her head.

Julie studied her daughter then nodded, "Just don't skip anymore." Then she stood up and left.

Marissa let out a long breath and fell back on her bed.

Alex crept into the pool house and walked over to her bed.

"Where have you been?" Ryan asked making Alex jump.

Alex picked up one of her pillows and hit Ryan with it, "You scared me."

Ryan smiled from his bed, "Sorry."

"I was…out," Alex answered.

"Out with Marissa?" Ryan asked.

"Sorta," Alex shrugged. She laid in bed and covered up before taking off her track suit. "Oh crap."

"What?" Ryan asked in the darkness.

Alex paused, "I forgot my skirt."


	21. Chapter 21

"What are we doing tomorrow?" Seth asked Alex over the phone. A week had gone by and Seth was looking forward to the weekend.

Alex was driving home from work, "I'm going to sleep late tomorrow."

"What else?" Seth asked, "C'mon I have no life. Take me to do something cool."

"Like what?" Alex yawned.

"I don't know. You're the cool one," Seth answered.

"Well, we'll figure it out," Alex answered, "I just pulled into the driveway."

"Okay," Seth replied, "Mom kept some dinner warm for you in the oven."

"Cool," Alex got out and walked to the front door.

"See ya," Seth said and hung up.

Alex walked to the front door and unlocked it. She closed the door, locked it and dropped onto the couch as soon as she got to the living room.

"Alex?" Seth called.

Alex groaned from the couch.

Seth walked into the living room and leaned over the couch, "Tough day?"

"Long day," Alex mumbled.

Kirsten walked in, "Hey sweetheart. There's dinner in the over for you. I'll go warm it up for you."

"I can get it," Alex slowly got up.

"I'll get it," Kirsten answered and walked to the kitchen.

Alex and Seth walked into the kitchen. Alex sat on one of the stools by the island and Seth sat next to her.

Kirsten warmed up Alex's food then set it in front of her.

"Thanks," Alex smiled and picked up her fork.

"What are your plans for tomorrow?" Kirsten asked the two kids sitting at the island.

Alex shrugged. She looked over at Seth.

"I don't know," Seth answered.

"Where's Ryan?" Alex looked around.

"He's studying," Seth said, "Some big test or project or something."

"Well, since you don't have any plans," Kirsten leaned on the counter, "How about you three clean the garage in the morning?"

"Cool," Alex took a bite of her food.

Seth groaned.

"Oh please," Alex smirked, "It's not like you'll do any heavy lifting. It's not like you could."

"Hey," Seth stood up, "I'll show you. The whole garage will be clean before you wake up in the morning." Seth walked off to the living room.

"Nice one," Kirsten smiled at Alex.

Alex smiled back, "Thanks. I don't think it'll work, but it was worth a try."

Kirsten rounded the counter. "I'm going to go to bed." She kissed the side of Alex's head, "Make sure to get enough sleep."

"Goodnight," Alex called after Kirsten.

She smiled at her food. Life was great. She had her dream job, her dream girl, and her dream family. Everything was perfect.

The next morning, Ryan was awakened by Alex and Seth jumping on his bed.

"C'mon we have to clean the garage," Alex said.

"I don't remember agreeing to that," Ryan rolled over.

"We agreed for you," Seth added.

"Fine," Ryan got out of bed and got dressed.

"How long do you think it will take?" Seth asked.

Alex shrugged while she put her hair up, "I don't know. I've never seen the garage."

When Ryan came out they all trudged up to the house. Kirsten and Sandy were in the kitchen.

"Good morning," Sandy smiled at the kids.

"Good morning," they all answered back.

"What are you doing?" Kirsten asked.

"Cleaning out the garage," Seth answered, grabbing a bagel as he walked toward the front door.

"Ooh bagels," Alex picked up a bagel and followed Seth.

Ryan just grabbed a bagel and trotted after Alex and Seth.

Sandy looked over at Kirsten and smiled, "Did you just see that train of teenagers run through here and steal all the food?"

Kirsten chuckled, "But they're our bagel stealing teenagers."

"They can steal all the bagels that want as long as they clean out that garage," Sandy smirked.

"What is all that stuff?" Alex asked taking the last bite of her bagel as they stood, looking into the open garage door at the piles of boxes along the walls.

"I think that's what we're supposed to clean out," Ryan stated.

Seth put his hands on his hips, "Maybe we should move the cars first."

"Good idea," Alex nodded.

After they moved the cars they got to work going through the boxes and consolidating them, taking out cool stuff while they went through it.

"What are we supposed to do with this stuff?" Alex took out an old record, "Cool."

"We could put it in the attic," Seth suggested, "Just don't tell mom that's where we put it or we'll be cleaning the attic out tomorrow."

"Where's the attic?" Ryan asked.

Seth pointed to a door on the roof with some rope hanging off of it.

"Check it out," Alex pulled out a record player. She put it on the ground and plugged it in. She took out an old record and started it to play. "It works."

"What are we listening to?" Seth asked.

Alex looked at the record sleeve. Before she could open her mouth Ryan answered, "Journey."

"You had to get him started didn't you?" Seth asked, "He'll be singing these songs for the next two weeks straight."

"What are you complaining about?" Alex asked, "I share a room with him."

They continued cleaning the garage to the tune of Sandy's old record collection.

Kirsten was in the process of carrying clean sheets to the pool house when the doorbell rang. She was in the living room so she set the sheets down on the couch and went to answer it.

She opened the door and saw a slim woman standing there with choppy blonde hair.

"Can I help you?" Kirsten asked.

"Is Alex here?" the woman answered.

"I think she's still cleaning out the garage," Kirsten answered, starting to lead the woman to the garage "Was she expecting you?"

The woman shook her head, "I'm her mother. Leslie Kelly."

Kirsten's mouth dropped open and she stopped dead a few feet from the garage, "What are you doing here?"

Leslie looked completely bewildered, "I came to see my daughter."

Alex pulled the end of her broom out of the 'light saber' fight they were having. She was listening from her piggy backing spot on Seth's back.

"What's wrong?" Seth asked, letting her slide down.

Alex walked to the door of the garage and saw Kirsten standing with her mother. Ryan and Seth followed her, but didn't know who the other woman was.

"What are you doing here?" Alex asked, angrily. Things had just gotten so good. Her mother showing up jeopardized possibly every good thing she had going for her. Her stomach tightened and her fists clenched as she walked over to the two older women.

"What do you want?" Alex added when her mother hadn't said anything.

"I came to check on you," Leslie stated, not too convincingly.

"Bullshit," Alex huffed.

"Alex," Kirsten warned.

"Sorry," Alex muttered.

"Can we go talk somewhere?" Leslie asked.

Alex looked at Kirsten. Kirsten put her hand on Alex's forearm, "We'll be on the porch." She kissed the side of Alex's head and walked to the porch.

Ryan and Seth followed Kirsten to the porch and they all sat on the steps watching.

"Who is that?" Leslie asked.

"That's my mom," Alex crossed her arms.

"I'm your mom," Leslie stated.

"No," Alex was fuming, "Being a mother means unconditional love."

"And she knows about your _perversion_?" Leslie raised an eyebrow.

"It's not a perversion," Alex said, "And yes she knows."

"Go get your father," Kirsten told the boys, not taking her eyes off of Alex.

Ryan and Seth went inside and returned with Sandy. Sandy looked over at Alex and Leslie.

"She can't get her parental rights back can she?" Kirsten asked Sandy.

Sandy shook his head, "She signed them away."

"Good," Kirsten stated.

They continued to watch the conversation. They were close enough to hear who was talking, but not close enough to hear what was being said. Alex's stance was pretty much defensive while Leslie's was very aggressive. Things soon escalated.

"I'm happy now!" Alex yelled.

"You know what?!" Leslie raised her voice, "Sooner or later they'll get sick of you and kick you out just like we did! You're not worth the trouble!"

Kirsten was quickly walking over to Alex. She was seething by the time she got to them so she let the anger drip off her every word, "Get off my property before I call the police." Within seconds, Ryan, Seth, and Sandy were all standing around Alex.

Leslie turned on her heel and left in huff.

Alex stared blankly after her. She felt Kirsten's arms around her, then the arms of three other people around her. All she could see was her mother walking away again. The last time she did that was after the emancipation papers were signed.

Alex couldn't hold in her emotions anymore. Tears started streaming down her face and she clung to the closest body to her. Her arms fit easily around Kirsten's small frame and her head fit perfectly on Kirsten's shoulder.

She really wasn't sure how, but now Alex had gotten to the living room and onto the couch. She felt two different people on either side of her. The first one she realized was Kirsten who was running her fingers through her hair and whispering comforting words. The other was Sandy who just had a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Alex then realized that she was still crying. She thought she'd gotten over everything her mother said to her years ago, but it turned out they still hurt. Alex felt nauseous so she took a deep breath to try to call herself.

When she finally calmed herself down, her first instinct was the run. That was the mantra of her life. Leave before you can be left. Run and don't look back. She learned that from her biological mother.

She was getting ready to get up and go when she felt Kirsten's fingers run through her hair again. She contemplated leaving again, but Kirsten's caring touch made her change her mind.

Alex turned her head and saw Seth and Ryan sitting on the coffee table staying close.

"Hey," Seth smiled apprehensively. He wasn't sure if it was the right time to smile, but that's what he did when he was nervous and didn't know what to say.

With her whole adoptive family around her Alex couldn't not smile, "Hey back."

"How do you feel?" Kirsten asked gently.

"I'm…gonna be okay," Alex answered.

"Good," Kirsten smiled.

Alex sat up straight, "I guess we should go finish the garage huh?"

"That can wait," Kirsten stated, "How about we all go get some lunch?"

"Sounds good," Alex smiled.

They guys nodded and Sandy stood up. "I think I want some Chinese. Anyone else?"

"Yeah," Seth got up.

Ryan stood. Alex held up her hands and Ryan pulled her up.

"Thanks," Alex said.

Ryan briefly hugged her, "Anytime."

Kirsten got out and walked with Alex out to the car, "How about we go shopping after this? Just us?"

Alex smiled, "Sounds like fun."

Kirsten put her arm around Alex's shoulders, "Great."

Alex beamed and put her arms around Kirsten's waist, "Thanks."

Kirsten gave Alex a gentle squeeze before they got to the car, "My pleasure."

"C'mon women," Seth called, "Us men-folk are starving."

Alex pushed Seth into the car, "Shut up."

"Hey," Seth sat between Alex and Ryan, "Mom, Alex pushed me."

"Mom, Seth's being a wimp," Alex called back.

Ryan smiled, "Mom they're fighting again."

"Do I have to put you three in time out?" Kirsten smiled after she climbed into the passenger's seat.

Sandy leaned over to Kirsten with a smile and said, "We can't take them anywhere."

"I heard that," Seth said as they pulled out, "And I'd like to say for the record that Alex started it."

"Did not," Alex replied with a smirk.

"Did too," Seth told Alex.

"You started it," Ryan told Seth.

"Did not!"


	22. Chapter 22

A few hours later, Kirsten and Alex were lugging around shopping bags going from store to store.

"I love this place," Kirsten said, "I know it's not your kind of store, but I'll only be a minute."

"Take your time," Alex smiled.

She took Kirsten's purchases and sat down in a chair right inside the door.

Alex took out her phone and looked at the last text message she received. Marissa had been texting her all afternoon and she'd been hoping that Marissa would stop.

Her mother appearing out of thin air and saying all the same things she used to say, dredged up old insecurities. The biggest insecurity had to do with her lack of any good romantic relationship in the past. She just needed some time to sort things out and get back to where she was. Her mother showing up sent her a few steps backward.

"Alex!" Kirsten called.

Alex put her phone in her pocket and picked up their bags. Kirsten was standing by the dressing rooms with a few outfits in hand.

"I'm going to try these on," Kirsten said, "Can you tell me what you think?"

"Sure," Alex sat down in a chair facing the dressing room.

Kirsten stepped into the dressing room and stepped out in a white suit with a blue shirt underneath.

"Wow," Alex smiled.

"You think so?" Kirsten asked looking herself up and down.

"I think that you are one of the few people in the world that can pull off a white suit," Alex said from her seat.

"I think I'll have to bring you shopping with me more often," Kirsten beamed and stepped back in the dressing room.

Alex felt her phone vibrate in her pocket again. She pulled it out and saw a text message. _Marissa's looking for you - Ryan_

Alex put her phone in her pocket. She was starting to feel guilty for ignoring Marissa.

Kirsten stepped out in the jeans she was wearing when they came in and an off white baggy shirt.

Alex looked her over.

"I know, something doesn't feel right," Kirsten looked down at the dress.

Alex stood up, "Hold on." Alex walked off and returned with an oversized belt. "Try this."

Kirsten put it on and looked at herself in the mirror, "That's much better."

Alex sat back down with a satisfied smile.

Kirsten went back into the dressing room and said from inside, "There's this place down the street that makes great gelato. Do you wanna go try it?"

"I love gelato," Alex stood up and grabbed their bags.

Kirsten stepped out of the dressing room and smiled, "I'll pay for these and then we'll grab some post-shopping desert."

After Kirsten paid they walked down the street and got their gelato. Kirsten suggested they eat it on some of the outside tables.

Alex adjusted her sunglasses and took a like of her desert, "This is delicious."

"Thanks for coming with me," Kirsten smiled.

"Thanks for inviting me," Alex smiled back, "I had fun."

"But," Kirsten reached in one of the bags, "I don't know what you're going to do with this scarf in Newport Beach."

"It gets cold here sometimes," Alex took the scarf and put it around her neck, "And see? It's cute even when it's not cold."

Kirsten was about to reply when she heard her name. "Kirsten?" She turned around to see Julie Cooper with Marissa tagging along.

"Hi Julie," Kirsten smiled. Not even Julie Cooper could ruin the good mood shopping with Alex had put her in.

"Shopping I see," Julie smiled back, "Have you seen the new Isabel Marant line?"

Kirsten and Julie continued their conversation while Marissa and Alex just looked at each other. Finally, Marissa walked around the table and sat next to Alex, "Did you get my texts?"

Alex took a deep breath and nodded.

"So you've been ignoring me?" Marissa asked, stuck between hurt and angry.

Alex bit her lip, "My mother showed up today. It really shook me up. I'm just trying to get back on my feet."

Marissa discretely took Alex's hand and gently squeezed it, "I'm sorry. Do you wanna talk about it?"

Alex shook her head, "Not right now. Maybe later." Alex looked down at their intertwined hands and then her eyes wandered past them. "Hey," Alex smiled, "Nice skirt."

Marissa played with the bottom of the black mini that had been used in an anonymous striptease a week ago. "Thanks. It just sort of fell onto my floor one night."

An awkward silence fell between them. Marissa kept wondering what was the right thing to do or say and Alex kept trying to push her mother's voice out of her head, but one line just kept repeating itself. _You're not worth the trouble_.

Alex wasn't naïve. She knew that she could get into trouble sometimes. She had just never found anyone who would stay with her through the trouble. She'd been careful to cause as little trouble as possible while she was staying at the Cohens' for fear of being abandoned again.

Marissa sat there playing with Alex's hand and running her fingers down Alex's palm, "Is there anything I can do?"

Alex shrugged, "I dunno."

Marissa sighed. She glanced over at her mother who was apparently ready to leave. "Call me."

Alex just nodded and watched Marissa walked off with Julie.

Kirsten carefully watched Alex waiting to see if she wanted to talk about what was going on. Alex saw the look and ran a hand through her hair. "It's nothing."

Kirsten nodded, not believing, but knowing she wasn't going to get any more from Alex.

Kirsten looked at her watch, "We better get home. The boys might get hungry, try to make something, and burn down the house."

Alex quietly followed Kirsten to the car and loaded up the bags. When she got in the front seat, Kirsten started driving. Alex just looked out the window a million thoughts running through her head.

When they got home, Alex went to the pool house citing that she wasn't hungry. She fell back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Lexi seemed to sense Alex's negative mood and laid her head on Alex's stomach.

Alex petted her dog and sighed. "This sucks," she told Lexi.

She changed into some lounge pants and a cami before crawling under the covers. She thought maybe it would all go away if she just got some sleep.

Alex's phone vibrating on the pillow next to her brought her out of her sleep. She picked it up and saw Marissa's smiling face on her screen. She glanced over at the clock and saw it was almost midnight.

"Hello?" she answered groggily.

"Come outside," Marissa said.

"Why?" Alex asked, "I was sleeping."

"C'mon, this grand romantic gesture doesn't mean much if you're not here," Marissa added.

Alex raised an eyebrow and stood up, "What is it?"

"You'll just have to see huh?" Marissa asked.

Alex heard a click and then looked at her phone. Marissa had hung up. Alex tossed her phone onto the bed and walked to the door. She opened the door and saw a bunch of tiny candles floating around the pool. Marissa was standing next to it in jeans and a Harbor hoodie.

Alex grabbed a jacket on her way out and slid it on. She smiled at Marissa, "What's all this?"

Marissa shrugged, "You've done so much for me. I figured it was my turn." Marissa walked over to her, "C'mon there's more." Marissa laced their fingers together and they walked down the candle lit path to the beach hand in hand.

They walked along the beach for a while before Alex saw a candle lit picnic down the beach. She smiled and looked at Marissa who was nervously looking back.

"A picnic?" Alex asked, "At midnight?"

Marissa smiled, "It's not a regular picnic."

When they got to the picnic, they both sat on the blanket and Marissa opened the basket. She pulled out a cardboard coffee cup, "You're favorite coffee." She handed it to Alex. Then she pulled out two plates, "You're favorite fruit." Marissa set a container of strawberries on the blanket and then pulled out a pie. "You're favorite desert."

Alex smiled, "This is so sweet."

"It gets better," Marissa pulled out a can of whipped cream.

Alex chuckled, "So much better."

Marissa divvied up the food and they got to eating. They fed each other strawberries and pieces of pie.

As Alex polished off her coffee, she looked out onto the dark water. A strong wind blew in and Alex pulled her jacket tighter around herself.

"Here," Marissa put everything in the basket and set it in the sand. Then she picked up the blanket and wrapped it around Alex.

Alex smiled, "There's room in here for two." She held the blanket open.

Marissa crawled in and sat next to Alex. She wrapped her arms around Alex and felt Alex lay her head on her shoulder.

"She said I'm not worth the trouble," Alex sighed.

It took a minute for Marissa to realize what Alex was talking about, but when she did she was furious with Alex's mother. "She's wrong."

"How do you know?" Alex asked.

"Because I know you," Marissa answered, "You're sweet and funny and loyal. You're smart and amazing. I'd go through all the trouble in the world to be with you."

"Really?" Alex asked, softly.

Marissa smiled, "Of course. If you got thrown in jail, I'd do something to get thrown in jail with you. Maybe they'd let us be cellmates."

"Are you saying I'm a criminal?" Alex joked.

Marissa giggled, "No, I'm just saying that I'd go to jail just to be with you. I screwed up once and now I have a second chance. I'm not going to screw up again."

Alex let Marissa's words mull around in her head. Maybe Marissa wouldn't leave her at the first sign of turbulence. Maybe the Cohens wouldn't kick her out for getting into trouble. Maybe her mother was wrong. Maybe she was worth the trouble.

After a few minutes, Marissa tightened the blanket around them. She saw Alex was deep in thought and wondered if that was a good thing. She decided it could easily be good or bad or both so she just sat there holding Alex.

"Do you know what this spot is?" Marissa asked quietly.

"It's the first place we kissed," Alex answered with a smile. Alex lifted her head to look at Marissa.

Marissa smiled back. She pulled Alex into a soft, sweet kiss.

When they pulled away Marissa rested her forehead on Alex's and smiled, "Better than the first time."

"It gets better every time," Alex smiled back.


	23. Chapter 23

Alex heard her phone ring on the way home from picking up Ryan and Seth from school. She took them to school because their car had a flat tire.

"Hand me that," Alex pointed to her phone that had fallen at Seth's feet.

He reached down and picked it up. "Aw, it's your girlfriend."

"Shut up," Alex smiled and snatched the phone away from Seth. She quickly answered, "Hello."

"Hey," Marissa answered cheerfully, "My mom went to Vegas to her favorite spa of the week, which means I have the whole huge house to myself."

"Really?" Alex smiled, "Sounds like you might get lonely."

"Oh definitely," Marissa replied, "Maybe some hot blonde could come over."

"Well," Alex pulled to a stop in the Cohen driveway, "I think some hot blonde will be over in five minutes."

"Okay bye," Marissa added happily.

Alex hung up her phone. She watched Ryan and Seth get out.

"Hot date?" Ryan smirked.

"Yeah," Alex replied, "I'll be back later."

"Have fun," Seth waved, "We'll miss you."

Alex rolled her eyes and backed out of the driveway. She drove the short distance to Marissa's house and parked in the driveway.

Marissa opened the door before Alex could get there. "Took you long enough."

Alex smirked and wrapped her arms around Marissa's waist, "I said five minutes and it only took two minutes."

Marissa giggled and locked her arms around Alex's neck, "But you live a minute away."

"I had to drop Ryan and Seth off," Alex smiled.

"You're still in trouble," Marissa smirked and backed into the house, pulling Alex with her.

"What are you going to do to me?" Alex asked kicking the door closed behind them.

"I'm sure I'll think of something," Marissa kissed Alex.

"I'll be better next time," Alex said between kisses.

Marissa pulled away a little, "You better or I'll have to teach you a lesson."

"_You_ teach _me_ a lesson?" Alex asked, "You forget who's stronger."

"I am," Marissa smirked.

Alex raised an eyebrow. In one swift movement, Alex bent down and threw Marissa over her shoulder.

"Alex!" Marissa squealed.

Alex started walking to the living room, "Who's stronger?"

"I am," Marissa answered defiantly.

Alex put Marissa on her back on the couch and pinned her down, "Who's stronger?"

Marissa smiled and didn't fight, "I am."

Alex sat up so she was on her knees straddling Marissa, "Oh really?"

"Oh yeah," Marissa raised an eyebrow.

Alex smiled devilishly and started tickling Marissa.

"Alex!" Marissa squealed, "Alex!"

"Who's stronger?" Alex asked.

Marissa was laughing so hard tears were coming out of her eyes as she wriggled under Alex. "Okay, okay, you're stronger."

Alex stopped and wiped Marissa's eyes, "I'm glad we agree."

Marissa looped her fingers through Alex's belt loops and pulled her down. Alex leaned on her forearms and kissed Marissa. She started moving her lips down Marissa's neck. She felt Marissa's hands slip under her shirt.

Marissa closed her eyes and let the sensation of Alex's lips take over. She didn't hear the shrill ring of the phone until the third ring when Alex stopped kissing her.

Marissa sighted and pulled her phone out of her pocket. "Hello?"

"Hi dear," Julie answered.

"Hi mom," Marissa looked up at Alex who was watching from her position hovering over Alex.

"How is everything?" Julie asked.

Alex picked up some of Marissa's hair and started tickling her face with it. Marissa was trying not to laugh, "It's great."

"Good," Julie answered, "Well I'm going to be stuck here overnight so you're staying with the Cohens."

Marissa grabbed Alex's wrist to stop her, "I'll be fine by myself."

"I'd feel better if you stayed with the Cohens," Julie stated, "They're expecting you at eight."

Marissa ran her fingers through Alex's hair, "Okay."

"Love you, bye," Julie said and hung up.

Marissa closed her phone and set it on the floor. "My mom's out of town so she wants me to stay with the Cohens."

"Oh that means me," Alex smiled.

"Yes it is," Marissa smiled back.

Alex dismounted Marissa and stood next to the couch, "Let's put on a movie."

Marissa pretended to pout, "But we have the house to ourselves."

"I didn't say we were going to watch it," Alex smirked, "I'll go make the popcorn."

Marissa smiled and watched Alex walk off. Then she got up, turned on the DVD player, closed and drapes and sat back down on the couch.

Alex walked back in with a bowl of popcorn, "What are we watching?"

"Broken English," Marissa answered

Alex sat down next to Marissa, "Why?"

"Parker Posey's hot," Marissa commented.

Alex looked at her girlfriend and raised an eyebrow with a small smile.

"What?" Marissa asked taking the popcorn bowl from Alex.

"Parker's a guy's name," Alex leaned back on the couch pretending to be jealous.

"Alex is a guy's name," Marissa smirked. She leaned over and kissed Alex, "I guess I like girls with guy's names."

"I hope so," Alex smiled.

Marissa moved so that she was closer to Alex and kissed her. Alex pulled Marissa into her lap and rested her hands on the side of Marissa's thighs.

"Is this the part where we don't watch the movie?" Marissa asked.

Alex smiled and nodded, managing a "mhmm" while moving down Marissa's neck again.

Marissa threaded her fingers through Alex's hair, "I love watching movies with you."


	24. Chapter 24

Alex slowly opened her eyes. She saw Ryan laying on the love seat, asleep and Seth on the armchair also asleep. She looked up at the TV that was showing the menu for Blade Trinity. There were empty soda cans and a few kernels of popcorn left in a bowl on the coffee table. Then she noticed Marissa laying next to her on the couch.

Their moviethon lasted all night and well into the morning. Alex was sure they'd seen every single Marvel movie ever made.

She looked down at Marissa who was peacefully sleeping and planted a soft kiss on her cheek before carefully crawling off of the couch.

When Alex walked into the kitchen, she saw Sandy reading some papers at the table.

"Good morning," Alex yawned.

"Good afternoon," Sandy corrected her.

Alex glanced at the clock, "Is it really one in the afternoon?"

Sandy nodded, "How late were you up?"

"Last time I looked at the clock it was one," Alex answered, "That was before Seth put in Blade so I probably fell asleep around five."

Slowly everyone else got up and assembled in the kitchen for a breakfast of fruit and toast.

"I have to go to work," Alex told everyone, "The band's probably already there." She turned to Marissa, "Do you need a ride home?"

Marissa nodded.

"We'll see you at the show," Seth called to Alex.

"Alright," Alex nodded.

Sandy and Kirsten hugged Alex. "We'll see you after the show," Sandy added.

Alex smiled, "Bye." She picked up Marissa's bag and led the way to the front door.

"You seem to be getting along well with them," Marissa said after the front door closed.

Alex put Marissa's bag in the back of her Jeep. "Yeah. They're great."

They got in and Alex drove Marissa the short distance to her house.

"You're coming to she show right?" Alex asked.

"I wouldn't miss it," Marissa smiled. She leaned over and kissed Alex.

They both got out and Alex got Marissa's bag for her.

"Thanks," Marissa said, taking her bag from Marissa.

Alex pulled Marissa into a long kiss and when she pulled away, smiled, "Thank you."

A couple hours later, the band was in the middle of a set and Alex was bartending. She spotted Marissa walking over to the bar.

"Hey," Alex smiled.

"Hey," Marissa smiled back, "Who does a girl have to sleep with to get a drink around here?"

Alex leaned on the bar, "I guess that'd be me."

Marissa leaned toward Alex, "Well can I pay you later?"

"Sure," Alex smirked.

"There's a lot of people here," Marissa commented.

"I heard a bunch of guys came down from Oceanside for a party or something," Alex explained, "They've been drinking since they got here."

"I'll make sure to stay away from them," Marissa rolled her eyes.

"Where are you guys sitting?" Alex asked.

Marissa pointed up to a VIP booth on the balcony. Summer, Seth, Lindsey, and Ryan were sitting around, mostly watching the band.

"I'll send something up," Alex told Marissa.

Marissa smiled, "Thanks."

Alex walked Marissa walk off before helping some other customers.

Later, the band finished a set and the singer announced they were taking a break.

Alex glanced up to the VIP booth and saw it was empty. Then she heard Seth laugh and looked by the stage. The group, minus Ryan, had gotten a spot close to the stage, on the same wall as her office.

Alex ducked behind the counter to pick up an empty bottle when she heard Marissa said rather loudly, "Get off!"

Alex shot up and looked over to where Marissa was. There was a guy, who was one of the group from Oceanside, standing by Marissa. He was a little too close for Alex's taste.

Seth stepped up and Alex saw him say something, but couldn't hear it. The guy turned to Seth and looked down at him. Seth was puny compared to the guy staring down at him. She saw Seth say something, then Marissa said something and the guy looked at Marissa. He smirked and looked at the other girls.

Alex deftly slid across the bar and trotted over to Seth, Marissa, Lindsey, and Summer.

"Maybe we can settle this without fighting," Seth was trying to talk his way out.

"Hey!" Alex yelled, "Leave them alone!"

The guy turned on Alex, "What are you going to do about it?"

"Ryan!" Marissa called. He knew that look in Alex's eyes and if she was going to take the whole group of guys, she was going to need help.

The guy swung first. Alex managed to sidestep it and landed a punch on the guy's jaw. As soon as Ryan jumped in, the flying fists turned into an all out brawl. The bouncers came lumbering down the stairs, but were having trouble getting around the group of people watching.

Summer, Marissa, Lindsey, and Seth were trying not to get hit by a wayward fist or food to they cowered together by the door to Alex's office.

People were gathering around and Marissa couldn't really see what was going on, but kept seeing flashes of blonde hair in the crowd.

"Hey!" one of the bouncers yelled shoving people out of the way. The first person he could reach was Ryan. There was a little blood trickling from the side of Ryan's mouth as the bouncer pulled him out.

The other brawlers stopped at the first sight of the bouncers.

"You alright Alex?" one of them asked.

Alex nodded, "Yeah."

"Who started it?" the bouncer asked.

Alex pointed to the guy who started harassing the girls earlier.

"C'mon," the bouncers grabbed the guy and he continued to fight them, but was no match for the pure brawn and poundage of the bouncers.

"Are you alright?" Alex asked Ryan.

Ryan wiped his lip with the back of his fist, "I think so."

"Are you okay?" Marissa walked over and surveyed Alex. "Oh my god."

"What?" Alex asked.

"You're bleeding," Marissa answered. She took Alex's hand, "C'mon." She dragged Alex into the office and made her sit on the couch. Soon the rest of the group was in the office.

"I don't know where I'm bleeding from," Alex told Marissa who was behind her desk getting the first aide kit.

"Look at me," Summer told Alex.

Alex turned her head and Summer pointed to Alex's left eyebrow, "Right there."

"You're both crazy," Seth told them. "Those guys were eight feet tall and there were more than two of them."

"Just like the good ole days," Alex smirked, "Fighting at night and waking up with bruises and cuts."

Marissa walked back over and started cleaning the cut above Alex's eye.

"The shortest one punches the hardest," Ryan moved his jaw around.

"Yeah," Alex agreed, "But did you see Seth stand up to that guy."

"I was just protecting the womenfolk," Seth smiled.

Summer kissed him, "I'm so proud of you. You almost took a punch for us."

"Are you sure you're lip's okay?" Lindsey asked Ryan.

"You might want to ice that," Alex suggested, "You can go grab something out of the cooler if you want."

"I'll get it," Lindsey volunteered and walked outside into the emptying club.

"This might sting a little," Marissa told Alex before dabbing a piece of wet cotton on Alex's cut.

Alex gasped.

"Oh please," Marissa smiled, "You just got hit by a two hundred and fifty pound guy, but you can't take a small sting."

Alex smiled back, "I guess not."

Marissa put a small band aide over the cut and kissed Alex, "All better."

"Thanks," Alex smiled.

Marissa got up to replace the first aide kit and Alex looked at Ryan, "Do your hands feel like you punched a brick wall?"

Ryan nodded, "Yeah. I haven't done that in a while."

"Me either," Alex looked down at her hand and flexed it.

A few minutes later the club was empty and the group decided to leave. Alex had to stay and close up so Summer volunteered to take Marissa home. Alex and Marissa were saying their goodbyes by the stage away from the rest of the group.

"Try not to get in any more fights okay?" Marissa had her hands on Alex's hips.

Alex smiled, "I'll try."

Marissa pulled Alex into her arms and held her for a moment. Then she pulled away and looked at her feet.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked.

"I got kinda scared," Marissa confessed, "There were a bunch of those guys."

Alex wrapped Marissa in her arms, "I'm sorry. I just get sorta…over protective sometimes."

"I think that was a good time to be over protective," Marissa added trying to lighten the mood.

Alex smiled and kissed Marissa, "I'll see you later."

"Bye," Marissa kissed Alex again and walked off with Summer.

By the time Alex got home, she was exhausted. She completely bypassed the main house because she didn't really feel like explaining her bruises and cuts to Kirsten and Sandy yet.

She quietly walked into the pool house and put her keys on the nightstand. She looked down at her bed and saw a dozen white roses on her pillow.

Alex picked up the card and smiled. It read _To my hero, Love Marissa_.

Alex put the card and the flowers on the nightstand then crawled into bed. It had been a long, long day.


	25. Chapter 25

Alex groaned as she rolled over in the morning.

"You too?" Ryan asked from his bed.

"I haven't done that in a while," Alex turned her head toward Ryan, "God I'm so sore."

"Me too," Ryan answered.

Alex rolled out of bed and walked to the bathroom. She looked at her face in the mirror. A bruise had formed around the cut over her eye and there was a large bruise on her forearm. She lifted up her camisole and noticed three more bruises across her stomach.

"Ouch," Ryan commented from the bathroom door.

Alex turned around, "Are there any on my back?"

Ryan shook his head. "Nah."

Alex pulled down her shirt, "How do you feel?"

"About like you do," Ryan leaned over and looked in the mirror. He had a bruise on his cheek.

Alex walked out of the bathroom and yawned, "I'm starving."

"Me too," Ryan added.

They walked over to the door and looked out. They could see Sandy and Kirsten walking around the kitchen.

"Fighting is bad," Alex said, watching the kitchen.

"Yeah," Ryan answered.

"What happened last time you got into a fight?" Alex asked.

"Nothing really," Ryan replied. He put his hand on Alex's shoulder, "They're not going to kick you out for defending the girls…and Seth."

Alex smirked, "Don't you mean the girls including Seth?"

Ryan chuckled, "C'mon let's go eat."

They walked outside and into the kitchen where Seth was already eating.

"Hey you two," Sandy smiled and turned from the coffee maker to look at them.

Kirsten saw them first, "What happened?"

Alex suddenly panicked and looked at Ryan, but Seth started talking first.

"Some drunk guy from Oceanside wouldn't leave Marissa alone last night," Seth explained, "Then he kept following the girls. Alex and Ryan took care of him and his cronies Rambo style."

Alex couldn't make eye contact with Kirsten or Sandy so she just ran her hand over the back of the chair.

Ryan added, "He swung at Alex first. I just went over to help."

"Where is this guy?" Kirsten asked, "He better be in jail."

"The bouncers just threw him out," Alex said quietly.

"Well are you okay?" Kirsten asked, "Any broken bones?"

Alex shook her head, "Just a few bruises."

Kirsten hugged Ryan and Alex at the same time, "I'm glad you're both okay."

"Oh and Alex," Sandy picked up a piece of paper, "Marissa called this morning."

"Okay," Alex nodded, relieved the Cohens weren't mad.

She picked up the wireless phone and walked into the living room.

"Hello?" Marissa answered.

"Hey," Alex smiled.

"How do you feel?" Marissa asked.

"I'm okay," Alex replied.

"So can I take you out for breakfast?" Marissa asked in a singsong voice.

Alex fell back on the couch, "Sure. Pick me up?"

"Okay," Marissa answered, "I'll be there in two minutes."

"Great," Alex smiled, "See ya." Alex walked back into the kitchen.

"I guess you have plans for breakfast," Kirsten smiled at Alex.

Alex nodded, "Marissa's taking me to breakfast."

"Have fun," Sandy told Alex as she walked out to get dressed.

Alex was soon dressed and as she walked to the driveway Marissa pulled up. The top was down on her convertible and her hair was back.

"Hey," Alex smiled and got in.

"Hey," Marissa beamed. She leaned over and pulled Alex into a long drawn out kiss.

When the pulled away Alex was a little stunned. When she snapped out of it, she smiled, "What was that for?"

"For being the best girlfriend in the world," Marissa smiled.

Alex fixed her hair, "No really."

"Really," Marissa answered.

"Okay," Alex raised an eyebrow.

They ate a quick breakfast at a dinner by the beach. After that they decided to go on a walk by the ocean. As they walked Marissa slipped her hand into Alex's and threaded their fingers together.

"Thanks again for last night," Marissa stopped them from walking and took Alex's other hand.

Alex smiled, "You don't have to thank me."

"You were going to take on all those guys that were three times your size," Marissa let go of Alex's hand and ran her hands up Alex's arms, "Alone."

"I just really wanted to make sure you were okay," Alex added, sliding her hands onto Marissa's hips.

Marissa moved her hands behind Alex's neck and played with her hair, "It really meant a lot to me."

Alex smiled, "You mean a lot to me." She reached up and touched Marissa's cheek with her finger tips.

Marissa felt a shiver run down her spine. She could feel Alex's breath on her cheek and swirl with the cool air blowing off of the ocean. Marissa swiftly captured Alex's lips and let their lips and tongues glide together until they needed to pull away for air.

Alex pulled Marissa against her body and just held her there. Marissa leaned into Alex and closed her eyes. They stood frozen in time as the cool ocean wind whirled around them.

Soon they were walking again.

Alex looked over at Marissa, "Shouldn't you be in school."

"Oh shit," Marissa said looking at her watch.

Alex smiled and pulled Marissa back toward her car.

Marissa pulled into a spot at her school. The courtyard was empty because Marissa missed the beginning of her first glass.

"The SnO.C.?" Alex smirked looking at the banner over the courtyard.

"Yeah," Marissa nodded grabbing her bag.

"Are you going?" Alex asked.

Marissa shrugged, "I don't know."

"Of course you are," Alex got out and walked to the driver's side, "You love that high society crap." She opened the door for Marissa took her bag.

Marissa smiled and got out, "But I don't have a date."

"I'm sure you could find one," Alex handed Marissa her bag.

"Will you go with me?" Marissa asked leaning back on her car and pulling Alex practically on top of her causing their lips smashed together.

"How could I say no with an argument like that?" Alex asked.

Marissa threw her arms around Alex's neck, "Thank you."

Alex chuckled, "You're welcome."

Marissa pulled Alex into another kiss, but before they could get too far into it Alex pulled away, "You still have to go to class."

"Oh right," Marissa smiled. She pecked Alex on the lips once more and started to walk off, "You're picking me up right."

Alex nodded, "Yeah."

Marissa waved before hauling toward her class.

Alex got into Marissa's car and looked back at the banner. "I can't be that bad," Alex drummed her fingers on the steering wheel. Alex backed out of the spot and took off toward the Bait Shop.


	26. Chapter 26

Alex rolled up to Harbor just as Marissa's last class got out. She parked, got out, and stood next to her car so Marissa could see her.

She spotted Marissa at the top of the stairs. Marissa saw her and Alex could see her smile from a hundred yards away. She felt her heart speed up at the sight of Marissa.

"Hey," a guy walked over to Alex, "I'm Brett. Are you new?"

Alex shook her head, "I don't go here. I'm just.…"

Brett interrupted her, "Don't I know you from somewhere?"

"I work at the Bait Shop?" Alex suggested, uninterested in the conversation.

"Oh yeah," Brett smiled, "You're the girl that got into the fight with all those guys. That was hot."

Alex raised an eyebrow, "Why are you talking to me?"

"Would you like to go out sometime?" Brett asked, "We could go out on my dad's yacht after the SnO.C.."

"Does that work on all the girls?" Alex crossed her arms. She didn't see Marissa walk up behind Brett.

Brett shrugged, "Usually."

"I already have a date," Alex stated, "And I'm not looking for another one."

"Are you sure?" Brett asked, "I'm a lot of fun."

"I'm seeing someone," Alex opened the door and got in the car.

"How serious?" Brett leaned on the side of the car.

"Very serious," Alex huffed.

Marissa walked around Brett and stood next to him by Alex. She leaned over the door and kissed Alex. "Hey baby."

"Hey," Alex smiled when Marissa pulled away and walked to the passenger's side.

"Um Brett," Marissa looked over at a stunned Brett. "This is _my_ girlfriend, Alex."

Brett couldn't really manage any words so Alex pulled out and drove off.

"Thanks for that," Alex told Marissa.

"No problem," Marissa smiled and took Alex's hand, "So what are you going to wear to the SnO.C.?"

Alex shrugged, "I guess I'll have to go get something. It's a formal thing right?"

Marissa nodded, "Yeah, but we'll have to make sure our outfits don't clash."

Alex smiled, "I think we can handle that. When is this…dance anyway?"

"What were you going to say?" Marissa turned in her seat.

"What?" Alex asked, "Nothing."

"You paused before you said dance," Marissa smiled, "What were you going to say?"

"Something along the lines of grope fest," Alex smirked.

Marissa chuckled, "It'll be fun."

Alex just nodded, "Sure."

When she pulled into Marissa's driveway, they both got out and Alex grabbed Marissa's bag.

"Do you wanna come upstairs?" Marissa kissed Alex.

"Mmm," Alex paused, "I can't. You have homework to do."

"How do you know?" Marissa asked.

"You brought your books home," Alex handed Marissa her backpack.

"Please?" Marissa asked tugging at Alex's sleeve.

Alex shook her head, "You have to study to get into a good college."

"Why? So I can support you in your old age?" Marissa smiled.

Alex beamed, "Yeah. I can't bartend forever."

Marissa kissed Alex again, "Alright."

"So when is the Harbor Grope Fest?" Alex asked.

Marissa chuckled, "Friday."

"That's in two days," Alex leaned back on the car, "I don't know if I can find a dress that fast."

"I have faith in you," Marissa smiled, "I'll call you after I'm done with my homework."

"Okay," Alex handed Marissa her keys and before she let go, pulled Marissa into a long kiss.

Marissa floated off toward her front door and Alex walked down the street to the Cohen residence.

When she walked into the kitchen, Seth was sitting at the table doing his homework. He looked up when Alex walked in and smiled, "I hear your going to the SnO.C."

Alex opened the fridge and took out a water bottle, "Yeah."

"I'm bringing a camera," Seth smirked.

"If you do, you'll eat it," Alex answered.

Ryan walked in and dropped his bag on the table.

"Are you going to the SnO.C.?" Seth asked Ryan.

Ryan shook his head, "I'm taking Lindsey to this play she's been wanting to see."

"Alex is going," Seth told Ryan.

Ryan looked over at Alex. "Really?"

Alex nodded.

"I thought you hated school events," Ryan sat down and got out a pencil.

"I do," Alex walked over to the table.

Seth wielded an invisible whip and made the sound effect.

"You really don't want to keep your teeth do you?" Alex asked.

"What are you going to wear to the SnO.C.?" Ryan looked up at Alex.

"I don't know," Alex leaned on the chair, "I've never been to a school dance thing before."

"Never?" Sandy asked walking in with his briefcase.

Alex turned around and shook her head, "Never."

"Why not?" Sandy set down his briefcase and walked over to the table.

Alex shrugged, "They're boring and pointless."

"Then why are you going?" Sandy smiled.

Seth made the whipping sound again.

Sandy chuckled and nodded, "I understand."

Alex looked at her phone, "I actually have to go back to work."

"Maybe tomorrow we can go SnO.C. shopping together," Seth told Alex.

Alex nodded, "Sure."

An hour later, Alex was directed the restocking of the bar and wiping down the counter while contemplating the reason she was going to put herself through the torture of the SnO.C.

"Nice place," the familiar voice of Julie Cooper said.

Alex looked up and saw Julie sitting in front of her at the bar. "Um…Hi? Can I get you something to drink?"

"Let's get to the point," Julie told Alex, "I don't think you should go with Marissa to the SnO.C."

Alex leaned on the counter, "Should I ask why?"

"You don't want to embarrass yourself and Marissa," Julie stated, "My daughter showing up with another girl to a school dance is definitely going to hit the gossip tree."

"You don't want me to go because it might look bad for you?" Alex asked.

"Well me and Marissa," Julie stated, "She goes with you, she's labeled for life."

"And you have no problem insulting someone who could fire you at the drop of a hat?" Alex took a deep breath, trying to remain calm.

"But you won't," Julie answered, "Firing me is bad for Marissa and your company."

"If Marissa didn't want me to go, then why did she ask?" Alex asked.

"Obligation," Julie answered.

"Hey Alex!" a guy called from the other side of the bar, "Homer's here."

Alex turned to the guy, "Tell him to unload everything and then see me in my office." She looked at Julie, "I have to work."

Julie stood up and picked up her purse, "I'd offer you money, but you're the one that pays me. Is there anything I can give you not to go?"

"I'm going if Marissa wants me to," Alex stated.

Julie nodded, "Fair enough. I have to go talk to my daughter."

As Julie walked up the stairs, Alex took out her phone to call Marissa, but heard Marissa's voice before she could put the phone to her ear.

"What are you doing here?" Marissa asked Julie on the balcony.

Julie said something Alex couldn't hear and then walked past Marissa out the door. Marissa looked down at Alex and then descended the stairs.

Just as Marissa walked up, Homer walked over, "Hey Alex. I gotta go."

Alex turned to Marissa, "Hold on a second."

"I'll be in your office," Marissa said a sounding a little pissed. She walked off and Alex got into the cash register to pay Homer.

Marissa was pacing around the office when Alex walked in.

"If you didn't want to go why didn't you tell me?" Marissa asked, her arms wrapped around herself.

Alex raised an eyebrow and closed the door behind her, "I do. Do you still want to go?"

Marissa nodded.

"Even though going with me would mean…" Alex started, but the end was muffled by Marissa's lips.

Marissa pulled away, but held Alex's waist, "No matter what my mom says or what anyone else says, I don't care what other people think. When we walk into the SnO.C., I'll have the hottest date there. I'm going with you because I want to go with you. I wanna go with you and I wanna _be_ with you."

Alex dropped her head onto Marissa's shoulder, "I'm sorry. I should have know not to listen to your mom."

Marissa smiled and stroked Alex's hair, "It's okay."

There was a knock on the door before it flew open and Seth bounded in, "Alex!…oh." He stopped. "I actually came to warn you that Julie was coming, but I couldn't find my keys and it looks like she already changed back into a bat and flew off, so are you okay?"

Alex smiled and nodded, "Thanks Seth."

Seth nodded, "Well call me when you're done maybe we can go SnO.C. shopping today instead of tomorrow."

"You two are going shopping together?" Marissa asked.

Alex nodded.

"For the SnO.C.?" Marissa asked.

"Yeah," Alex added, "Is that a problem?"

"Just don't come dressed as Batman and Robin okay?" Marissa smiled.

"Don't worry," Alex smirked, "I never looked good with pointy ears."

"How come I have to be Robin?" Seth asked.

Alex just looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh yeah…" Seth trailed off, "Well, I'll be at home."

"I'm almost ready," Alex told him. Then she turned to Marissa, "Do you wanna come?"

"I would, but I'm meeting Summer to study for our history final. I have someone to support in her old age." Marissa smiled and kissed Alex, "But I'll call you later okay?"

"Okay," Alex smiled.

Marissa kissed Alex again and walked out.

"You ready to go?" Seth asked with a goofy smile.

Alex walked out of her office and locked the door. "Let's go."

Seth took a deep breath, "Shopping for the SnO.C., God help us."


	27. Chapter 27

"What about this one?" Seth asked Alex at one of the many stores in Newport. He held up an light blue tux.

Alex just laughed and walked off.

"C'mon," Seth followed her, "It's very retro."

"There's a reason for that," Alex answered, "It belongs in the past." She looked through the racks, "Um…I need coffee."

"Me too," Seth quickly added.

Once they were in the coffee shop down the street Alex looked at Seth, "We're not going to get anything done."

Seth shook his head, "I think we should call in reinforcements. The queen of shopping in Newport."

"Julie Cooper hates me," Alex walked out of the coffee shop with Seth.

"No," Seth answered, "Julie is the god of shopping." Seth took out his phone, "I'm talking the queen. The matriarch of our family. Kirsten Cohen."

After a brief conversation with his mom, Seth hung up. "She's on her way."

"Great," Alex smiled.

A few minutes later, Kirsten showed up and directed them in one of the shops down the street.

"What colors are Summer and Marissa wearing to this dance?" Kirsten asked.

"Summer's wearing blue," Alex answered.

"How do you know?" Seth asked.

"She showed me a picture of it," Alex answered, "And three different pictures of her shoes."

"What color is Marissa's dress?" Kirsten asked Alex.

Alex paused, "I don't know. Blue or white I think."

Kirsten smiled, "Alright, let's get to it."

A couple minutes later, Kirsten had given both Seth and Alex a couple of outfits each and sent them into the dressing rooms.

Alex stepped out in a long light blue dress with a long dip in the back just as Seth stepped out in a standard tux.

"I think that may be it," Kirsten smiled, "Turn around."

Alex turned around and Seth watched.

Kirsten crossed her arms, "Do you think that cut is a little low?"

Alex looked at herself in the mirror, "I don't think so."

"It was a rhetorical question," Seth explained, "It's a mom thing."

"Oh," Alex smiled and turned back to Kirsten, "Besides the back, how do I look?"

Kirsten smiled softly, "You look beautiful."

Alex's smile grew wider, "Thank you."

"What about me?" Seth asked.

"You look pretty too," Alex replied walking back into the dressing room.

Kirsten chuckled, "You look very handsome."

"Thanks mom," Seth walked back into the dressing room.

When Alex and Seth got changed, Kirsten insisted on buying their outfits.

"Do you two want to go to dinner?" Kirsten asked, "Your father's working late and Ryan's having dinner with Lindsey."

"Sure," Seth smiled.

Alex nodded.

After stashing their new clothes into Kirsten's car, they walked down the street to a small bistro and took a table in the back.

"Are you two excited out the SnO.C.?" Kirsten asked taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Eh," Seth shrugged.

"What about you?" Kirsten asked Alex.

Alex finished the fry in her mouth and ran her finger over the rim of her glass, "I'm not really excited. I'm nervous."

"Why are you nervous?" Kirsten asked.

"Stuff like that's just not my thing," Alex answered, getting more interested in her food as the conversation progressed.

Kirsten glanced as Seth who seemed to know what was going on.

"She hates them for the same reason I do," Seth answered, "We don't fit in. Of course she doesn't fit in, in a much cooler, rebel without a cause way."

Alex was twirling a fry between her fingers trying to zone out and at least pretend to not pay attention.

Kirsten reached over and put her hand on Alex's. "I'm sure Marissa wouldn't mind not going."

Alex shook her head, "No. I wanna go. It's important to her. It's a big part of her life."

"Oh," Seth nodded knowingly.

Alex seemed to know what Seth was talking about and nodded.

Kirsten kept quiet knowing she wasn't going to get anything from Alex that Alex wasn't ready to give.

After a quiet dinner, Kirsten paid and tell all walked down the sidewalk to their cars.

"Are you two coming straight home?" Kirsten asked.

"Yeah," Alex answered, "I'm tired."

They reached Kirsten's car and Kirsten added, "Be careful."

Alex and Seth nodded and kept walking to Alex's Jeep. Seth slung his arm around Alex's shoulders, "It'll be okay. Marissa knows she made a mistake last time. You're a huge part of her life now."

Alex nodded and took out her keys, "I'm just trying not to fall into the rut again where I'm always going off to work and she's always off doing her school society thing."

Seth gently squeezed Alex's shoulders, "I'm sure you two will be okay."

Alex took a deep breath, "I hope so."

"You will," Seth let go of Alex and walked to the other side.

On the way home, Seth sent a few text messages out. Alex figured they were to Summer and completely ignored it.

When Alex finally got to the pool house, she slowly opened the door and flipped on the switch. After closing the door behind her, Alex changed into her pajamas and crawled into bed.

A few minutes later, the door opened. Alex peeked out from under the covers, expecting Ryan. The slimmer figure approaching her bed surprised her.

"What are you doing here?" Alex asked Marissa.

Marissa lifted the covers and slid in, "I came to see you."

Alex narrowed her eyes, "Did Seth call you?"

"Actually Seth texted Summer who called me," Marissa explained.

"I should have known Seth couldn't keep his mouth shut," Alex huffed.

"I'm glad he did," Marissa took Alex's hands, "I don't want you two doubt us."

"I'm not doubting us," Alex answered.

"Then you're doubting….me," Marissa bit her lip.

"No! No, no, no," Alex shook her head, "I'm not doubting you. I just…I'm scared I won't fit into your life anymore."

Marissa smiled, "That's funny. I was scared I wouldn't fit into your life."

"What? Why?" Alex asked, completely confused.

"You own this huge successful company," Marissa answered, "You could go anywhere. Do anything…be with anyone."

Alex saw the sincerity mix with the moonlight falling through the window in Marissa's eyes. They began to draw Alex in and Alex was definitely not in the mood to resist Marissa's pull. She closed the small distance between them and kissed Marissa.

"I only wanna be with you," Alex whispered when the kiss was over.

Marissa smiled and curled into Alex. Alex wrapped her arms around Marissa and held her tight under the covers.

"Thanks for coming over," Alex smiled.

"Thanks for letting me stay," Marissa smiled back.

Alex looked into Marissa's eyes, "Who says you get to stay?"

"I did," Marissa pulled the covers over their head and kissed Alex.

Alex was caught in a euphoric state when Marissa's lips were on her own. She felt Marissa's body move to hover over her. Marissa's fingers threaded through Alex's and slid them above the blonde's head.

Marissa pulled away a little bit and studied Alex as if asking for permission.

Alex leaned up and caught Marissa's lip in a small reassuring kiss before adding "Fine, you can stay."


	28. Chapter 28

Alex looked at herself in the mirror for the hundredth time that night.

"Nervous?" Ryan asked from his bed where he was waiting for Lindsey to show up.

"Yes," Alex sighed and tugged at her hair. She walked in front of Ryan's bed. "How do I look?"

Ryan looked Alex up and down. Her hair was in soft curls around her shoulders and the dress hugged her body.

"You look amazing," Ryan smiled.

Alex let out a breath and walked back into the bathroom, "Shouldn't you change or something? You're going to see a play."

"It doesn't start for another hour," Ryan answered, "And unlike you I don't need three hours to get ready."

The door opened before Alex could make a snide comment back.

"Hey Alex, the limo's here," a tuxedo clad Seth told her.

Alex took a few more deep breaths before walking out of the bathroom. Seth watched Alex come down the steps. "Wow. Alex you look great."

"Thanks," Alex smiled. She grabbed her clutch and followed Seth out the door.

"I'm warning you now," Seth told Alex as the walked past the pool, "Dad already has his camera out."

Alex nodded, "Okay."

"Are you okay?" Seth asked before he opened the door to the kitchen.

"I feel like I'm going to puke," Alex answered.

Seth smiled, "Aww…"

Alex hit Seth in the stomach with her clutch.

"Okay not aww," Seth opened the door.

When they walked in Kirsten and Sandy appeared.

"Wow," Sandy smiled at Alex, "You look amazing."

Alex blushed, "Thanks."

After a few pictures of Alex and Seth, Sandy and Kirsten walked them to the front door.

"Have fun," Kirsten waved as Seth and Alex walked out to the window.

They both waved.

"Don't wait up," Seth called.

"We will," Sandy smiled back.

Once inside the limo, Alex laid back in the seat.

"C'mon," Seth told Alex, "It's not going to be that bad."

"I know," Alex sat up. She scooted to the front of the limo and knocked on the window. The window rolled down and the driver handed Alex a dozen white roses. "Thanks."

"How did you do that?" Seth asked.

"I asked him to get them," Alex answered.

"Okay now you're just making me look bad," Seth told them as the limo lurched to a stop at Marissa's house.

The driver handed Alex another bouquet of flowers and then got out to open the door for Seth and Alex.

"I got you covered," Alex handed a dozen red roses to Seth.

"They're here," Summer peered out of the curtains, "And damn Alex looks hot."

"Really?" Marissa asked smiling.

"Why don't you come look?" Summer asked.

Marissa shook her head, "I want to see her when she sees me."

"You two are gonna be the hottest couple there," Summer walked away from the window, "Maybe they'll vote you SnO.C. queen and queen."

Marissa chuckled and led the way downstairs.

Just as they got to the door, the doorbell rang.

Summer opened the door and found Seth and Alex standing a few steps away. Marissa froze when saw Alex. Her eyes ran up and down Alex's body.

"You look beautiful," Alex said quietly.

It took Marissa a minute to realize that Alex had said something. "Um, you… look….wow."

Alex blushed again. "Thanks." She looked down at the flowers in her hand, "These are for you."

Seth offer his flowers to Summer.

"Wow," Summer smiled, "Thanks Cohen."

Marissa pulled Alex by the waist and kissed her, "Thank you."

"Are you guys ready?" Seth asked.

Alex turned to him, "We'll be right there."

Seth nodded and took Summer back to the limo.

Marissa readjusted the strap on her white dress and looked at Alex. "You didn't have to go through all this trouble."

Alex smiled, "I wanted to." She reached in her clutch and pulled out a long, thin velvet box. "This is for you."

Marissa took the box and opened it. Inside was a sliver necklace with diamonds dangling off of it. "Oh my god," Marissa breathing, "This is beautiful."

Alex bit her lip, "I hoped you'd like it."

"This is so sweet," Marissa smiled and took the necklace out, "Will you put it on me?"

Alex took the necklace from Marissa who turned around. Alex gently put the necklace on Marissa.

"Aww," Summer looked out the window of the limo, "They are so cute."

"Yeah," Seth sat back in his seat, "Alex is really nervous."

"Why?" Summer looked at Seth.

"She thinks that she won't fit in," Seth answered, "And she know this is important to Marissa."

"I think they'll be fine," Summer smiled when she saw Alex and Marissa walking to the limo hand in hand.

All the way to the SnO.C., Alex was quiet.

Marissa leaned over and rested her forehead on the side of Alex's head, "Hey. It's not too late the tell the driver to take us to LA."

"It's okay," Alex smiled.

Marissa kissed Alex's cheek, "As long as you're sure."

"I'm sure," Alex turned her head to kiss Marissa.

Soon they were in a line of limos waiting to drop off the SnO.C.-goers.

"When did the SnO.C. turn into a red carpet event?" Summer asked.

"Ever since Taylor Townsend decided to make it one," Marissa rolled her eyes, "C'mon let's get out."

Alex opened the door and slid out first then helped Summer and Marissa out.

"What about me?" Seth asked getting out.

"You're not wearing a dress," Alex smirked.

Marissa smiled and offered her arm to Alex, "Shall we."

"We shall," Alex slid her arm through Marissa's and they walked together into the SnO.C..

"Eh, this brings back bad memories," Seth looked around, "Like a fist in my nose."

"Yeah sorry about that," Alex smiled at Seth.

Heads turned as Alex and Marissa walked in and even the photographers for the school newspaper took a few shots of them.

"You can breathe now," Marissa whispered to Alex.

Alex let out a long breath, "Okay."

"See it's not so bad," Seth told Alex.

"We didn't have dances like this at my high school," Alex added, "There were balloons in the gym and you didn't get dressed up."

"You'll get used to it," Summer offered.

"Prom's in five months," Marissa added.

Alex sent a panicked look toward Seth. He just smiled as reassuringly as possible.

"Okay, so do we hit the drink or the dance floor first?" Marissa asked Alex.

Alex glanced at the empty dance floor, "Uh maybe we should get something to drink."

Marissa smiled and threaded her fingers through Alex's. "Okay."

They had their drinks and were standing around a table.

"Marissa! Summer!" a girl walked up to them.

"Hey…" Marissa trailed off not remembering the girl's name.

"Stacy," Summer finished.

Stacy smiled a perky cheerleader smile, "Are you guys having fun?"

Everyone nodded.

"Great," Stacy said and bounced off.

Alex raised an eyebrow at Marissa who rolled her eyes. Alex chuckled.

"Ugh," Summer sighed, "I have to pee. Coop can you come unzip me?"

"Sure," Marissa nodded. She kissed Alex's cheek, "I'll be right back." Marissa and Summer walked off toward the bathroom.

"I definitely don't fit in here," Alex said looking around.

"You and me both," Seth took a sip of his drink.

"Alex?" Jimmy Cooper walked up to Alex and Seth.

Alex turned and smiled, "Hi."

"You look great," Jimmy smiled.

"Thanks," Alex blushed.

Jimmy turned to Seth, "Hey Seth."

"Hey," Seth answered.

"Are you kids having fun?" Jimmy asked.

"Eh," Seth shrugged.

"Sorta?" Alex answered.

Jimmy smiled, "Just think this is the last SnO.C. you'll ever have to go to."

"That kinda makes me feel better," Alex said scanning the crowd for Marissa.

"Where's Marissa and Summer?" Jimmy asked.

"Bathroom," Seth answered.

"Ah," Jimmy nodded.

Alex let out a small gasp and jumped behind Seth.

"What?" Seth asked.

"Julie Cooper," Alex answered.

Jimmy looked around and spotted Julie, "I'll try to keep her occupied. You two enjoy yourselves."

"Thanks," Alex added as Jimmy b-lined for Julie.

Alex felt to arms snake around her waist from behind. She looked down and recognized the hands immediately.

"Hey," Marissa purred in Alex's ear.

"You're in a really good mood tonight," Alex commented.

Marissa rested her cheek against Alex's. "Mmhmm. You look amazing. Plus there's bad punch and people I don't even like."

"Oh yeah the perfect recipe for a good time," Alex smirked.

"Exactly," Marissa smiled, "You wanna dance?"

Alex looked at the dance floor, "No one else is dancing."

"I didn't ask anyone else," Marissa let her hands run down to Alex's hands, "I asked you."

Alex smiled and nodded, "Of course."

Marissa let go of one of Alex's hands and pulled her to the dance floor with one of them. Marissa placed her hands on Alex's hips as they started to sway.

Alex took Marissa's wrists and moved her hands up to her shoulders. Then she slid her hands onto Marissa's hips.

"You always have to lead huh?" Marissa smiled.

Alex just shrugged. She looked around behind Marissa, "Everyone's watching."

"It's cause you're hot," Marissa answered nonchalantly.

"You don't care?" Alex asked.

Marissa shook her head, "Nope, because six months from now, none of these people will matter, but you will."

A huge smile broke out onto Alex's face.

Summer rested her head on Seth's shoulder, "They look so happy."

"Well, would you like to dance?" Seth asked.

Summer nodded and they joined Marissa and Alex on the dance floor. Soon the dance floor was crowded with people.

After dancing and mingling for a few hours, Marissa, Alex, Seth, and Summer were standing around a table.

"I'm hungry," Seth mentioned.

"Me too," Marissa looked around.

"Do you think we've played this whole thing out?" Summer asked.

"Oh yeah," Alex nodded.

"Can you take a limo through a drive thru?" Seth asked.

Summer dug through her purse, "I was thinking take out."

"Chinese food and movies at my house?" Seth suggested.

"That sounds great," Marissa took Alex's hand, "Let's go."

Alex called the limo driver and they stood at the entrance waiting for him.

"Uh oh," Seth looked at Alex, "Vampire at five o'clock."

Alex glanced behind her to see Julie Cooper walking toward them. "Oh no."

"C'mon," Marissa grabbed Alex's hand and pulled her down the stairs as their limo pulled up.

"Marissa!" Julie called as everyone piled into the limo.

Marissa closed the door and rolled down the window, "I'll be at the Cohens'! Don't wait up!" The limo pulled away before Julie could say anything else.

After a quick stop at the video store and the Chinese takeout place, they all convened in the living room of the Cohens' living room.

"What are we doing?" Sandy asked walking into the living room.

"We're watching a movie and eating Chinese food," Seth told him.

"We got more than enough for everyone," Summer added.

"Great," Sandy sat down on the couch, "Kirsten! The kids brought food!"

Kirsten appeared from the kitchen. "Ooh, that looks good."

"I'm gonna go change," Alex stated. She caught Marissa's eyes, "Do you want something to wear?"

"Yeah," Marissa nodded.

Alex looked at Summer, "Do you want something?"

Summer nodded, "Thanks."

Alex walked out and Seth went upstairs to change. Alex returned with clothes for Marissa and Summer and Seth came back down changing into a white shirt and pajama pants.

After Summer and Marissa changed, everyone laid out around the living room and started eating while watching Clue.

"I love this movie," Kirsten commented.

Alex was sitting on the couch and Marissa was sitting in her lap curled up in Alex. Their fingers were intertwined and Marissa's head was on Alex's shoulder.

Alex smiled when she looked down at Marissa and smiled. She placed a small chaste kiss on Marissa's temple. Marissa looked up at Alex and sweetly kissed her before turning back to the movie. Alex turned her attention to the movie but held tighter to Marissa.


	29. Chapter 29

"I hate to be a party pooper, but I think I should go home," Marissa told Alex as they lay together on the armchair.

"I'll take you," Alex offered.

"Can we walk?" Marissa asked.

Alex nodded.

Marissa got up and Alex stood up.

"Leaving already?" Sandy asked Marissa.

She nodded, "Yeah my mom might get worried."

"Goodnight," Kirsten stood up and hugged Marissa.

"I'm gonna walk her home," Alex told Kirsten and Sandy.

"Be careful," Sandy told her.

Alex grabbed Marissa's dress on a hanger off of table by the door and slung it over her shoulder. Marissa picked up her heals and her flowers then slid on some of Alex's shoes that were by the door.

Marissa took Alex's hand after they walk down the steps to the driveway, "Thanks for tonight."

"It was my pleasure," Alex smiled.

"You weren't too bored were you?" Marissa asked swinging their hands.

Alex shook her head, "No, I had fun."

Marissa reached up and touched her necklace, "And thanks for the necklace and the flowers and the limo."

Alex smiled, "It was no problem."

It didn't take long before Alex and Marissa were at the beginning of her driveway.

Marissa stopped by the front door and kissed Alex, "Do you want me to drop the ladder so you can come up?"

Alex smiled and kissed Marissa again, "Mmm... Kirsten and Sandy are waiting for me."

"Tomorrow?" Marissa asked and batted her eyelashes.

"Maybe," Alex chuckled.

Marissa leaned in and paused right before her lips touched Alex's, "Tomorrow?"

"Okay," Alex gave in.

Marissa leaned the rest of the way in and brushed her lips against Alex's.

Marissa took her dress from Alex and smiled, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Alex answered and watched Marissa walk inside before turning to walk back to the Cohen house.

Just as Alex walked up the driveway, Ryan was getting out of his car.

"Hey," Ryan smiled, "How was the SnO.C.?"

Alex shrugged, "It was sorta fun."

Ryan chuckled, "No really."

"It was," Alex answered.

"If you say so," Ryan answered.

"How was the play?" Alex asked opened the door for Ryan.

"Eh," Ryan shrugged, "Lindsey liked it, but I thought it was weird."

Sandy was sitting on the couch with his arm around Kirsten. "Hey. How was the play?"

Ryan just shrugged, "I didn't really get it."

"Where's Seth?" Alex asked.

"He's taking Summer home," Kirsten answered.

Alex nodded, "Okay. I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

"Goodnight sweetheart," Kirsten called after her.

"I think I'm going to bed too," Ryan told them and followed Alex outside.

Alex woke up late the next morning to her phone ringing.

"Hello?" she answered groggily.

"Hey," Marissa happily replied, "What time are you coming over?"

"Um…" Alex looked at the clock, "When do you want me to come over?"

"Now," Marissa said.

"Now?" Alex buried her head under the covers.

"Yeah," Marissa answered, "I think I can make it worth your while. I bought something I want to show you."

"What kind of something?" Alex asked suddenly very interested.

"Well, I'm wearing it now," Marissa said seductively.

"I'll be over in a few minutes," Alex hung up and rushed to get ready.

Alex called Marissa back as she walked toward Marissa's house.

"Hey," Marissa answered.

"Hi," Alex smiled, "I'm on my way."

"Are you driving or are you walking?" Marissa asked.

"Walking," Alex answered.

"On the road or on the beach?"

"Beach," Alex glanced out at the ocean.

"Okay, be careful," Marissa told her, "My mom's home."

"What?!" Alex asked trotting up the steps to the Cooper pool.

"Yeah," Marissa opened her window wearing a robe, and saw Alex, "Oh my god! Here she comes!"

Alex looked around panicking.

"Hurry jump in the pool so she won't see you!" Marissa called.

Alex walked to the edge of the pool before realizing that Julie Cooper was nowhere around. She looked up at Marissa's window and put a hand on her hip, "Marissa."

"Okay, sorry," Marissa smiled at Alex, "I couldn't help it. Hold on a sec. I'm gonna roll out the red carpet." Marissa disappeared from the window than reappeared with the rope ladder in her hands. She hooked it onto the window and then let it unravel on the way to the ground.

"Why can't I just use the stairs?" Alex asked into her phone, looking up at Marissa.

"Because my mom's here," Marissa replied.

Alex hung up her phone and put it in her pocket. She climbed up until she was level with Marissa. "Maybe you should start coming over to my room."

Marissa smiled and kissed Alex, "Because this is more fun."

Alex smirked, "More fun for you." She swung her leg over and stepped in. "So, you wanted to show me something?" She kissed Marissa as her hands found the way to the belt of Marissa's robe.

"Marissa!" Julie's voice called.

Alex's eyes went wide.

"Closet," Marissa told her.

Alex scampered over to the closet and Marissa unhooked the ladder letting it fall into the bushes below.

"Marissa?" Julie asked from outside the door.

"Coming," Marissa called.

Alex stepped into the closet and closed the door behind her as Marissa opened her bedroom door.

"Are you just getting up?" Julie asked.

Marissa nodded, "Yeah. Big night last night."

"Yeah…" Julie obviously didn't want to think about it, "I have a meeting to go to. I'll be home later."

"Okay," Marissa nodded.

"What are you going to do today?" Julie asked.

Marissa shrugged, "Maybe go to the beach or something. I think Summer wanted to go shopping."

"Summer's still dating Seth right?" Julie raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," Marissa crossed her arms, "And I'm still dating Alex."

Julie was silent for a beat before added, "Alright, have fun with Summer."

"Bye," Marissa told her and closed the door. She locked it and sighed. She walked over to the closet and opened the door to find Alex sitting on the floor of the closet with a scrap book in her lap.

"What are you doing?" Marissa asked with a smile. She leaned on the doorframe and watched Alex.

"I'm looking at pictures of you and your dad with you were little," Alex smiled up at Marissa.

Marissa squatted down next to Alex, "Have you seen the last one yet?"

Alex shook her head.

Marissa turned to the last page and laid her head on Alex's shoulder, "It's my favorite."

Alex looked down at a picture of herself and Jimmy Cooper standing against the railing of his boat on their weekend on the ocean with him. Jimmy had his arm around Alex and Alex was beaming.

Marissa kissed Alex's bare shoulder and then stood up. She walked over to her bed and looked back at Alex.

Alex set the book aside and followed Marissa. As soon as she was in arm's reach, she swept Marissa up in a fiery kiss that left Marissa's breathless.

Marissa decided that she liked where this was going and let herself fall back onto the bed, pulling Alex with her. As they fell Marissa's robe fell open revealing light green lacey lingerie.

"Happy Anniversary," Marissa whispered.

Alex pulled her lips off of Marissa's neck to look at her, "Anniversary?"

Marissa smiled and played with Alex's hair, "Our first kiss was a year ago today."

Alex bit her lip and ran a finger gently along Marissa's jaw, "You remembered that?"

"Yeah," Marissa nodded, "It was the most romantic kiss ever."

Alex chuckled, "Ever?"

"Ever," Marissa said definitely.

Alex leaned down and captured Marissa's lips in a soft, sweet, and loving kiss. Alex pulled away and gazed lovingly at Marissa.

Marissa smiled and put one hand on each side of Alex's face, "Next year, you get to wear the lingerie." Marissa guided Alex's head down for another kiss.


	30. Chapter 30

"Where are we going?" Alex asked for the fifth time since Marissa told her to get in the car with no explanation.

"Are you going to keep asking until we get there?" Marissa asked.

"Either that or you tell me where we're going," Alex crossed her arms.

Marissa smiled, "You're gonna be asking until we get there."

Alex sat back in her seat and decided to stop bugging Marissa if she wasn't going to tell. She looked out the window and watched the scenery go by.

A few minutes later, Alex grinned from ear to ear. She saw the carnival on the pier in the distance.

Marissa nervously glanced over at Alex, "This isn't too middle school is it?"

Alex leaned over and kissed Marissa's cheek, "Of course not."

They walked into the carnival hand in hand.

"What should we do first?" Marissa looked around.

"Um-whatever you want," Alex shrugged.

Marissa smiled and pulled Alex over to the knock-the-bottle-down game. Marissa paide the guy behind the counter.

Alex raised an eyebrow when Marissa accepted the three balls.

"What?" Marissa asked, "I'm athletic."

Alex laughed a hardy laugh.

"What?" Marissa smiled.

Alex shook her head, "Whatever you say baby."

Marissa threw all three balls however she only knocked off the bottle on top. The guy behind the counter handed her a small stuffed purple monkey.

Marissa handed it to Alex.

Alex beamed and kissed Marissa, "Thank you."

Marissa started to walk off, but Alex grabbed her arm. "Hold on." Alex put some money on the counter and the guy took it in exchange for the three balls. Alex picked one up and hurled it at the triangular bottle structure. It made contact with the middle of the structure sending all of the bottles tumbling off the back.

Alex pointed to a giant teddy bear and handed it to Marissa.

Marissa frowned.

Alex snaked her arm around Marissa's waist as they started walking off, "Baby, I share a pool house with Ryan. If you got me a big on, I wouldn't have room for it. So I'd have to stay at your house and I'd never see it."

"That wouldn't be a problem if you came over more often," Marissa said matter-of-factly.

"And that wouldn't be a problem if your mom wasn't home all the time," Alex smirked.

Marissa looked at Alex, "You're her boss. Send her on a business trip to Japan or something."

"Don't you think she'd be a little suspicious if I send her to Japan and when she's opening a store in San Francisco?" Alex cocked an eyebrow.

"Well send her to San Francisco," Marissa told Alex.

"I have a better idea," Alex stopped by the railing of the pier and leaned on it, "How about I try really hard to get her to like me?"

Marissa looked at Alex, "Why do you want her to like you?"

"Because it's important to me," Alex stated, "I don't want to have to hide being with you or be scared that if she sees me at your house than she's gonna freak out and call the cops or something."

Marissa put a hand on either side of Alex and gripped the rail, "Is it really that important to you?"

Alex bit her lip and nodded.

Marissa put some hair behind Alex's ear, "Okay, we'll both work on getting her to like you."

"Really?" Alex smiled.

Marissa nodded.

"Thank you," Alex threaded her fingers together behind Marissa's neck.

Marissa leaned in and kissed Alex. It was the same Alex she's kissed hundreds of time before, but each time is exciting and electrifying. Marissa hoped that Alex would still do that to her for years down the road.

"C'mon we have to go to the ferris wheel," Marissa smiled.

Alex bit her lip. "Um…okay."

Marissa raised an eyebrow, "Are you scared?"

"No," Alex quickly replied, but her eyes gave her away.

"Aww," Marissa grinned.

"C'mon we're going," Alex took Marissa's hand and dragged her to the line.

"We don't have to go," Marissa told Alex.

"I want to," Alex replied.

Marissa rolled her eyes. She knew when Alex got like this there was no stopping her.

Soon they were sitting side by side in the roller coaster. Marissa slipped her fingers between Alex's and kept her close.

Alex looked nervously over the side and her eyes went wide as they lurched forward.

"Not scared?" Marissa asked.

Alex closed her eyes and put her head on Marissa's shoulder, "Fine. I'm scared."

"Of ferris wheels?" Marissa asked.

"Of heights," Alex answered.

Marissa smiled and kissed the top of Alex's head, "That's so cute."

They lurched to a stop and Alex picked up her head, but put it back, "We're at the top."

"Yeah," Marissa took Alex's hand from over her eyes, "It's okay."

Alex shook her head against Marissa's shoulder. "Nope, no way."

"Okay," Marissa smiled, "But the view is amazing."

Alex opened one eye and saw the sun sparkling at the edge of the ocean. She turned her head and opened her other eye. She loosened her grip on Marissa.

"You okay?" Marissa asked looking down at Alex.

Alex lifted her head, "Yeah. I'm fine."

Marissa studied Alex for a moment. Her hair glimmered in the sun and her eyes twinkled the color of the sky around them.

"You're so beautiful." Marissa didn't mean for it to come out as a whisper. She didn't really mean for it to come out at all.

Alex smiled bashfully, "Thanks."

Marissa touched the soft skin of Alex's cheek and pulled her into a kiss. The kiss was broken by another lurch forward.

Alex immediately grabbed onto Marissa and closed her eyes again. Marissa chuckled, "You didn't have to go on this."

They came to a stop at the bottom and Alex looked around, "It wasn't so bad."

Marissa grabbed her bear and exited the ride. Alex was close behind her. Marissa tucked her bear under one arm and took Alex's hand with the other. "Do you want to go have lunch with my mom?"

Alex raised an eyebrow.

"Hey," Marissa smirked, "You're the one that said you wanted to get her to like you."

Alex nodded, "Yeah I guess I did huh?"

"We don't have to," Marissa told her, "I was just a suggestion."

"No, I want to," Alex answered.

Marissa took out her keys when they got in the parking lot, "Okay."

When they got to the car, Marissa kissed Alex again before they got in.

"Are you ready?" Marissa asked.

"No," Alex smiled, "But if we wait until I'm ready we'll be here for a few years."

Marissa took her hand, "It'll be okay."

Alex looked into Marissa's eyes and nodded. "Yeah…I hope so."


	31. Chapter 31

It's short, but my brain is not firing on all cylinders right now. This is a birthday present so Happy Happy Birthday! That was enthusiam, I wasn't yelling ;)

* * *

Alex nervously tapped her fingers on the table.

Marissa covered Alex's hand with her own, "Don't worry."

"I can't help it," Alex looked out the window. "Oh my god." She sunk in her seat.

Marissa looked over Alex head and saw Julie walking toward the restaurant. She looked down at Alex, "Remember, she can smell fear."

A small chuckle escaped Alex as she sat up straight. She took a sip of her water as Julie walked in and walked toward them.

"Do what do I owe the pleasure?" Julie sat down.

Marissa shrugged, "Just lunch."

Julie raised an eyebrow, "Really?" She directed the question at Alex.

Alex nodded silently.

The waiter came over and they all ordered. Alex kept nervously sipping her water until there was nothing left but ice. She ran her finger over the rim of her glass.

"Really. What's going on?" Julie leaned back as her salad arrived.

Marissa picked up a French fry off of Alex's plate that had just been put down, "I think we should all spend a little quality time together."

"Quality time?" Julie asked.

Marissa gave her mother a look that said _just go with it_.

Julie gave in and started eating her food.

A few minutes went silently by as they all ate.

"Marissa, did you see the new line at Augustine's?" Julie asked, "It's pretty good."

"I don't think I've seen it yet," Marissa told her mother, "What about you Alex?"

Alex nodded, "I liked the greens that were used."

"Really?" Julie tilted her head to the side.

Alex nodded again.

"Me too," Julie went back to her food.

A waiter walked by and accidentally bumped into the table and spilling Marissa's drink in her lap. He immediately turned around, "I am so sorry."

"It's okay," Marissa started wiping off the spill with a napkin.

"Do you want me to go get some pants out of your car?" Alex asked.

"No I'll get it," Marissa stood and walked out.

When Marissa let, Alex looked at her food for a moment before looking at Julie who was staring straight at her.

"Why are you here?" Julie asked.

Alex raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"Why are you having lunch with Marissa and me?" Julie set her fork down.

Alex took a deep breath, "I don't want you to hate me anymore. You don't have to like me, but for Marissa's sake stop blatantly hating me."

Julie look out at Marissa who was digging through the trunk of her car for clean jeans that matched what she was wearing. "She's working hard at school and she's not sneaking out. She seems happy."

"I hope so," Alex looked out after Marissa.

Julie studied Alex, "You really love her?"

Alex nodded, "Yeah."

"Alright," Julie shrugged, "I don't see the harm in being civil to you."

"That's all I ask," Alex told her as Marissa walked back inside with new jeans on.

"She was a lot nicer to you after I left," Marissa told Alex while they laid in Alex's bed facing each other with Alex's new teddy bear between them.

"Mhmm," Alex smiled and hugged the bear to her chest.

"What did you do?" Marissa played with Alex's hair.

"I just talked to her," Alex answered.

Marissa raised an eyebrow, "Sure."

"No really," Alex smirked, "She cares about you and wants you to be happy."

Marissa briefly kissed Alex, "I am happy. Very very happy."

Alex just smiled. Words couldn't describe how elated she was that she was making Marissa happy.

The door opened and Ryan walked in, "Sorry. I'll only be a minute."

"It's okay," Alex told him, "Take your time."

"Hey Marissa," Ryan said, "Are you going to that party on the beach tonight?"

Marissa shrugged and looked at Alex, "I don't know. Are we?"

"I have to work tonight," Alex told her, "But you should go if you want to."

"I think I'll hang around the Bait Shop tonight," Marissa smiled, "I hear the manager's hot."

Alex smiled, "You don't have to. No one's going to be there."

"I want to," Marissa answered.

Alex kissed Marissa, "Okay. Fine. You can come."

"You two are disgustingly cute," Ryan told them.

"Was that a compliment?" Alex asked.

"A little," Ryan smiled, "I'll see you two later."

"Bye," they both called after him.

"You weren't kidding," Marissa looked around, "This place is empty."

Alex sat on the bar and read over a clipboard. "There no music and a better party at the beach. I wouldn't be here either if I didn't own it."

Marissa smiled, "Why don't you close early tonight?"

Alex looked at her watch, "There's still another two hours until closing time."

Marissa stood between Alex's leg and looped her fingers through Alex's belt loops, "But there's no one here."

Alex put her arms on Marissa's shoulders, "But it's a business. The sign says."

"It's just a sign," Marissa whined, "We could go into your office and…work."

"Somehow I don't think you mean paperwork," Alex smirked and leaned in to kiss Marissa.

Suddenly a loud group walked in together.

Marissa sighed as Alex slid back behind the bar, "Later then?"

"Oh yeah," Alex smiled. She slid over the bar and kissed Marissa before any of the group could get down the stairs.


	32. Chapter 32

Alex laid on the bar and yawned, "I think that party Ryan was talking about came to us."

Marissa pulled up a stool next to Alex and sat down. She laid her head on Alex's stomach and closed her eyes, "Yeah. And I think every player on the water polo team hit on you."

Alex waved a wad of cash in front of Marissa's face, "At least they tipped well."

"Hey, half of those tips are mine," Marissa to the money from Alex, "I helped out."

"That's is your half," Alex smiled.

"Wow," Marissa put the money in her pocket, "What do we do now?"

Alex tilted her head down so she could see Marissa, "Sleep."

Marissa smirked, "Wow, you're a party animal."

"I have a meeting in LA in the morning," Alex answered.

"Sounds fun," Marissa smiled.

"Oh yeah it'll be a blast," Alex stroked Marissa's hair.

Marissa sighed, "Well let's go get you to bed."

Alex closed her eyes, "I don't wanna move."

Marissa stood up and pulled Alex off of the bar, "C'mon."

"You don't have to walk me to the door you know," Alex told Marissa while they walked toward the pool house.

"I just want to make sure you don't pass out on the way there," Marissa smiled and took Alex's hand.

When they got inside, Alex quickly stripped and crawled under the covers. She laid her head against the pillow and Marissa sat on the edge of the bed, "Goodnight."

Alex smiled, "Goodnight."

Marissa kissed her forehead and stood up.

"Aren't you gonna stay?" Alex asked.

Marissa shook her head, "I have to get home."

"Okay," Alex snuggled into her pillow, "Goodnight."

"Sweet dreams," Marissa told her. She walked to the door and paused, looking back at Alex. She whispered, "I love you." And then walked off.

Alex opened her eyes because she thought she heard something, but no one was there. She rolled over and went back to sleep.

Alex's phone rang early in the morning. She grabbed it with her eyes closed and answered, "Hello?"

"Don't you have a meeting to get to?" Marissa asked.

Alex panicked for a second before she saw what time it was. "You scared me. I thought I was late."

Marissa giggled, "Sorry. I couldn't sleep."

"_You_ couldn't sleep?" Alex asked sitting up, "It usually takes an air horn to get you up in the morning. Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Marissa rolled over, "I just woke up early that's all."

"Okay," Alex got up and started making her way to the bathroom.

Later, Marissa was at lunch with Summer, Ryan, and Seth.

"How'd you do on that History test?" Seth asked Marissa.

Marissa shrugged, "I got an A."

"How?" Summer asked, "That test was so hard."

"I studied," Marissa answered popping a fry into her mouth.

"No really," Ryan smirked.

"Really," Marissa rolled her eyes.

"See what Alex has done to her?" Seth asked the other two, "Where's the Marissa we know?"

"Hey you keep talking about me like that and you'll be wearing those nachos," Alex's voice said from behind Seth.

He turned around and smiled, "Hey, look at you."

Alex was dressed in black pants and a light blue button up shirt. "Shut up. I had a meeting this morning."

Marissa scooted over on the bench she was sitting on and Alex sat down. "How'd it go?"

"Great," Alex told her, "But I'm going to New York for a few days."

"When?" Marissa asked.

"I'm leaving for the airport when I leave here" Alex told her.

"Aww," Marissa pouted and put her head on Alex's shoulder, "I'll miss you."

Alex rested her head on Marissa's, "It'll only be a couple days. And there's good news. You won't have to deal with your mom. She'll be with me."

Marissa smiled, "You're awesome."

"Don't move," Summer told them. She dug in her purse and pulled out a camera. Before the girls knew what was going on Summer had a picture of them leaning on each other and smiling. Summer handed the camera to Marissa who looked at the picture.

"I want a copy of that," Marissa told Summer.

Alex looked over Marissa's shoulder, "Me too."

"Alright," Summer took her camera back.

Alex checked her watch, "I gotta go."

"Did you call mom?" Seth asked, "She'll wonder why you haven't been home."

Alex nodded, "I already talked to her."

Marissa stood up, "I'll walk you out."

When Alex stood, Seth, Ryan, and Summer stood and hugged her.

"Be careful," Seth said when he hugged her.

"I will," Alex smiled.

She and Marissa walked out to Alex's Jeep hand in hand.

"How long is a couple days?" Marissa asked.

Alex shrugged, "Two or three."

"What am I going to do for two or three days?" Marissa asked.

Alex smirked, "You can study or hang with Summer or apply to colleges or hang out with the Cohens…"

"Why do you have to go?" Marissa asked.

"Trevor was supposed to go," Alex told her, "But he had to cancel. We're buying a company there and while we're there we're going to look for somewhere to open another High Tide store."

They stopped at Alex's Jeep and Marissa put her arms around Alex's neck, "Call me when you get there?"

"Of course," Alex smiled.

Marissa moved in and kissed Alex sweetly. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too," Alex rested her forehead on Marissa's.

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch. Marissa groaned. She opened the door for Alex and closed it after she got in. Marissa stepped up on the foot rail and kissed Alex over the door.

"I'll bring you something back," Alex smirked.

Marissa kissed her again, "You don't have to."

"My hotel's on Fifth Avenue," Alex told her.

"Can I have something shiny?" Marissa asked.

Alex chuckled, "Well, you have to go."

Marissa kissed Alex again, "I know." She hopped down, "Bye. Be careful."

"I will," Alex assured her, "Bye."

Marissa started walking toward her class and stopped to watch Alex drive away.

Marissa dropped her purse by the door when she got home after school. There was a note on the front table from her mom telling her that she'd be gone for a few days. She grabbed the weeks worth of mail that no one had pick up off of the front table on her way to her room.

As she was walking up the stairs, Marissa's phone rang in her pocket. "Hello?"

"Hey," Alex answered.

"You sound tired," Marissa told her.

"Jet lag," Alex replied, "I just got to my hotel."

"Is it nice?" Marissa asked.

"So nice. The bed feels so good."

"Don't get too comfortable," Marissa said sorting through the mail, "You still have to come back."

"Don't worry," Alex fell back onto the bed, "New York is not my scene."

"So if I go to NYU you won't come visit me?" Marissa dropped a letter from NYU onto her bed.

"Are you going to NYU?" Alex asked.

"I don't know," Marissa answered, "I just got a letter from them."

"Did you apply there?"

"I don't know," Marissa dropped a few more letters onto her bed, "My guidance councilor applied to a bunch of places for me. I have letters from UCLA, Berkeley, NYU, Cal State, Princeton, and Hawaii Pacific."

"Wow," Alex smiled, "Have you read them yet?"

"No," Marissa answered, "Even if I did get accepted to these places I don't know which one I'd want to go to. Where are you going to live?"

"It doesn't matter," Alex told Marissa, "What matters is which one you want to go to."

Marissa opened up the letter from Princeton. "I didn't get accepted to Princeton."

"I'm sorry," Alex put a pillow over her face.

"It's okay," Marissa added, "I didn't want to be a doctor anyway."

Alex chuckled.

There was a series of ripping noises in Alex's ear before Marissa got back on, "I got accepted to all the other ones."

"That's fantastic baby," Alex smiled, "Congratulations."

"Thanks," Marissa laid back on her bed, "But really, would you come to visit me at NYU if I went?"

"Of course," Alex replied, "I'd see you everyday."

"You'd fly down everyday?" Marissa asked.

"Do you need to fly from across the street?" Alex smirked.

Marissa beamed, "You'd really move to New York with me?"

"Yeah," Alex put her head on top of the pillow.

Marissa paused, "Really?"

Alex chuckled, "Of course."

Marissa opened her mouth, but Alex interrupted her.

"You're mom's coming in," Alex told her, "I'll talk to you when I get back from the business dinner tonight."

"Okay," Marissa smiled, "I love you."

There was a pause on the other end of the line, "Did you just…?"

"Yeah," Marissa told her. "And I told you when you were asleep last night."

"I love you too babe," Alex answered.

"Okay," Marissa beamed, "Have fun."

"Bye," Alex said and hung up.

Marissa put the phone to her chest and smiled at the ceiling. She looked over at her acceptance letters and then at her phone. She giggled to herself. She was accepted to a bunch of colleges and a girlfriend who would follow her anywhere. Life was good.


	33. Chapter 33

Alex sat mostly quiet in the meeting except when asked a question. It was a straight forward outright buy.

Afterwards, Alex walked out with everyone from her company. When they got back to the hotel Alex turned to the group and said, "We're meeting tomorrow at the conference room tomorrow at eight."

Everyone nodded and adjourned to their rooms.

Alex fell back onto her bed and turned on her phone. As soon as it was on a text message popped up from Marissa _How was your meeting? Call me when you can._

She sat up, shrugged off her jacket and called Marissa.

"Hey babe," Marissa answered the phone.

Alex's face immediately lit up. "Hey." She laid down on the bed and took her hair down.

"How was your meeting?" Marissa asked.

Alex put the phone between her shoulder and ear while she took her pants off. "It was alright. Nothing special. A lot of numbers and contracts. And tomorrow we're going over the contract so that'll be a snooze."

"Sounds fun," Marissa answered with a smile.

"Yeah a total blast," Alex dryly said. There was a knock on Alex's door and she rolled out of bed, "What did you do today?"

"Nothing really," Marissa added, "Just school and I went shopping with Summer for a little while."

Alex pulled on some pajama pants and opened the door.

"Hey," Jodie smiled brightly on the other side.

"Hey Jodie," Alex answered.

"Jodie's there?" Marissa asked.

"Yeah," Alex let Jodie in and closed the door, "She's going to help look for a place to put the new store."

"Oh," Marissa said quietly.

"Do you wanna go grab something to eat?" Jodie asked Alex.

"If I can go dressed like this," Alex motioned to her pajama pants and cami.

"Sure," Jodie smiled.

"Hey, is there anything specific you want or do I get to go on a shopping spree?" Alex asked Marissa as she pulled a hoodie on over her cami.

Marissa giggled, "You don't have to get me anything."

"Okay," Alex smiled, "So nothing specific?"

"No," Marissa answered.

"Alright," Alex walked out her door with Jodie in tow.

"I gotta go," Marissa told Alex, "I'm meeting the Cohens for dinner."

"Really?" Alex raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Marissa opened her windows, "They heard mom was out of town so they invited me over."

"Cool," Alex smiled, "Have fun."

"I will," Marissa answered, "I love you."

"Love you too."

"Bye."

"Bye," Alex hung up.

"Wow, throwing around the "L" word already?" Jodie asked.

Alex shook her head, "Not throwing it around. Saying it and meaning it."

"I'll be honest," Jodie put her hands in her pockets, "I never thought you two would last."

Alex smiled, "We're not rushing anything this time. We're just letting it come. It's nice."

A few hours later, they returned to Alex's room with some bags after some impromptu shopping.

Jodie took out the video camera that Alex bought, "What was this for?"

"I wanted to send Marissa a video," Alex shrugged.

"Ooh la la," Jodie smirked, "Do I get to record it?"

"No," Alex rolled her eyes, "It's not going to be dirty. I just want to show her the view and some of the places I'm going tomorrow. She's never been here before."

"Why don't you just fly her over here?" Jodie asked playing with the camera.

"She has school," Alex stated.

"You're really on about her school huh?" Jodie turned on the video camera.

"It's important," Alex sat on her bed and started to go through the clothes she bought.

Jodie pointed the camera at Alex, "But you're super rich and you dropped out."

"I worked really hard for a long time at some really bad jobs," Alex answered, "I don't want her to have to go through that. I want her to be able to do what she wants."

"Aww…you're such a sap," Jodie smirked.

"Shut up," Alex looked up at Jodie, "Hey, turn off that camera."

"But I think that a candid Alex is worth posting on the internet," Jodie smirked.

Alex rolled her eyes, "Did you forget that I can fire you?"

"But you won't," Jodie told her.

"Sometimes I wish I weren't such a nice person," Alex smirked.

Jodie looked at her watch, "It's only like ten in LA. Do you wanna go shoot some of your girlfriend's movie?"

"Yeah," Alex nodded.

They went downstairs and had the doorman hail them a cab.

"Here's Alex getting into a cab," Jodie said and followed Alex with the camera.

Alex took the camera, "A cab is not important."

"It's an establishing shot," Jodie slid in the cab next to Alex.

Alex pointed the camera out the window at the dark windows and bright street lamps.

"Where to ladies?" the driver asked.

"Um…the McDonald's on Time Square," Jodie told him.

"McDonald's?" Alex looked at Jodie.

"I'm hungry," Jodie told her.

"We just ate," Alex answered.

"That doesn't change the fact that I'm still hungry," Jodie looked out the window.

Alex continued to film most of the ride there, occasionally pointing out a landmark.

"And that's the Alex Hotel," Alex said to the camera. She turned to camera on herself, "No, I didn't buy it….yet."

Jodie giggled from her side of the cab.

When they got to McDonald's Alex paid the driver and got out with Jodie right behind her.

After Jodie got her fries and milkshake they started walking around the near blinding lights. Alex got shots of all the lights and signs then turned the camera on Jodie. "Gross Jodie."

"What?" Jodie asked.

"You're dipping French fries in your milkshake," Alex crinkled her nose.

"It's good," Jodie smiled and exaggerated a dip to try to gross Alex out.

Alex just shook her head, "You're gross."

After a couple more hours of sightseeing through the camera lens, they decided it was time to go back to the hotel.

Once in her room, Alex plugged the camera into her laptop and started editing the video.

Her phone ran a few minutes into the process and she grabbed it off of the bed without looking away from her screen, "Hello?"

"Hey," Marissa answered.

"How was dinner?" Alex smiled immediately.

"It went great," Marissa happily replied.

Alex beamed. She had hoped that the dinner went well. The Cohen and Marissa both meant a lot to her and all of them getting along meant a lot too.

"Good," Alex added.

Marissa unlocked the front door of her house, "What are you doing now?"

"I'm making you a present," Alex started clicking around on her computer again.

"Really?" Marissa asked, "Are you like…knitting or something?"

Alex laughed, "Definitely not. I'm done. I'll e-mail it to you."

"Did you write a poem, sonnet, or short story in iambic pentameter?" Marissa asked.

"No, I didn't do your homework for you," Alex laughed again.

"Too bad," Marissa told her. "Ooh a movie?"

"Yeah," Alex closed her computer and turned off the lights in her room. "I figured since I couldn't bring you with me, I could send the good parts to you."

"You're sweet," Marissa added quietly.

Alex blushed a little and was glad Marissa couldn't see her.

"I'm going to go to bed babe," Alex yawned, "I have a meeting early in the morning."

"Okay," Marissa replied, "I'm going to watch my movie."

"Have fun," Alex smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too," Marissa answered in a singsong voice. "Bye."

"Bye," Alex said and hung up. She plugged in her phone and crawled under the covers with a hint of a smile on her face.


	34. Chapter 34

"Why are we buying a video camera again?" Summer asked Marissa in the electronic store.

"Alex sent me a video of New York," Marissa scanned her options.

Summer raised an eyebrow, "So you're going to send her a video of Newport? You do remember that she lives here right?"

Marissa shrugged, "I dunno what I'm going to send yet. She's been way more places than I've been."

Alex walked out of the conference room with Julie and Jodie.

"I'm going to my room," Alex told them rubbing her head. She had gotten a headache five minutes into the meeting and it never went away.

"How did Marissa like the video you sent her?" Jodie asked.

Julie raised an eyebrow, "The what?"

"We went out last night and made a video of the city for Marissa because she couldn't come with us," Alex explained to Julie.

"So _you're_ Marissa's mom," Jodie looked Julie up and down fully for the first time since they'd been working together.

"Yes," Julie nodded.

"Hmm," Jodie smirked and walked into her room.

"What was that?" Julie asked Alex.

"I don't know," Alex shrugged opening her door, "She's weird. I'm going to order in for lunch. Let me know when you want to go look for a place for the new store."

Julie nodded.

When Alex got in her hotel room, she stripped out of her business suit and put her pajamas back on. She opened the laptop on her bed and ordered room service before sitting behind her computer.

Alex checked her e-mail and smiled when she saw an e-mail from Marissa with an attached video. She opened the video and sat against her headboard to watch it.

The dark beach appeared on the screen and Lexi was playing in the waves. Marissa's voice appeared, "Hey. Your two favorite living things decided to make you a video. So I brought Lexi to the beach. If you look around, you might recognize this as the first place we kissed."

Alex smiled at the video and watched at Marissa and Lexi went around Newport showing Alex all the places that were special to them.

"We used to live together here," Marissa said put up a shot of their old apartment. Marissa turned the camera on herself and smiled, "It was home to a lot of firsts for us. The first time I cooked, which was also the first time you pretended to like what I cooked even though it was disgusting. The first time I ever did laundry. We both know how that turned out."

Alex smiled and paused the movie. The went to her suitcase and took out the teddy bear Marissa won for her at the carnival. She held it while watching the rest of the movie.

Marissa went to the Bait Shop and into Alex's office. "This is sorta where we met. Officially. The first time you defended me. At least that time you didn't end up bleeding."

Alex chuckled.

The screen went black and then it showed Marissa sitting on Alex's bed in the pool house with Lexi laying on front of her.

Marissa smiled, "A lot has happened in this bed. I don't think I need to remind you. I love you and I miss you and I can't wait for you to come home."

Then she screen went black. Alex smiled and laid down on her bed. She buried her face in the teddy bear and breathed in the perfume Marissa sprayed on it to remind Alex of her.

Alex grabbed her phone and quickly dialed. "Hey Jodie….I need a favor…"

Marissa was sitting on the couch staring blankly at the TV. All her homework was done, she'd just got back from Summer's house, and she was bored out of her mind.

Her phone rang and she grabbed it quickly, welcoming the distraction. "Hello?"

"Hey," Alex answered, "What are you up to?"

"Being bored," Marissa muted to the TV, "Did you get the video I sent you?"

"Yes," Alex smiled and took her sunglasses off, dropping them into the seat next to her, "It was so sweet."

"I'm glad you liked it," Marissa smiled, "We had fun making it."

"Well I'm glad you and Lexi got to bond," Alex stood up and started walking, "I loved the video. I must have watched it like fifty times."

Marissa chuckled, "I did the same with the video you sent me." The doorbell rang and Marissa got off of the couch, "Ugh, someone's at the door."

"Well," Alex said slyly, "It could be a special delivery."

Marissa walked faster to the door, "Did you sent me something?" She opened the door and didn't see a delivery person. She saw Alex standing there.

Alex closed her phone and caught Marissa who jumped into her arms.

"You came home early," Marissa beamed. She pulled away enough to kiss Alex.

"I was only gone for a day," Alex smirked.

"I know," Marissa rested her hands on Alex's hips, "But I missed you."

"I missed you too," Alex smiled.

Marissa looked behind Alex, "It's just you?"

Alex nodded, "We already found a place for the new store and your mom's still in New York helping Jodie design it."

"So she won't be back for another day right?" Marissa asked.

Alex nodded again.

Marissa let out a sly grin, pulled Alex inside and kicked the door closed behind them.


	35. Chapter 35

Alex's phone ringing woke her from her sleep. After trying to ignore it for a few seconds, she got out of bed and dug through the clothes on the floor for it.

"Yeah?" Alex answered sleepily. She suddenly got cold and crawled in bed.

"Hey," Seth smiled, "Have you seen the latest Newport Living?"

"What?" Alex asked, "No, I don't read it."

"Well there is a flattering picture of you on the cover," Seth added.

Alex was shocked awake and sat up, "What?"

Marissa was awakened by the movement and rolled on her side to face Alex.

"Yeah," Seth added, "And there's a picture of me too. Summer picked it up when she was waiting to get a manicure and brought it to me."

"What does it say?" Alex glanced out the window and saw it was dark.

"One of the youngest millionaire entrepreneurs in the country, Alexandra Kelly, buys local live music hotspot, the Bait Shop," Seth read, "From her modest start in Kurt's Tavern in Los Angeles, Ms. Kelly has built High Tide Fashion Designs with stores in LA, San Francisco, and a coming store in New York. One of Kelly's first ventures, AK Records, has some up and comers sighed to it such as The TV Trays, Champagne Exhibition, and Tori Austin." Seth paused, "Blah blah, Kelly's currently funding Atomic County, a comic book created by Kelly and her friends, Ryan Atwood, Seth Cohen, Marissa Cooper, and Summer Roberts. Then there's a picture of the cover."

"Who is it?" Marissa sat up and kissed Alex's bare shoulder.

"Seth," Alex answered Marissa then spoke to Seth, "Uh, who's seen it?"

"I dunno," Seth replied, "Everyone who subscribes to Newport Living I guess."

Alex turned to Marissa, "Does your mom get Newport Living?"

Marissa nodded.

"Where is it?" Alex asked.

"Probably still in the mailbox," Marissa answered.

Alex got out of bed and pulled a shirt on, then her pants.

"What's going on?" Marissa asked.

"I'll be right back," Alex told Marissa.

As Alex was walking down the stairs, she started talking to Seth again, "Who wrote that?"

"Uh…it says Staff Writer," Seth replied.

Alex went out the front door and to the mailbox. Once there, she opened it and got all the mail out. She sorted through it until she found the new issue of Newport Living. When she got inside, she stared at her own face for a few seconds. She was wearing one of the outfits she wore to meeting. She figured the picture had been taken at Marissa's school.

"Alex?" Seth asked.

"Yeah," Alex answered, snapping out of her trance, "Um…what did your parents say?"

"I don't know," Seth replied, "I haven't seen them since breakfast."

Alex sat at the foot of the stairs and sighed.

"If it makes you feel any better we all already knew," Seth answered.

"What?" Alex asked and stopped flipping through the article.

"Yeah," Seth replied, "Mom had one of her assistants or something look up who owned the company. It took a few days, but they found out."

"When?" Alex rested her forehead on her knees.

"Uh, yesterday," Seth answered.

"Oh god," Alex groaned.

"It's okay though. Mom and Dad asked Marissa if she knew and Marissa told them she did. Then Marissa told them how much this family meant to you and that you were scared if they knew that they wouldn't see you the same." Seth added reassuringly.

Alex felt Marissa sit down next to her and gently take the magazine out of her hands. Marissa flipped through it and started reading the article.

Alex let out a long breath, "Um…I'll be there in a little while."

"A little while?" Seth asked, "I thought you were in New York."

"I came home early," Alex answered.

Seth chuckled, "Heh, I see."

"Bye Seth," Alex rolled her eyes and hung up.

"Wait," Seth said.

"What?" Alex asked.

"I just want to you know that it doesn't really matter to me," Seth added, "You'll always be the like my sister…that hits me a lot and makes fun of me."

Alex smiled, "Thanks Seth."

"No problem," Seth said, "See ya."

Alex hung up and looked at Marissa. "Did you know about it?"

Marissa shook her head, "Not until right now."

"Do you think your mom would…" Alex trailed off.

Marissa paused, "I wouldn't put it past her, but isn't that a violation of her contract?"

Alex nodded.

"So she'd be fired?" Marissa asked.

Alex let out a long breath, "That's what the contract says, but she knows I wouldn't."

Marissa wrapped her arms around Alex's waist and kissed Alex's cheek, "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know," Alex shrugged, "Seth said the Cohen's already knew."

"Mhmm," Marissa nodded.

"And you explained why I didn't tell them," Alex turned her head and rested her forehead on Alex's.

Marissa nodded again.

"Thanks," Alex whispered.

Marissa kissed Alex sweetly, "Anytime."

"You know what this means though right?" Alex asked.

"Cameras, interviews," Marissa smirked, "Photo shoots, people recognizing you."

"And you," Alex replied.

"I'm used to it," Marissa answered, "When your mom's Julie Cooper it's hard to avoid the spotlight."

"You're okay with people seeing us together?" Alex asked.

Marissa smiled, "I took you to the SnO.C. and I'm gonna ask you to the prom. I have no problem with people knowing we're together. In fact I like it that people know you're mine."

Alex chuckled, "Thanks."

"Are you going home now?" Marissa asked.

Alex nodded, "I have to sometime."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Marissa kissed Alex again.

"Will you?"

"Of course."

Alex and Marissa walked hand in hand to the Cohen house and Alex paused at the front door. Marissa gave her hand a gentle squeeze and a reassuring smile. Alex glanced at the copy of Newport Living she was clutching in her other hand and sighed.

Alex opened the door and as soon as they walked in they heard Seth's voice, "I think that's a great picture of me. That shirt brings out my eyes."

Alex led Marissa into the kitchen where Kirsten, Sandy, Seth, Ryan, and Summer were sitting at the table.

"Can we stop talking about your picture?" Summer asked, "Mine looks so much better."

Ryan was the first one to notice Alex and Marissa in the doorway.

"Welcome back," he smiled.

Everyone looked up at Alex. She let out a breath and answered, "Hey."

"How was your trip?" Sandy asked.

"It was alright," Alex gulped nervously.

"Oh my god," Summer looked closer at the article, "Alex, where did you get those shoes? They're so cute."

Alex didn't hear Summer because she was looking at Kirsten who hadn't said anything since they got there.

Kirsten looked up from the article she had in her hands and caught Alex's eyes. "C'mon." Kirsten walked out the door to the pool area.

Alex took a deep breath and followed Kirsten outside. Sandy followed Alex and closed the door behind them.

Marissa looked out the window and saw Kirsten turned to Alex and Sandy face both of them. "What are they going to say?"

"I don't know," Seth looked out the window, "Mom hasn't said much of anything since the article."

"Hey, listen to this," Ryan read out loud, "When asked about her daughter's success, Leslie Kelly had this to say, 'I'm so proud of my daughter. She's accomplished so much. We've always been supportive of her dreams."

"Are you serious?" Marissa rolled her eyes, "That's total bullshit."

Everyone else agreed.

Outside, Alex was getting really nervous. They'd been standing outside for a full minute before Kirsten looked at her and started to speak, "Have you read this?" Kirsten held up the magazine.

Alex shook her head, "I didn't know about it until Seth called me."

"This is a lot of things that are going to come with this," Kirsten told Alex.

Alex nodded wondering where this conversation was going.

"Well, my first instinct is to protect you from all of this," Kirsten sighed, "There's going to be a lot of people who look up to you, but there's going to be a lot of them that want to rip you apart. I don't want that for any of my kids."

Alex looked up at Kirsten with wide eyes.

Kirsten pulled Alex into her arms. "Marissa told us why you didn't tell us. I want you know that no matter what, we'll always be here for you and you'll always be welcome in our home. No matter what."

"Yeah," Sandy rubbed Alex's back when Kirsten let go, "You're like a daughter to us. We love you."

Tears sprang to Alex's eyes. She quickly wiped them away, "I love you guy too."

"But there's something else," Kirsten's face got solemn.

Alex looked at her, suddenly nervous again.

"Your biological mother," Kirsten took a deep breath, "Seems to have edged back into the picture."

"What?" Alex asked.

Kirsten turned the page to where Leslie Kelly gave a statement and let Alex read it.

"God…" Alex trailed off.

"She doesn't have to be part of this," Sandy told Alex. "We can set the record straight."

"How?" Alex asked.

"You can do it by interview or someone who works for you can make a statement," Kirsten added, "Or just someone close to you."

Alex nodded to herself, "Okay."

Kirsten hugged Alex again and kissed her forehead, "We love you Alex. If you ever need any kind of help, let us know."

"Thanks," Alex smiled.

"Let's go get some ice cream," Sandy suggested.

Kirsten chuckled, "That sounds good."

Alex walked inside with Kirsten and Sandy. "I guess we have to take two cars," Sandy mentioned.

"Where are we going?" Seth asked.

"Ice cream," Sandy answered.

"Awesome," Seth stood up.

Kirsten looked at Summer and Marissa, "You two are welcome to come with us."

"Thanks," Summer smiled and stood from the table

"I'll drive," Ryan offered.

Marissa walked out of the house with Alex, "How'd it go?"

Alex beamed, "They're great."

Marissa smiled back, "Good."

Alex and Marissa rode with Kirsten and Sandy to the ice cream parlor while Seth, Summer, and Ryan followed in the boys' car.

Everyone ordered and Sandy paid even though Alex offered. He smiled and gave Alex a one armed hug. Alex smiled back and then followed the rest of the group to a big table in the back corner. Everyone slid in and happily ate, laughing and joking for the better part of an hour.

On the way out, Ryan and Seth pulled Alex to the side.

"This doesn't change the way we look at you," Ryan said.

"Yeah," Seth nodded, "We're still your friends slash brothers."

Alex smiled again and pulled both boys into a hug, "Thanks guys."

They walked back to the group, Ryan with his arms around Alex on one side and Seth with his arms around her on the other.

Marissa smiled when she saw them walking back.

"Where are we going now?" Sandy asked the group.

"Let's go rent some movies," Ryan suggested.

Everyone agree and they went to the video store.

On the way, Sandy looked in the rear view mirror at Alex, "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"I don't know," Alex shrugged, "I don't have to go to work."

"Do you wanna go surfing?" Sandy asked.

Alex smiled, "Yeah."

Kirsten looked at Marissa, "Do you know how to surf?"

Marissa smiled, "Not really. Alex tried to teach me, but I think my skills are better suited for tanning."

Kirsten laughed, "You should come too."

"Yeah," Alex smirked, "Maybe dad can teach you how to surf."

"Okay," Marissa smiled and took Alex's hand, "But I'm probably stick to watching."

After spending half and hour of picking out videos that everyone could agree with, they went back to the Cohen house, popped in the movie, distributed the popcorn and candy, and sprawled out across the living room.

* * *

The band names I used was just something off to top of my head. They're not meant to be related to any actual band.


	36. Chapter 36

Alex was the first one awake as usual. She wondered into the kitchen in search of something to quell the hunger that woke her up. She opened the refrigerator and dug around. She grabbed a can of whipped cream and squirted some into her mouth.

"What are you doing?" Kirsten asked with an amused smile from the door to the hallway.

Alex looked like a deer in the headlights and answered with a mouthful of whipped cream, "Eating breakfast?"

Kirsten chuckled, "That's not breakfast."

Alex put the whipped cream back and closed the refrigerator.

"How about a bagel?" Kirsten asked, "You'll need your energy. Sandy's excited about surfing today."

"Really?" Alex asked putting up her hair.

"Yeah," Kirsten nodded, "He never really had anyone to go surfing with. I don't surf and Seth's tried, but…I'm sure you know how that goes."

Alex chuckled, "Yeah."

Kirsten handed Alex a bagel. "I'll be right back. I have to change before Sandy leaves without me."

Alex smiled, "I'll go change too."

"And will you wake up the boys?" Kirsten asked.

Alex nodded, "Sure."

Alex walked into the living room and shook Seth, "Hey. Get up."

"Why?" Seth rolled over.

"We're going to the beach," Alex answered.

"I don't like the beach," Seth groaned.

Alex threw a pillow at Ryan who immediately woke up.

"C'mon Atwood," Alex called, "I'm teaching you how to surf."

"Alright," Ryan rolled off the couch still half asleep.

Marissa rolled over and bumped into Summer. Alex smiled and knelt down next to Marissa. She brushed the hair off of Marissa neck and softly kissed her neck. "Hey," she kissed Marissa's neck again, "We're going to the beach. Do you wanna come?"

"Mmm," Marissa slowly opened her eyes, "Five more minutes?"

"You can go sleep in my bed," Alex kissed Marissa's neck again.

"Okay," Marissa stood up in a sleepy fog.

"C'mon Summer," Alex gently shook Summer, "Come get in my bed."

"Mmm," Summer followed Alex and Marissa with her eyes mostly closed.

Once the girls were in her bed, Alex quickly changed into her bikini and board shorts. She leaned down and kissed Marissa's check, "We'll be at the beach. I'm leaving you my keys."

"Mmkay," Marissa rolled over and snuggled into her pillow.

Alex smiled and walked back to the main house grabbing her surfboard on the way.

"Are you ready?" Sandy asked Alex.

Alex nodded, "Summer and Marissa are in my bed."

"Lindsey's going to meet us there," Ryan told everyone when he walked back in.

"Alright," Kirsten walked in, "Ready?"

Alex nodded, "Yeah. Let's go."

After about an hour at the beach, Lindsey, Marissa, and Summer walked up together.

"Hey," Seth said from his beach towel.

"Hey," Summer smiled and laid a towel next to them.

"Hi girls," Kirsten looked up from her book.

"Alex and Ryan are out on the water," Seth added, "Alex is trying to teach Ryan how to surf."

They looked out on the water. Ryan had just caught a wave and was moving away from Alex who was in waist deep water. He fell off a few feet away and Alex threw her head back in a laugh.

"That looks fun," Lindsey commented as Ryan walked up to them.

"You should give it a try," Ryan added, "Alex is a great teacher."

Everyone looked out to Alex who was paddling out toward Sandy. After a brief conversation with him, she caught the next wave in and he caught the next one.

"Hey," Alex smiled and kissed Marissa.

Marissa smiled, "Hey back."

"Do you think you can handle teaching someone else how to surf?" Ryan asked Alex.

Alex nodded. "Sure."

"You don't have to," Lindsey trailed off.

Alex smiled reassuringly, "C'mon. It won't take long. I'm pretty sure you're a quicker learner then your boyfriend."

Lindsey nodded, "Alright."

Alex and Lindsey walked out to the beach. Alex looked back at Marissa, "Feel free to come out and show everyone how it's done."

"Maybe later," Marissa called back.

Ryan dropped down next to Marissa, "She's intense."

Marissa chuckled, "Yeah."

"So, did you ever think your girlfriend would be teaching my girlfriend how to surf?" Ryan asked.

"No," Marissa answered. Marissa turned on her stomach and rested her chin on her hands so she could watch Alex. "I'm still surprised that you have a girlfriend."

"Hey," Ryan smiled.

Marissa briefly smiled back at him before looking back out onto the ocean. Lindsey was sitting on Alex's surf board while Alex held it still in the waves while explaining something to Lindsey. Lindsey nodded a few times then laughed. Alex smiled and turned the board around, pointing it away from the beach. Lindsey started to paddle out while Alex stood in the water.

Lindsey caught a small wave and was able to stand up. She rode the wave almost to the shore before hopping off. Alex swam in and got her surfboard while Lindsey walked up the beach.

"Hey Riss!" Alex called, "Your turn."

Marissa smiled and got up. She took off her sunglasses and trotted out to the beach. When she got to Alex, they were both knee deep in water.

"You coming?" Alex smiled.

Marissa nodded, "But you have to paddle out."

"Of course," Alex hopped on her board.

Marissa sat on the back while Alex paddled them both out.

"That doesn't seem fair," Sandy smiled when Alex stopped paddling next to him.

"It's not," Alex smiled back and sat up.

"You can go ahead," Sandy offered.

Alex shook her head, "It's your turn."

"How are you two going to get back in?" Sandy asked.

"Marissa's going to surf and I'm going to swim," Alex answered. With that she leaned back and fell into the water. Marissa watched the water and saw Alex resurface. She held onto the surfboard and watched Sandy catch a wave.

"Kiss for luck?" Marissa asked.

Alex smiled and kissed Marissa then let go, "I'll be in right after you."

Marissa smiled at Alex who was just floating in the water. Marissa caught a wave and rode it all the way into ankle deep water. She saw that Sandy had taken his surfboard in and was sitting next to Kirsten. Then she looked out and saw Alex walking in from shoulder deep.

"Good job," Alex smiled when she got close enough.

"Thanks," Marissa kissed Alex when she got close enough, "But I can't take all the credit. I have an amazing teacher."

Alex smirked then grabbed her board and Marissa's hand as they walked out to the group.

After they sate the lunch Kirsten bought on the way to the beach, Alex stood up citing that she had to go to work.

"Do you need a ride?" Ryan asked.

Alex shook her head, "It's right down the beach. I have some extra clothes in my office.

"Do you want me to walk you?" Marissa offered.

Alex shook her head, "Stay and have fun."

"Alright," Marissa smiled. She stood and kissed Alex before Alex walked off down the beach.

Alex had changed and put her hair up when she got to the Bait Shop and started getting the bar ready for the night's concert while the other employees worked around her.

"Uh oh," Alex smiled as Sandy descended that stairs in the Bait Shop a few hours later, "The last time you came down here by yourself it was to try to talk me into breaking up with Seth."

"We don't have to have that talk again do we?" Sandy asked with a smile.

Alex shook her head, "My heart belongs to another. Cuter, but equally girly."

Sandy chuckled and leaned on the bar, "Still no bar nuts?"

Alex walked around the counter and pulled a small bowl of nuts from under the counter. She smiled at Sandy who chuckled.

"What can I get you?" Alex asked leaning on the bar.

"I just came to check on you," Sandy replied.

Alex raised an eyebrow, "What happened?

"Nothing," Sandy answered, "I just wanted to make sure no one was bothering you."

Alex shook her head, "No one's been bothering me."

Sandy took a quick look around, "Well call me if anyone does. I really don't think it's a good idea for you to work tonight."

"I don't know anyone who comes here that reads Newport Living," Alex added, "But thanks for the concern."

"Well, just in case," Sandy told her.

Alex nodded, "I'll call you."

"Thanks," Sandy smiled and stood up after eating a few of the nuts Alex put out for him.

Ryan and Seth walked in a few minutes after Sandy left. He was wearing a blue muscle shirt and his wrist cuff.

Alex chuckled, "Did Sandy send you in here to watch out for me?"

Ryan shrugged as they walked down the stairs, "Sorta. Not Seth so much though."

"I'm fine," Alex told them, "No one who comes here reads that."

"That's not exactly what Sandy's worrying about," Ryan added.

"He's worried about the people who have read it and will come in here to see you," Seth explained.

"How would they know I work here? And why would anyone come to see me?" Alex asked.

"Because you're hot and rich," Seth hopped up on the counter, "The tabloids are covered with people who are hot and rich."

"It's no big deal," Alex shrugged, wiping down the bar.

"It may not be to you, but to the rest of the world, going from a lowly bartender to a really rich bartender is something," Seth replied.

Alex leaned on the bar and rubbed her eyes, "You two don't have to stay here."

"Well do you mind if I go sit in your office and pretend to be gone?" Seth asked.

Alex smiled, "You can stay. I'm just saying that nothing's going to happen."

"Uh," Ryan looked up at the front door, "You might not want to say that yet."

Alex looked up on the balcony and her jaw dropped.


	37. Chapter 37

"What are you doing here?" Alex asked her biological mother who was standing at the door with a group of people, one of which was holding a massive video camera.

"They want to do a mother-daughter interview," Leslie smiled down at her daughter.

"My mother's not here," Alex was suddenly furious. It hurt that her mother had thrown her out, but it hurt more now that she was trying to fake a relationship to get into the spotlight.

"C'mon Alex," Ryan told her and jerked his head toward her office door as the mob following her mother started down the stairs.

Seth and Ryan whisked Alex into her office and closed the door.

"I can't believe it," Ryan crossed his arms and leaned back on the door.

"I can," Alex sat on the couch in her office. Alex's phone rang on the desk and Alex looked at Seth who was closest to it. "Who is it?"

"It's got hearts all over the screen," Seth looked it over, "Aww, it's Marissa."

Alex took the phone from Seth and answered, "Hey."

"Hey," Marissa replied, "What's going on? There's a whole bunch of cars and news vans outside the Bait Shop."

"Are you kidding?" Alex huffed.

"No," Marissa answered.

Alex fell back on the couch, "I can't believe she's doing this."

"I'll call mom," Seth took out his phone.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Alex asked Ryan, Seth, and Marissa.

"Can we wait them out?" Ryan asked.

Seth nodded, "There's some Oreos in the desk next to some juice boxes."

"Juice boxes?" Alex asked, "Have you been hiding your snacks in my office?"

Seth nodded again.

"Didn't Mandy dye her hair?" Marissa asked.

"Yeah she's blonde now," Alex answered, "Do you want me to set you two up?"

Marissa chuckled, "No. I was thinking that she could come into your office. You could trade clothes and she could run out, they'll follow her, and you can sneak out to my car."

Alex smiled, "I don't think that'll work."

"Just try it," Marissa replied.

Alex sighed, "Alright."

She hung up with Marissa and called Mandy. "Hey I need a favor…"

When Mandy stepped in, she had her hair tucked under a baseball cap to so no one could see it. Mandy took the hat off and let her newly blonde hair fall down.

"I owe you," Alex smiled at Mandy.

Mandy shook her head, "It's no problem."

Alex looked at Seth and Ryan, "Turn around or something."

Seth laid on the couch with his arm over his face and Ryan turned to look at the posters on the wall behind Alex's desk.

They quickly changed clothes.

"Seth!" Alex rolled her eyes, "I saw you look."

"I was not," Seth answered.

Mandy smirked, "Alright so I just walk out the door."

"And go out the back door," Alex added, "We'll run out the front."

Mandy nodded, "Got it."

Alex adjusted the mini skirt Mandy had been wearing and put on the baseball cap, "Alright. Are you two ready?"

Ryan and Seth nodded.

"Let's go," Alex told them.

Mandy paused at the door, took a deep breath and slipped out. The door closed right behind her and a stampede of feet thundered away.

"C'mon," Alex told the boys.

They quietly snuck out of Alex's office. As they tiptoes up the stairs Leslie noticed that Mandy wasn't Alex and turned around. She spotted Alex who bolted for the door followed by Ryan and a panting Seth.

They jumped into Marissa's waiting car. The top was down so they jumped over the sides. Marissa took off and smiled at Seth who was stuck upside down in the backseat.

After dropping the boys off, Marissa parked in the empty beach parking lot. They got out and sat on the hood of Marissa's car.

"That was ridiculous," Alex sighed and laid back on the windshield.

"I know," Marissa turned to face Alex. She reached up and ran her fingers through the part of Alex's hair that wasn't under the baseball cap. "What do you say we get out of town? We can leave Friday after school's out."

"But that's prom night," Alex looked over at Marissa.

Marissa shrugged, "After this I wouldn't think you'd want to go."

"But you really really want to go," Alex stopped Marissa's hand from running through her hair again and threaded her fingers through Marissa's.

Marissa shrugged, "It's no big deal."

Alex raised an eyebrow, "No it's a huge deal. You've been looking forward to prom since I've known you."

Marissa laid back next to Alex, "I don't want to go without you."

"So I'm going," Alex smiled.

Marissa looked out over the ocean, "I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

"I'm sure they'll have forgotten about me by then," Alex followed Marissa's eyes.

"It's impossible to forget you," Marissa smiled.

Alex beamed, "Alright Shakespeare."

"You love it," Marissa looked over at Alex.

Alex kissed Marissa, "Mhmm."

"I can't believe your mom did that," Marissa laid back down.

"I don't know why I'm surprised," Alex sighed, "She's been taking credit for everything I've done since I was a little kid."

"I'm sorry," Marissa whispered.

Alex shrugged, "I'm over it."

"Where do you want to go? When my dad takes us?" Marissa asked a few minutes later. They'd changed positions and Alex's head was now in her lap while she stroked her hair, "Dad said he would take us anywhere we wanted to go."

Alex smiled, "You're dad said that?"

Marissa nodded, "It's like a graduation present."

"Where do _you _want to go?" Alex asked.

"I don't know," Marissa shrugged, "But as long as I'm with you it'll be great."

"Then how about we go be great somewhere there's a bed?" Alex asked.

Marissa looked down at Alex, "That would require moving."

Alex closed her eyes, "Then never mind. I'm comfortable right here."

Marissa smiled and kissed Alex's forehead, "I love you."

"I love you too," Alex murmured.


	38. Chapter 38

Alex and Marissa walked into the Cooper mansion hand in hand.

"What about NYU?" Marissa added, "I heard they have a good fashion merchandising program."

"Awesome," Alex smiled, "I'll start looking for apartments."

"So you're really going to come with me?" Marissa asked, "All the way to NYU?"

Alex nodded, "Yeah. I can open an office there. Maybe a club. It would be fun. But cold."

Marissa smirked, "I'll keep you warm."

Alex smiled as Marissa turned in front of her and wrapped her arms around Alex's neck. "In that case…" Alex started, "I'm kinda cold right now."

Marissa was about to kiss Alex when the clicking of heels made her pull away. Julie descended the stairs, completely oblivious to their presence.

When Julie got to the last step, she finally saw them. "Oh," she paused, "Hi girls."

Alex raised an eyebrow. She expected something much meaner.

Marissa was still stunned by her mother's reference to Alex as something that wasn't derogatory. She let her hands slide down Alex's arms and drop to her sides, "Are you okay?"

Julie shrugged, "Why wouldn't I be? Oh I'm going meet a man from work."

"Like a date?" Marissa asked.

Julie nodded, "I guess you could say that."

Marissa smiled, "Go mom."

"Don't wait up for me," Julie told Marissa.

"I won't," Marissa watched her mother walk out.

Alex raised an eyebrow at Marissa, "That was weird."

"Do you wanna go get something to eat before you have to go to work?" Marissa asked.

Alex nodded, "Sure, but can I take a shower first?"

"Sure," Marissa smiled.

Marissa lay on her bed waiting for Alex to get out of the shower.

"What's taking so long?" Marissa called through the door.

"I've only been in here for ten minutes," Alex called back.

Marissa smiled to herself. She started to get off of the bed to join the blonde in the shower, when Alex's phone rumbled on the nightstand.

Marissa picked it up and saw Alex had a text message from Jodie. Figuring it was about work, Marissa opened it. She read the message_. Had fun last night. 3 Jodie_

Marissa blinked. Alex said she had to work late at the bait shop last night and that's why she had to cancel their movie date.

"You ready?" Alex asked coming out of the bathroom in the clothes she kept in Marissa's room.

Marissa nodded and stood, grabbing both their phones.

Alex took Marissa's hand as they walked down the stairs and when they got out the door, she turned around and kissed Marissa. Noticing that Marissa was not really responding, Alex pulled away.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked.

Marissa just nodded.

Alex didn't believe her but decided to let it go for now.

Once at the diner, Marissa watched Alex send and receive a few texts while pushing her food around her plate.

"Who are you texting?" Marissa asked.

"Sorry," Alex put her phone down, "I didn't mean to be rude."

Marissa noted that Alex didn't actually answer the question.

"Are you really okay?" Alex asked, "You've been really quiet."

Marissa shrugged, "I guess I'm just tired."

Alex let out a seductive smile, "Then I guess we should get you to bed. I'll go pay." Alex got up and walked to the register.

Marissa stared at Alex's phone until it vibrated again. She couldn't help herself and picked it up. She opened the phone and read another message from Jodie. _See you tonight_

As Alex walked up, Marissa stood and met Alex halfway to the door.

"Do you feel okay?" Alex looked over at Marissa.

Marissa nodded.

When the got to Marissa's house they both got out. Alex walked with Marissa to the door. Alex opened the door and followed Marissa in.

Before Marissa knew it, Alex had scooped her up and cradled her like a baby. Marissa couldn't help but smile and wrap her arms around Alex's neck. "What are you doing?"

"I'm making sure you get to bed okay," Alex said sweetly.

Marissa rested her head on Alex's shoulder and melted into her. When they got into her room, Alex pulled the covers back on Marissa's bed and laid Marissa down then covered her up.

"Can you stay?" Marissa cuddled into her pillow.

Alex looked at her watch, then down at Marissa and smiled, "Just for a few minutes."

"That's all I need," Marissa took Alex's hand and pulled her down into bed.

Alex was wiping down the bar after a slow night. She seemed to be really focused cause she didn't see the person walk up to her before she said, "Hey."

Alex jumped a little before she realized who it was, "Hey Jodie."

Jodie leaned on the counter, "You look like you're having fun."

"Oh yeah," Alex rolled her eyes with a small smile.

Jodie jumped up on the counter and sat on it.

"Jodie," Alex sighed, "I just washed that."

Jodie laid out on the bar and stretched out as far as she could.

"Jodie!" Alex groaned, "Get off!"

Jodie smirked and sat up facing Alex. She got really closed to Alex's face and narrowed her eyes, "What are you going to do about it?"

Alex grabbed Jodie's waist and pulled her off of the bar.

Jodie saw something move out of the corner of her eye and smiled slyly. She moved quickly and pressed her lips to Alex's wrapping her arms around Alex's waist.

There was a clanging on the stairs and Alex immediately pulled away. She looked to the stairs were Marissa stood, her purse on the ground at her feet, the contents slipping through the stairs to the ground below.

"Marissa?" Alex hopped over the bar and walked over to her.

Marissa smiled bitterly, "I knew it."

"What?" Alex asked, "What are you talking about?" She turned to Jodie, "Damn it. Why did you do that?"

Jodie just shrugged and started to get herself something to drink, "I was in the moment."

There was a clamoring on the balcony and Alex turned to see Marissa flying out the door. Alex carefully hopped over Marissa's purse and ran up the stairs. When she got outside, Marissa was gone in the dark, cold night.


	39. Chapter 39

"I could kill you right now," Alex growled at Jodie as she picked up Marissa's stuff.

"Like a little death?" Jodie smirked.

Alex shot up, "It's not funny!"

"Oh geez…sorry," Jodie rolled her eyes.

Alex threw Jodie the keys to the Bait Shop, "Close up. I have to find Marissa."

After she closed up, Jodie walked outside. She paused at the door of her car and looked out over the pier. She tilted her head to the side and listened. She just barely heard something over the crashing of the waves. It sounded like sniffling.

Jodie walked to the pier and looked around. She couldn't see anyone, but the sniffling was getting louder. She walked down the steps to the beach and scanned the area around her. Her eyes stopped on Marissa, leaning back on a leg of the pier, staring out at the ocean as tears streamed down her face.

Jodie rolled her eyes and started walking toward her.

Marissa saw the movement and then recognized Jodie. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

Jodie shrugged, "I'm not sure."

"Go away," Marissa wiped her eyes.

Jodie walked under the pier and looked out toward the ocean, "But the view is so nice from under here."

Marissa started to stand up, "Did Alex send you out here?"

"Nope," Jodie shook her head and put her hands in her pockets, "She off looking for you god knows where."

Marissa didn't say anything as she straightened out her pants.

"What happened in there was all me," Jodie started to explain, "I did it to piss you off and it looked like it worked, but as much as I don't like you, I care about Alex and right now she's panicking. She loves you… I don't know why."

Marissa looked at Jodie and then looked out over the ocean. "You really care about her?"

Jodie nodded, following Marissa's eyes out over the ocean, "Yeah and if you do anything stupid, like leave her, I'll be all over her."

Alex wrapped her arms around herself tighter as she walked up to Summer's front door. She knocked and a few seconds later a rather angry looking woman opened the door. She looked nothing like Summer with her tussled blonde hair and a tall lanky body.

She looked Alex up and down, then before Alex could open her mouth the speak, the woman mumbled, "Summer's upstairs." And walked off.

Though she'd never seen her, Alex figured that was the infamous step-monster. After closing the door, she ran up the stairs and b-lined for Summer's room.

As she neared the door, she heard the distinct sounds of the Shins playing through the door. Alex knocked on the door and waited. When no one answered she knocked on it harder. The music went down and the door swung open.

"Alex?" Summer looked Alex up and down, "What are you doing here? And with Marissa's purse."

"She's not here is she?" Alex asked cautiously.

Summer shook her head, "I haven't heard from her since school. What's going on?"

Alex let out a long breath, "She…saw Jodie kiss me."

"You what?!" Summer's voice rose an octave.

"No I didn't kiss Jodie," Alex shook her head, "Jodie kissed me. I stopped her when I realized what was going on, but Marissa ran out and she…left her purse," Alex trailed off, looking at the ground.

Summer bit her lip. Then saw the sadness in Alex's eyes. She grabbed Alex's sleeve and pulled her inside, "Get in here."

"Why did you want to piss me off?" Marissa asked Jodie.

Jodie leaned on one of the legs of the pier, "It seemed fun."

"Why did you kiss her?" Marissa looked at Jodie.

"It _is_ fun," Jodie smirked. She pushed off of the leg, "You'll never find anyone else like her…don't let that go." Jodie put her hands in her pockets and walked off.

"Why did you let her kiss you?" Summer asked.

"I didn't let her," Alex sat on the bed, "She just did."

Summer sat next to Alex, "Do you want me to call her?"

Alex added, "But I have her phone. I already went by her house…she's not there."

"Did you check the beach?" Summer asked.

Alex nodded.

"Why don't you go home?" Summer asked, "You look tired. When she calls me I'll send her your way okay?"

Alex shrugged. She didn't know what else to do. When she stood she felt the smaller girl's arms hug her.

"It'll be okay," Summer assured her.

Alex nodded, "Thanks Summer."

When Alex got home, she put Marissa's purse on the flood by her bed and fell back onto the bed. Ryan was gone with Lindsey for something and told her he wouldn't be back until late, which was fine with Alex. She wanted to be alone right then.

She wasn't sure when she fell asleep, but a knock on the door woke her up. Alex put a pillow over her head and closed her eyes. Sleep was her escape and she really didn't wanna be anywhere near Newport at that moment.

The knocking persisted so Alex got up and walked over to the door. She opened it before she looked to see who it was and came face to face with a massive bouquet of red roses. The roses moved closer to her and Alex took them, seeing Marissa was the one giving them to her.

"I'm sorry," Marissa told her.

Alex paused, "_You're_ sorry?"

"I jumped to conclusions and overreacted," Marissa explained. She hugged herself against a harsh wind.

Alex took Marissa's hand and pulled her in, closing the door behind them. She set the roses on her bed, "What made you change your mind?"

"Jodie talked to me," Marissa explained.

Alex raised an eyebrow, "Jodie?"

Marissa nodded and sat on the bed, "She explained that she kissed you to piss me off and if I ever do anything stupid she'll be all over you."

Alex sat next to Marissa, "So we're okay?"

Marissa leaned forward and kissed Alex, bringing her hands up to cup Alex's face. She spoke between kissed, "I'm…so…sorry." Then she moved her lips down to Alex's neck, "I love you…and I know just saying it won't fix everything. So I plan to show you….how sorry I am," Marissa's hand slid under Alex's shirt, "Starting now."


	40. Chapter 40

Marissa looked over at the blonde driving her car. She smiled and watched stray pieces of Alex's hair dance in the wind. Alex was obviously deep in thought because here eyes were squinted a little and her jaw was a clenched.

Then Marissa glanced at the speedometer and saw Alex was flying down the highway toward Berkeley. Marissa opened her mouth to tell Alex to slow down, but she saw Alex stretch and watched the way her back arched away from the seat.

"Are you okay?" Marissa finally managed to get out, "I can drive if you want."

Alex smiled sweetly, "No. I'm fine."

Marissa reached over and took Alex's free hand. She brought it up to her lips and kissed Alex's knuckles.

"What was that for?" Alex asked, beaming.

Marissa just shrugged and threaded her fingers through Alex's, resting their intertwined hands on Alex's thigh.

A few minutes later, Alex finally spoke again, "So what do we like about Berkeley?"

"It has a good fashion merchandising program. It's big," Marissa replied, "And it's not far from Newport."

"I thought you wanted to get away from your mom," Alex smirked.

Marissa nodded, "But I don't wanna get you away from yours."

Alex glanced over at Marissa who was carefully watching her, "I…um…"

"I know how much the Cohens mean to you," Marissa added, "They're your family. And they love you."

A huge smile spread across Alex's face. "Thanks."

Marissa smiled back.

Once at Berkeley, Alex parked and they both got out, looking carefully around.

"Wow," Marissa turned to Alex, "It's huge."

Alex smiled reassuringly and took Marissa's hand, "Let's go check it out."

A few feet from the car a student walked by and blatantly stared at them. Alex raised an eyebrow to Marissa after he walked off.

Marissa just shrugged and looked down at the brochure in her hand, "I think we should go this way." She pointed to their right.

"Okay," Alex allowed herself to be pulled to where Marissa was going.

The campus was pretty empty except for the occasional straggler wandering around, all of whom seemed to have a strange fascination with Alex and Marissa.

"Why do people keep looking at us?" Alex asked Marissa.

Marissa raised an eyebrow, "You're kind of a celebrity."

"What?" Alex asked surprised, "Why?"

"You're hot and rich," Marissa answered, "Therefore you must be a celebrity."

Alex glanced around and felt some eyes on her. "I think it's time to dye my hair and get some new sunglasses."

"Dye your hair?" Marissa asked.

"Probably not right now," Alex smirked, "But I've thought about going brown."

Marissa smiled, "Wait until it gets cold. I like your blonde hair when you're surfing."

The blonde beamed, "Okay. I'll wait until it gets cold."

"Uh oh," Marissa looked over Alex shoulder. Alex turned to see two men, one in a police uniform and one in a suit riding in a golf cart towards them.

When the golf cart stopped, they could see the words 'University of California - Berkeley Campus Police' on the side.

Alex let out a breath as the man in the suit got out of the golf cart and walked up to them.

"Is there a problem?" Alex asked when he got close enough.

The man, ran a hand through his short brown hair, straightened his suit and smiled, "No, no problem at all." He offered his hand to Alex, "I'm Peter Donovan. I'm the head of the Student Relations Department."

Alex tentatively shook his hand, "Alex Kelly."

He shook Marissa's hand and she added, "Marissa Cooper."

"Are you here touring the campus?" Peter asked.

"Yeah," Alex nodded.

"Would you like me to show you around?" Peter smiled charmingly.

"Um…" Alex looked at Marissa.

Marissa shrugged, "Sure."

Peter nodded, "Okay. If you'll have a seat on the back of the golf cart we'll go…"

"We kinda wanted to walk," Marissa added.

"That's fine," Peter took off his suit jacket and set in the seat of the golf cart, "If you'll follow me we'll start the tour."

"On the right we have the School of Fashion Merchandising," he told them, "blah blah… I took the liberty of looking up Miss Cooper's housing assignment and we can go see that now."

"Did you know we were coming?" Marissa asked.

Peter nodded. "Mrs. Cohen informed us and wanted me to show you around. Miss Kelly, will you be joining Miss Cooper this semester?"

Alex shook her head, "No. Just her."

"Are you sure?" he asked, "We have an excellent business program. I could take you to fill out the paperwork right now and sign you up for classes."

Alex paused.

He smiled, "Think it over and I'll meet you two in the student union for the rest of the tour after lunch."

"Thanks," Marissa told his as he walked off.

They sat in a diner down the street from the school, eating the lunch in relative silence.

"So…." Marissa paused, "Are you gonna do it?"

"Do what?" Alex asked, looking up from her salad.

"Are you gonna come to school with me?" Marissa asked.

Alex shrugged, "I dunno. It could be good. I mean sometimes at meetings I have no idea what they're talking about. It would be nice to know exactly what was going on with my company."

"You should do it," Marissa smiled, "It'll be fun. Frat parties, beer bongs… school spirit."

Alex chuckled, "That sounds like high school. Except for the school spirit."

"You never had any school spirit did you?" Marissa asked.

"Nope," Alex smirked.

"Seriously though," Marissa added, "You should come to school with me. Even your mom thinks so."

Alex sighed, "There's no way I could get in. I didn't even finish high school."

"That guy sounded like they'd make room for you," Marissa added, "He said he'd sign you up for classes. That means your golden."

"I don't know," Alex shrugged, "I don't know if I have time."

"Alex," Marissa took a sip of her drink, "You work too much. Come to school and relax."

"Heh," Alex smirked, "I don't see how school can help me relax."

"It'll be fun," Marissa added.

Alex bit her lip, "Okay. Fine."

Marissa beamed, "Awesome."

"But I'm not living on campus," Alex stated, "I've done my time living in tiny rooms with people I don't like."

Marissa chuckled, "Okay. We can go look for an apartment after we finish our VIP tour and get you signed up."

"The amazing things money can do," Alex looked out the window, "But I actually have something to show you afterwards."

"Really?" Marissa asked.

Alex nodded.

"Well let's go get this over with," Marissa stood.

Alex laughed and followed Marissa out.

"This is your housing assignment," Peter told them as they walked into the newest building on campus. "This is Christian Hall. I'd show you your room, but it hasn't been assigned yet."

"Okay," Marissa nodded blowing off the hall, "When can we get her registered?"

Peter smiled, "Now if you'd like."

"Entrepreneurship?" Marissa smirked as she flipped through the business school catalog, "Well I think you could get an A in that one."

Alex chuckled, "Yeah…"

"Have you decided on what to take?" Peter asked.

"Um…yeah," Alex nodded, "Marketing, Microeconomics, Composition 1, and Intro to Accounting. Oh and Intro to Film Studies."

Marissa raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Alex asked, "I might wanna open a production company. I need to know what I'm working with."

Marissa chuckled, "Alright."

Peter registered Alex, then Marissa and gave them each a T-shirt before they left.

"So what are you gonna show me?" Marissa asked.

Alex waggled her eyebrows, "C'mon." She took Marissa's hand and pulled her to the car.

They drove for about a block before Alex turned into a parking garage and parked.

"Where are we?" Marissa asked as Alex got out.

"That, my dear, if for me to know and you to find out," Alex answered.

Marissa followed Alex to an elevator and got in. She watched Alex put a key into a slot in the elevator and the number 6 lit up.

"This is weird," Marissa added.

Alex just smiled and turned back to the doors. When they opened, they stepped out into an elegant hallway, softly lit and welcoming with deep reds and off whites.

"Is this a hotel?" Marissa asked as they passes a few numbered doors.

Alex didn't answer, but stopped at the door numbered 6A. She pulled out a key and opened it, revealing an empty entry way. They walked in and Marissa saw the entryway opened up to a massive living room and passed that, two steps up led to the kitchen and dining room. There were two hallways more hallways, one off of the living room and one off of the kitchen.

On the opposite side of the living room from the entry way were huge windows overlooking UC Berkeley.

"Is this yours?" Marissa asked.

Alex smiled and nodded, "It's my new apartment and maybe…yours?"

"Mine?" Marissa turned to Alex.

"If you want…" Alex offered, "When you went to the library, I asked Peter if you could get out of having to live on campus and he said you could."

"Do you really want this?" Marissa asked.

Alex looked at the ground, bit her lip, and nodded.

Marissa smiled and wrapped her arms around Alex's waist. "Yes. I would love to live with you. And this time, I know how to do laundry."

Alex met Marissa's eyes and smiled, "Really?"

Marissa answered Alex with a kiss and nodded when she broke the kiss, "I love you."

"Mmm," Alex rested her forehead on Marissa's, "I love you too."


	41. Chapter 41

"Oh my god," Alex panted as she walked into the open door of her apartment, arms full of clothes.

"Let me help you," Sandy walked over and took some of the clothes. "Are these all Marissa's clothes?"

Alex nodded, "Yeah. She went on a shopping spree while we were on her graduation trip in Barcelona." She glanced over at Kirsten who was unpacking the kitchen utensils and meticulously putting them in different drawers around the kitchen.

"Do you need help?" Summer asked down the hall.

"No," Seth answered, "I got it."

Within a few seconds, Summer walked in followed by Seth and Ryan carrying Alex's old couch.

"I can't believe you still have that," Marissa emerged from the bedroom.

"I love it," Alex smiled, "I made it myself."

"Yeah I know," Marissa chuckled. She walked over to Alex and rested her head on Alex's shoulder, "I think it's nap time."

Alex wrapped her arms around Marissa's waist and kissed her forehead, "Babe, you haven't done anything."

Marissa pulled out of Alex's arms and pretended to be offended, "I did to. I told them how to get the couch in the door and carried in the pillows."

"Well I wouldn't want you to strain yourself," Alex raised an eyebrow.

Marissa laughed and briefly kissed Alex, "Fine I'll go do stuff."

Alex rolled her eyes as she watched Marissa walked off to the bedroom.

"This place is huge," Summer stepped in and looked around.

Alex started to walk back out the door to get another box when Kirsten walked up to her. Immediately Kirsten pulled Alex into her arms. Alex raised an eyebrow, but she'd learned that Kirsten was the kind of mom who liked to hug her children so she leaned into Kirsten.

"Sorry," Kirsten sniffled a little when she pulled away from Alex, "I just… you and Seth and Ryan are all moving out at the same time…"

"Aw," tears jumped to Alex's eyes and she hugged Kirsten. She never felt as cared about as she did when Kirsten hugged her.

"You're always welcome to come home," Kirsten told Alex, "And we'll be visiting often…but we'll call first."

Alex smile and nodded, "I'd like that."

Kirsten hugged Alex again.

About an hour later, Sandy had ordered pizza and they were waiting for it to be delivered while sitting around the living room, Kirsten and Sandy on the couch and the kids spread out, sitting on the floor or on boxes.

"It's going to be so weird not seeing you guys everyday," Summer told Alex and Marissa.

Alex smiled, "You're only a couple hours away."

"By plane," Seth added, "And Ryan's at UCLA with Lindsey."

"Wow," Summer looked around, "This is like…the end."

"It's not the end," Alex added.

"You'll see each other at Christmas," Kirsten said, "Which you will _all_ come home for."

After a few hours of reminiscing and talking about future plans, they all decided it was time to part ways.

"I'll miss you guys," Alex told Seth and Ryan who were hugging her at the same time.

"We'll miss you too," Ryan told her.

"But if you're ever on the east coast look me up," Seth told her.

Alex smiled, "I will be in about a month."

"Great," Seth grinned.

"Oooh, I'm gonna miss you so much," Summer hugged Marissa. "Are you sure you don't want to come to Brown?"

"I think I'll be okay here for a while," Marissa told her, "But I'll call a lot and e-mail and text message."

Summer smiled, "Great. It's like you'll be right there. But in small letters on my phone."

Kirsten hugged Alex, "Call us if there's anything you need. It's only a short drive and we'll be here if you need us."

"Thanks," Alex smiled.

"Bye," Sandy hugged Alex, "Try to stay out of trouble."

"I can't promise anything," Alex smirked.

Sandy laughed.

Soon everyone was done and Marissa leaned back on the door, "I'm exhausted."

Alex smirked, "Too bad. I thought we'd break in the new bed."

"Did I say exhausted?" Marissa stood up, "I meant wide awake and full of energy."

Alex took Marissa's hand and they made their way into their new bedroom.

"C'mon," Alex nudged Marissa.

Marissa groaned, "Hmm?" She looked up at Alex and tried to smooth out her hair.

Alex smiled and kissed Marissa, "C'mon. We're going to eat breakfast."

Marissa dropped back on the bed and stretched. Alex watched Marissa's already lean body elongate as she stretched and the skin of her stomach become exposed as her shirt rode up. Alex bit her lip as Marissa arched her back and closed her eyes.

Marissa smirked, seeing Alex's current state, got up and kissed her cheek, "Good morning." She kissed Alex's lips and added, "I'll be right out."

After a quick breakfast at the diner down the street, Alex started driving in the opposite direction of their apartment.

"Where are we going?" Marissa asked, relaxing in her seat.

"It's a surprise," Alex smiled.

Marissa raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Mmhmm," Alex nodded.

They drove in silence for a while until Alex pulled into the Berkeley animal shelter.

Marissa looked at Alex and raised an eyebrow, "What are we doing here?"

"Well, since we both have classes and I'll be out of town occasionally on business, I thought we'd get a dog," Alex explained, "I know that you have Summer and Ryan and Seth, but I don't want you to get lonely… And since I gave Lexi to Seth…and you said you've always wanted a dog…"

Marissa beamed and pulled Alex into a kiss, "You're so sweet."

Alex smirked, "You ready?"

Marissa didn't answer. She was out of the car before Alex could open her door.

A graying old woman greeted them on the front desk with a kitten in her arms, "Hello. What can I do for you?"

"We want to look of the dogs," Marissa beamed.

Alex chuckled.

The woman pointed to a door near the back of the room, "Right through those doors. Let me know if you find one you want to adopt."

"Thanks you," Alex added because Marissa was already on her way to the door.

Through the door, there were stalls of all kinds of dogs kept in place by a chain linked fence. Alex followed Marisa around, watching her carefully inspect each dog as they walked by.

Alex stopped at a chart that showed how much to feed a dogs of various sizes and what kind of shots they need, while Marissa kept looking.

"Alex!" Marissa called.

Alex turned to see Marissa crouched down next to one of the stalls. As Alex got closer she saw a small, gray puppy with bright blue eyes laying against the wall of his stall, carefully looking at Marissa. Marissa stuck her hand through the fence and wiggled her fingers so the puppy might come play with her. "It's okay," she soothed, "C'mere."

Slowly the puppy got up and carefully walked toward Marissa. It sniffed her fingers before licking them and rubbing against her hand.

Marissa beamed, "Good boy."

Alex smiled and stood up. She walked back out the door to the woman who was now on the computer, "We found one we want."

"Fantastic!" the woman grinned.

Alex led the woman back to where Marissa was and found her girlfriend laughing uncontrollably. When she peered into the stall she saw the puppy jumping up and down barking with his little puppy voice.

"He's never done that before," the woman told them, "It looks like he'll enjoy living with you two."

Marissa looked up at Alex and they shared a smile before looking back at the puppy.

"Goodness," the woman said unlocking the stall, "He's like a little kangaroo."

"That's his name!" Marissa said, excited.

"Kangaroo?" Alex raised an eyebrow.

Marissa shook her head, "No. Roo."

"Like Winnie the Pooh?" Alex asked.

Marissa looked down at Roo who was now bouncing around her feet. She scooped him up and petted his head, "Exactly."

Alex smiled and shrugged, "Alright."

After some paperwork, they walked out of the animal shelter with a new roommate.

"Now we have to go get him some food and a collar and a bowl," Marissa played with the puppy, smiling the whole time.

Alex watched Marissa for a second and saw a light in her eyes that was rarely there. It showed in the morning when she wakes up and realizes Alex wrapped her arms around her in the middle of the night. Or when they were in Barcelona at sunset holding hands on the beach. Or when Alex showed her their new apartment. The light the let Alex knew Marissa was completely happy with nothing weighing down her mind. Alex wanted to make that light shine as much as possible for the rest of her life.

Alex snapped herself out of her trance and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Ooh what about this one?" Marissa asked picking up a pink rhinestone-studded collar.

"Roo is a boy, Riss," Alex reminded Marissa.

Marissa looked at the puppy in her arms. "Oh yeah. So…blue with rhinestones?"

"Or just blue," Alex picked up a blue collar.

"This one would bring out his eyes," Marissa picked up a lighter blue collar.

Alex rolled her eyes, "He's only going to wear it on walks. He's not going to have to wear one when he's inside."

"But outside is where he's going to meet all the girl puppies," Marissa smiled.

"The papers said he's not even one yet," Alex told Marissa, "And you're trying to hook him up with some floozy dog that's peed on everyone's fire hydrant?"

"Wow," Marissa giggled, "Protective much?"

Alex just smiled and walked toward the dog food.

Once they were done in the pet store, they went back to the apartment to get Roo acquainted with the place and have Marissa tell him multiple times not to pee in her shoes.

Alex fell back on the couch exhausted after a day of shopping with Marissa and Roo. Soon Marissa walked over and sat in her lap with the puppy.

Roo let out a little puppy yawn and both girls smiled.

"That's how I feel," Alex added.

"Let's go to bed," Marissa told Alex.

"It's only two o'clock," Alex replied.

"It's never too early for bed," Marissa held Roo in one hand and pulled Alex up with the other.

Alex let Marissa pull her into the bedroom, "Fine but Roo is not sleeping in the bed."

"But Aaaaleeeex," Marissa whined as she closed the door.

An hour later, Alex's eyes fluttered open. She saw Marissa with curled up with the puppy in her arms. She couldn't believe she let Marissa talk her into letting the puppy in the bed. Well it wasn't really the talking so much as batting her eyelashes and pouting.

Alex wrapped her arms around Marissa and gently kissed the back of her neck before drifting back to sleep.


	42. Chapter 42

Marissa was sitting on the couch when Alex walked in.

"Yeah…I know…" Alex laughed into her phone, "Okay, I'll meet you at three…bye." Alex shut her phone and dropped her bag on the floor.

"How was class?" Marissa asked, looking away from the book in her hands.

Alex shrugged, "It was fun."

Marissa chuckled, "Good. Where are you going at three?"

"To study in the library with a group from my class."

"For what?" Marissa asked, "It's the first week of school."

"We have a test next week," Alex grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator and sat on the couch next to Marissa.

Marissa put her book down and added, "You look tired."

"I am," Alex answered, "I was up late last night reading over the quarterly reports for High Tide."

"Maybe you should let someone else to do that while you're in school."

"I don't know who I could trust," Alex laid down, putting her head in Marissa's lap.

Marissa started stroking Alex's hair, "Maybe Kirsten?"

"She already has a job."

"A job that she doesn't like."

"Yeah… do you think she would? I don't want her to do it unless she actually wants to."

Marissa bent down and kissed Alex, "I'm sure she will."

Alex smiled and sat up enough to kiss Marissa's neck.

Marissa closed her eyes and tried to keep her breathing under control. "Mmm…Alex you have to go…"

Alex swiftly sat up and pulled Marissa into her lap continuing the assault on the sensitive skin of Marissa's neck, "Not for another hour."

When Marissa felt her shirt being pulled up over her head, she knew it was all over. She gave into Alex and stripped Alex of her shirt.

The next day, Marissa sighed as she dug for her keys in her heavily cluttered purse. She finally saw them glimmer in the bottom of her purse and grabbed them.

The second she opened the door, she heard laughing. It was Alex and a man's voice. Definitely not what Marissa expected to hear.

She stepped in and saw Alex sitting on the couch with a guy Marissa was sure she'd seen on campus. They were huddled over a laptop and smiling.

Marissa purposefully dropped her book bag by the door harder that usual.

Alex looked up, "Hey, Riss. This is Ben. He's in my cinema studies class. Ben, this is Marissa."

Ben looked up from the laptop. "Hey." His brown hair was sort of messy and his brown eyes were framed with black frames. He wasn't the most handsome guy, but was definitely charming-looking.

"Hi," Marissa said, less than warmly.

"How was class?" Alex asked.

"I have a headache," Marissa stated.

Alex stood and went to Marissa. She kissed her softly, "Go sit down and I'll get you something for your head."

Marissa trudged over to the armchair and fell back into it. She watched Ben close his laptop and put it in his backpack.

Ben looked over his should toward the kitchen where Alex was moving around, "Are you coming Alex?"

"Yeah," Alex nodded walking out of the kitchen with a glass of water and a couple pills. She handed them to Marissa, "Do you wanna come get some coffee with us babe?"

Marissa shook her head, "I need to read."

"Okay," Alex reached for the glass and Marissa lifted it toward her. Alex gently took Marissa's hand with one of her hands and the glass in the other. She kissed the back of Marissa's hand and whispered, "Love you."

Marissa beamed, "I love you too."

She watched Alex put the glass up and follow Ben out the door. She felt bad for being jealous of Ben earlier. Alex was so good to her.

A few hours later, Marissa looked up at the clock and saw it was almost ten. She picked up her phone and called Alex. After she heard the voicemail pick up, Marissa shut her phone. She flipped on the TV and settled into the couch to wait for Alex to get home.

Alex quietly opened the door with Marissa's favorite latte in her hand. She walked in and quietly called, "Riss?" She saw the TV on and walked to the couch where she saw Marissa, sound asleep.

After setting the latte down, Alex picked up Marissa and took her to the bed where Roo was already sleeping. She laid Marissa down next to Roo and took off Marissa's shirt and pants, then changed into a cami and boy shorts before crawling into bed.

Alex picked up Roo and put him on the floor, "Sorry kid. No boys allowed." She watched him sleepily walk to his puppy bed and lay back down.

Alex slid under the covers and Marissa instinctively moved closer to her. She smiled and wrapped her arms around Marissa.

When Marissa woke up Alex was still asleep. She smiled and kissed Alex's neck before crawling out of bed.

She walked into the living room and surveyed the place. There were some of her books on the coffee table next to a coffee cup. She walked over and picked up the cold drink. She smelled it, then smiled knowing that Alex had gotten her favorite drink last night.

Marissa shivered and decided to get a clean shirt out of the dry. She walked to the kitchen and opened the door to the dryer. Her mouth dropped open, "Oh. Shit."

Alex rolled over and felt the cold spot where Marissa had been.

When she came out of the bathroom, she heard the front door close. When she wandered into the kitchen, she found Marissa setting down a tray of coffee and a bag.

"What's that?" Alex asked, sitting on the counter.

"Chocolate chip pancakes," Marissa smiled, "And lattes."

"Wow," Alex picked up a latte and took a sip.

Marissa took out a Styrofoam plate of chocolate chip pancakes and handed it to Alex with a fork.

Alex raised an eyebrow, "What did you do?"

"Why can't I just buy breakfast for my girlfriend?" Marissa asked.

Alex took a bite of her pancakes, "Okay."

"Actually…" Marissa walked over to the dryer and opened it. A ball of pink clothes fell out.

Alex's eyes got wide.

"I didn't mean to," Marissa started wringing her hands, "I didn't think there was something in there that could do that."

Alex couldn't help, but smile. She set her food down and slid off the counter. She wrapped her arms around Marissa, "It's okay babe." She kissed Marissa.

Marissa put her arms around Alex's shoulders, "I did separate them. I swear…I just…dunno…"

Alex broke away from Marissa and bent down by the dryer. She dug around and finally pulled out some red lingerie.

"That's not mine," Marissa told Alex.

Alex smiled, "I know. So it's my fault."

"I don't feel as bad now," Marissa smirked.

They sat down at the table finish their breakfast. Alex was reading over the business section of the paper and Marissa was staring out the window.

A phone ringing, interrupted their silence. Alex walked into the kitchen and answered it. "Hello…hey!…uh sure…okay, I'll see you there."

Alex walked back in and sat down.

"Where are you going?" Marissa asked, sipping her coffee.

"I'm going to meet Ben at some old movie theatre downtown. He has a friend that works there so we're going to watch _A Touch of Evil _on the big screen," Alex answered, "It's for our project."

"What's this project about?" Marissa asked taking a bite of her pancakes.

"How the female leads in film noir are punished for their independence and how that's intrinsically connected to their sexuality," Alex explained.

"Wow," Marissa smiled, "That sounds fun."

Alex chuckled, "It could be."

"When are you leaving?" Marissa asked.

"In an hour," Alex answered, "So I'm going to go jump in the shower. Thanks for breakfast." She leaned over the table and kissed Marissa before walking back into the bedroom.

Marissa sighed and looked out the window again.

She heard Alex in the bedroom talking to Roo. "Good morning sleepy head. Go in there with mommy. She has some leftover bacon for you."

No sooner had the words left Alex's mouth had Roo taken off in a run toward Marissa.

Alex stood in the doorway of the bedroom watching Marissa pick up the dog and feed it the bacon off of Alex's plate.

"I think that dog knows English," Alex smirked.

"Yeah," Marissa chuckled as the dog licked her fingers after the bacon was gone.

"I'll take him for his walk when I get out of the shower," Alex offered.

"I'll go with you," Marissa stood up and set the dog on the ground.

Alex raised an eyebrow, "In the shower or on the walk?"

"Both," Marissa smiled walking past Alex to the bathroom.

* * *

I know nothing about film so all film references can be attributed to wonderousplaceforanecho.


	43. Chapter 43

"Wow," Alex looked around at the worn tapestries and the gilded accents in the old theatre, "This place is nice."

Ben shrugged, "This is my favorite place to watch old movies."

"Cinema Studies is your major?" Alex asked, taking a seat in the middle of the theatre.

"Yes," Ben added, taking a seat next to Alex.

"Cool," Alex grabbed a notebook out of her bag, "What are we looking for in this movie?"

"We're going to look for any sign of sexism or degradation, in this _film_," Ben stated.

"Oh sorry," Alex smirked, "It's a _Film, _not a movie._._"

Ben chuckled, "No problem."

They sat back as the movie started.

Marissa bit her lip and walked from the kitchen to the living room again. Then back. Then to the living room. Then to the kitchen. She glanced at her phone on the counter. Then she picked up her phone and sat on the couch. Roo jumped up in her lap as she sent a quick text Alex's way.

In the middle of the movie, Alex felt her phone vibrate in her back pocket. She took it out and opened it. When she read the message, she smiled. _Just wanted to say I love you. How about we go out tonight? Love M_.

Alex texted back _ I love you back…Sure we can go out later. Whatever you wanna do. _

Marissa read the text and sighed sort of relieved. She looked down at Roo and picked him up. "I'm not being stupid am I? I mean you have to admit she's really hot and smart and funny and charming. Who wouldn't want to be with her?" Marissa paused looking into Roo's little puppy eyes, "I should probably stop telling you your other mommy is hot huh?" Roo licked her nose and Marissa giggled.

After a few weeks, Ben was really started into erk Marissa. Alex went out with him everyday after class and Marissa tagged along when they went to dinner, but always felt like a third wheel. Marissa got furious when Ben touched Alex and always made it a point to touch her more and kiss her in front of him.

Alex had been to three film festivals in the past two weeks and Marissa was starting to wonder if Alex was going to change majors. The only time Marissa ever really had any time with Alex was when she got home from her coffees with Ben and after she'd done her homework and gone of the reports for her business and by then Alex was completely exhausted.

One night Marissa was entirely pissed. Alex was supposed to come home with Chinese food so they could watch The Office like they usually did, but Alex didn't show up before it started. So Marissa called her.

"Hello?" Alex asked quietly.

"Where are you?" Marissa asked, "The Office started ten minutes ago."

"Really?" Alex sighed, "Shit…I'm watching a movie for my class."

"With Ben?" Marissa asked coldly.

"Yeah."

"Of course," Marissa muttered.

Alex started to say something else, but Marissa cut her off.

"Never mind," Marissa sunk into the couch, "Enjoy your movie."

Alex looked at her phone after Marissa hung up on her.

Ten minutes later, Marissa was still brooding on the couch when the front door opened. Alex stepped in and Roo bounced over to her. She scooped him up and looked at him, "Where's mommy?"

Marissa raised her hand over her head so Alex could see her laying on the couch.

Alex sat on the coffee table in front of Marissa as the end credits rolled on the TV. Alex picked up the remote and turned off the TV. She looked at Marissa waiting for Marissa to say what she was thinking. When it was clear Marissa wasn't going to talk Alex asked, "What's wrong?"

Marissa shook her head.

"C'mon babe," Alex took one of Marissa's hand, "You can tell me."

Marissa turned her face so it was buried in the cushion. "Ben's in love with you," came Marissa muffled reply.

"What?" Alex asked, clearly amused.

"He is," Marissa sat up, "They way he looks at you, when he touches you. He has that stupid smile on his face when he sees you that I do when I wake up next to you. I didn't wanna say anything cause he's your friend, but….I dunno. I wanted you to know, I guess."

Alex folded her hands in her lap and looked at the ground. She was silent for a moment. "Well, he _is_ funny and sweet and charming…"

Tears jumped to Marissa's eyes. She stood up and started walking away. Alex caught her arm, stopping her.

"But I'm in love with you," Alex told her.

Marissa paused then let out a long relieved sigh.

Alex pulled Marissa into her arms, "I'm never going to do anything to intentionally hurt you and if you get uncomfortable like that again just tell me. Okay?"

Marissa nodded into Alex's shoulder. "Mmk."

Alex stroked Marissa's hair then pulled away. "How about we go out tonight? On a date? Just you and me?"

Marissa smiled and kissed Alex, "That sounds great."

"I'll pick you up at eight," Alex smirked.

Marissa raised an eyebrow, "Eight? But you live here remember?"

Alex kissed Marissa again, "You're going to go relax. Take a bath or something and I'm going to go set everything up."

Set it up?" Marissa asked, "You don't have to."

"I want to," Alex said sweetly.

Marissa kissed Alex, "Okay. I'll see you at eight."

"Good," Alex hugged her. She bent down and picked up Roo. "C'mon boy let's go." They walked out the front door.

Marissa smiled when she watched Alex close the door suddenly feeling stupid for doubting her.

At eight o'clock on the dot, there was a knock on the front door.

Marissa rolled her eyes and laughed. When she opened the door, Alex stood there with a bouquet of white roses and lilacs in one hand and Roo in the other.

Alex smirked and handed the flowers to Marissa, "You ready?"

Marissa nodded. She set the flowers on the small table next to the door.

Alex let Roo down in the apartment and led Marissa out. As they walked down the hallway Marissa surveyed Alex who was in a snug pair of jeans, a green shirt, and a black jacket, completed by a pair of classic black All-Stars.

"Where are we going?" Marissa asked as they stepped into the elevator.

"It's a surprise," Alex smiled.

As soon as the doors of the elevator closed behind them, Marissa nailed Alex to the wall with a searing kiss. When Marissa pulled away, the doors opened and she walked out, leaving Alex stunned. The doors started to close, but Alex slipped out after Marissa.

"What was that for?" Alex asked, jogging to catch up with Marissa.

Marissa smiled, "Cause you're sweet."

Alex raised an eyebrow, "We haven't even left the parking garage." Alex unlocked her Jeep and slid in the driver's seat.

"You're sweet all the time," Marissa answered.

"Sure…" Alex turned on the Jeep and backed out of the parking space.

Marissa enjoyed just relaxing with Alex. She loved that she could just be herself with Alex. No lies, no fronts. She could be raw and completely trust Alex. She knew that now.

Alex pulled to a stop on the side of the road half an hour later. It was dark and chilly outside.

"Alex?" Marissa asked, "Are we out of gas or something?"

Alex turned off the Jeep and shook her head, "C'mon." Alex got out and walked around to Marissa's side. She waited for Marissa to get out before taking her hand and walking into the field next to the Jeep.

"Where are we going?" Marissa asked.

"It's a surprise," Alex smiled.

They walked for a few minutes before coming up on a small hill. On the hill a reel project and screen were set up. Between the projector and screen was a blanket with a picnic basket on it.

"How did you do this?" Marissa asked.

"Magic," Alex smiled.

They sat under the stars watching old movies while eating Marissa's favorite chocolate cheesecake and drinking sparkling cider.

In the middle of one of the movies, Marissa looked up at Alex who's arms were around her. Alex looked down at her and smiled. "Hey."

"Hey," Marissa chuckled. Then she paused, "Thanks for this."

"It was the least I could do," Alex answered.

Marissa kissed Alex before laying her head on Alex's shoulder to finish watching the movie.


	44. Chapter 44

Marissa yawned and rolled over to find Alex was already out of bed. She groaned and rolled off of the bed then walked to the kitchen where Alex was talking on the phone. She was looking down at the counter and smiling.

Marissa walked up behind her and lazily wrapped her arms around Alex's waist, then rested her chin on Alex's shoulder.

"Okay, love you too," Alex said to the person on the phone, "Bye." Alex set her phone down and held Marissa's arms around her.

Marissa felt Alex lean back into her. "Who was that?"

"That was mom," Alex explained, "They're going to be here at six." Alex paused and took a deep breath, "And they're bringing your mom."

"What?" Marissa was now fully awake. She took a step back from Alex to allow her to turn around.

"Kirsten was talking about coming on the phone in her office and Julie walked in and invited herself," Alex stated, "It'll be okay. They apartment is basically clean and we don't have anything to do today."

Marissa nodded, "I guess you're right."

"Of course I am," Alex kissed Marissa's forehead then wrapped her in the hug.

"But I wanted to go shopping today," Marissa grumbled.

"We can still," Alex smirked, "What are we going shopping for today? Is it something you'll actually want to buy or just look?"

"I want a new couch," Marissa told Alex.

"What?" Alex asked.

"I know you made that one and all, but it's kinda lumpy," Marissa added quietly.

Alex smiled, "I agree. We'll go to IKEA after I shower."

Marissa nodded, "Good." She kissed Alex who disappeared into the bedroom.

Alex's phone rang again and Marissa picked it up, "Hello?"

"Is this Ms. Kelly?" the polite man asked.

"No," Marissa glanced toward the doorway of the bedroom, checking to see if Alex was coming to get her phone, but when she heard the shower turn on she added, "She's not available. Can I take a message?"

"Yes," the man stated, "This is Marcus Levi, from Forbes magazine. I got this number from Ms. Kelly's office in Los Angeles. We'd like to do an interview and photo shoot with Ms. Kelly when she gets the chance. She'll be featured in our top twenty-five under twenty-five article. My number is…" Marissa scribbled down the phone number, "If you'll have her call me when she can I'd appreciate it."

"Okay," Marissa set the pen down, "I'll let her know."

"Thank you," Marcus added before hanging up.

Marissa walked into the bathroom to find Alex toweling off. "That was fast."

Alex shrugged, "I guess so."

"You need a secretary," Marissa started waving the piece of paper in the air.

"Why?" Alex asked.

Marissa handed her the paper.

"Forbes?" Alex asked, "Wants to do an interview with _me?_"

"And a photo shoot," Marissa stated.

"Why?" Alex pulled on some pants and a bra.

"Because you're the Cinderella story of the century," Marissa answered, "Plus you're smokin' hot."

Alex chuckled, "Sure…"

"Are you gonna do it?" Marissa asked sitting on the bed.

"I don't know," Alex shrugged, "I'll talk it over with Kirsten and Sandy. What do you think?"

"I think it might be good for the company," Marissa leaned back on her elbows, "It's publicity and it's good to have a face to a company. A beautiful face."

"Charming today, aren't you?" Alex smiled. She leaned over Marissa, who laid down fully. Alex held herself over Marissa before softly kissing her.

Marissa pulled Alex down onto her, deepening the kiss.

Alex just started pulling at Marissa's shirt when there was a knock on the front door. Alex looked at Marissa and sighed before resting her head on Marissa's shoulder.

"You should get that," Marissa smiled and kissed the top of Alex's head.

Alex stood up and pulled on a shirt. She trotted to the door then checked the peephole. She beamed when the door swung open and Kirsten and Sandy were standing there.

"Hey," Alex hugged them both.

"Hi sweetheart," Kirsten smiled when she hugged Alex.

Sandy gently squeezed, "Hey Alex."

"I thought we were meeting at the restaurant," Alex let them in.

"Since we were driving by anyway we thought we'd pick you two up," Sandy explained, "Saves gas."

Marissa walked out of the bedroom with Roo bouncing around her ankles.

"Hi Marissa," Kirsten hugged her before Sandy took his turn.

"How are you Marissa?" Sandy asked.

"I'm good," Marissa smiled.

"Your mom couldn't make it," Kirsten explained, "Something came up."

Marissa let out a sigh of relief.

Sandy checked his watch, "We better hurry. I bet they're almost there."

"Who's they?" Alex asked.

"It's a surprise," Marissa picked up Roo and kissed him, "Bye baby."

"You know?" Alex asked.

"C'mon," Marissa looped her arm through Alex's.

When they got to the restaurant, everyone got out of the car and Alex immediately spotted who they were supposed to be meeting.

"Seth!" Alex beamed, "Ryan!"

They both stood from the table on the terrace outside the restaurant. They smiled and pulled Alex into the three-way hug.

"I missed you," Seth smiled.

"Yeah, me too," Ryan added.

"I really missed you guys," Alex stated, holding onto her semi-adopted brothers.

"Hey Coop," Summer hugged Marissa.

"I missed you Sum," Marissa smiled.

They all sat at the table to catch up. Alex sat between Seth and Ryan and the three talked and laughed like the siblings they felt like.

"Where's Lindsey?" Alex asked Ryan.

"She's visiting her mom," Ryan replied, "How's school?"

"A lot easier than I thought it would be," Alex said. She turned to Seth, "How's the Northeast?"

Seth smiled, "It's definitely not my scene."

"Really?" Alex asked sympathetically.

"I never thought I'd say this but I miss the sun," Seth added.

Alex and Ryan laughed.

"I think I'm gonna move back," Seth stated, "Maybe go to Berkeley."

Alex hugged him. "That would be awesome."

"Yeah," Seth nodded, "As much as I'd miss the snow and freezing rain and smog, I'm coming back."

"Fantastic," Alex looked across the table where Summer just told Marissa she was coming back. Marissa beamed and hugged Summer.

Midway through the meal, Marissa looked up at the group, "Forbes want to interview Alex."

"Really?" Kirsten turned toward Alex, impressed and proud.

"I don't know if I want to do it," Alex shrugged, "What if I say something stupid?"

"You're very articulate," Sandy paused his hand mid-bite, "Everyone messes up sometimes."

Alex just quietly listened.

"You've done well for yourself," Kirsten patted Alex's knee, "You have a lot to be proud of."

Marissa reached over and took Alex's hand adding a, "Definitely."

"You'd make that magazine more interesting," Summer added, "It was the only thing in the office at my school. It's a snooze fest."

Alex smirked, "Okay."

"It'll be good publicity," Kirsten added.

"That's what I said," Marissa stated locking eyes with Alex, "But it's really up to you babe."

"I'll think about it," Alex felt everyone's eyes on her. She let out a breath and turned back to her pasta.

When they finished eating, everyone walked out to the parking lot. "Do you kids want to come over this weekend for a barbeque?"

"With veggie burgers?" Summer asked.

"Sure," Sandy smiled.

"I'm in," Summer leaned into Seth who put his arm around her.

"I guess that means I am too," Seth smiled.

Alex looked at Ryan, "You going?"

Ryan shrugged, "Sure."

"Awesome," Alex smiled and looked at Marissa, "You wanna go?"

"Yeah," Marissa nodded.

"Then it's a party," Sandy slipped his arm around Kirsten's waist.

As Alex and Marissa walked back up to their apartment, Marissa took Alex's hand, "I hope you don't feel pressured to do the interview."

Alex smiled gently, "I don't."

Marissa pulled Alex's hand, turning her around. Marissa pushed Alex's back against a wall of the hallway and kissed her. Alex slipped her hands around Marissa's waist.

"Mmm," Alex pulled away with her eyes closed, "What was that for?"

Marissa smirked and shrugged, taking the keys to the apartment from Alex's pocket, "I dunno. I felt the urge." Marissa unlocked the door and walked in.

Alex stood stunned in the hallway before looking in after Marissa, "Any more urges you wanted to try out?"


	45. Chapter 45

Marissa followed Alex's long strides into her office. It wasn't ten seconds before people were asking her questions and she was giving out orders.

Marissa watched Alex's confident answers and followed her arms down to her precise hand gestures. Then her eyes traveled further south to the way Alex's pants clung to her in to the right places.

But before she knew it, Alex was off again.

Marissa scampered off after Alex who was walking toward her office with determination.

"Alex," Will walked over to her and handed her a post it note, "The CEO of BioTech wants to have a meeting with you."

"When and where?" Alex asked.

"Eight A.M. at the first tee at the Tremont County Club," Will explained, "A week from today."

"A golf course?" Alex opened the door to her office and walked in with Marissa and Will in her wake, "Why there?"

"It's where some business executives have meetings. That's where the CEO of BioTech likes to make his big deals," Will explained.

"Oh," Alex nodded, "Okay. Tell him I'll see him at eight."

Will nodded and walked out of the office, closing the door behind him.

"I don't know how to golf," Alex looked a little panic-stricken. She slumped into her desk and laid her head on the desk.

Marissa walked around the desk and started rubbing Alex's shoulders, "I know how, but I'm not the best teacher."

"You?" Alex looked up.

"Hey, I can do sports," Marissa playfully defended herself.

Sure…" Alex smirked and put her head back down.

"Maybe Sandy could teach you," Marissa suggested.

Alex's head slowly lifted off of the desk and she leaned back in the chair, picking up the phone. She dialed Sandy and smiled at Marissa. Marissa started to walk away, but Alex grabbed her wrist and gently pulled her down into her lap. Marissa laid her head on Alex's shoulder as she was on the phone. She took Alex's free hand and began tracing the lines on her girlfriend's hand.

"Hey kiddo," Sandy answered his phone.

"Hey," Alex smiled, "Do you think you could teach me how to golf in a week?"

"I don't know if I can, but I'll sure try," Sandy chuckled, "Why the sudden interest?"

"I have a business meeting on the first tee at Tremont in a week," Alex answered.

"The Tremont?" Sandy asked, "That's a great course." He paused, "Do you have class on Friday?"

"No," Alex answered, "It's a holiday."

"Why don't you come home for the weekend?" Sandy asked. "And bring Marissa. Julie keeps asking if we've heard from you two. I don't know why she doesn't call you herself."

Marissa softly kissed Alex's neck then nibbled on it a bit. Alex quietly gasped and widened her eyes at Marissa.

"That sounds great," Alex closed her eyes as Marissa nibbled on a sensitive part of her neck, "I'll see you and I'll ask Marissa."

"Bye sweetheart," Sandy added.

"Bye," Alex managed to choke out as Marissa's hand slid up her shirt. Alex ended the call and Marissa attacked her lips. Alex tried to set the phone on the desk, but couldn't reach the desk and it dropped on the floor. That was in the back of her mind though as Marissa moved herself so she was straddling Alex.

"I can't believe I'm staying with my mom this weekend," Marissa sighed, as she put her suitcase in the back of Alex's Jeep, "She conned me into it."

Alex chuckled, "It's just a weekend."

"Ninety-six hours," Marissa added, getting into the car, "With Julie Cooper."

Alex got in the driver's seat and took Marissa's hand, "It won't be that bad."

After Alex dropped Marissa off at her mother's house, Alex drove to the Cohen house. She sat in the driveway for a moment before sliding out of her car, grabbing her bag, and ascending the stairs to the front door. She unlocked the front door with her key and stepped inside.

"Alex? Honey is that you?" Kirsten called from the kitchen.

Alex paused for a second remembering and loving that she had a now mother that loved her. She was still getting used to the affectionate names. "Yeah."

Kirsten appeared in the doorway of the kitchen in one of her many power suits. Kirsten smiled and swept Alex into a hug, "You feel smaller are you eating enough?"

Alex chuckled, "Yeah, mom, I'm fine."

"Just checking," Kirsten smiled, "So how's school?"

"Great," Alex followed Kirsten into the living room where they sat on the couch and caught up.

"Hi mom," Marissa said as she walked out to the pool.

"Oh dear," Julie stood up from the lawn chair she was tanning in, "I thought you were coming at four."

"It's four fifteen," Marissa put her hands in her pockets.

Julie smiled and hugged Marissa, "It's good to see you. How's school?"

"It's fine," Marissa pretended to be interested.

"How's Alex?" Julie asked.

Marissa raised an eyebrow, "She's great."

Julie seemed to genuinely smile, "Good. Let's go shopping and catch up."

"You ready to hit the links tomorrow?" Sandy asked Alex.

Alex nodded, "I guess so. I was never really into sports. Except surfing."

"Well we'll start first thing tomorrow," Sandy walked in the door, briefcase in hand.

"How was court dear?" Kirsten stood and kissed him.

"Great," Sandy put down his case and shed his jacket, "How about we go out and celebrate? To Alex's safe return home and taking on the family sport."

Alex beamed.

"I'm thinking Casa Monterey," Sandy added.

"My favorite," Alex smiled wider.

"I'll just go get changed and we'll head out," Sandy started taking off his tie, "Oh Alex, how's Marissa?"

"She's great," Alex replied, "I just dropped her off at Julie's."

Sandy chuckled, "Way to throw your girlfriend to the wolves."

Alex laughed as Sandy walked off toward his bedroom.

"He's so excited you're here," Kirsten told Alex in a quiet voice, "He's been talking about you coming here and teaching you golf all week."

Alex smiled. It was nice to have someone excited to see her occasionally.

"You girls ready?" Sandy asked, walking out in a new shirt. He put his arms around Kirsten and Alex and they all walked out together.


	46. Chapter 46

"So how are your professors?" Kirsten asked, "All nice?"

Alex nodded, "Definitely. I'm having fun with my classes."

"That's great," Sandy adjusted his coat.

"Seth, Ryan, and Summer are going to be back tomorrow," Kirsten mentioned,

"That's great," Alex smiled, "Aren't we going to have a barbeque or something?"

"Yes," Sandy took a drink of his water, "Any requests?"

The younger blonde shook her head, "I'm okay with anything."

"You should invite Marissa," Kirsten suggested, "Ryan's bringing Lindsey and Summer is going to be there."

"Okay," Alex agreed. She decided it was a good idea to get Marissa away from her mom for a while.

A few minutes later, Alex felt a strange urge to turn around so she just glanced behind her and caught a flash of brown hair and green eyes.

Sandy and Kirsten followed Alex's eyes and spotted Marissa and Julie being seated at a small table near the balcony looking over the water. Just before they sat down, Julie saw the three Cohens sitting at the table.

"Kirsten! Sandy!" Julie smiled and walked over. She walked over and took a seat at their table.

Marissa caught Alex's eyes and let out a small smile before following her mother over to the Cohen table. The matre'd followed the Coopers over to the table and assumed that Marissa and Julie were going to sit when them. He set the menus down at the empty chairs and walked off before anyone could protest.

"Have a seat," Sandy shrugged and offered.

Julie took the seat next to Kirsten and Marissa sat between Julie and Sandy, across from Alex. The youngest blonde eyed Julie, but felt more at ease between her adoptive parents.

After they ordered, Kirsten looked over at Marissa, "How's school going?"

"Great," Marissa smiled politely.

"Good," Kirsten nodded and smiled back. Then she looked at Julie, "Isn't it hard to believe that they're so old already?"

Julie glanced at Marissa, "Yes. It seems like just yesterday we were picking out little Prada booties."

The reminiscing about children made Alex stare intently at the table. She bit her lip while thinking that her biological mother never did that, even when she lived with her. She would always change the subject or ignore the comment. It was like her mother never really wanted her to begin with.

Something rubbing against her ankle under the table made her jump a little bit, but when she saw Marissa looked at her concerned, she knew that her girlfriend was just trying to make sure she was okay, and comfort her in the only she could at the moment.

Alex let out a weak smile to Marissa, who mouthed back 'You okay?'

The blonde just shrugged and looked back down at her plate. Another rub of an expensive stiletto on her ankle made look at her girlfriend again. Marissa mouthed, 'Do you wanna leave?'

Alex shook her head. She finally let out a genuine smile and mouthed 'I'm okay.'

'I love you' Marissa smiled back.

'Love you too'

Alex looked back at Julie who was talking, "Marissa used to do the cutest thing. She'd go into my closet and put on my shoes and some of my jewelry when she was supposed to be asleep. So one night when Jimmy and I were having friends over, Marissa come walking down the stairs in my shoes and jewelry singing 'Living on a Prayer' at the top of her lungs with ad-libbed lyrics of course and lipstick smeared all over her face."

"Mom!" Marissa chastised her mother while, Kirsten, Sandy, and Alex laughed.

Alex noticed Kirsten reach over and sweep the blonde hair off of Alex's shoulder and rest her hand gently on it. Alex beamed every time Kirsten did something motherly like that. Every hug and every touch made Alex thankful that the Cohens had taken her in and grown to love her.

"How is your apartment girls?" Sandy asked as the food arrived.

Alex and Marissa silently conferred across the table before Alex answered, "It's really great. I think we've finally gotten it to be representative of us. It's a home now."

"I agree," Marissa smiled sweetly at Alex.

"Are you making friends?" Kirsten asked Alex and Marissa.

Marissa answered this time, "Yeah. A lot of new friends. Alex just seems to be a magnet for people."

Alex blushed a little and pretended to glare at her girlfriend who just chuckled.

"I'm sure," Julie muttered.

Kirsten was the first to take notice, "Excuse me?"

Julie looked up from her salad, "I was just agreeing. I'm sure Alex attracts _all kinds_ of people."

"What's _that _supposed to mean?" Marissa spoke before Kirsten could open her mouth again.

"What?" Julie looked at the two protective women staring at her, like she had no idea why they were mad.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom," Alex muttered and walked off. When she got to the bathroom she looked at herself in the mirror. Since when did she care what Julie Cooper thought? Since when could she not defend herself? Since when did she hide behind other people? She ran a hand through her hair and let out a long breath. With a new resolve built up she walked back out into the restaurant. She noticed that Marissa was gone from the table and as she approached the table she felt someone take her hand. The way their hands fit together let Alex know Marissa was standing next to her.

"I'm sorry for what my mom said back there," Marissa sighed as she pulled Alex over to an empty balcony that overlooked the ocean, "I thought she'd be nice tonight."

"It's not your fault," Alex gently squeezed Marissa's hand, leaning on the stone railing.

"I know, but…" Marissa looked at the ground then raised her eyes to meet Alex's, "I don't want to her to ruin every family dinner or holiday or whatever. You've been so nice to her."

There was a short pause and Marissa let go of Alex's hand to rest it on the small of Alex's back. Alex looked up at Marissa and smiled as the brunette looked out over the ocean, the wind blowing her long hair away from her face. She knew this wasn't the Marissa that she met at the Bait Shop so long ago. She'd matured, grown up, become more intuitive and insightful. Alex smiled wistfully before looking out to sea.

"How's Roo?" Alex asked a few minutes later.

Marissa smiled, "He's in my room for now."

"You should bring him to the party we're having tomorrow," Alex told her, "If you want to come."

"Of course I'm coming," Marissa laid her head on Alex's shoulder, "I love Cohen family parties and Roo will too."

Alex wrapped her arm around Marissa's waist and they stood like that neither one wanting to leave the warmth and comfort of the other's touch.

Julie looked up at the two from her place at the table. She kept scanning the crowd to see if anyone was looking at Marissa and Alex.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Sandy asked.

"Doing what?" Julie asked, taking a sip of her wine.

"Looking at the girls and around the room," Sandy clarified, "Scared someone is going to know your daughter is dating a successful, beautiful, intelligent, and sweet girl?"

Julie was quiet. She knew any answer she gave would incite further argument between the eldest Cohens. Truth be told, she didn't really mind Marissa dating Alex so long as no one in Julie's circle of 'friends' didn't know. When the girls were in Berkeley, Julie couldn't care less what they did. She was even happy that Marissa found someone that made her happy, but when it affected Julie herself, she didn't want any of it.

"I think Marissa and I should go," Julie announced when the girls returned to the table, "We need to check on the mutt in her bedroom."

"He has a name," Marissa quipped.

Julie dropped some money on the table and started to walk off, "Thanks for dinner." She added to the Cohens. Then she nodded to Alex, "Alex."

Marissa got up and kissed Alex before following her mother out.

"Why can't you just leave her alone?" Marissa asked as soon as Julie pulled out of the parking lot.

"Marissa," Julie stated, "I didn't mean-"

"No!" Marissa didn't hold any punches, "You always mean what you say and you know exactly how it effects people. Alex and I are going to be together for a really long time. It'd be nice if we could have a civil meal with them and you don't offend my girlfriend or her parents."

Julie was stunned into silence. She thought it over for a while, while Marissa looked out the window at the fading sun skimming over the top of the small waves.

"You're right," Julie finally said after they pulled into the driveway, "You and Alex have certainly showed me you're not playing around and this is not a phase for you. I'd like to make it up to you two."

Marissa raised an eyebrow, skeptical of her mother's idea of making it up. "How?"

"I want to take her shopping or to dinner," Julie looked over at Marissa, "Make it up to her and try the whole bonding thing."

After a short pause, Marissa added "You'll have to ask her." Then she got out of the car and b-lined for her room. As soon as she opened the door, Roo jumped around her ankles and she smiled, picking him up. "Hey baby. You didn't make a mess did you?" She flipped the light on and saw that Roo hadn't so much as moved the pillow she put on the floor for him to play with. Marissa held Roo up and kissed his head, "Good boy."

Alex was relieved to get to the pool house that night, but she didn't feel like staying inside. She changed into gray lounge pants and a blue t-shirt before walking barefooted to one of the chairs next to the pool.

She decided that the way Julie acted wasn't going to bother her anymore. She wasn't going to let it. The older Cooper could just accept their relationship or not and Alex knew she couldn't do anything to change her mind.

She heard the door to the kitchen open and close followed by slow deliberate steps of her adoptive father. He doesn't say anything. Sandy just sits in the chair next to Alex and looks out at the night sky.

"Marissa's coming tomorrow," Alex mentioned.

"Great," Sandy smiled.

After a short silence Alex looked over at Sandy, "Does Julie hate me?"

Sandy didn't immediately answer like Kirsten would. He sat there and thought about if for a moment before saying, "I think she's threatened by you."

"By me?" Alex asked in disbelief.

"Her whole life Julie has only had one constant companion and that's Marissa," Sandy explained, "She's probably just scared that you'll take her away and she'll be alone. And Julie is dealing with it the only way she knows how. Being mean to you is her way of trying to scare you off and keep Marissa."

"I don't want to take Marissa away from her mom," Alex sighed, "I just don't want to- I don't want to have to defend myself every time Julie is around. I don't hate her. I just wish she didn't hate me."

Sandy gave Alex a fatherly pat on her shoulder, "You're wise beyond your years Alex. I think Julie will come around, but only when she realized how great of a person you are and that you're not trying to steal Marissa."

Alex just nodded out into the sky. "I hope so."

Sandy stood up, "I have to get up early and go grocery shopping for our shindig tomorrow. Wanna join me? Kirsten has some work to do before the party."

"Sure," Alex smiled up at Sandy.

"Great," Sandy hugged Alex, "I'll see you at eight?"

"Okay," Alex nodded.

"Sleep well," Sandy called before walking back into the house.

A few minutes later, Alex walked into the pool house and saw her phone blinking on the night stand. She knew who had sent her a text message without having to look. When she opened her phone and message read, _Hi babe._

Alex texted back, _Hi back._

_Busy?_

_No._

_Can I call?_

_Go for it._

"Hey," Marissa replied, "Are you in bed?"

"Yeah," Alex answered, "I have to get up at eight to grocery shopping with Sandy."

"Well I won't keep you up too long," Marissa replied sweetly, "I just wanted to say that I love you and I miss you. And so does Roo."

"I love you and miss you both," Alex replied with a smile.

There was a brief pause, "Sweet dreams."

"Goodnight," Alex smiled.

""Night," Marissa added before the line when dead.

Alex smiled, set her phone on the nightstand and laid in the familiar bed that she first slept on when the Cohens had just taken her in. Since then her life had gotten exponentially better albeit more complicated, but Alex liked it that way.

Finally quelling the thoughts in her head, Alex closed her eyes and slipped into a deep sleep.


	47. Chapter 47

"So what are we getting?" Alex asked as she walked into the supermarket with Sandy.

"Stuff for hamburgers," Sandy replied, "And Summer wanted veggie burgers, but I don't know much about those."

"I'll get the veggie burgers," Alex offered with a smile, "I eat them all the time."

"Great," Sandy nodded, looking around the vegetables. He grabbed a head of lettuce, some tomatoes, and various other things.

Alex walked around absentmindedly putting things in the basket that they would need. Sandy noticed that Alex was somewhere else and added, "You okay?"

The blonde looked over at Sandy and nodded, "Yeah…fine."

Sandy just nodded and started looking for his favorite kind of mustard. Alex smiled to herself. She knew that Sandy's parenting style was different from Kirsten's. Kirsten would have told her that she knew something was wrong and that if Alex wanted to talk Kirsten was there for her. Sandy would just let his kids come to him.

After a deep breath Alex spoke, "Julie called me this morning and wants to take me shopping tomorrow after my golfing lesson."

"Are you gonna go?" Sandy asked tossing some Dijon into the basket.

"I don't know," Alex shrugged, "I told her I'd think about it. If I do it feels like I'm walking into a trap. I mean, I don't think we have anything in common."

"But Marissa," the lawyer added.

"But Marissa," Alex nodded quietly, "Am I being paranoid or is this really a trap? She could tie me up and throw me onto a cargo ship heading for Africa."

Sandy chuckled as they walked down the aisles, "As conniving as Julie Cooper is, I don't think she'd commit a felony when she knew we knew you two were alone together."

Alex thought about it for a moment and then said, "I'll go with her, but I'm keeping my phone in my hand."

Sandy laughed as they reached the check out.

Alex barely managed to open the front door without dropping one of the boxes of soda she was carrying. Sandy walked in behind her, his arms full of groceries.

"Alex!" Seth called from the couch.

Alex smiled, "Hey." She walked toward the kitchen, finally noticing Summer sitting on the couch with a magazine in hand. "Hey Summer."

"Hey Alex," Summer smiled at the blonde who was struggling to put down the boxes. The small brunette hit Seth with the magazine she was reading and hissed, "Go help her."

Seth scampered off to help Alex as their dad put the groceries on the table. He hugged his son when Seth was done helping then hugging Alex. "You two are early."

"Yeah," Seth smiled, "It didn't take as long as we thought to unpack our stuff in our rooms at Berkeley."

"You're already moved in?" Alex smiled.

Seth nodded.

"That's great," Sandy patted Seth's shoulder.

Summer walked into the kitchen and looked at Alex. She hugged the blonde. Alex still wasn't use to the shorter girl's displays of friendly affection, but she was getting used to it.

"Where's your mother?" Sandy asked Seth.

Seth pointed outside where Kirsten was on the phone, pacing by the pool. She stopped pacing, hung up the phone and let out a long breath. When she walked inside, all eyes were on her.

"What's wrong honey?" Sandy asked.

Kirsten shook her head and smiled, "Wow, how many people are coming? You two got groceries for an army."

"We got carried away," Sandy smiled over at Alex while putting his arm around his wife.

"Okay," Kirsten put her phone down, "Who's going what?"

"I call the grill!" Seth raised his hand.

"I'm on grill," Sandy told Seth grabbing the spatula off of the counter, "But you can assist."

"Fine," Seth nodded.

"But Alex is going to have to assist with the cooking of the veggie burgers," Sandy added, looking over at Alex who was starting to take things out of the reusable bags they got at the grocery store.

"Of course," Alex smiled.

Sandy and Seth went outside to start the grill, leaving the three women in the kitchen.

"I don't really think we have anything to do until Sandy and Seth figure out how to turn on the grill," Kirsten smiled, "So I'd say we have half an hour to ourselves."

"Great," Summer smiled taking off her shirt, revealing a bikini top, "I'm gonna work on my tan. I didn't get any kind of tan on the east coast and I need at least a base tan before going back to Berkeley." She looked over at Alex, "Coming Kelly?"

Alex shrugged, "Sure. I'll go change." She looked over at Kirsten. "You coming?"

Kirsten smiled and nodded, "I've been inside way too much this week."

After they all changed into the bikinis and Summer and Kirsten sat in lounge chairs, Alex walked over to Seth and Sandy who now had the grill on and were starting to put the veggie burgers on. She instructed them on cook time before walking to the edge of the pool. She looked out toward the ocean when she felt a shove on her back, sending her into the pool. When she emerged, she saw Seth standing there smiling cheekily.

"You're going down Seth," Alex told him as she got out of the pool. Seth started running around the pool and carefully, but quickly walked halfway across the infinity wall where the water spilled over. Alex started to walk across and Seth started the rest of the way across.

"Alex! It was good clean fun!" Seth laughed, "I'm allergic to water!"

As he stepped into the concrete surrounding the pool, Alex was gaining on him and finally caught him by the collar of his shirt before easily pushing him into the pool.

Seth climbed the stairs out of the pool. "Not cool Alex. Not cool."

Alex just smiled and put her hands on her hips triumphantly. The triumph didn't last long before she was shoved, yet again, into the pool.

This time when she surfaced, she saw the smiling face of her girlfriend, holding their dog in her arms. The blonde splashed her girlfriend before getting out of the pool. "No fair."

Marissa just smirked and kissed the wet girl in front of her, "Aww is my baby sad?"

"I'm not a baby," Alex rolled her eyes

"I wasn't talking to you," Marissa looked down at the puppy in her arms and stroked his fur, "Geez is everything always about you." She tried to hide it, but the smile on Marissa's face finally came out.

Alex then smiled devilishly. She wrapped her arms around the taller girl. Marissa squealed and Alex laughed. She stepped away, leaving Marissa and even Roo wet on one side.

The rest of the day was spent sunning, eating, and swimming. Everyone was having fun and by the time the sun went down, everyone was exhausted.

After Marissa and Summer headed home with Summer grumbling about not being allowed to take Roo home, Alex went to the pool house and fell into the bed. She had a long day tomorrow and she decided that she needed as much sleep as possible.

An hour and a half later, Alex heard the pool house door creak open. This pulled her out of her light sleep so she rolled over and saw Marissa standing there with Roo in her arms.

"Roo was having Alex withdrawal," Marissa let the puppy jump onto Alex's bed.

"Roo huh?" Alex smiled as the puppy bounded over and licked her face, "I guess that means you're leaving now that you've dropped him off."

Marissa sat on the bed next to Alex and shook her head, "You two need to be supervised." She reached down and swept Alex's hair away from her face with the most tender of touches.

From her laying position, Alex rested her hand on Marissa's side, stoking it through the fabric with her thumb. She could see that Marissa wanted to say something from the way she was biting her lip and stared at the bed next to Alex. "What babe?"

"I can't sleep without you as lame as that sounds," Marissa sighed, knowing that she couldn't ever keep anything from the blonde. "Every time I wake up expecting to feel your arm or at least your hand on me and when it's not there I get really…cold."

As Alex listened she let out a slow smile. She loved every time Marissa was completely honest with her. Not that Marissa ever lied to her since they got back together, but being this vulnerable took a lot from the taller girl and Alex knew it. She swiftly sat up and pressed her lips to Marissa's in a reassuring kiss.

"You're so adorable," Alex moved to the other side of the bed so that Marissa could lay down. When the brunette was laying down, Alex moved behind her and wrapped her arm around Marissa's middle, "Better?"

"So much better," Marissa let out a completely relaxed breath and closed her eyes as Roo curled into her stomach.

"I love you," Marissa whispered.

"I love you too Riss," Alex closed her eyes.

Roo whimpered a bit and the two girls smiled.

"We love you too Roo," Alex lifted her hand off over Marissa to pet Roo before holding Marissa closer and drifting off to sleep.


	48. Chapter 48

The shrill ring of Alex's phone woke them up the next morning. Marissa peeked out from under the covers and saw the sun was barely up.

"It's too early," she mumbled and rolled over with Alex's arm on her.

"I have to go," Alex sleepily told Marissa, kissing her softly, "You can stay if you want." She reached behind her and turned off the alarm on her phone.

"Where?" Marissa grabbed a handful of Alex's shirt to keep her from leaving the bed.

"Golf lesson," Alex loosened Marissa's grip and slipped out of the bed.

The taller girl finally opened her eyes and looked up at Alex, "I guess I should go home so my mom doesn't freak out. It feels like I'm in high school again."

Alex smiled and started changing, "It's only for today. We're going home tonight."

"What are you doing after golf?" Marissa asked, sitting up and sweeping a sleepy Roo into her arms.

"Shopping with your mother," Alex pulled on a clean green shirt and plaid Bermuda shorts.

"Really?" Marissa asked. Then she smiled, "That means she won't be with me this afternoon."

Alex chuckled, "Thanks for your concern."

"It is weird," Marissa agreed, "But you are very charming when you want to be. Just don't charm her too much. I like you as my girlfriend, not my stepmom."

"Eww! Marissa!" Alex squealed, slipping on her shoes.

Marissa chuckled and got out of bed with Roo. "Have fun golfing." With a quick kiss, she sauntered out of the pool house.

Alex just shook her head after her girlfriend before leaving the pool house herself and making her way to the main house. Just as she walked in, Sandy appeared in khaki pants, a yellow shirt, and an argyle sweater vest.

"You ready kiddo?" Sandy asked, picking up a bagel.

Alex grabbed an apple and nodded, "As ready as I'll ever be."

Once at the golf course, they started with simple putting which Alex picked up rather quickly citing that she was really good at miniature golf. Then Sandy taught Alex how to hold a golf club, having a little difficulty because Alex kept trying hold it like a baseball bat.

After hanging at the driving range for an hour, Alex had already mastered the long drive, so Sandy suggested they go to the actually course to put Alex's driving and putting skills together while working on the middle parts.

"I think you've got the hang of it," Sandy told Alex after she got her ball out of the hole.

"Thanks for teaching me," Alex smiled and walked back to the golf cart.

He patted her shoulder, "It was my pleasure. Next time I'm up in LA we should go play together."

"And then go surfing?" Alex asked hopefully.

Sandy chuckled, "Definitely."

It wasn't half an hour later when Alex was walking toward the table for two outside a small bistro that Julie was sitting at. She was wearing a maroon dress that cut off just below the knee. Her sunglasses covered her eyes and the way she sat in the chair showed she was relaxed.

"Hello Alex," Julie smiled.

"Hi," Alex sat down across from her, "How are you?"

"I can't complain," Julie shrugged. She grabbed her iced latte and stood, "So where would you like to start?"

"I doesn't matter to me," Alex stood back up. Apparently, she wasn't going to get the latte she was hoping for.

_I'm doing this for Marissa. I'm doing this for Marissa_, Alex repeated the mantra in her head as the lugged around every purchase that Julie made the entire afternoon. Her shoulders felt like it they were going to fall out of the sockets.

As she sat in another boutique waiting for Julie to finish, Alex closed her eyes and leaned her head back on the chair she was sitting in. At least today wasn't a trap. Julie just needed someone to carry her things.

Alex felt someone sit on the bench next to her. She opened her eyes and sat up straight. The woman next to her was around her age, maybe a few years older. She crossed the legs that were showing from under her mini skirt. She smiled a perfect smiled at Alex and said, "You're Alex right?"

The blonde raised an eyebrow at the redhead next to her, "Yeah."

"I've seen you at the Bait Shop," the woman put her elbow on the back of the bench and rested her head on her hand.

"A lot of people have," Alex replied, wondering where this conversation was going.

"Everyone I asked about you said you knew the best clubs in LA," the woman continued.

Alex glanced around them, "You asked about me?"

"I'm Candice by the way."

"You asked about me?" Alex repeated.

"Yeah," Candice lifted her head up and laid her arm out on the back of the bench so her hand was behind Alex. Then she started to stroke Alex's shoulder with the tips of her fingers, "You, uh, caught my attention."

Alex didn't notice the set of eyes peeking out at her from the dressing room. She was just confused as to why the woman approached her in this store and why she approached her at all.

"We should go out sometime," Candice mentioned, her fingers running down Alex's arm. She intertwined her fingers with Alex's and smile seductively up at the blonde.

Alex immediately disengaged their hands and shook her head, "I have a girlfriend."

"She doesn't have to know," Candice leaned forward like she was going to kiss Alex.

The blonde immediately stood up, keeping out of reach of Candice, "No. I don't cheat. I love her."

Candice looked a little pissed, but it was only a momentary flash of emotion before she stood, smile, and handed Alex a card, "Well if you ever change your mind, call me."

They eyes watched as Candice walked away and Alex looked at the card for a moment before dropping it in the trashcan next to the bench. Finally the owner of the eyes, stepped out of the dressing room. "How does this one look Alex?"

Alex looked over at Julie and gave a half hearted, "It looks great." She looked at Julie for a beat and a stunning realization came crashing over her. She vaguely remembered seeing the door to Julie's dressing room cracked. "You set me up."

Julie turned around to look at Alex, "I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You do. You did it," Alex stood, "I'm trying to be nice to you for Marissa's sake. I'm doing this because I want her to be happy. And you do it because you want to rip her apart?" Alex didn't want to hear the answer. She turned on her heel and walked out the door.

The sun was starting to go down as finished changing into her bikini. She was hoping to get a few rides in before the sun went down completely. As she bent down the grab her surfboard, the front door opened. She looked up at and saw Marissa.

"Hey," Marissa gave a weak smile.

"Hey," Alex stood with her surfboard, "You okay?"

Marissa nodded, "I just heard what my mom did to you."

"From who?" Alex asked walking over to Marissa who stepped out of the way so Alex could get out. Marissa knew that when Alex had had a bad day she needed to go surfing. So they started walking together to the beach.

"Candice does my mom's nails," Marissa explained, crossing her arms, "And she did mine this afternoon. She apparently doesn't know we're dating."

Alex nodded and put her free arm around Marissa's waist, "Well it's over now."

Marissa smiled as they reached the water's edge, "She was disappointed she didn't get to kiss you. She said you look like a good kisser. I told her you were and it was awkward for a while, while my nails were drying."

Alex smiled for the first time since leaving Julie and kissed Marissa, "I love you."

"I love you too," Marissa kissed Alex once more before adding, "Now go before it gets too dark and the tide changes."

The blonde trotted out into the water and Marissa sat back in the sand.

After a few runs, the sun was starting its slow decent below the horizon and Alex signaled to Marissa that it was her last run.

When the wave caught Alex, it looked like it was moving in at an odd angle. Marissa started to get uneasy because Alex was nearing some rocks that were starting to appear in the receding tide. She looked back at Alex and caught the blonde's feet sink into the water by the rock and her surfboard tether break, sending the surfboard flying out toward the ocean.

In a panic, Marissa stood up and ran to the edge of the water where the jagged black rocks jutted from the sand. She knew Alex was still at least thirty yards out so she was still hoping Alex managed to missed the rock. She saw the blonde head bob at the waves moved in before Alex finally stood up. One arm was hanging limply at her side as she staggered toward Marissa. Marissa met Alex in the knee deep water and immediately hugged her, grateful she was still alive. She made a mental note to stop watching 'When Surfing Goes Wrong' on TV as Alex shrinked away from the hug. She watched the painful look on Alex's face when she tried to move her right arm.

"I think I hurt my arm," Alex squeezed her eyes shut and reached up to hold her head. When she bought her hand back down Marissa's heart started hammering. She took Alex's hand and saw blood. Then she looked at Alex's head and saw the deep red liquid mixing with her wet blonde hair.

"We have to get you to a hospital," Marissa told Alex, "C'mon."

Marissa sped all the way to the Emergency Room at the local hospital as Alex held a towel to her head with her left hand.

When they got there, Alex sat on the gurney in the ER while Marissa sat on the chair next to the bed, filling out the paperwork as best she could and asking Alex the questions when she couldn't.

An ER doctor was just finishing up her stitches when Marissa finally finished the paperwork. She looked at her shaking hand that was no longer held steady by the pen on the paper. She handed off the paperwork and let out a long sigh. When she looked up at Alex, she saw her favorite blue eyes looking back.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Marissa finally let out.

Alex bit her lip, "I'm sorry."

Marissa shook her head, tears threatening to fall, "It's not your fault." She stood and gently kissed Alex. Another doctor pulled back one of the curtains separating the beds and waited for the kiss to end before showing Alex a blue sling.

"You dislocated your shoulder," the doctor explained. "We're going to have to put it back in place."

Alex looked away from her arm as she young doctor lifted her arm. Marissa stood next to Alex and held Alex's head in her hands while the doctor relocated her shoulder.

The blonde didn't make any noise. She just squeezed her eyes shut and gritted her teeth while she rested her head against Marissa's shoulder.

As soon as it was back into place the intense pain decreased, but there was still a dull pain with occasional sharp pains. The doctor helped Alex put the sling on and instructed her to use the sling for two weeks then come back to see him.

"No golf?" Alex asked.

The doctor smiled kindly, "No golf." Then he handed Marissa a prescription for pain relievers for Alex before sending them on their way.

After getting the pills, Marissa and Alex walked out to Marissa's car and quietly drove back to the Cohen house.

"Kirsten is going to freak out," Marissa looked over at Alex who had grabbed a pair of jeans from the back of Marissa's car and slowly put them on with one hand.

"I know," Alex nodded, getting out. She looked at herself in one of Marissa's side mirrors. "There's still blood in my hair."

"Do you want to shower before we talk to them?" Marissa asked, "Because you have to tell them or they're going to freak out when they see you."

Alex nodded, knowing Marissa was right. They walked straight to the pool house. Marissa helped Alex get rid of her bikini and the jeans she put on to go into the hospital before ridding herself of her own clothes and stepping into the small shower with the blonde.

"What am I going to do tomorrow?" Alex thought out loud as Marissa washed the blood out of the blonde hair.

"I don't know babe," Marissa softly kissed Alex's shoulder, "But you'll figure something out."

Alex smiled sweetly at Marissa and turned around to properly kiss the brunette. As much as Alex hated to feel helpless, she loved the tenderness and care Marissa put into helping her.

Ten minutes later, Marissa was helping Alex dry herself then surveyed the giant bruise forming on Alex's shoulder. "That looks bad."

Alex nodded, pulling some clothes out of the drawer with one hand before closing the drawer with her hip.

"You know, I was thinking," Marissa told Alex as she put her clothes back on, "I could golf for you."

The blonde stepped into her pants and easily pulled them up with one hand, "Tomorrow?"

Marissa nodded, "I'm not great, but it's still someone to play."

"I think that's a great idea," Alex kissed Marissa, "Thank you."

"Any time," Marissa smiled and opened the pool house door for Alex, "But you're buying my ice cream afterwards."

Alex laughed and took Marissa's hand, "Okay. After we buy a multi-million dollar company, I'll get you some ice cream."


	49. Chapter 49

Kirsten had the exact reaction Alex was expecting. After twenty questions, Kirsten asked if there was anything she needed and how the doctor treated her.

Sandy finally interrupted saying that Alex had a big meeting in the morning and needed to go to bed. Marissa excused herself to head back to her house. She kissed Alex's cheek and left.

Sandy walked Alex back to the pool house, "Kirsten is not used to injuries like that. Seth has never been hurt to that extent."

"I guess it's hard to injury yourself reading comic books," Alex smiled, eliciting a chuckled from the eldest Cohen.

He carefully hugged her, "Sleep well and good luck with your meeting. If you need us, you know where we are."

"Thanks," Alex leaned into him.

"Love you sweetheart," Sandy kissed the top of her head.

"Love you too," Alex beamed before letting go and heading into the pool house.

A soft touch on her cheek made Alex slowly open her eyes. Marissa was sitting next to her, stroking her cheek. Marissa bent down and kissed Alex, "Time to wake up."

Alex groaned. Her shoulder was sore and somehow she ended up laying on it making it ache when she moved it.

"I'll get your pain medication," Marissa stood.

Alex shook her head and sat up, "I want to be some sort of lucid during the meeting. I'll take them afterwards." She finally looked Marissa up and down. "Don't you look like a golfer?"

"My golf shoes are in the car," Marissa smirked.

Alex took the green ivy cap off of Marissa's head and put it over her face to block the sunlight.

Marissa smiled and took the hat back. "You need to get ready if we're going to make it there on time."

"Yeah, yeah," Alex rolled her eyes. She got out of bed and got ready with Marissa's help. She wore khaki Bermuda shorts and a green polo like she planned earlier.

They ran through the kitchen in the house and grabbed breakfast on their way out the door. After a bite of her apple, Alex looked Marissa over. "You know, I think you're the only person who can wear one of those hats and still look cute."

Marissa giggled, "Thanks."

Alex went over the financial report of the company they were meeting today while Marissa drove them to the golf course. When Marissa stopped under the awning by the club house, valet got her set of pink golf clubs out of the trunk and took her car off to park somewhere.

"Alex Kelly," an older man stated walking up behind them. He was in khaki pants and a white polo, golf clubs slung over his shoulder.

"Travis," Alex smiled.

"What happened to you?" he asked, indicating the sling Alex's arm was in.

"Surfing accident," Alex stated, "Marissa is going to play for me. She's better anyway. Riss this is Travis Buchannan, my attorney."

Travis extended his hand to Marissa, who politely shook it.

"There they are," Travis gestured to a Mercedes driving up under the awning. "Remember Alex, don't agree to anything, be your charming self and everything will go fine." He ended the sentence with a smirk and Alex playfully bumped him with her good shoulder.

Alex nodded and put on her best business smile as two men walked over to them with their golf clubs. They introduced themselves as Bill and Connor, the CEO and CFO of BioTech. Alex introduced Travis and Marissa.

"How about we all go get some golf carts and get this show on the road?" Bill suggested.

When they got to the first tee, Connor stopped Bill from setting up his golf ball. "Ladies first."

Marissa took that as her cue and she put her tee in the ground then placed her golf ball with a little pink check on it.

"That's the men's tee," Travis mentioned to Marissa.

Marissa just smiled and nodded, "I know."

She looked at the ball on the ground and took a deep breath. She pulled the club back and let it swing. All the others, including Alex, stood slack-jawed as the ball bounced on the ground, only a few yards from the green.

"Well well," Bill smiled, "It seems like we have a little competition." He patted Marissa's shoulder as she walked back to where Alex was, "Well done young lady."

"That was amazing," Alex whispered to Marissa who stood next to her.

Marissa just smiled and watched Bill tee off.

Three holes later, Marissa was joking with Conner while they were both on the green. They both laughed as Marissa lined up her shot.

"What do you think?" Bill asked Alex who was sitting in a golf cart reading over the quarterly report Bill had presented her with.

"It's…impressive," Alex looked up at him, "We may have something here." Alex handed Travis the report and looked over at Marissa who just made Connor laugh.

"She said she's an intern?" Bill asked referring to Marissa.

Alex nodded.

"Keep her. She'll be a great asset to your company," Bill told Alex.

Alex smiled and glanced over at Travis who was hiding his amused smile behind the report. "I think I will."

"Bill!" Connor called, "Your putt."

They finally finished around noon, with BioTech beating ABK by one stroke. Marissa's score was by far the best, but Travis's score was by far the worst causing them to loose.

After Travis excused himself for another meeting, Bill and Connor walked with Marissa and Alex to the car. "How would you two ladies like to join us for lunch in the country club? Our treat."

"We'd love to," Alex answered for both of them.

They easily got a table next to a wall of windows that overlooked the course. Alex kept looking over at Marissa. She was extremely proud of her girlfriend. Sometimes Marissa was immature and a drama queen, but lately that part of her hadn't been visible. She'd been caring, helpful, and incredible all around. It took all of Alex's will power not to kiss Marissa right then.

"How did you learn to play golf like that?" Connor asked Marissa.

"I've been playing with my dad since I could stand on my own," Marissa smiled and glanced over at Alex who was leaned back in her chair, relaxing.

Connor smiled, "Where are you from?"

"Newport Beach," Marissa answered as Bill and Alex engaged in their own conversation. Marissa glanced at Alex and knew that the blonde was still listening.

"Oh so is Bill," Connor nudged the CEO bringing him into the conversation, "Marissa is from Newport Beach."

"Oh really?" Bill smiled, "Who's your dad?"

Marissa's eyes flickered over to Alex for a brief moment before answering, "Caleb Nichol."

Alex's eyes grew wide, but she didn't say anything. She furrowed her eyebrows as the waiter set her Caesar salad in front of her.

"I read about him in the paper. I'm sorry about your loss," Bill told her, "I knew Caleb. He was a great man and an excellent business man."

Marissa just nodded before looking down at the Albacore she ordered.

The rest of the conversation was filled with polite conversation and eating. Alex felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and pulled it out. "Excuse me." Alex excused herself and walked out onto the balcony just outside the wall of windows.

After a brief conversation with Kirsten, Alex smiled and hung up. Alex was finally used to being checked on and cared about and she still loved every second of it.

When she walked back inside, she saw Bill look up at her and stop talking. By then, everyone was finished and Alex didn't feel like eating any more so the group got up and went to the valet.

Once in the car, Marissa pulled onto the highway and sighed, "I'm glad that's over."

"You were fantastic," Alex smiled.

"So were you," Marissa said, "Do you think it worked?"

"Definitely," Alex nodded, leaning her head back. She closed her eyes for a beat before asking, "Why did you say Caleb was your dad?"

Marissa let out a long breath, "When you're in business, you don't want to be linked to my dad. He's a great guy now, but he embezzled and was indicted by the FBI."

"Ah," Alex nodded, she reached over and took Marissa's free hand and brought it to her lips, "You're still amazing."

After a few minutes of silence, Marissa added, "They offered me a job."

"Who did?" Alex looked over at Marissa.

"Bill and Connor," Marissa told her, "When you went to answer the phone."

"Are you going to take it?" Alex bit her lip, waiting for the answer. It may be a great career move, but Alex had always emphasized to Marissa how important her education was. And on some level Alex wanted Marissa all to herself and her own company.

Marissa stopped at a red light and looked at Alex, "My loyalties lie with ABK Industries and its owner."

Alex moved in and briefly kissed Marissa. When she moved away, Marissa started driving again.

"Where are you going?" Alex asked, "Mom and Dad's house is the other way."

"You owe me something," Marissa smiled over at the blonde.

Alex sighed and couldn't help, but smirk.

A few minutes later they were walking down the beach, hand in hand, eating their victory ice cream.


	50. Chapter 50

Marissa stepped off of the elevator with Alex's favorite latte in her hand. She felt bad for keeping the blonde up half the night so she brought a peace offering. Marissa was surprised how quickly the company acquired a building in Berkeley.

When she walked up to the receptionists for the executives of the company. The two of them sat behind a long desk situated between two doors. One of the receptionists was on the phone, while typing on his computer while the other looked up at Marissa , smiled sweetly and tucked her hair behind her ear as she added, "Good afternoon Miss Cooper."

"Hi," Marissa smiled, "Is Alex in?"

"She's in the daycare," The woman informed her.

Marissa furrowed her eyebrows, "There's a daycare?"

The woman nodded, "It's on the first floor. It's for the company employees' children."

"Wow," Marissa nodded, "Okay. I'm going to drop this in her office and go see her," Marissa gestured to the latte in her hand. She stepped into the Alex's unmarked office door and walked over to the blonde's desk. As she set the latte down she saw blue cloth sticking out of from under an Intro to Accounting book. When she lifted up the book, she found the sling for Alex's harm. Marissa sighed, "Alexandra Kelly." And shook her head. Marissa grabbed the sling and b-lined for the elevator.

When she got to the first floor, Marissa was surprised she didn't see the daycare when she walked in. She'd been to the building many times, but never noticed the daycare just past the elevator.

She carefully opened the door as to not hit any playing children. She didn't see Alex anywhere, but a man with stunning green eyes smiled at her from the corner. There were a few cribs around and a small play area. "Hey," he smiled, holding what looked to be a one-year old.

"Hi," Marissa smiled back, "I'm looking for Alex."

He chuckled, "She's with the two year olds." He pointed to a half door in the opposite corner. Marissa walked over and saw Alex sitting on the ground listening to a pair of two year olds ramble on. Her white suit jacket was draped over a plastic chair and she beamed as a little girl handed her a doll.

Marissa just stood there, stunned at how well Alex interacted with the children. It's not that she didn't think Alex was sweet and all, but she'd never seen her girlfriend with anyone under the age of Seth.

The blonde cradled the doll as instructed by the little girl while the little boy handed her a ball so they could bounce the ball back and forth. Other little kids kept to themselves and played around with the other adults bustling around.

The eldest adult in the room, a gray haired woman stood in the middle of the room and announced, "Everyone clean up, it's nap time."

Marissa watched Alex help everyone clean up and get out their sleeping mats before picking up her jacket. She finally saw Marissa watching her. The blonde smiled and quietly opened the door.

"I didn't know there was a daycare here," Marissa mentioned as she took Alex's hand when they got into the hallway.

Alex smiled, "I come down here when I need a break."

"You're great with the kids," Marissa pressed the button for the elevator.

Alex just shrugged, "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Oh," Marissa pulled Alex's sling out of her back pocket.

The blonde rolled her eyes, but put it on. "I swear, you're worse than a wife sometimes."

"You remember that next time you think of taking that off," Marissa smirked and kissed Alex as the elevator doors opened.

Alex smiled at the latte Marissa left on her desk. The brunette had stayed in the elevator citing that she had to get to a study group. Alex sat behind her desk and looked down at the textbook she'd been reading before she decided she needed a break. She picked it back up and resumed reading while sipping her latte.

When she finally got back to her apartment, Marissa wasn't there. Alex sighed, hoping that after a long day of class and work she'd get to have some alone time with her girlfriend since they'd barely seen each other over the last week except in bed where they were both exhausted.

As she carefully changed out of her work clothes and into a muscle shirt and sweatpants, Alex remembered that Marissa was in her Biology lab that only met once a week, but went on until well after nine. She sighed again. She was so tired, she knew that she wasn't going to be able to stay awake until Marissa got home around ten.

So Alex walked into the living room, turned on the TV and plopped down on the couch, wincing at the pain the jolt of landing on the couch caused her shoulder. She smiled when she felt Roo jump up on the couch and curl into her stomach. She absentmindedly petted the dog while she watched old reruns of Wonderfalls.

A few minutes into the episode, the front door opened. Alex leaned up as best she could on one arm and peeked over the couch, seeing her girlfriend walk in with a pizza box in hand.

"What are you doing here?" Alex asked, "Don't you have a lab?"

Marissa smiled cheekily, "I have no idea what you're talking about." She dropped her purse behind the couch and kissed Alex.

"Marissa," Alex raised an eyebrow.

"Blah blah school's important," Marissa mused with a smirk and sat next to Alex who had managed to sit all the way up, "You skipped last week."

"I had a meeting," Alex stated, trying to remain stern, but Marissa's giddy smile was making it hard.

"This is more important than a meeting," Marissa scooted closer to Alex. Roo climbed into her lap and started sniffing the box.

Alex smiled and leaned in, thinking that she knew what Marissa was thinking. She paused right before kissing Marissa. "What's more important than a meeting?"

Marissa chuckled and briefly kissed Alex before setting the pizza box on the coffee table and grabbing the remote, "The season premiere of Cashmere Mafia."

The blonde rolled her eyes and grabbed some pizza before slumping against the back of the couch. Marissa saw this out of the corner of her eye and smirked, picking up a slice of pizza herself.

"You really need to watch more TV," Marissa added.

"Why's that?" Alex mumbled.

Marissa turned off the TV and turned toward Alex, "Because you'd know Cashmere Mafia was canceled a few months ago. You can stop sulking now. I skipped class because I haven't gotten to see you enough lately."

After studying the brunette for a beat, Alex let out a smile. "Thanks. It's really sweet."

Marissa just kissed Alex softly before they settled into a comfortable conversation. After they'd eaten the majority of the pizza and Marissa had chastised Alex for feeding the dog her crusts, they were both in the kitchen cleaning up.

When Alex turned around from the refrigerator, she saw Marissa standing there with a far off look in her eyes. While she was deep in her thoughts about what Marissa may be thinking, Alex reached back with her bad arm to close the refrigerator causing her a sharp pain to shoot through her arm.

Marissa's eyes widened and she was immediately at Alex's side, "You okay?"

Alex nodded, "Just forgot about it for a minute. I can't wait for it to heal."

"Me too," Marissa agreed.

"Why you? I'm the one in pain," Alex smiled at Marissa.

The taller girl smirked, "Because it's impeding my sex life."

"Oh really?" Alex raised an eyebrow.

Marissa bit her lip and looked at Alex's lips then to her eyes and knew what Alex was thinking.

"Bed." Alex ordered.

Marissa grinned and practically skipped to the bedroom. Alex was quick to follow her and as soon as she walked in the door, Marissa hit her with a searing kiss.

Alex backed Marissa up to the foot of the bed and started to move her arm again, forgetting that it was still injured and winced. Marissa noticed the signs of pain in her girlfriend's shoulder so she sat on the bed and pulled Alex into her lap. As her lips trailed down Alex's neck Marissa slowly and carefully turned with Alex in her lap and laid Alex on her back.

Her lips started to tail down the blonde's neck to her shoulder and back up her neck before capturing her lips once again. Marissa ran her tongue over Alex's bottom lip before gently biting down on it. A moan came from Alex who brought one arm to push up the back of Marissa's shirt and feel the soft skin underneath. Since her other arm could hardly move without pain, Alex bend her arm at the elbow and rested her hand on the back of Marissa's jean covered thigh.

An hour and a half later, Alex was still breathing hard, but Marissa was laying next to her smiling and softly stroking Alex's hair.

Alex looked over at Marissa and couldn't help, but smile. She softly kissed her girlfriend.

"I should skip class more often," Marissa smirked.

Alex gave her the 'you better be kidding look'. Marissa just grinned and smuggled into Alex, "I love you."

"I love you too," Alex kissed Marissa's forehead, "Even if you are a delinquent sometimes."

After a slight giggle Marissa closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep with Alex not far behind.


	51. Chapter 51

When Alex walked into the apartment late at night, she closed the door and leaned back on it. It has been a long, long day. As she leaned on the door, willing herself to start moving again, she sniffed the air. Alex pushed off the door and followed the smell into the darkened kitchen. When she flipped the light off, she was momentarily stunned. A massive mess covered the kitchen. The smell radiating from the mess was one of burnt something. There were pots and pans all over the counters and the stove.

After checking the apartment to find Marissa gone, Alex went to the kitchen to start cleaning up the insane mess while Roo sleepily watched from the doorway.

As she put the last pan in the dishwasher, Alex saw Roo stand up and walk to the door. Not a second later did the door open and Marissa step in. Alex noticed a canvas bag from the grocery store down the street draped over Marissa's shoulder.

Marissa sighed, "I'm sorry. I was hoping to get back and clean this up before you got home." Marissa set the food down on the counter, "I figured you were going to be home around ten since you were already a few hours late."

"I know," Alex shrugged off the tailored suit jacket she was wearing and unbuttoned the top two buttons of her white shirt, "I'm sorry. The meeting ran long."

Marissa shrugged, "I'm used to it."

The blonde detected a less than warm tone in Marissa's voice, but didn't call her on it. Marissa was right. It seemed as though every meeting that Alex went to seemed to last a little longer each time. Alex took the grocery bag from Marissa's shoulder and set it on the ground before enveloping Marissa in her arms, "I'm sorry."

Marissa melted into Alex and closed her eyes, knowing that she couldn't stay mad at the blonde long. Her hands made their way around the waist of the shorter woman and she clung to Alex.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked quietly in Marissa's ear.

The brunette squeezed her eyes shut trying to find the words to express how she felt. She knew that Alex could see right through any lie Marissa tried to get away with. Finally, after a long pause, Marissa answered, "I miss you."

She swallowed hard when she heard Marissa's answer, although she knew what it was going to be. Alex had gotten really busy in the past few months and school to that just made it so she didn't have time to breathe. Alex gently held Marissa tighter, "I'm sorry."

At those two words, Marissa took a step back, out of Alex's embrace. She shook her head with shimmering eyes, "You always say sorry, but nothing changes."

Alex looked at the ground, not having a good answer. She shoved her hands in her pockets and tensed her arms, "It'll only be a few more weeks until…"

Marissa interrupted her, "Until you open the new store in Seattle. Then it'll be a few more weeks until you close the contract with some other company. Then a few more weeks until something else." Marissa's voice was eerily quiet, "What happened to you?"

Alex shrugged, again short one good answer, "Work."

"Of course," Marissa turned to the grocery bag and started taking the food out.

The blonde walked up behind her and slid her arms around her girlfriend's waist, "Christmas break starts tomorrow. We're going back to Newport and we can relax."

"What about work?" Marissa asked as she paused, moving the food around.

Alex was quiet for a moment, "I'm going to have to meet you in Newport. I'm flying to Seattle after my last final tomorrow. I told you months ago."

Marissa closed her eyes again. She should have expected it. She just nodded her head like she always did and kept her mouth shut.

"I may even get there before you," Alex added.

"Kirsten said that Ryan and Lindsey aren't going to be back until we're there for a week so we can have the pool house to ourselves," Marissa added monotonously.

Alex knew that Marissa was still mad at her and she didn't know what to do. "I love you," Alex whispered, half-expecting Marissa not to reply.

Marissa turned around and finally met the crystal blue eyes that she'd been avoiding. "I love you too."

The blonde pulled Marissa into another tight embrace before pulling away with a forced smile, "I'm going to go change and then I'll clean the kitchen."

"I can clean it," Marissa offered.

A genuine smile played on Alex's lips, "I want to." She caught Marissa off guard by kissing her then, sauntering off toward the bedroom, Roo trotting after her.

Alex came back in black boy shorts and a white muscle shirt a few minutes later, her hair pulled back in a ponytail. She walked out behind her and took the pan that Marissa was about to wash out of her hand, "Go relax. I got it."

Marissa finally smiled. "Come eat with me first and then you can clean up my mess."

The blonde nodded in agreement, smiling because Marissa was smiling. They took their meals into the living room and sat on opposite ends of the couch, eating and talking like nothing was wrong. After they had finished, they cuddled on one end of the couch, Marissa laying her head on Alex's shoulder. The rest of her body laid out on top of Alex's, while the blonde stroked her hair and looking toward the window that was steadily getting darker.

The next day, Marissa was just walking out of her last class of the semester. She stopped the thank her professor on the way out the door and then headed to her car for the solo drive to Newport. Alex had already packed all of their bags and filled the car with gas before Marissa had woken up. And when Marissa woke up, Alex surprised her with her favorite coffee and bagels. Marissa figured she was trying to make up for being gone while Marissa had to drive to Newport alone.

It took a shorter amount of time than she expected to get to her hometown. A smile spread across her face when she saw Summer's car outside the Cohen home. She pulled to a stop next to it and got out of the car, quickly running through the harsh freezing wind to the front door. She was relieved to find it open as the wind pushed her inside.

At the sound of the door closing, Kirsten made her way to the entry hall. She smiled when she saw Marissa standing there. "Hello Marissa. How was your drive?" She pulled Marissa into a hug.

"It was okay," Marissa nodded.

"Coop?" Summer's voice came before she appeared in the hallway. She immediately threw her arms around Marissa, "I missed you."

"I missed you too," Marissa nodded.

"Where's Alex?" Summer asked as she pulled away.

"She's flying in tomorrow," Kirsten answered for Marissa. She looked at the two girls, "What do you say we go check on the boys. Make sure one or both of them haven't fallen off of the roof."

When they got outside, Seth was standing at the bottom of the ladder in a mess of Christmas lights and Sandy was at the top of the ladder trying to get the hooks to stay on the roof.

Summer chuckled. "You okay?"

Seth turned around and managed to tie himself up in the lights. "Yeah?"

Summer walked over to help Seth get untangled while Kirsten and Marissa watched from the edge of the pool.

"I can't get these things on there," Sandy looked at the plastic hook in his hand.

"I told you we should have waited for Alex and Ryan," Seth told his father, finally free from the bondage of Christmas lights.

Marissa turned to look at the ocean behind the house. She remembered Alex trying to teach her how to surf in that same spot. She wrapped her arms around herself as the wind whipped around them.

"Something wrong?" Kirsten asked gently.

Marissa shook out of her revelry and shook her head, "No. Just a little tired from the drive."

"Why don't you go lay down?" Kirsten asked, "I just made up the bed in the pool house."

The taller woman smiled gratefully and took off toward the pool house.

Marissa didn't realize how tired she actually was until she woke up and saw it was almost two am. She slowly got out of the bed and walked to the window, nearly tripping over hers and Alex's bags, someone must have brought in from the car. She saw a light on in the kitchen and movement so she figured someone was still up.

Hurrying the short distance between the house and the pool house in Alex's Berkeley hoodie and some pajama pants, Marissa opened the closed the door as quietly as she could.

She found Summer and Seth sitting at the island in the kitchen eating ice cream.

"Marissa!" Seth smiled, "Come to join us?" He slid off of his stool, opening the freezer. "We have rocky road, Mexican vanilla, and chocolate chip cookie dough as well as a barrage of toppings, my personal favorite being the classic chocolate syrup."

"Cookie dough please," Marissa smiled at Seth's showcase.

"How'd you sleep?" Summer asked.

Marissa sat next to Summer as Seth got her ice cream, "I slept great. I didn't know I was that tired though."

"How has Alex been?" Summer asked, "I haven't talked to her much lately."

"Neither have I," Marissa murmured, but it didn't escape Seth and Sandy's ears.

Summer set her spoon in the bowl and leaned on the counter, eyeing her best friend, "Is everything okay between you two?"

"Yeah," Marissa immediately answered, meeting Summer's eyes. She knew she couldn't lie to her, "She's just…been working a lot lately and I barely ever see her."

Summer turned completely toward Marissa, "Have you talked to her Coop?"

"I try, but…" Marissa paused, "She always says things will slow down in a few week and then she moves on to another project that takes all of her time. And I can't stay mad at her because one look in her eyes and I'm…you know."

Summer looked at Seth who was slurping the leftover ice cream directly from the bowl. When he saw they were looking at him, he nervously grinned under a melted ice cream mustache. Summer turned back to Marissa, "Yeah I know."

Marissa looked down at the tile beneath her feet and sighed. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up at Summer.

"You'll be fine," Summer patted her leg, "School is over for a while and its almost Christmas so she's not going to be working right?"

"It's Christmukah," Seth corrected quietly while putting his bowl in the sink.

Summer rolled her eyes.

"I hope so," Marissa sighed, "I didn't ask. I was just hoping she wouldn't."

"If she does tell her that you don't want her to," Summer smiled softly, "She loves you and I can see that she tries to make you happy. You just need to tell her what makes you happy."

Marissa nodded silently, "Yeah. You're right."

"Of course I am," Summer smiled, turning back to her ice cream.

Marissa wasn't entirely convinced it would be that easy, but she would wait and see until to tomorrow when Alex was set to arrive.


	52. Chapter 52

Marissa's phone rang on the bedside table for a few seconds before it fully woke her up. She blindly reached for it and answered, "Hello?"

"Hey, it's Jodie," the familiar voice introduced herself, "I can't get a hold of Alex and I just need to know how much food this little mutt eats a day."

"Roo?" Marissa asked, still in a sleep fog.

"Do you have any other little mutts?" Jodie asked back.

"Uh…He eats one bowl a day and I just fill up his water every time I think about it," Marissa explained.

"He's house trained?"

"Yes," the brunette rubbed her eyes and grabbed the hoodie that had fallen onto the floor earlier.

"Great," Jodie seemed cheerier than usual, "That's what I needed to know. When you see her tell Alex I need to talk to her."

"Alright," Marissa nodded, then realized that nodding was useless when on the phone.

There was a click and Jodie was gone.

Marissa blinked the sleep from her eyes and sat up in the bed. She noticed the sun pouring through the windows and glanced at the clock to learn it was almost noon. After putting Alex's hoodie on, she groaned and fell back on the bed, knowing that she didn't really have anything to do for the rest of the day.

Marissa laid on her back, her head turned to the window so she could watch the ocean waves roll in. It seemed like forever since Alex had taken her surfing. She remembered one time, a while ago having to plant herself in front of a door to keep Alex from going out surfing in the middle of a storm. She remembered Alex whining, "But Riss look at that swell." In the end, Marissa got Alex to stay in so they could cuddle and watch movies.

A knock on the door caused Marissa to turn her head. She saw Summer standing in the freezing cold outside the door. Marissa waved the smaller girl in and looked down to make sure she was wearing enough clothes to cover the necessary reproductive parts. Luckily she was already in boy shorts and Alex's hoodie.

Summer scampered in and jumped into the bed, pulling the blankets over herself. "Holy mac it's freezing."

Marissa chuckled turning on her side to look at her best friend, "Freezing? In December? No way."

The shorter girl chuckled and sat up on her elbow, "I came to make sure you weren't dead."

"Nope," Marissa raised an eyebrow, "Still alive."

"I'm sure this thing with Alex will blow over," Summer told her, "If not, I'll mess her up for you."

Marissa couldn't help but laugh although Summer would probably win because Alex wouldn't hit Summer back.

"When's Alex going to be here?" Summer asked.

"I don't know," Marissa shook her head, "She didn't tell me. I hope she gets here soon. A huge storm is supposed to blow through."

"I'm sure she will. Come inside and eat with us," Summer offered.

It took a moment, but Marissa nodded and pulled on some pants before following Summer into the house for a day of food and movies.

At around, nine Sandy, Kirsten, Seth, Summer, and Marissa were sitting in the living room watching a reality show and eating Chinese food that was positioned on the coffee table. Kirsten and Sandy sat on the couch, Seth sat sideways in a recliner and Summer and Marissa sat on the ground next to the coffee table.

"This is terrible," Sandy muttered.

"So fake," Summer scoffed, handing Marissa the orange chicken she had been reaching for.

Marissa paused, her chopsticks over the white carton and tilted her head, "I think we went elementary school with that guy."

"Oh my god! We so did," Summer agreed.

Seth leaned back in the recliner, "Didn't he used to eat crayons?"

"Yup," Summer nodded, "He used to pull Marissa's hair all the time."

"He gave me a Valentine's day card too," Marissa shrugged, "And he spelled my name wrong so I wouldn't talk to him."

"You were not nice," Seth looked over at Marissa.

"What do you mean were?" Summer asked, "She's still not nice."

Marissa tossed at wadded up napkin at Summer and resumed watching the show.

After a few minutes of silent viewing, the front door burst open, followed by a loud crash. Everyone started to get up when they heard Alex call, "Sorry!" Everyone got up anyway to see what happened. Alex was standing at the door trying to force it closed, but the howling wind was making it difficult. Kirsten walked over and helped Alex close the door.

"You look exhausted honey. Are you okay?" Kirsten hugged Alex, "Oh my god you're freezing." She looked down at Alex's jacket over her hoodie and a scarf, completed by some jeans and Converse. "C'mon explain while we get you warm."

"I changed my flight from Seattle to San Francisco so I could get here earlier, but when I got to San Francisco my flight to Newport was cancelled because it was sleeting like crazy and there wouldn't be another one until the morning," Alex started explaining as everyone walked back to the living room. She shed her jacket, scarf, and hoodie which were still freezing and Sandy replaced them with a blanket. Alex's eyes met Marissa's and she smiled. Marissa couldn't not smile back as she took the place next to Alex, making it her job to warm Alex up keeping it as PG-13 as possible.

"How'd you get here?" Seth asked, coming out of the kitchen with a mug of some hot cocoa Sandy had made earlier.

"Well, I went to the rental car place and all their cars were already gone," Alex went on, "So I took the shuttle to a nearby hotel then took a cab to the only used car dealership that was still open. I went to an ATM and took out the maximum I could which was not a lot considering I gone to the ATM like four times that day so I could eat overpriced food at the airport. So I bought the only car I thought would run all the way to Newport, but I didn't have a heater. And my phone died somewhere between Fresno and Bakersfield."

"Why didn't you just stay at a hotel?" Marissa asked, her arms wrapped around Alex.

Alex blushed slightly and shifted her head so that her face was hidden from the rest of the group by Marissa's. She whispered in her ear, "I missed you."

Marissa got goose bumps from the timid confession and held Alex tighter.

"Oh I have to call Ryan back," Alex kissed Marissa's cheek before Marissa moved to let Alex get up and used the phone.

"When is Ryan coming in?" Kirsten asked as Alex disappeared into the kitchen.

She reappeared with the cordless to her ear, "I'm picking him and Lindsey up at the airport at four."

"AM?" Seth asked.

Alex nodded then smiled, "Hey Ryan….yeah I'm here…okay, see ya." She hung up the phone and took back her previous position between Sandy and Marissa on the couch.

"So what's the plan tomorrow kids?" Sandy asked the group.

Seth's eyes went to Summer who looked to Marissa who look at Alex for an answer. Alex saw the chain of question and knew it was going to end on her. "Ryan and I are going Christmukah shopping. We were going to take Seth along because I'm sure he needs to go."

Marissa shot a disapproving look to Alex who knew it was coming. Alex gave her the 'I'll explain later' look before Summer interrupted them.

"I have to go see my folks for a while anyway," Summer shrugged, "They're leaving for the Galapagos Islands in a few days. Step monster wanted to spend Christmas somewhere warmer than here."

After some more eating and bad TV watching, Sandy stood, "I'm ready for bed."

"Me too," Kirsten stood with her husband. She looked down at Alex, "Do you need any help carrying your things in?"

"I don't have any things right now," Alex smiled at her adoptive mother, "They'll be on a plane to Newport tomorrow though."

"Okay, goodnight" she kissed Alex and Seth's heads and went to bed with Sandy.

"I'm beat," Summer yawned, "I'm heading to bed Cohen. Are you coming?"

Seth nodded, standing and stretching, his Spider-Man shirt riding up to reveal his scrawny stomach.

"Geez," Summer walked over to him and pulled his shirt down, "Put that away. You'll blind everyone with all the pasty whiteness."

Seth chuckled and followed Summer upstairs, briefly waving to Alex and Marissa before grinning as he watched Summer walk up the stairs in front of him.

Alex wrapped her arms around Marissa and closed her eyes as she rested her chin on Marissa's shoulder, "Can I borrow your car to pick up Ryan and Lindsey?"

"Yeah," Marissa leaned her head on Alex's, "I'll go with you."

"We have four hours until we have to leave," Alex groggily told her girlfriend before she kissed Marissa's cheek.

Marissa nodded, a smile playing at the corners of her lips, "So how about we run out to the pool house and keep each other warm?"

"Best idea I've heard all day," Alex grinned, waking herself enough to stand and pull Marissa up with her. They walked hand in hand into the cold then under the covers of their bed.

In the few short hours they had together, Marissa and Alex didn't get any sleep. They cuddle and talked among other things before finally decided to take a joint shower and get dressed to pick up Ryan and Lindsey.

As Alex was driving them to the airport her phone rang. She pulled it out of the cup holder and answered, "Hello?…mhm….Will, it's four am…I understand there's a time difference, but that doesn't make it not four am here…Fine fine, I'll look over it tomorrow." With that she hung up her phone and sighed, leaning her head back on the headrest.

"Everything okay?" Marissa asked quietly, a little annoyed that Alex was still working.

Alex just nodded, "Yeah. Nothing that can't wait."

The rest of the drive to the airport was fairly quiet. Alex and Marissa walked out of the parking garage, Marissa deep in her own thoughts. A hand sliding into hers brought her back. She saw Alex's concerned face when she looked up.

Marissa smiled slightly and laced her fingers with Alex's, glad Alex could still pick up on when she was upset.

"You okay, babe?" Alex asked, softly.

"Yeah," Marissa smirked, "Just tired. Someone kept me awake."

The blonde chuckled as they entered the airport, "Well I'll leave you alone next time."

"We'll see," Marissa replied with a cheeky grin.

It didn't take long to spot Ryan and Lindsey in the airport. It was pretty bare at four am. As soon as Ryan spotted them he smiled. Alex sped up her walking and threw her arms around Ryan. It was still odd for Marissa to watch their interaction, but she was glad Alex had found a brother in Ryan.

Marissa and Lindsey smiled awkwardly at each other while Ryan and Alex exchanged their greetings. When they were done, Ryan hugged Marissa and Alex politely hugged Lindsey.

"So how was your flight?" Alex asked the couple as they walked out to Marissa's car.

Ryan and Lindsey decided to stay in the guest room on the other side of a bathroom from Seth's bedroom and wait until morning to say hello to the sleeping occupants of the house. Alex and Marissa crept back to the pool house, stripped of their out layer of clothes, and cuddled into bed together.

"Babe?"

"Hmm?" Marissa asked in her state of half-sleep.

"What do you want for Christmas?" Alex kissed Marissa's forehead and lovingly stroked Marissa's hair while the taller girl tried to get as close to Alex as humanly possible.

Marissa head rested on Alex's shoulder and softly kissed the blonde's neck before answering, "What's the fun in Christmas if I have to tell you?"

Alex chuckled, "The fun is in getting what you want."

"I already have what I want," Marissa pulled away enough to look into Alex's eyes. She watched a lazy smile spread across her girlfriend's face. Marissa chuckled and softly and carefully kissed Alex.

"I love you," Alex murmured Marissa's hair as the taller girl settled back in her original spot on the blonde's shoulder.

"I love you too."

After a long pause Alex grinned wickedly and added, "So you don't want anything for Christmas?"

"I didn't say that," Marissa tried to squash a smile.

Alex smirked, "Okay. How about after I take the guys shopping? We go out to dinner. Just you and me? Then we can…go see your mom."

"My mom?" Marissa raised an eyebrow.

"It's the holidays and she's alone," Alex quietly added, "I know what that's like. Images of happy families shoved in your face while there's no one around."

Marissa pulled back to look at Alex again, "You're really not as tough as everyone thinks you are." Her smile started growing, "You really are a big softy."

Alex pretended to glare, but couldn't quite keep a straight face. At the smile Marissa, drew Alex in for a long kiss, biting her lip to make the blonde have to stifle a moan. Marissa swiftly moved Alex into her back and straddled her hips while not ever breaking the kiss.

Alex fingers played at the hem of Marissa's cami when Marissa put on hand on either side of Alex's rib, lowing herself down onto her elbows so that her face was inches from Alex's. She looked into the blue eyes and was relieved to see a light behind them that had been lost for a few months. It was like the old Alex was back. Marissa decided to memorize it in case it was gone in the morning when Alex got her first work call of the day.

Alex wasn't exactly sure what Marissa was doing so she just lay there, looking up at the brunette. She softly put some of Marissa's hair behind her ear which seemed to bring her out of whatever trance she was in. Marissa dipped her head down and caught Alex's lips before trailing kisses along her jaw and down her neck.

As she bit her lip to keep from moaning out loud, Alex heard Marissa mumble, "I miss you."

It finally seemed to click with the blonde. Marissa's words hit her like a ton of bricks. She made a mental note to call a few people in the morning before loosing herself in the touch of Marissa's fingers and the feel of her lips.


	53. Chapter 53

"What am I going to get Summer?" Seth asked Alex and Ryan as they walked through the extremely crowded mall.

Ryan looked over at him as they walked, "I'm sure you'll think of something."

"What about you Alex?" Seth turned to the blonde next to him. She had a phone to her ear, but looked at Seth, engaging in the conversation, "What do you get the girl that has everything?"

"Umm…" Alex wriggled her eyebrows, "A trip to next year's fashion week."

"Isn't that in Paris?" Ryan asked looked across Seth.

"Actually, it starts in New York, then goes to London before ending in Paris," Alex answered before her attention was taken by the person on the phone, "Travis! God do you know how hard it is to get a hold of you? I've been on hold with your secretary for twenty minutes…"

"Do you think Summer would want a comic book?" Seth asked Ryan, "Say All-American Comics Number 16?"

Ryan glanced over at Alex before answering, "I think that's what _you_ want." He stopped outside a jewelry store window and looked in at a necklace. "I don't know what to get Lindsey either."

Both boys looked at the necklace for about a minute and when they looked up, Alex was gone. Seth scanned the large crowd before spotting the blonde inside the jewelry store, pointing to something in one of the displays.

Apparently Ryan had already spotted Alex because he was making his way inside. The blonde held a while velvet box in her hand that was snapped open showing two diamond chandelier earrings. "What do you guys think? For Kirsten? From all of us?"

"Those look great," Ryan told her and looked at the blonde, "And I can pay my share because a couple thousand dollars appeared in my bank account last night."

"Merry Christmas?" Alex smiled.

"Hey," Seth looked at Alex.

"Don't be mad at me just because you don't check your bank account everyday," Alex bumped her shoulder with Seth's.

Seth put his arms around Alex's shoulders, "Then I'm in for my third too."

They walked out of the mall into the cold, bags on their arms. Alex's phone rang as she dumped her purchases into the trunk of Kirsten's car. When she answered, Seth looked at Ryan who didn't look too happy.

"It what?" Alex asked, "Oh…okay. I'll pick it up…Thanks." She hung up and sighed.

Ryan got in the driver's seat and Alex occupied the passenger's. Seth leaned forward from the backseat. It was quiet as they pulled out of parking lot.

Alex was the first to break the silence, "Can I get you guys to do me a favor?"

"Sure," Ryan nodded.

"Can you go pick up something I got mom this afternoon?" Alex asked, "I can't cancel on Marissa. I've been…I've been messing up with her big time and she's been great about it, but…who knows how much more she'll take from me."

"Sure thing Alex," Seth nodded and patted her arm.

"You guys are the best," she replied, "I'll give you the address when we get back."

A few minutes later, Ryan added, "What's going on with you and Marissa?"

Alex sighed, "It's me. All me. The more I achieve at work and school, the less time I'm spending with her. And I want to be with her. I do. There's just so much to do."

"Maybe you should find someone else to work in your place," Ryan suggested, "Be a normal college student."

"I've thought about that," Alex mentioned, "I've also thought about selling the whole thing. Just take my share and walk away."

"Whatever you do," Seth added, "Spend more time with Marissa."

"I want to and I make time to, but when I do something comes up and by the time I realize how long I've been working, it's too late," Alex sighed, "I'm just trying to make a better future for her…for us, but if I keep working like this I think there won't be an us."

"I'm sure you two will be okay," Ryan reached over and took Alex's hand.

She tiredly laid her head back on the headrest and rolled it to look at Ryan, "I hope so. I don't want to lose her again."

"What are you going get Alex?" Summer asked Marissa. She had just gotten back from her dad's house and had joined Marissa in the living room of the Cohen house.

Summer shrugged, "What did you get her for her birthday?"

"Dinner at her favorite restaurant and a black lacey teddy sort of thing," Marissa mentioned, "She doesn't buy things for herself. She pays the bills, buys food, and gets me what I want. The only time she gets things is when I'm with her and I talk her into buying new clothes."

"She does look good," Summer leaned back on the couch and looked at Marissa, "I'm sure whatever you get her she'll love."

After a short paused, "I think I'm going to take her somewhere she hasn't been in a while."

"Great," Summer looked at Marissa, "Where is that?"

As Marissa started to open her mouth the front door opened and Alex walked in followed by Seth and Ryan. The blonde walked over and leaned on the armrest next to Marissa on the couch, "You ready?"

"Always," Marissa stood up and looked at Summer who smiled, "I'll see you guys later."

"Bye Coop."

"So are we going to your mom's first or to eat?" Alex asked on her way out to the car.

Marissa thought for a moment, "We should eat first. You'll need the energy."

Alex chuckled, "Thanks."

Right before they got to Marissa's car, Alex took Marissa's hand and turned her around to kiss her. Marissa leaned into the kiss, missing the feel of Alex's spontaneous PDA.

"What was that for?" Marissa asked, smiling at her girlfriend.

Alex grinned, "I haven't done that in a while, have it?"

The brunette shook her head.

"I'm sorry," Alex whispered and pulled Marissa to her, the taller girl caught completely off guard. Marissa relaxed into the embrace, reveling in the feeling of Alex's arms around her.

Marissa groaned, irritated at the sound of Alex's phone ringing. She pulled away and wrapped her arms around herself, "You better get that." She muttered before stalking off to the other side of the car.


	54. Chapter 54

The silence in the car was unnerving to Alex. She knew that Marissa was mad at her, but she wanted Marissa to say something about it.

She decided to try to get Marissa to talk to her by asking, "Where do you want to eat?"

"I don't care," Marissa mumbled as she looked out the window.

The blonde's heart sank. She sighed and knew she had to do something. It was going to take a while to figure out how to redeem herself.

Alex went to the diner that they used to go to all the time when they lived in Newport. She was hoping to bring back some of the good memories. They both silently got out and automatically walked to the table that was 'their' table so many months ago.

Marissa was aggravated at Alex, but she couldn't just sit at the booth at watch the blonde beat herself up over it. She looked at Alex, catching her eyes. A small smiled graced her lips which caused a questioning look to cross the blonde's face.

Marissa opened her mouth, but a waitress appeared at the their table. She started to put the menus in front of them, but Marissa stopped her, "We don't need those. We're going to have one chocolate milkshake with two straws and chili cheese fries."

"Okay," the waitress smiled, "I'll have that right out."

Alex leaned back in her seat and smirked at Marissa. She wasn't sure what to say so she just looked at Marissa.

Ever the one to avoid one problem by bringing up another one, Marissa asked, "What are we going to do at mom's?"

"I don't know," Alex shrugged, "Talk I guess."

"That'll last all night," Marissa sarcastically quipped.

When the food came they shared the fries and milkshake like they did when Marissa first moved in with Alex, when they couldn't really afford anything else.

They took turns bringing back old memories of when they lived in that tiny apartment. Finally ending in the story of how Marissa turned all their white clothes pink not once, but twice.

When lunch was over, they got into the car and started toward the Cooper mansion. Alex was quiet as much as she usually was when they were about to see Julie.

Marissa reassuringly squeezed Alex's hand to let her know it would be okay. Alex smiled slightly and continued driving.

It took Alex a while to get out of the car. An overwhelming sense of dread always took her over when they got to the Cooper mansion. Marissa was wondering if she was going to have to pull Alex out of the car when she saw the blonde emerge.

Marissa reassuringly took Alex's hand and smiled. "It'll be okay."

"Sure," Alex swallowed hard.

Marissa paused a beat before opening the door. When she looked inside she froze. Alex couldn't see what Marissa saw so she asked, "What's wrong?"

When Marissa didn't move, Alex squeezed between Marissa and the doorframe where she saw the sight that made Marissa freeze in place. Her eyes started at the stairs where garland and Christmas lights lined the railing. Then she noticed the Christmas lights strung throughout the chandelier that hung over the giant Christmas tree that was at least twelve feet tall in the entryway. The tree was decorated in icy blue, white, and silver and many presents were stacked under it. Candy canes were staggered along the wall and the faint smell of cinnamon hung in the air.

"It looks like Santa threw up in here," Alex whispered. She half expected Julie to sneak up on them and yell 'Gotcha!'

Marissa scanned the room once again, "I think someone broke in and decorated."

After a few seconds of gawking, a voice interrupted them. "I didn't know you two were here." They both saw Julie at the top of the stairs in a white sweater with a Christmas tree on the front and green tights.

Marissa was so stunned she couldn't speak and Alex's jaw just dropped open.

"How do you like it?" Julie asked as she descended the stairs.

A barrage of things to say entered Alex's mind ranging from 'How dare you steal my grandma's sweater' to 'How much overtime did you pay the elves to decorate', but she decided again being a smartass for the sake of civility. Instead she settled for ever prudent lie, "It looks great."

Her girlfriend on the other hand was still thunderstruck by the decorations and the sweater.

"How about we go sit by the fire and drink some eggnog?" Julie asked with a smile. She walked toward the kitchen and Alex had to nudge Marissa into motion. The whole time they walked to the kitchen, Marissa looked for any signs that her mother had been hit on the head recently.

"Is there some kind of Christmas party or something later?" Alex asked, making the logical jump from Julie's decorating to her hosting a Christmas party.

Julie went to the refrigerator, "No. Everyone is out of town with family."

Alex thought she could detect a hint of sadness in the eldest Cooper's voice. She looked over at Marissa who was eyeing the plastic Santa that was dangling from the ceiling in the living room and the pipe candy canes standing around the pool outside.

"Would you two like some pumpkin pie?" Julie asked as the oven timer went off, "I may not have cooked it, but I warmed it in the oven like the woman at the bakery told me."

As Julie got out the pie, Alex leaned over to Marissa and whispered, "I'm scared. More than usual."

Marissa slightly smile finally out of her stupor. She looked at her mom who put the pie down on the counter, "Why the sudden interest in decorating?"

"I just felt like the house could use some holiday spirit," Julie mentioned cutting the pie, "Alex would you like, eggnog or hot cocoa?"

Alex was surprised at the use of her actual name and not a derogatory term or sarcastic tone. "Um, cocoa please."

Julie got to making the hot cocoa and asked, her daughter, "Marissa?"

The brunette leaned on the counter, "Cocoa, I guess." She paused, "Mom are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Julie asked with a smile.

After a few minutes Julie directed the girls to the living room while she got the pie.

Alex carried her cocoa and settled on the couch next to Marissa. For her part the younger girl couldn't figure out what was up with her mother. "Something is wrong."

"She's lonely," Alex quietly explained, "She's trying to make up for it by making the house all…" Alex paused, not able to find a word she just gestured around, "We should come over here more often. Maybe you could stay a few nights."

"No way," Marissa shook her head, "Not without you."

"Fine," Alex shrugged.

"Really?" Marissa asked, wondering why Alex's sudden care of her mother's well being.

The blonde nodded, "She's alone. I know what that's like. I spent every holiday since I was sixteen alone. It's depressing. Besides why else would she be nice to me?"

"Okay," Marissa smirked, "You big softy."

Alex rolled her eyes, "You love it."

"I love you," Marissa got close to Alex and brushed her lips against Alex's. When she pulled away she rested her head on Alex's shoulder.

Alex smiled and kissed Marissa's forehead, "I love you too."

"Who's ready for pie?" Julie asked as she walked into the living room with a tray containing three pieces of pie and forks.

The blonde put on her best smile and added, "That smells great."

Julie smiled back genuinely perhaps for the first time since she'd met Alex. Marissa watched the interaction and grinned. Maybe this Christmas would be okay and staying with her mom would be a pleasant experience.


	55. Chapter 55

After they had eaten desert, Julie started to clean the dishes, but Alex stopped her and took over. When she was in the kitchen Marissa looked uneasily at her mother before deciding to break the tension, "Would it be okay if Alex and I stay with you for a few days?"

Julie sat up straight and smiled, "Of course, but I thought you were staying with the Cohens."

"We are," Marissa replied, "But…" she paused sorting through a list of lies in her head, "But it's sort of crowded with Ryan and Lindsey and Seth and Summer. Plus we'd get to spend more time with you."

Julie nodded, "I haven't touched your room. You're always welcome."

"Alex too?" Marissa asked as Alex soundlessly walked back into the room. Hearing the last line of the conversation, Alex stopped her forward progress and leaned back against the wall behind the couch where neither Cooper noticed her.

There was a long pause before Julie moved closer to Marissa on the couch. "I know I haven't been the biggest supporter of you and Alex. And I've had a lot of time…alone…to think and she really has done a lot…for both of us." She put her arm around Marissa, "I just want what's best for you…"

Marissa had heard that last sentence before and it was usually released right before a verbal attack on her girlfriend, "She's what's best for me."

"I know that now," Julie softly smiled.

The youngest Cooper sensed a change in her mother. It seemed like her mother had matured. She was definitely older and maybe a little wiser. She guess the time alone made Julie reevaluate a lot of things.

Marissa leaned on her mother for the first time in years, "Thanks mom."

Alex smiled from her place against the wall. It was a slow, sad smile. It was times like this that made Alex remember her childhood, before the rejection of her parents started. When everything was okay. Running her hand through her hair, Alex reminded herself that everything was okay now. She had a new family and a girlfriend that loved her. With a grin she thought, _And maybe even a mother-in-law that likes me._

Decided that she'd been eavesdropping long enough, Alex backed into the kitchen before walking out again, this time coughing a little to make the two aware of her presence.

Marissa looked at Alex as she rounded the couch and sat on the other side of Marissa from Julie.

"We're going to stay here for a few days," Marissa told Alex like it wasn't the blonde's plan in the first place.

"Great," Alex smiled, "Maybe we can make come Christmas cookies or something."

"Good idea!" Julie stood up, "Let's get to it." She walked into the kitchen leaving Alex and Marissa on the couch.

Marissa slowly turned to Alex, "Look what you've done."

The blonde grinned, "But we get cookies."

"But you've never baked with my mom," Marissa leaned closer to Alex, "We'll be cleaning it up until the day school starts again."

"But we get cookies," Alex kept smiling, playfully.

Marissa rolled her eyes and kissed Alex, "You're insane."

"Fun insane?" Alex waggled her eyebrows.

"Oh yeah," Marissa laughed and stood, offering her hands to Alex.

Alex took them and let Marissa pull her up. They walked hand in hand into the kitchen were Julie had already started making a mess.

"We did good," Alex smiled as she leaned on the counter next to Julie and Marissa. She took another bite of her cookie.

Julie raised her glass of milk, "To cookies."

"To cookies," Alex grinned raising her glass to Julie's.

Marissa eyed the mess around them and raised her glass to her mom's and her girlfriend's, "To maids."

After they all drank, Julie causally added, "I gave the maid two weeks off."

Marissa nearly choked on her milk.

"We still have to put the Christmas light on the house outside," Julie told the two girls.

"Um, why don't you two go do that and I'll clean up in here," Marissa replied.

"You just don't wanna go outside," Alex playfully poked Marissa's side. Marissa shrunk away from the touch because it tickled.

The brunette nodded, "It's cold."

"Wuss," Alex smirked.

Marissa swatted Alex's ass with a spatula, "I'm not a wuss."

The blonde grinned and checked to see if Julie was watching. When she saw that her girlfriend's mom was busy getting something out of the fridge, she leaned in a kissed Marissa, keeping one eye open. When she saw Julie stand up straight she broke away.

"Are you ready?" Julie asked Alex.

She nodded, "Always." She turned to Marissa and leaned on the counter, "Last chance to join us on the roof outside, in a blizzard in the name of Christmas spirit."

"I'll stay in here and make you hot cocoa," Marissa rested her hand on Alex's hip, "But be careful please."

"If I fall and kick it you're an instant millionaire," Alex wagged her eyebrows.

"I'd rather just keep sleeping with a millionaire," Marissa whispered and stole a kiss. "I love _you_. Not your money so be careful."

"Yes ma'am," the blonde kissed Marissa's cheek and trotted off after Julie.

Marissa liked that her mom was being nice to Alex and also that Alex wasn't acting outwardly suspicious. She hoped that that relationship continued beyond Christmas and this little visit.


	56. Chapter 56

It had been a few days since they decided to stay with Julie and their stay had been unusually pleasant. In an act of holiday kindness, the Cohens invited Julie over for Christmukah dinner.

As everyone was talking, laughing, and eating Marissa looked over at Alex. The blonde smile sweetly at her. Marissa grinned. Everything seemed perfect. Her mom was getting long with Alex and her family. Alex stopped working all together to focus on school, handing the reigns over to the very capable hands of Kirsten Cohen.

As the sun started to set, Marissa watched Alex make her way silently out the back door. She quietly followed her girlfriend and closed the door behind them.

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" Marissa asked with a smirk as she wrapped her arms around herself.

Alex looked back at Marissa with a smile before turning back to the water.

Marissa walked up behind Alex and slid her arms around Alex's waist, resting her chin on next to a mass of blonde hair. "Is it time?"

"Time for what?" Alex asked leaning back into Marissa.

"For the tide to change."

After a few moments of silence Alex turned around to face Marissa. She folded the taller girl into an embrace.

Marissa buried her face in Alex's shoulder as a cold gust of wind swirled around them. She slowly moved her head up and pressed her lips against Alex's. The blonde parted her lips to deepen the kiss and hold Marissa closer.

The younger of the two felt something slip onto one of the fingers on her left hand. She didn't immediately pull away, but when she finally did she looked down at her hand. She was stunned to see a diamond studded platinum ring.

She knew right off the bat what it was, but looked up to Alex for confirmation. The blonde just smiled and kissed Marissa again.

"Is this a…" Marissa couldn't finish the sentence because of the tears welling up in her eyes.

Alex, who was just as much at a loss for words, nodded.

Marissa wrapped her arms around Alex's neck and held onto her as tight as she could. A muffled, but excited "Yes!" came from Marissa who pulled away and kissed Alex again.

Alex knew she had never been happier in her life and Marissa's answer had just made her even happier. She could taste Marissa's tears in her kiss and when she broke the kiss she gently wiped them away, whispering, "I love you."

"I love you too," Marissa couldn't contain a joyful laugh anymore. She looked at her hand again. Her gaze drifted from her hand to the windows that looked out from the Cohen's kitchen. She saw Summer, Seth, Ryan, Lindsey, Kirsten, Sandy, and Julie all standing at the door smiling from ear to ear. Marissa was surprised at her mother's reaction and when her eyes got to Summer, the shorter girl looking like she was so happy her smile might start to extend beyond her face.

When she looked back at Alex, Marissa smiled. After kissing Alex again Marissa looked out at the ocean, resting her head on Alex's shoulder. The blonde kissed the top of Marissa's head and then laid her cheek on Marissa's head. "Guess what."

"Hmm?" Marissa asked from her blissfully content state.

"The tide just changed."

The End


End file.
